


Forbidden Love

by dwaaaaaatt



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hockey, Plot, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sooooo much sexual tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 133,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwaaaaaatt/pseuds/dwaaaaaatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another korrasami teacher/student AU, I love them so I couldn't resist writing one. I wanted one where Korra plays hockey and after finding none I decided  to make my own. There will be smut at some point, so i'll change the rating once we get there in the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything. I love all the korrasami fanfiction and figured i'd give it a try. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I tried to get them all!  
> I see this having multiple chapters I just don't know how many yet. I hope you all like it, please give me feedback so I can get better!  
> ***I don't own any of the avatar anythings.***
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more korrasami madness http://dwaaaaaatt.tumblr.com/

It had been a hot day, the dry warm wind blew through the buildings on the Republic City High School campus creating wind tunnels causing the blue and yellow school banners bearing the schools logo to shake wildly. Korra watched them as she stared out the classroom window until the sensation of someone poking her in the arm broke her out of her daydream. She turned to see her best friend Bolin looking at her, a built brown haired guy giving her a look whilst pointing towards the front of the class with his other hand. She followed his finger only to see her teacher Mrs. Pema looking right at her.

“Well Korra?” she asked arching her brow.

Korra shifted her eyes back to Bolin hoping he’d offer some kind of inkling as to what they had been talking about. Before he could open his mouth to say anything she heard the sound of Mrs Pema’s chair sliding out from under her desk making way for her pregnant belly as she stood. Korra straightened her posture, looked down at her desk and fiddled with her books flipping through the pages in an attempt to make it look like she was paying attention as her teacher walked towards her. A hand came into her view and stopped the pages from turning, it was Mrs. Pema’s.

“89 Korra, we’re on page 89…” she turned the pages for her, “now read the last paragraph aloud please.”

It’s not that the book they were reading that semester was boring, but Korra just didn't have the patience to sit and read for extended periods of time, even if it was about awesome battles between a boy with a scar and a noseless wizard. She just couldn’t focus. Just as she was halfway through the paragraph a loud shriek stopped her and caused the whole class to look up to find Mrs. Pema leaning against her desk and a puddle of liquid on the floor around her feet.

 _The baby’s coming_ \- Korra thought to herself, “the baby is coming!” yelling it out loud now as she made her way to her teacher.

“Oh my god!” Bolin yelled out as he frantically got up from his seat knocking his stuff off his desk and his chair over as he did. He ran to the open door of the classroom and stuck his head into the hallway, “we need help in here!” notifying the entire building at the top of his lungs.

“The intercom Bo, use the intercom” korra snapped as she tried to help Mrs Pema any way she could.

“Oh right,” he sprinted back to the black box on the far the wall and pressed the red button. A woman came on, “This is secretary Zhu-Li, what can I help you with room 433?”

“There’s a baby! Well not a baby, but there’s gonna be a baby, soon probably, well I don’t know how soon but-“

“Bolin!” Korra interrupted.

“I mean Mrs Pema’s water broke!” he finally got out.

“Principal Tenzin is on his way” Zhu-Li replied, “stay calm everyone.”

Moments later a tall slender bald man rushed through the door panting as he got to the hunched over woman.

“Honey are you all right? It’s going to be fine, everything is alright, Zhu-Li has already called the ambulance and they are on their way” he reassured his wife as he placed his hand on her back rubbing it in an attempt to comfort her.

Korra brought a chair over for Mrs Pema urging her to sit down but she wanted none of it, she stood gritting her teeth letting out a slight scream as another contraction came over her.

“Make way everyone” a voice came out from behind the crowd of gathered students. A short, older, white haired woman in blue scrubs appeared, it was nurse Katara. She made her way over to the pregnant woman and put a hand on her stomach and managed to get her to sit in the chair that Korra had brought.

“Don’t worry dear, you’re doing fine, your husband is here and soon you will have a healthy new child to add to your family” the nurse said encouraging Mrs Pema who returned her words with a nod of understanding as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Moments later the the sirens from the ambulance could be heard as it weaved its way through campus to the main building. The emergency medical technicians made their way inside with a stretcher. One man checked the pregnant woman’s vital signs while the other got ready to get her onto the stretcher. It wasn’t long before everything was set and they rolled Mrs Pema out the door with Principal Tenzin following behind, the students rushed to the window and waved as they all got into the ambulance and left for the hospital.

Just as the ambulance rolled out of sight the school bell went off to bring class to an end. Nurse Katara said goodbye to the students as they all walked out of the class towards their lockers to leave after an exciting afternoon to say the least.

Zhu-Li was often the last to leave the school, today proved no different. After she finished up cleaning her desk, she had one last task left for the day: to find a replacement teacher for Mrs Pema. It was late in the day and very short notice but she figured she’d give a few names a try before leaving for the day. She pulled a blue binder from one of her drawers and started flipping through the pages. She called three of their regular substitute teachers without success. Ok one more - she thought to her herself, she moved her finger down the list of names and stopped when one caught her eye. This was a new substitute they had never called before but their qualifications went above and beyond the school’s requirements. She picked up the phone and dialled.

“Hello. This is Zhu-Li, secretary of Republic City High School…I know its short notice but we need a substitute starting tomorrow for an undetermined period of time…yes…for a maternity leave…excellent! you start second period tomorrow…of course…thank you Miss Sato.”


	2. Mystery Substitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and I still haven't even introduced Aasami yet, guess this really is a slow burn.  
> Slightly longer chapter this time, sorry for its lackluster feel, still trying to introduce all of the characters.  
> Again sorry if you find any errors! Keep leaving comments!!

The morning light crept into the room just as Korra’s alarm went off. She let out a groan of disapproval and unenthusiastically raised her hand and slammed it down on the clock to turn her snooze on. 

“Mornings are evil…” she mumbled into the pillow still half asleep. 

This process repeated itself a few times, hitting snooze every nine minutes to get any more amount of sleep she could. She was about to hit snooze one more time when her mom came in just before she had the chance to close her eyes again. 

“Korra honey, you're going to be late for school. Get dressed, your breakfast is almost ready.”

Reluctantly Korra got up. She loved sleep but the smell of grilled cheese cooking in the kitchen was to tempting to forgo. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to her closet staring at her clothing options. Making choices this early in the morning was never a good thing to do so she decided to eat something before she required any more brain functions. She followed the lovely smell of grilled cheese to the kitchen where her mom had already set out a plate for her on the kitchen table next to her dad.

“Good morning Korra” he said from behind his newspaper, “how was your sleep?”

“Not long enough…” Korra groaned as she took of bite of her meal.

“Well I hope you rested enough for practice tonight, they’ll be scouts from Southern University at your game at the end of the month, you need to practice as hard as you can.”

“Tonrraq let her eat in peace!” Senna scolded.

“I don’t know how much I’d love living with snow all year round but I’m excited at the chance” korra replied, “speaking of practice I better go pack my equipment” she finished as she took the last half of her breakfast and went finish getting ready.

“If you get ready in the next ten monists I can drive you” her dad offered.

Not having to take the bus to school was never an offer Korra could turn down, she got ready as fast as she could.

The drive to school wasn’t a long one, but this morning it seemed like it took forever. Her father would not let up about the scouts coming to her game. Korra was the captain of the school’s hockey team which was ranked first overall, she loved playing and was very excited at the idea of scouts coming to watch her play but thinking about it made her very nervous. Besides she had a few weeks to prepare, no sense stressing about it just yet. Unfortunately her Dad didn't see it this way. Luckily she would be able to escape soon as they were pulling up to the athletic complex. 

“I just want whats best for you Korra. A scholarship to Southern University would look very good to future employers.” he kept on.

“I know dad, I’m working hard at it, I’ll see you tonight” she replied as she closed the trunk of the car after getting her equipment out.

Her dad kissed her on the head wishing her a good day at school before getting back in the car and driving away. 

Korra let out a sigh as she walked into the complex. She entered the building to find Opal and Kuvira just ahead of her, they turned around at the sound of the door to the building closing behind Korra. 

“Hey Cap, going to drop your stuff off?” Opal asked. She was a left wing for the team and an excellent playmaker, she was even ahead of Korra in the standings when it came to assists.

“Yeah, then I’ve got to run back across campus to get to homeroom in time. You guys are so lucky your classes are close to the complex.” She replied as she walked with her teammates towards the locker room.

“Maybe its a good thing your homeroom is so far, it’ll help you work on your cardio and then maybe one day you’ll be able to get by me” shot Kuvira, a defender on the team who lead the team in penalty minutes.

“You know what’s funny, I remember you falling on your ass after I deked you out of your socks last time we did 1 v 1 in practice” Korra shot back with a lop sided grin on her face.

Kuvira gave Korra a glare and kept walking towards the locker room. She was much to proud to admit defeat so she just kept her mouth shut.

Just as Korra dropped her bag down on the floor in front of her spot in the locker room the bell for homeroom rang. Shit - “Gotta run, Mrs Izumi will not let me be late again, I’ll catch you guys later!”

———————————

Korra made it to homeroom just in time panting heavily after running across campus.

“Glad to see you on time today Korra,” Mrs Izumi said passively as she walked behind Korra to close the door. Korra gave her a fake grin and looked about the classroom to find Bolin waving his arms gesturing for her to come and sit by him.

“Morning Bo” she greeted him as she sat down.

“Hey Korra! Why are you all sweaty?”

“I had to run from the complex to get here on time or else Mrs Izumi would have burnt me alive or something.”

“Oh right! You have practice tonight!” Bolin realized, “It’s not so bad though right, you have gym first period anyways so you’ll be getting sweaty anyways. I on the other hand have science with Mr Baatar, he’s great but man I can’t do science this early in the morning.”

“Anything this early in the morning is bad Bo.” Korra replied, both of them laughing.

After earning a glare from Mrs Izumi for being loud and having gone through the attendance they were finally set free by the bell ending homeroom.

———————————

Korra made her way to the changing room to get into her gym clothes meeting up with Opal along the way. Opal looked over at Korra as she took off her shirt to change, “Jesus Korra how hard have you been hitting the gym lately? I don’t think there’s room for anymore abs on that stomach.”

Korra laughed, “Well I don’t really have a choice the way my Dad has been pushing me about this Southern University thing.”

“Oh right the scouts! Don’t worry Korra you’re amazing on the ice, they’d be crazy not to offer you a scholarship. Don’t stress! Besides I don’t think having an eight pack vs a six pack will increase your odds of getting in” Opal laughed.

The bell rang to begin class and the girls went out to start their warm up laps. Korra always found herself at the front of the pack when they would run, contrary to Kuvira’s jab at her early she had excellent cardio. 

She could hear footsteps getting closer to her in the background, “Hey!….Hey Korra!” it was Mako, Bolin’s older brother. 

“Is your Dad a baker? Cause you’ve got some nice buns.”

“Oh god Mako…what’s wrong with you?” 

“Hey whats the use of having a gay best friend if I can’t try out my amazing pick up lines on her?” He joked.

“Seriously where do you get these things? Do you write them down?” She retorted. 

“I do actually! How about this one, ‘Are you a campfire? Cause you’re hot and I want s’more,’ or how about ‘Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.’”

Korra rolled her eyes and was lucky enough to be saved by the sound of Mrs Su Yin’s whistle before she had to endure listening to anymore of Mako’s cheesy lines. As she looked past Mako to where Mrs Su Yin was standing she saw Jinora, a right wing on her team and her line, she was also Mrs Peman and Mr Tenzin’s daughter. 

“Hey Jinora!” she yelled as she and Mako walked over to her. “You ready for practice tonight?”

“Hey! Actually I don’t think I’ll be there tonight. I’m going to go home after school to spend time with the baby.”

“Oh right of course, I completed forgot to ask you earlier but I was distracted by some less that brilliant pick up lines that were being thrown at me,” she stuck her tongue out at Mako. “How is everyone? What did your Mom end up having?”

“Everyone is great! We have another little brother, Rohan. Meelo is so excited. He sees him as the start to his army.”

“Thats awesome, congratulations on being a big sister again.” she smiled at Jinora. “I was supposed to have your Mom for second period english. I wonder what the sub will be like, hopefully she won’t be boring.”

“Hey you three! We’re all waiting!” Mrs Su Yin yelled across the field.

“You guys can talk about the mystery sub later, we better head over” Mako said grabbing Korra by the arm as the three of them ran towards their teacher.


	3. Miss Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Asami! Also Tarrlok is a slime ball.

Come on Asami don’t stress, you’ll be fine. It’s just a bunch of high school kids, what’s the worst that could happen? - Asami tried to calm herself as she drove down the freeway towards the school. Her hands firmly gripped on the wheel as she wove in and out of traffic in her audi R8. It was slick black with a matte black side pannel, black mags, red brake callipers and chrome trim. The interior was a flat black leather but had deep red accents on parts of the seats and the dash. There was just something about nice, fast cars that calmed her. She felt at home behind the wheel of her 525 horsepower engine. 

The school was in sight, Asami made her way around the last two cars to take the next exit towards Republic City High School.

———————————

Korra’s class was still outside when Asami pulled into the distant parking lot, the sun glistened off its glossy paint job as Asami parked and got out.

“Man what a sick ride” Mako said, “I’ve never seen it here before I wonder who’s it is.”

“Maybe it belongs to the new sub?” Jinora replied, “It’s kind of far away but it looks like a woman is getting out, she looks too young to be a sub.”

“Probably a Daddy’s girl, which is why she has that sick car and probably why she got this job” Korra said under her breath. 

“Ouch Korra, that was uncalled for, we don’t even know anything about her,” Mako scolded back.

“I guess so, whatever Mako let’s get to me kicking your ass in this game” she said shifting her focus back to class.

———————————

The drive calmed Asami, she was back to her confident self - I can handle myself. She made her way through the parking lot and up the stairs to the main building. The large doors opened to reveal large, relatively quite hallways as most of the students were still in their first period class. Asami walked them until she made it to the administrative offices and found Zhu-Li.

“Excuse me, I’m Miss Sato, who should I report to if I’m here to substitute?”

“Ah Miss Sato, I’m Zhu-Li, we spoke on the phone,” Zhu-Li replied as she shook the black haired woman’s hand. “Normally substitutes report to the principal on their first day but since Principal Tenzin is with his wife I’m sure I could-”

“Well this must be the beautiful Asami Sato” a voice said interrupting Zhu-Li.

The secretary turned and gave the intruder a stern look, “And this Miss Sato is Mr Tarrlok.”

“I’ll take it from here Zhu-Li,” he said interrupting her a second time as he stuck his hand out to shake Asami’s.

“As she said, I am Mr Tarrlok, I step in when Principal Tenzin can’t be here.”

Asami returned his hand shake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, thank you for this opportunity.”

“Please come to my office,” he motioned for her to follow him.

They walked down the hall to the office furthest from the front desk. Tarrlok opened the door allowing Asami to enter closing the door behind her. “Please Miss Sato, have a seat. It is in fact Miss and not Mrs am I correct?”

“Yes, just Miss, although I prefer to be called Asami when I’m not teaching.”

“Apologies, Miss Asami,” Tarrlok replied arching his brow and giving her a sly grin. “I must be frank with you Miss Sato, we don’t usually accept substitute teachers who are as young as you, why you’ll only be a few years older than our seniors here.”

“I was lucky enough to be advanced by two grades when I was in elementary school, my father was an intelligent man and always put emphasis on my studies. I assure you I have all the necessary qualifications.”

“Well Miss Sato, here we put an emphasis on rules and regulations. There is nothing if we don't have order. Do you not worry about being able to keep control over your students with such little difference in years between you?”

Before Asami could answer there was a hard knock on the door. “I’m in a meeting” Tarrlok shouted through the door, “whatever it is it will have to wait.”

But the door opened anyways revealing Principal Tenzin standing in the doorway. “Principal Tenzin, I thought you’d be at home with your new son.”

“I felt I should be here to welcome our new substitute as it is my wife she is replacing.” the principal replied with a straight face. “Now Tarrlok, if you’ll excuse us.”

Tarrlok paused before reluctantly answering back “…of course Principal Tenzin, good day Miss Sato, i’m sure I will see you around campus” he finished as he walked out.

“Miss Sato, allow me to show you to your class. The bell has just rung and the students should already be in their seats.”

“Thank you Principal Tenzin, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well Miss Sato” he replied as he walked with her out of the office, down the hall and up the stairs. “I must say Miss Sato I was very impressed when I was told of your abundant qualifications for the job, you must a very intelligent woman, it will be a pleasure to have you teaching at out school, I have no doubt that you will do well here.”

“Thank you sir, I am very excited at the opportunity and hope to prove you right. And congratulations on the birth of your son.”

“Thank you. I should actually be returning to my wife, I just wanted to come and welcome you and introduce you to your class on your first day. Oh and one last thing before I forget, make sure you get a parking pass from Zhu-Li, leaving a car like yours in the student parking lot may not be the wisest thing.”

“I will actually be renting a condo near the campus, so as of tomorrow I’ll be walking to and from school.”

“Well then, that eliminates that issue. Let’s go and meet your students.”

Asami nodded as he opened up the door to classroom 433, the noise of unsupervised students pouring out. “Class, class, settle down,” Principal Tenzin yelled as he tried to get the students to return to their seats. “I’ve come to introduce your new teacher while Mrs Pema is away on maternity leave.”

“Who’s fault is that!?” an obnoxious student yelled from the back of the classroom as the rest of the class burst out laughing. “So who are they?” the voice continued. The principal looked over to see Asami still standing in the hallway out of the view of the students, he motioned for her to come inside. 

Korra looked up as Principal Tenzin motioned over for this mystery person to come into the classroom. She could not wait to see if their suspicions from earlier on the playing field were correct. In walked a tall, slender, fit woman with pale skin and appetizing red lips. The luscious black hair that cascaded over her shoulders was the same black hair she saw flowing in the wind on the woman who got out of that car earlier in the day. She wore black heels, a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a maroon blouse covered by a black blazer that she left unbuttoned. She was stunning, and when her gorgeous green eyes met her own, she instantly felt bad for judging her on the field earlier. 

———————————

She made her way into the class, confidence at its peak. She could handle this, she could handle anything. She walked over to stand next to Principal Tenzin and scanned the classrrom. The back wall was lined with bookshelves filled with novels and dictionaries and other various books. Students projects were posted all over the wall that separated the classroom from the hallway while the wall across it was nothing but windows that had a lovely view of the rest of the campus and allowed sunlight to pour into the classroom. Her eyes immediately looked for the owner of the voice who had made the obnoxious comments from earlier, he was a tall slender student whom the other students referred to as Shady Shin, he looked a little too old to still be a senior but who was Asami to judge, she looked too young to be a substitute teacher. She scanned the rest of the classroom until her eyes fell on a beautiful tan skinned girl. Her muscles visible through her baseball tee donning the school’s colours and logo. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her arms we crossed. Her crystal blue eyes almost piercing into Asami. And just like that, her confidence from earlier was gone.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to see something spark between Korra and Asami. Tarrlok is still a slime ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how I feel about this one, but here it is anyways. Hope its bearable!

_Alright Asami get your act together, focus._ “Hello class, as the Principal said I’m Miss Sato and I’ll be filling in for the next little while. Let’s take a quick attendance.”

She went through the list calling out everyone’s name sounding off responses from the students, here, present, yep!.. She went through everyone Bolin, Shin, and then she read the last name on the list, “Korra?”

“Over here” a voice called as they raised their hand. She lifted her head to find the same tanned girl she’d noticed earlier with her hand up. _So that’s her name. Such a pretty, strong name. Rolls off the tongue so nicely_ \- Stop it Asami focus, you can’t be crushing on a student on your first day. She put the clip board down and began her lecture. “Can any one tell me where you were at in your readings?”

“Oh! Me! Over here! Pick me!” Bolin blurted out waving his hand in the air.

“Bolin right?” Asami wanted to confirm.

“Yes Miss Sato, that’s me. Bolin, Bo, Bolin time-” Korra leaned over and gave him a swat on the arm to urge him to get on with it. “Right so um we were at the part where that angry bald wizard had just emerged from the bubbly cauldron concoction that the rat man had made in the graveyard.” Korra rolled her eyes as he finally got it out.

This english class went by like any other. Korra found herself distracted and daydreaming once again, except this time she wasn’t staring out the window at what was going on outside. This time she found herself totally engrossed with Miss Sato. Watching her beautiful reds lips move as she lectured about god knows what. _God she’s gorgeous…snap out of it Korra, she’s a teacher and your a student, besides you don’t get crushes, girls get crushes on you._ She shook her head and reset her focus on the typical outdoor distractions. 

The bell rang to let everyone go to lunch bringing Korra out of her daydream. Bolin tapped Korra on the shoulder, “Come on Korra, Mako will be waiting for us in the cafeteria.” They collected their stuff and head to get lunch.

The cafeteria was always bustling with activity and noise, people yelling across the table to get someone’s attention. The odd spoonful of food would go flying across the room before it landed on someone’s face which always brought about more noise and outbursts. Korra thankfully never found herself a victim, being the captain of the best hockey team in the league earned her respect even among the non-jocks, everyone knew who she was. _‘Hey Korra!’ ‘Great game last week Korra!’_ were some of the thing people would say to her as she walked by, always wanting to talk to her. But today she just wanted to eat lunch with her best friends. She set her tray down at the table Mako had saved for them and started to eat.

“I can’t believe you guys get to have that new sub! Man I wish it took english this semester, she is drop dead gorgeous!” Mako blurted out excitedly. 

“Yeah she’s alright I guess” Korra said unenthusiastically.

“Alright?!? She’s breathtaking!!” Mako shot back.

“Oh Korra knows that bro, I saw how she was basically drooling over her all class” Bolin interjected.

“What!? No way Bolin, you’re crazy.”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say Korra.” She looked back at him with straight face in an attempt to not give away her true emotions. She had a reputation to uphold after all, even though she rarely dated she could have any girl she wanted. 

The bell rang warning the students to get ready for third period, Korra hung her head in her hands “god I don’t want to go this this class. Mr Tarrlok is the worst and math gives me the biggest headache ever.”

“Yeah, I don’t envy ya there bud, Tarrlok is the worst. You have fun though.” Make said giving her a sarcastic grin as they all got up from the table to go to class.

Mr Tarrlok walked in late to class, presumably due to the fact that he had been held up in the administrative office trying to hold on to whatever power her could while pretending to be in charge while Principal Tenzin was away. However even though he was late the students were well behaved and remained in they seats. Any slight step out of line will earn you a slip to the principal’s office in Tarrlok's class, he was such a power hungry stickler for rules. 

“Good afternoon class, I have the results from your last test. Eska would you come up here and hand them out please?” A girl with shoulder length black hair with straight bangs across her forehead stood up and walked to the front. 

“Of course sir.” She replied with literally no emotion or facial expressions whatsoever. 

Mr Tarrlok handed her the pile of papers to hand out except for one. “Korra would you see me in the hallway please?”

Korra let out a sigh as she reluctantly got up and joined her teacher in the hallway. “What’s up teach?” she asked.

“It’s Mr Tarrlok Korra” He corrected handing the test over to her. “I’m quite concerned with your results on this test. You seem to not be giving your full attention to your studies. Perhaps if you focused more on your studies and less on that archaic game of yours we could forgo these lovely little discussions.”

Before Korra could throw back any sort of witty retort at him, she saw his gaze shift from her to something behind her. 

Asami could hear them talking as she walked up the hallway. _Its her_ \- Her eyes immediately recognized Korra’s muscular shoulders as she walked up behind them. 

“Ah, Miss Sato” Mr Tarrlok greeted her as he walked past Korra. “How is your first day going?”

“Quite well thank you. I have excellent students in my class” she said glancing over at shorter brown haired girl. Korra felt a slight blush creep up behind her cheeks which she fought to make sure that it wouldn’t show.

“I’d be glad to arrange a meeting with you after school if you’d like to discuss teaching methods, many of my students score well above average on the city’s standardized testing. Although there are some that prove to be more difficult to teach” he said passively as he turned his head to look towards Korra. 

“Not all students learn the same way, I believe in tailoring my lessons to the needs of each student” Asami stated as she gave Korra a small smile.

Mr Tarrlok shifted his gaze between Asami and Korra watching them smiling softly at each other . He sternly dismissed his student, “that’ll be all Korra, you may return to your seat.”

Korra gave her teacher a fake smile and turned back towards the classroom. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she thought back on Mr Tarrlok’s proposition towards Miss Sato about discussing teaching methods. The thought of him trying to get with her made her feel sick to her stomach. _How could a slime ball like Tarrlok think he could get with a beautiful goddess like Mis Sato?_ She shook her head again, why did she care who tried to get with her, she was just another teacher, a beautiful, elegant, flawless teacher… _fuck_.


	5. Screwdriver

The rest of the day was uneventful and Korra was more than happy it was over. Now, all she had to focus on was hockey. There was something so soothing about being on the ice; the smells, the sounds of the puck hitting the pallet of someone’s stick as they received a perfect pass, the ringing of iron after sending a puck off the post, skates grinding into the ice as she turned. Nothing could take away from her good mood when she was playing; she couldn’t wait to get on the ice. As usual, Korra was the first one to get to the rink. Whether it was game day or a practice, she liked to get there early and go through her regular routine. 

“Hey there superstar!” A voice yelled from the rafters of the arena. It was Varrick, the schools ‘Mr Fix-It’ man who was also in charge of running the pro-shop and skate sharpenings.

“Hey, Varrick! Think you could sharpen my skates before practice?”

“Yeah, no problem, kid! Just leave them in the pro-shop, I’ll be down in a second!” He said as he hung up another banner the team had earned this year. 

Korra made her way to the dressing room to get changed; she wanted to get her warm up jog in before practice. She changed into shorts and a sports bra and held up her cut off t-shirt in front of her before throwing it back into her gym bag. It was warm enough outside that she didn't need it and she’d probably get too hot in just a sports bra, anyway. 

She walked out the doors of the arena and started her run. Her usual route took her through campus, around the buildings and sports fields, then she ventured out towards the market just outside campus and ran by all of the little shops and cafés, to then come around the other side of campus running by the new condos before finishing back at the complex. She was just about to go around the last bend before getting back on campus grounds when she heard a big clang and an “OWW!”. She turned her head and noticed a pair of legs sticking out from underneath a black car that was jacked up on supports. She walked over to the mystery person to see if they were alright. As she approached the car, she saw a screw driver roll towards the street. Korra picked it up and, as she walked closer to the car, saw a hand come out from under the car and frantically start feeling around on the asphalt near their legs.

“Looking for this?” Korra asked looking under the car. She stepped back as the dolly the person was lying on started to roll out from under the car. 

The person slid out revealing more of the grease stained white tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places. Finally, a pale face, grease smudged cheeks and a pair of deep red lips appeared. “M-Miss…Miss Sato!” Korra stuttered. 

“Hey Korra!” the teacher said rather quickly as she got up while admiring Korra’s toned body that was covered in a thin layer of sweat, glistening in the sunlight. 

“I..uh..um..your screw driver! I have it!” she quickly shoved it towards her teacher.

“Oh, thank you, I was wondering where it rolled off to,” Asami replied as she reached her hand out taking the screw driver from her student, only to realize that Korra wasn’t letting go. 

They were touching. Their hands were touching. Korra could feel Miss Sato’s thumb on the back of her hand. Her soft touch. She had to fight off a blush or else risk embarrassment. 

“Korra? Korra, you can let go now. I’ve got it.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. I was just umm…just…uh…so you know cars, eh?” she changed the subject finally finding her words. 

Asami smiled and flipped her hair back; she knew what she was doing and she wanted to see just what kind of response she could get out of the muscular girl. “Yeah, my Dad owns an Audi dealership on the other side of town so I’ve been around cars my whole life. I’m pretty good with anything to do with engineering, really.” 

“You play on the hockey team, right?” Asami continued, pointing the schools logo embroidered on Korra’s shorts. “I hear you're pretty good, captain,” she shot the athlete a smile.

“Uh yeah, I do. And I’m okay, I guess.” Korra said as she rubbed her hand behind her head and gave the woman a small, lopsided grin.

“You’re more than just ‘okay’ as I hear it, miss leading goal scorer in the whole league.” 

_She’s attractive, she’s smart, she doesn’t mind getting dirty, AND she follows my hockey. Could this girl be any more amazing?_ “Yeah, well, you know, it’s a team effort and everyone does their part,” she replied humbly. “Speaking of the team, I should probably get back to the rink. My teammates are probably already starting to get dressed.”

“Yes, then you probably should get back. Have fun at practice!” Asami waved as Korra ran off towards the complex. _God, she’s attractive…_

Korra could not get Miss Sato out of her head as she finished her run back to the complex. The way her top fit her body so nicely, how that one bead of sweat made its way down her chest, over her breasts. _Korra get your head in the game, you’ve got to practice soon, think hockey._ She picked up her skates from Varrick and headed to the locker room.

“My, my, my, you look a little more flushed than you usually do after your run,” Kuvira teased as Korra entered the locker room. “Get a little heat stroke, did ya? Gonna use that as an excuse after I out play you?”

“In your dreams Kuvira, even if I did have heat stroke I’d still skate circles around you!” 

“That’s enough ladies, you’re teammates. Focus on playing together so we can win our big game at the end of the month,” Jinora lectured. 

“You’re lecturing us? Who do you think you are freshman?” Kuvira snapped back at her.

“Shut it Kuvy,” Korra said, putting emphasis on the nickname, “she’s actually right! Let’s get ready to practice.”

“Whatever you say, captain,” said Kuvira as she mock curtsied, “and don't call me Kuvy!”

—————————-

“Korra! Get your head your head out of your butt! You can’t play like this at the end of the month!” Coach Lin shouted across the ice. Korra nodded her head to show she understood her. 

“Again,” Lin barked before whistling to resume the drill.

Of all the times to develop a crush, it had to be now, two weeks before the biggest game of her life. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get Miss Sato out of her head. Every time she was midway through a drill she’d see her luscious black hair blowing the wind, she’d remember her soft hand touching hers, how she could smell her perfume mixed in with the faint smell of car grease. The last whistle of the practice brought her back to reality. Coach Lin’s voice ringing in her ears, “Alright ladies! That’s it for the day, you better get your act together before practice next week, hit the showers!”

—————————-

Falling into bed that night was the best feeling in the world, her body ached from practice though her mind was still restless. Miss Sato still flooding her mind. She was either going to have the most pleasant dreams tonight or not be able to sleep at all.


	6. Math Prolems

_She put her hand up to grab the screwdriver. She rubbed the back of the other girls hand with her thumb. The shorter girl smiled at her, she could tell she was trying to hide her blush, it sent shivers up her own spine to know that she was having this kind of effect on the younger girl. She rubbed the back of her hand one last time before pulling the younger girl into her embrace, her lips found the other girls as she slid her hand behind her head tangling her fingers in her brown hair. She traced up the muscular girl’s chiseled abdomen with her free hand. A warmth growing between her legs as the kiss deepened, she-_

Asami awoke to the sound of her alarm. What was that dream? It wasn’t right, she couldn’t be having dreams about her student. Yet so much of her wanted to go back to sleep in hopes of having it continue where it left off. She closed her eyes only to hear her alarm go off again. She had to get up. 

She went through her morning routine of making her coffee, having a quick bite to eat and picking the days outfit. In the midst of applying her make-up, she heard her phone go off. She picked it up to see her dad’s picture filling the screen.

“Hi Dad” she answered.

“Good morning my Asami. How was your first day teaching yesterday?”

“It was great Dad! The students are great and I get along with the staff, well most of the staff.”

“Asami I am glad you are enjoying yourself however I have to ask when you think you will be done with this phase you are going through? I did not push you so hard and pay for the best education available for you to go off and spend your time teaching high school kids. I need you here, learning how to take my place.”

“I don’t want that Dad, I want to pursue teaching. I don’t want the life you picked for me.”

“Asami enough! I am giving you until the end of the semester to purse this silly dream of yours before you have to come back and do what is expected of you. End of discussion.” he yelled as he hung up the phone.

She slammed her phone down on the counter in frustration. _Why can’t he just understand that this is what I want to do, that this is what makes me happy?_ She continued to finish getting ready and headed for school. 

———————————

Her morning classes went by without a hitch and uneventfully. Her mind was still stuck on her conversation with her father from this morning. She let out a sigh as she headed to the teacher’s lounge to have lunch hoping that talking with the other teachers might distract her. As she walked in she could hear Coach Lin talking to Mrs Su Yin, “That kid is going to go far I tell ya, she’s gonna be my crowning achievement.” 

“Who’s going to go far?” Asami asked as she walked into the room.

“Korra, _‘The Avatar,’_ as the press calls her” the coach replied.

“Oh, I’ve heard the students talking about her,” Asami said passively as she played coy about knowing who Korra was. “But why _The Avatar_?” 

“She’s mastered all elements of the game, she’s got the stuff” Coach Lin continued.

“It is unfortunate that she will not be able to reach the potential you have imagined for her Coach,” Mr Tarrlok interrupted as if to appear out of nowhere.

“And why is that?” Mrs Su Yin asked with an arched brow.

“At the rate she is going Korra will not have the proper math requirements to graduate let alone get a scholarship to the most prestigious university in the area.”

“There must be something you can do, this is the most amazing opportunity an athlete can ever have!” Coach Lin urged.

“Regrettably I just don’t have the time to help her catch up to where she needs to be, there is so much to be covered and I have other students to attend to. I can’t put precedence of one over the other.”

“Don’t have the time or don’t have the desire?” Coach Lin asked rhetorically under her breathe.

“What was that Coach?” Mr Tarrlok asked angrily. 

Asami interrupted before the situation got anymore heated, “I could tutor her.”

“You? An english teacher, tutor a student in math?” Mr Tarrlok replied almost mockingly. 

“I did graduate from Southern University with a degree in engineering. You’d think that a degree from a such a _prestigious_ university, as you put it, would surely be enough to tutor a student in high school math.” she shot back at him.

His face hardened and his eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth as he answered “I suppose you could try. But I wouldn’t hold out hope, two weeks does not seem like sufficient enough time, good luck regardless.” He turned and left the room, _who does she think she is arguing with me in front of them? She should know her place, such a waste of a pretty face. Her usefulness here won’t last if I have anything to do about it_.

Asami found herself suddenly happy. She had forgotten all about the unpleasantness with her father this morning. She had an excuse to spend more time with Korra, a valid excuse that wouldn’t raise suspicions or cause problems. Or so she thought. 

She spent her third period class with a smile on her face. She couldn’t wait to talk to Korra about the possibility of tutoring her, about spending time with her, touching her… _God Asami get your mind out of the gutter, you’re her teacher…_ She wondered how she would react to the news.

———————————

Korra found herself exhausted all day from her lack of sleep the night before. Thoughts of Miss Sato still took over her mind. _Maybe she did mean to touch my hand that long. And what was with that hair flip anyways?_ She didn't even have english today, maybe she would find some way to focus on something other than her teacher’s wonderful curves she contemplated as she walked into her third period class.

 _Math again…I can’t believe how many times I have this class in a week, I don’t even have Mako or Bolin to keep me company through it. Maybe if they were in class with me it would make it less annoying when Tarok decided to show his dislike for me…god I hate this guy._ She thought to herself as she watched him scribble equations onto the board. 

“What would be the value of X in this equation?” He asked the class generally, with no response. “Korra? Solve for X.” It always seemed that whenever no one knew the answer she was the first one he would call upon to solve it aloud. Almost like he was purposely trying to humiliate her as he knew she very well didn't know the answer. If the smartest kids in the class weren’t raising their hands to answer why would he think she would know? He is the one who grades her after all. She shrugged and shook her head signalling that she didn’t know.

“Ah Korra, I hope for your sake that Miss Sato wasn’t boasting about her abilities too much earlier.”

“Hunh?” was all she could reply with a confused look on her face.

“You were the talk of the teacher’s lounge today. After hearing of your unfortunate conundrum regarding your grades and your scholarship possibility in limbo, Miss Sato took pity upon your case and offered her help. I assured her that this was no small task but she seemed determined to try regardless,” he explained with a sly grin. Almost as if he got some sort of joy out of embarrassing her in front of the whole class.

Korra’s face went hard, she was never one to back down without a fight. She stood up and pointed her finger at her teacher and just as she opened her more to yell back a retort of her own the bell rang to save her from what would have probably landed her in detention. She stomped out of the class and down the hall towards Mrs Pema’s office where she new she would find Miss Sato. 

———————————

Asami heard a hard knock at the door and found an angry tan girl standing in the doorway when she opened it.

“Oh Korra, I was just going to send for you,” the smile on her face faded when she saw the anger on the student’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Tarrlok! That’s whats wrong! He basically humiliated me in front go the whole class! And even worse he told you how much of a bad student I am! Now you’re going to think I’m some idiot!” Korra yelled. _Shit did I really just say that? Did I just admit that I care about what she thinks?_ “I mean, uh…not that I care what you think.”

Asami had to hold back a blush when she heard Korra’s confession. It sent a warmth throughout her body to know that Korra thought about her at all, especially when she was concerned with her opinion of herself. 

“Korra I could never think less of you, I just want to help, if you’ll let me,” she reassured her as she grabbed Korra’s hand. 

She almost jumped at Miss Sato’s touch, which she was craving so bad, to feel Miss Sato’s hand on hers again. She instantly became aware of everything Miss Sato was doing, how she moved, her jasmine perfume. Her black hair that was up in a pony tail today revealing her neck line and shoulder. Korra had to fight back the urge to lean in and press her lips to her teacher's collar bone and what she might have done next.

Korra’s hand was rough and slightly calloused. Probably from so many days of lifting and playing hockey. She followed up Korra’s arm with her gaze until they fell upon her broad shoulders leading up to her strong jawline, finally locking eyes with Korra’s deep blue ones. She paused for what seemed like forever looking into them, but what she hoped was only seconds after finally breaking the silence, “I’d like to help you, if you’d let me,” she reiterated. 

“I…uh…yeah I could definitely use the help as you already know.” Korra said letting a blush creep onto her face. Not only is this woman beautiful, but she is kind and considerate too, _I’m screwed…_

Asami smiled at the sight of it, “Good, I’ll make it fun, don’t you worry.”

 _She’s gonna make it fun…I think I like the sound of that…Korra shook her head out of the gutter._ “So after school today? I could come by after practice.”

“Sounds excellent, we can meet here. Bring your text book.”

“Thank you Miss Sato!” Korra said as she nodded and smiled, running out the door before any other inappropriate thoughts came to mind. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she walked down the hall to her last class. 

“I know what you’re smiling about!” Bolin teased as he ran into Korra in the hall.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Bo.”

“Don’t even try that Korra, the whole school knows about what that jerk Tarrlok said in class.”

“They do?” Korra replied with tinge of worry in her voice.

“Don’t even sweat it bud, the whole school is on you’re side, we all know how Mr Tarrlok can be. Besides that’s not the news I’m interested in, how stoked are you to get to have some one on one time with the sexy Miss Sato.” He asked with a cheesy smile while he moved his eyebrows up and down.

“Uh…well you know…it’s fine. I’m happy to get help from anyone honestly.”

“Yeah, yeah Korra. You can’t lie to me, I see right through you. How distracted you get when you watch her teach. And if you ask me, I think she looks the same way at you when she asks you anything in class.”

“Wait what!? You really think so Bo!?” Korra quickly replied excitedly.

“I knew it! You do like her!”

She punched her friend in the arm, “Ass.”

“Seriously though dude, I’ve never seen you get this worked up over a girl.”

“You’re seeing things bud.” Korra replied trying to save face. “We’re having our first, normal, nothing out of the ordinary, tutorial tonight after practice.”

“Ooooo, want me to ask Mako for some of his pick up lines?”

“Yeah no, even if I was into her, I wouldn’t be caught dead using those lines on anyone, let alone her.” 

“Like I said, you can’t lie to me. Just make sure she doesn’t schedule any sexy secret tutorial meetings this weekend, it’s my party remember!?”

“Don’t you worry Bo, I wouldn’t miss that. You and Mako’s parties are always the best!”

“Good!” he got out just before the bell. “I’ll catch you later Korra!”

Korra turned to go into her last class of the day. _God I can’t wait for tonight…_


	7. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The date...*clears throat*...I mean the tutoring session

Korra had never been so excited to finish practice. She was usually the one who Varrick had to kick off out long after everyone had left so he clean the ice. There’d always be some little skill that she wanted to perfect, a deke she hadn’t quite mastered, or a shot angle she wasn’t 100% comfortable with yet. But tonight different was different, she had somewhere she desperately wanted to be, somewhere her mind had been all practice, which didn’t go unnoticed by the coach. She felt someone tug on the back of her jersey as she ran off the ice, “Hold up kid.”

“Everything okay coach?” Korra asked.

“Where’s your head been lately!? Your supposed to be the captain and show the example, but lately it’s like you’re not even here!”

“I swear I’m focused coach, I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately,” Korra said assuringly. 

“Does it have anything to do with your math grades?”

“What?! How did you!? Who!? Ugh…I’m gonna kill Mr Tarrlok…”

“I doubt that would be a good idea kid. I’m surprised you didn’t come to me when you were having trouble, I’m your coach I could have organized something to help you.”

“Pfft, I don’t need help, I’ve got this, I already figured it all out.”

“Do you now? So I’ll expect you to be in full practice mode next week? No more of these half-assed efforts?”

“No ma’am!” Korra replied with a mock salute.

“Good. now get out of here, you stink.”

Korra ran back to the locker room to get out of her gear as fast as she could and jump in the shower. She was out almost as fast as she got in and was already getting into her clean clothes, hair still dripping wet. She put her towel over her head and shook her hair dry as best she could before hanging it up the damp towel in her cubby with the rest of her equipment and started to walk towards the door. 

“Jesus cap, what’s the hurry?” Jinora inquired.

“Sorry ladies, I..uh…”

“Got a hot date do ya?” Kuvira interrupted as she stood between Korra and the door.

“Get out of the way, Kuvy” Korra shot back purposefully pressing Kuvira’s buttons.

The girl blocking her way looked at her with a sly grin on her face, “Of course I would suppose if that were the case it would mean that someone was actually interested in you, and we all know how unlikely that is.”

Kuvira’s insults didn’t usually get to her, but today Korra wasn’t having it, she clenched her fist and pulled back to throw a punch at her teammate, but before she could swing she felt Jinora’s hand on her arm. She looked back at the freshman who was shaking her head. Korra sighed and unclenched her fist, putting her arm down, “You’re lucky Jinora was here Kuvy, now get out of the way.”

Kuvira could see that they now had the attention of everyone in the room. She looked back at Korra and whispered into her ear as she walked by, “We’ll settle this another day, you won’t always be on top of the world at this school.”

Korra grit her teeth as the other girl walked by her. “Good practice ladies, I’ll see you all next week!” She yelled back as she was finally able to leave. 

Her walk back to the main hall was almost more of a jog than a walk. She two stepped it up the stairs to the main entrance and went through the big doors. Mrs Pema’s office wasn't far down the hall, Korra decided she would walk the rest of the way so she didn’t appear out of breath. She paused as she stood in front of the door before knocking trying to compose herself, patting down her clothes trying to get rid of the wrinkles. She raised her hand to knock but before her knuckles could make contact with the door she heard a voice coming from behind her, “Korra?” She turned around to see who called her, only for her jaw drop from embarrassment when she saw it was Miss Sato. 

“M-Miss Sato! Hi, I was..uh…just umm…about to knock on your door.” _Crap did she see me stand here like an idiot for an eternity before going to knock?_

“I see that” Asami laughed to herself. _God she's cute when she loses her words…_ “It you took a little longer to get here than I expected so I went and got a snack while I waited.” 

“Yeah sorry about that, I got held up in the locker room, one of my teammates decided to be a dick. But I put her in her place.” Korra said with a cocky grin.

“I’m sure it was nothing that _The Avatar_ couldn’t handle,” Asami said teasingly. She laughed to herself at the sight of a blush appearing on her student’s face. “Come on in” she said opening the door letting Korra in ahead of her.

The office was rather large as compared to others. _Guess that’s a perk of being a teacher here for so long,_ Korra thought to herself. She could swear Mrs Pema had been a teacher at RCHS since it opened. It wasn’t overly decorated, there was one window in the back wall which looked out onto an empty practice field. The only furniture it had was a large desk against one wall with a comfy looking office chair without arm rests in front of it, and a more plain chair next to it which Korra had assumed Miss Sato brought in for her.

“Have a seat” Asami motioned to the plain chair as she sat down in hers. “You brought your text book right?”

Korra simply nodded as she opened her bag to take her text book out. She still wasn’t ready to speak yet after the whole knocking debacle. She could only watch Asami, her pony tail moving from one side of her neck to the other as she turned her head, how her pants hugged her hips and showed off her tight ass. 

“Now, where are you in the curriculum?” Asami asked waking Korra from the trance she was in.

Korra suddenly realized she was staring, “Uh..14, we’re on chapter 14,” she finally got out.

Asami put a hand on her thigh, “Don’t worry Korra, we’re gonna get this. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to help you graduate and get your scholarship.”

Korra’s mind wandered, _We’re…did she just refer to us as a 'we'…why does that word sound so good when it concerns her and I…together…_ Asami’s hand was on her leg, she could feel its warmth, it was as if she could feel it in her whole body. She could imagine her sliding up her hand up her thigh closer to her core. She saw herself moving closer to her teacher, breathing on her neck before putting her lips against it…

 _She has such strong thighs…_ Asami had to move her hand away before she took her thoughts or her actions further. 

“I hope so” Korra finally said as she hung her head. “My Dad just pushes me so hard, I know he just wants what’s best for me, and I want to be the best, but it’s just a little much sometimes.”

“Trust me I know what that’s like” Asami assured her, tempted to reach up and tuck the wet hair that'd fallen into her face behind her ear. “My father always had this vision of me taking over the company from him, but I don’t want to live in his shadow. Deciding to come teach here was the first thing I ever did against my father’s wishes, the first thing I ever did for me.”

“How mad was he?”

“Oh, he’s still very mad, he’s given me to the end of the semester to give up teaching and come back to the company.”

“Are you gonna listen to him?” Korra asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice at the thought of not seeing Miss Sato everyday.

“I won’t. There are other things that I’d like to do with my life that I might get to someday, but it will take something big for me to give up teaching. I even turned down an engineering job at Southern U to come here.”

“Wow, you're committed to disappointing your Dad,” Korra said jokingly.

Asami laughed it off. “I’ve always been one to make my own path, it takes a lot to make me change my mind. And right now my mind is set on getting your math skills up to par, so let’s get to it.” She said as she put her hand on Korra’s back pulling her towards the desk. 

They worked at it for what seemed like forever, Korra was getting frustrated as very little was sinking in. Maybe it was because of how distracted she’d get any time Miss Sato would move, or when her arm would brush against hers as she leaned over to correct her work. 

Asami could smell random bursts of Korra's body wash every time she would move. She couldn’t help but notice how the wet parts of her shirt where her hair had been touching would stick to her body showing off her defined shoulders and biceps. She bit her bottom lip as she imagined those strong arms around her waist holding her tight…

Finally, after a few attempts at a certain question, Korra finally got it. 

“Woohoo!” Korra yelled as she stood and threw her hands up in the air knocking her chair over as she did. Asami couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her excitement. Korra put her hand out asking for a low five. Asami indulged her request raising her hand up only to bring it down to hit Korra’s. 

When she felt Miss Sato’s hand touch hers Korra closed her grip around it, holding it in hers, rather than letting it slide off. Asami looked up as she felt fingers wrap around her hand, locking with those blue eyes above her. Korra pulled her teacher’s hand upwards making Miss Sato stand, causing the office chair to roll back as she did. They both stood looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity waiting to see what the other would do next. Korra’s impulsiveness won out, she pulled her teacher towards her and pressed her lips against hers. Asami pulled back slightly, surprised at Korra’s rashness, but quickly found herself closing her eyes and falling into the kiss fully. She brought her hand up to hold Korra’s cheek and ran the other one through her wet hair. Korra brought her hands to her teacher’s hips finally being able to touch those curves she’d been marvelling at for so long. She held her hips strongly, turning them and pushing the older woman up against the desk. Asami could feel the desk against her back side, she lifted herself onto it slightly as she brought one of her legs up behind Korra, pulling the younger girl closer to her. Korra had to move one of her hands from her teachers hip to the desk to stabilize her self at the sudden pull on her body, whilst she ran her other hand down the black haired woman’s thigh towards her knee holding her leg up. Asami felt Korra’s tongue against her lips, asking permission to enter, she parted her lip’s granting access. As quickly as she felt her tongue against Asami’s, Korra felt hands on her shoulder’s pushing her back breaking the kiss.

“W-What?” Was all Korra could get out.

Asami brought her hand up to her mouth, “We shouldn’t be doing this...I’m taking advantage of you.”

“No you’re not! I want this, I’ve wanted this since the first day I saw you walk into my class! I’m the one who kissed you just now!”

“It’s not right Korra.” She said sternly as she got off the desk standing pushing the tan girl further back. “I think we’ve covered enough for today. You should go.”

“Miss Sato…” Korra reached out her hand to grab hers. 

Her teacher pulled her arm away, “I said go Korra!”

Korra had to fight back the tears building behind her eyes. She quickly grabbed her bag and stormed out.

As she watched the girl walk out her office door Asami could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. _What did I just do…_


	8. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one this time. I really liked writing it, hope you guys like it!

Korra spent Saturday keeping herself busy with as much as she could in an attempt to keep her mind off last night’s events. She had got up, went for a run, went over game film with her dad, worked out for 2 hours, went for another run, practiced her shots in the yard, and now she found herself half sunken into the crack in the couch mindlessly watching Orange is the New Black re-runs. She had no idea what time it was nor did she care. She just sat there, staring blankly at the TV screen not even registering what was happening in the show. She felt vibrations in her pocket bringing her back to reality. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw Bolin’s face filling the screen.

“What’s up Bo?” She answered unenthusiastically. 

“Korra! You’re alive! Where have you been all day? You haven’t answered any of our texts.” Bolin replied his voice full of worry.

“I’m fine Bo, I’ve just been busy with my dad and stuff.”

“Ah, well that makes sense, I guess, kind of, I mean you didn’t have one minute to check your phone?”

“Look I said I was busy!” Korra snapped back annoyed at Bolin’s typical rambling.

“Ouchhhh, aren’t we testy today?”

“Ughh…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m just in a shitty mood. What did you need?”

“Do I have to need something to call my best friend? I wanted to know how tutoring went last night with the _stunning Miss Sato._ ” Korra could imagine him moving his eyebrows up and down as he said her name.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well now I really want to know!” Bolin exclaimed.

“Bolin please, I really don’t want to talk about it. I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t push. I’ve got the perfect thing to get your mind of things. His name is Jack Daniels.”

“Oh right the party…I don’t know if I’m up for socializing tonight in all honesty.”

“Come on Korra! It’ll be fun! Plus, Opal is coming so I could really use a wing man, I’d ask Mako but I don’t think his brooding nature would work so well…" 

Korra laughed, “Alright, since you got me to laugh, I’ll be there.”

“Yesss!! I’m pouring the shots as we speak!” Bolin yelled in victory.

“Wow, wow, wow, you’re pouring shots already? How early is this party starting?”

“Korra it’s 8:30…people are gonna get here soon! Get your bum over here!”

“For real?!” She replied surprisingly. _Damn I really was out of it today…_ “Okay I’ll get dressed and head over.” She hung up the phone and peeled herself off the couch making her way to her room. She opened her dresser and contemplated what to wear, it’s not like she had anyone to impress there. On second thought maybe she would put a little effort into her look, finding someone else to help her _forget_ Miss Sato might be just what she needed. She picked out her outfit and headed towards the the door. 

“Mom! Dad! I’m going out!”

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Tonraq asked.

“I’m just going to hang out with Mako and Bolin, don’t wait up.”

“Ok, be careful sweetie, have fun! Tell Mako and Bolin we say hi!” Her mom smiled while waving.

“Not so fast Korra” He said grabbing the hood of her sweater. “You know we have training tomorrow afternoon, I’ll expect you to be home and ready to work. Not like last time you went to the boys’ place to ‘ _hang out_ , _’_ you were out of commission the whole weekend. The biggest game of your like is less than two weeks away." 

“I know Dad! Don’t worry I’ll be here!” 

“Oh leave her be Tonraq, you push her too hard.” Senna said taking her husbands hand off Korra’s hood.

“Yeah dad,” she replied before sticking her tongue out at him, knowing full well her Mom had the final say.

“Just be careful, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Korra took the car keys off the hook and walked out the door. The boys lived right off campus in the student apartments, well it was a duplex really, perfect for parties. Korra could already hear the music blaring as she turned onto their street. She parked her car on the street a few doors down to avoid anything happening to her car and walked towards the music. She swore she could feel the ground shake beneath her feet every time the bass sounded in the song that was blaring.

“Korra!” She saw Bolin run towards her with open arms, crushing her in a hug when he got to her. “Thank god you're here, Opal’s inside and I can see her looking at me but I never know what to do, or what to say, or when to go over there, or if I should just kiss her, or-”

“Bo, simmer down, let’s just go inside and we’ll figure it out after a few shots ok?” Korra interrupted him from his rambling. 

“Right, ok, that sounds like a good plan, a little liquid courage.”

They walked inside together, Bolin’s arm over Korra’s shoulder. “ _The Avatar_ is in the houseee!” An already drunk Mako yelled as he stumbled towards them.

“Hey Mako” Korra laughed at her drunk friend. Mako was usually always the responsible one, it was weird seeing him lose control like this. “You okay there bud?” she inquired.

“I’m excellent! I found out earlier t..t..oday that I already have enough credits to passssss all of my classes, basically I’m already g…graduated. So w..why not cele..lele..brate?” He half yelled, slurring his words.

“Well at least one of us is lucky…” Korra replied letting out a sigh. 

Bolin leaned over to his brother, whispering into his ear. “Way to go bro, you know Korra’s having issues with her grades.” He turned his brother around and pointed to a bunch of girls talking in another room of the house. “Hey Mako, I think someone over there called you!” He said aloud.

“Oh r..rreally? Ok, I’ll goo ch..check them out, I mean it, I’ll go check it out.” He finally stumbled away.

“Hey Korra remember that guy I was telling you about? Jack Daniels? Well he’s this way, come on,” his arm back around Korra’s shoulders, he pulled her through the crowded living room towards the kitchen. 

The square shouldered boy took out five shot glasses and began to pour. “Last time I checked there were only two of us Bo,” Korra stated arching a brow.

“Oh I know, there’s two for me and three for you.”

“What? Why three for me?”

“You need to catch up, not necessarily to Mako’s level, but definitely to mine.”

“Guess I can’t argue with that logic” she smiled as she took her shots.

After setting the last shot glass back down on the table, she could see a girl with short black hairand green eyes looking over at them from across the room. Korra walked around the table and grabbed Bolin by the arm pulling him towards the girl. 

“Korra what gives?! Where are we going?” She swung him around to face the other girl, she was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a silver necklace. 

“Opal, this is my friend Bolin, I think you guys have ethics together with Mrs Izumi.” Korra started off the conversation. 

Opal blushed when her eyes met his, Bolin just smiled and stared, Korra could see the bead of sweat running down the side of his face. She leaned closer to him whispering into his ear, “this is the part where you say it’s nice to meet her Bo.”

“Oh, right,” he realized snapping out of his trance, he stuck his hand out towards the green eyed girl, “It’s nice to meet you Opal.”

Their hands met and Korra walked away, _my work here is done…_ She couldn’t help but think of Miss Sato when she saw Opal’s green eyes, they were no where near as alluring as her teacher’s but she still felt the sadness start to creep its way back in. _I need another drink…s_ he thought to herself as she walked back to the kitchen. She had just started to pour in the JD when she heard someone next to her, “Wow you like your drinks strong.” Korra turned her head to find Ila’s blue eyes and red lips. “Think you could make me one?” she asked smiling at Korra.

“Uh, sure.” Korra grabbed another glass from the table. _Everywhere I look something reminds me of her…damn Ila and her red lipstick._

It was no secret that Ila still had a thing for Korra, the whole school knew. They had a fling a last year but it never went any further, much to Ila’s displeasure. She would still show up to every hockey game with Korra’s number painted on her cheek. Ila wanted her for her popularity but Korra had no interest in dating a puck bunny. She could tell that Ila purposefully touched her hand more than she need to as she took the drink that had been made for her, It was clear that tonight they both wanted the same thing. 

The night went on, drinks were poured, shots were taken, Korra found herself feeling a little more than a buzz at this point. Bolin was still talking to Opal, Mako was finally passed out on the couch, and Korra had just started another game of beer pong. She was sinking cup after cup, she had beaten her last three challengers. Ila didn't leave her side all night, touching her arm every now and then, being more affectionate than she needed too after Korra would win another game, even kissing her on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark on her tan skin. Korra threw the ball sinking the last cup, “Woohoo! 4-0 suckers!”

“Good job champ,” Ila whispered in Korra’s ear, breathing on her neck. It sent a warmth all over Korra’s body, she knew where this was going. Seconds later she found herself being led through the crowd of people in the living room, everyone saw Ila pulling her up stairs maneuvering through the couples making out. She led Korra to the spare bedroom and pushed her down to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I know you’ve been wanting this Korra,” she said as she straddled the hockey player. 

“Well I know you have” she replied nonchalantly. 

Ila just smiled, “So cocky, I like it.” She lifted shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a red lace bra that perfectly showed off her breasts. She placed her lips on Korra’s neck biting it and sucking, eliciting a moan, the skin she released from her teeth already turning a faint shade of purple. Korra brought her hands up to the blue eyed girl’s hips, _they aren’t as nice to touch as Miss Sato’s…_ letting her hands fall back to the edge of the bed, pulling away from Ila. “Is everything alright?” the girl asked. Korra was brought back to her present situation at the sound of her voice. She needed to forget, she shook the thoughts of Miss Sato out of her head and threw herself into what she was doing. Without a word she brought her lips to meet Ila’s, her hand gripping under her thighs just below her ass. Korra stood, picking up the girl who was straddling her, she turned and threw Ila onto the bed, crawling over her to bring their lips back together. Ila's hands traveled down Korra’s back towards the hem of her pants, bringing them down towards her front, she undid Korra’s jeans with ease. Korra grabbed her hand, pulling it away and pinning it to the mattress above the other girl’s head, she trailed kisses down her neck, her collar bone, her sternum between her breasts. Ila let out a moan as the tanned girl above her softly bit her beast, Korra leaned back and grabbed a hold of the red lipped girl’s bra pulling her to sit upright. Ila used her momentum to bring her lips back to Korra’s neck when she had left the bruise earlir, 

“Tell me how bad you want me _Avatar_ ” she breathed on her neck. Korra couldn’t reply, she didn’t want her, she wanted Miss Sato. This girl’s lips weren’t as soft as hers, her curves not as prominent, no one was going to be as good as Miss Sato. 

Korra got off the girl and leaned down to pick up the shirt she had taken off her, “put this back on, I can’t do this.”

“What? Korra what are you doing?” she asked insulted.

“You’re not her.” she said as she made her way out of the room doing up her pants.

Korra walked down the stairs and into the living room looking for Bolin, but someone else found her first. “Why the long face _Avatar?”_ Kuvira asked giving her a small shove _._ “Did that poor girl upstairs tell you to leave when she sobered up enough to realize it was you on top of her?”

_What the fuck did she just say to me?_ Korra turned and saw red. “That’s it Kuvira, back the fuck off or I’ll beat the shit out of you, Jinora isn't here to save you this time.”  

By this time everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned their focus over to the two girls standing in the middle of the living room.

“Oh I don’t need saving, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. Time to show everyone that you aren’t all you’re cracked up to be.”

Kuvira threw a right hook which Korra dodged ducking below it as she sent a quick jab into Kuriva’s ribs making her cough and take a few steps back. Kuvira leaned back as she kicked making contact with Korra’s jaw causing her take a few steps back this time. 

“Taking cheap shots are we now? Guess that’s the only way you could beat me.” Kuvira lost whatever bit of control she had left at Korra’s insult. She ran at her, tackling her captain to the ground. Korra wrapped her legs around the girl on top of her, deflecting her fits out of the way as they came down towards her face. It was only a matter of time before one made contact, busting Korra’s lip open. 

“Not so tough now are you _Avatar_?” 

Korra took advantage of the pause Kuvira had taken to gloat, she brought her legs up further around Kuvira’s shoulders and pushed her backwards switching their positions. Now Korra was on top of her with all the power. She started throwing punches at Kuvira’s face, left hook, right hook, a few jabs, making contact more than once. Kuvira’s nose was bleeding, leaking down her face onto the floor. Korra was about to bring down another blow when she felt strong arms wrap around her ribs puling her off the bloody girl and up to her feet. Kuvira lay on the ground bringing her hands to her face. 

“What the hell Korra!?” Bolin yelled as her let her go from his grip. 

“Get off me Bo, I’m out of here.” Korra pushed him off and walked away towards the door to leave.

“Korra you’re drunk and bleeding, you’re not leaving.”

“Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do!? Go back to stammering in front of your woman!” Even in her drunk state she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but she was much too heated to apologize for it just yet. 

“You want to leave? Fine!” Bolin yelled clearly hurt as he approached her. He slipped his hand in her pocket pulling out her keys, “But you’re not driving! Come back when you’ve calmed down!”

She turned and walked out the door slamming it behind her as she left. She stumbled down the driveway and onto the street, fists still clenched. She might have been drunk but she new better than to drive, Bolin was just looking out for her. 

She wandered down the street, taking the time to sit on the curb every now and then in an attempt to calm down and sober up. Eventually she found herself closer to campus, she was about to turn around but something caught her eye, it was a black and chrome audi. 

Asami lay asleep in her bed, only to be awaken by the sound of someone slamming on her door. She got up hesitantly, slightly confused as to who would be at her door at this hour, but decided to go and see regardless. She made her way down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the foyer. She opened the door a crack and peered through the open space to see who was there. 

“Korra!?” She gasped opening he door the rest of the way. “What happened to you?” The girl had blood dripping from her lip, and a bruise had already begun to form on her swollen jaw. 

Korra didn't even answer before pushing her way inside without an invitation. 

“You know all of this is your fault right!” She pointed finger at her teacher. She couldn’t help but notice how good Asami looked in her sleep wear which consisted of dark red booty shorts and black tank top that let a little of her mid section show.

“Korra I didn’t mean for things to-”   

“I’m such an idiot! I actually thought you cared about me. And no matter what you say I know you kissed me back! But you pushed me away anyway! Then all this shit with Ila and Kuvira happened tonight, and I’m gonna be screwed for tomorrow with Dad.”

“Slow down Korra, relax.” Asami tried to calm her. She could smell the alcohol on her. “Have you been drinking?”

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.” She said as she temporarily lost her balance catching herself on the kitchen table, Asami had her answer. “What does it matter anyways, it’s not like you care.”

“Korra I do care, it’s just…complicated.”

“Whatever. I said what I had to say, just came here to call you out, I know you kissed me back.” She said walking towards the door.

“Korra wait,” Asami grabbed her hand. “Don’t go…at least let me help you clean that cut.” She allowed herself to be led up the stairs by the taller woman. 

The black haired woman turned the light on in the bathroom, the brightness hurting Korra’s eyes at first, adding to her already sizeable headache. Asami led her closer to the counter, Korra decided she would sit on it rather than fight with herself to stay balanced. She watched as Asami turned on the water, letting it flow over her fingers as she waited for it to get to the right temperature. She took out a red cloth and wet it before she started to dab away the blood on Korra’s chin. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sadness when she noticed the lipstick on Korra’s cheek and the hickey on her neck. 

“So you want to tell me what happened?”

“Kuvira was being a dick, she asked for it. She’s always been trying to prove she’s above me and tonight I just wan’t having it, so I knocked her down a peg.”

“Was this the same _dick_ who caused you to be late yesterday?”

“Yup, that was Kuvira.”

“I see, and you think beating her up it’s gonna solve everything?”

“Certainly made me feel better.” Korra said with a grin.

Asami just rolled her eyes. “And what about this Ila girl, what did she do to you tonight?”

“Oh, Ila? Uh…nothing…we uh…just talked.”

“Just talked eh?” Asami repeated as she brought her hand to Korra’s cheek and rubbed her thumb over the lipstick mark.

Korra knew just what she was trying to get at, “Well what did you expect!? You hurt me and I wanted to feel better!”

Asami lost control at the thought of someone else touching the girl she had grown so fond of. “So that’s it then!? Something doesn’t go your way and you go and get drunk and act before you think!?” _Shit, I should have said that…_

“Wait a second, why are you getting all upset? You’re the one who pushed me away remember!” 

Asami sighed, “I’m not upset, you're allowed to do whatever you want. I’m not upset.” She repeated it as if trying to convince herself. “Let’s go and get you some ice for that jaw.”

Korra followed her downstairs and made her way into the living room as Asami went into the kitchen to get some ice. “Make yourself at home.”

The tan girl sat down on the ground in front of her TV unit, looking at the extensive DVD collection when she noticed a familiar box set. 

“You like Orange is the New Black!?” she yelled back at the woman in the other room who was now making her way towards her.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourite shows. You can put it in if you want, I wouldn’t mind watching a couple episodes.”

“Hells yes I want! I was just watching it today.” She pulled out season two and put the first disk into the DVD player before crawling her way back to the couch where the green eyed woman now sat. Asami brought the the ice up to the girl’s swollen face, Korra couldn’t tell if it was the ice helping the headache or if it was the warmth of Asami’s hand. Either way she was going to ask her to stop. They stayed up watching TV for the next couple hours, slowly Korra began to fall asleep and found herself resting on the older woman’s lap. Asami couldn’t help herself from playing with Korra’s hair, tucking the stray strands behind her ear.

“Korra?” she asked leaning down towards the girl in her lap, checking to see if she was still awake. “Korra?” 

Korra was still awake, but barely, too close to sleep to reply. She leaned in closer thinking Korra was asleep, her black wavy hair reaching the girl’s face. “I do like you.” She leaned back up, resting her head on the back of the couch falling asleep herself. Even though she was practically asleep, Korra couldn’t help but smile. 


	9. Paying For It

Korra awoke to the sensation of someone lightly shaking her. She could faintly hear someone saying her name as she barely opened one eye, not registering the blurry figure she saw above her. 

“Mmm…5 more minutes…” she turned over, realizing that it wasn’t a pillow she found herself laying on. She suddenly became more alert, finally registering the voice that she heard earlier. Her eyes shot open. _Miss Sato! Did i really sleep here all night!?_ She got up in a panic, falling off the couch onto the floor.

Asami reached out in an attempt to catch her before she fell, but proved unsuccessful. “Korra! Are you ok?!” 

“Yeah! I’m totally fine! I meant to do that!”

Asami couldn’t help but laugh. _What a dork_. “How do you feel this morning?”

“Why does it feel like I got hit by a train? And why does it hurt to talk?” she asked bringing her hand to her jaw.

“You don’t remember? Apparently you had an issue with a girl named Kuvira, _among others…_ ” Asami inquired, saying the last part under her breath. 

Korra heard her say something but didn’t dare ask for clarification and risk further embarrassment. She could feel the bulge on her jaw and the tenderness in her lip, bringing back faint memories. “My Dad is going to kill me…”

“It looks a lot better than it did last night, guess the ice helped.”

Korra could now remember her teacher tending to her wounds, her soft hands on her cheek, how she ran her fingers through her hair as she was falling asleep. _'I do Like you.'_ Those words, how could she have almost forgotten those words, a smile crept on to her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Asami asked arching a brow. _What a, cute, dork…_

“Oh, umm…nothing…is there a mirror somewhere so I can see how bad my face is?”

“Up the stairs and to your right.” Asami said motioning to the staircase behind her as she got up. “Are you hungry?”

She was going to say no but the noises her stomach made gave her away. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Asami laughed. “Go check out your face and I’ll cook something up.”

Korra’s eyes widened as she saw the bulge on her jaw and the scab on her lip. _I’m screwed…_ She saw another small circular bruise on her neck, looking puzzled at it for a moment before realizing what her teacher had said earlier… _'Among others.' Ila…that did happen…i’m an idiot…_

She made her way downstairs to find the other woman already sitting at the table sipping her coffee, “I hope you like grilled cheese” she said putting her cup down.

 _Really grilled cheese? Damn this woman is gonna ruin me…_ “They are actually my favourite.” she said with a smile, sitting down and taking a bite.

“How much trouble are you going to get in with your father?”

“Enough… I’ll just train extra hard this afternoon and he’ll get over it.” she managed to get out as she practically inhaled her breakfast.

She could hear a buzzing noise coming from the other room, a light was flashing on the end table next to the couch. “Shit, I hope that’s not my dad now.” Korra got up to get her phone, picking it up to see 10 text message notifications and 5 missed calls, all from either Bolin, Mako or Opal. “I didn't happen to say anything to you about the boys’ last night did I?” she asked Miss Sato. 

“No you didn’t. They’re probably just worried and wondering where you are.”

Korra felt her pockets looking for her keys, she was probably right, Bolin would have never let her take off with her keys if she was mad and drunk. “You’re right, I better go before they totally freak out.”

“Korra, before you go, we should talk…this…us…we can’t…I could loose my job, and you could loose your scholarship opportunity…” 

“You think I don’t know that? I’ve worked so hard to get this scholarship opportunity and I would be destroyed if I lost it. But I can’t get you out of my head…it’s driving me little insane honestly.”

Asami blushed at Korra’s confession, but held back her smile. “What happened Friday can’t happen again…I don’t even…we just can’t.”

Korra on the other hand couldn’t help but smile as she walked towards her, causing Asami to give her a confused look. 

“Whatever you say teach,” she said as she leaned towards the woman, Asami couldn’t move, she couldn’t deny herself from knowing what Korra would do next. The tanned girl leaned in closer still, she could hear her teacher’s breath hitch as she placed a kiss on her cheek, “ _I do like you_ too,” she whispered into her ear as she pulled away, turning and walking out the door without another word.

Asami brought her hand to her cheek where Korra’s lips had been, blush rising in her cheeks again. She didn’t say a word until the girl had walked out and the door closed behind her. _Fuck, I’m screwed…_

Korra smiled the whole way to boys’ apartment. To know that Miss Sato actually did feel something for her calmed her in way. Her face didn’t hurt as much anymore, her headache was dissipating, nothing could ruin her day.

She ran up the steps and into the duplex, “Guys! Where are ya!?”

“Korra!” The boys yelled in unison, Mako running down the stairs and Bolin from the kitchen. He had crumbs all over his face and half eaten sandwich in his hand, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around the girl with his older brother.

“Bro, you’re getting mustard all over my hand.”

“I’m sorry! I eat when I’m nervous! And you young lady have been worrying me like crazy since last night!”

“I know, I’m so sorry Bo, I don’t remember all of it but I know I wasn’t the most pleasant person last night…”

“That’s okay Korra, you were drunk and upset. I’m mean it hurt, but I’m over it. Besides it actually worked out well for me! Opal totally dug the fact that I looked out for you the way I did. You really are the best wingman ever!” He said nudging her with his elbow.

“Hey! What about me?!” Mako asked.

“Yeah..well um…you’re kinda broody sometimes, doesn’t always work best with the ladies ya know?”

“Since when is being responsible considered as being broody!? It’s not my fault I always have to keep you guys in check!” Mako shot back.

“Yeah, because you did such a good job of that last night, Mr passed out on the couch.” Korra said laughingly. 

“ONE TIME!”

Both of them laughed at Mako’s outburst, they knew he was right of course, but they couldn’t help themselves from poking fun at him for it.

Korra’s phone was going off in her hand again, her dad’s face showing up as she checked it. “Shit! Bo, where are my keys? I’ve got to get home before my dad loses it.”

“Oh right, here ya go!” He said pulling them from his pocket. “Good luck hiding that bruise from him tho, you’re gonna get it!”

“Ugh I know…wish me luck!” She ran out the door and down the street to her 

————————————

She could see her dad in the driveway as she pulled onto her street, he was already setting things up for their work out. 

“There you are! Where have you been!” He yelled as she got out of the car.

“Sorry Dad, I over slept. I’ll be back out in a bit, I’ll just go and get changed.” She said quickly as she ran by hiding the bruised side of her face.

“You’ve got 5 minutes!”

She opened the door to find her mom sitting in the living room reading a book, sipping some tea. “Honey! You’re home, your father and I were worried.” 

“I’m fine mom, just gotta run and get changed quick!”

“Wait. Turn around. Come here.” Korra recognized the tone in her voice, it was her ‘you can’t bullshit me’ voice.

Korra hesitated, _there’s no way she could have noticed…_ “I really have to go and get changed mom.”

“Korra you will listen to me. Come here now. You think I wouldn’t notice? I’m you’re mother, I notice everything.”

“But how?” Korra asked finally turning around and walked over to her.

“You aren’t really observant, dear. I was standing in the window when you ran up to the house. What happened last night?”

“Nothing mom, I’m fine, it’s fine.”

Senna gave her a look of disbelief but let her go up to her room anyway, “Good luck hiding that from your father. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Dad will yell at me enough for the both of you.” She replied back as she ran up the stairs to get changed.

———————————

“Finally. Let’s go! We’re going for a run.” He said to his daughter with an angry tone in his voice. “Why aren’t you looking at me? Get over here!”

“Dad, before you freak out let me explain.” She reluctantly turned he head.

His eyed widened when he saw the condition of his daughter’s face. “Korra what happened!? You see this is why I didn’t want you going! Explain yourself now!” 

“It was Kuvira! It was self defence I swear!… _mostly…_ ” she tried to plead her case.

“I’m sure it was," he said mockingly. "Don’t try and lie about your temper to me Korra. The whole world knows you have a short fuse. Do you realize how this could jeopardize all we have worked for?! And with a teammate no less!”

“She was asking for it Dad! And this won’t amount to anything, I’m sure of it. Kuvira would never go and blab about how I kicked her ass, she’s much too proud.”

Tonraq brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “This better not happen again Korra. You’ve got less than two weeks, promise me you’ll be careful for the rest of the time.”

“I promise Dad. I want this scholarship more than anything.”

“Good,” he said sternly. “Now give me twenty push ups.” 

“What!? I thought we were going for a run?”

“The push ups are for being late. Then the real fun starts.”

Korra sighed and obeyed, this was going to be a long afternoon…


	10. Keeping Tabs

The next morning proved to be a tough one. Korra was immensely sore from her work out the day before, _Note to self: always be on time for workouts…_ Her muscles ached as she walked though the halls, but it couldn’t ruin her mood, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw Miss Sato down the other end of the hall talking to other students and going about her business. She was hypnotizing, every movement was elegant and effortless. 

The bell rang, causing whatever conversation the teacher was having with her students to cease. She looked down the hall to see the rest of the students hurrying to their lockers, getting their things and heading to class, all except one; Korra. The tan girl just stood in the middle of the hallway staring at her. She couldn’t help herself from flipping her hair and shooting the muscular girl a smile as she walked into her class.

Korra got shivers all over her body, her grin growing even bigger. _This woman is going to be the death of me…_

“Dude? Dude come on we’re gonna be late for class.” She felt Bolin shaking her back to reality. 

“Oh yeah class, that’s why we come here.”

“Well yeah, why else would you come to school? What were you staring at anyways?” The boy said looking in the same direction as his best friend trying to identify the object of her attention.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” The second bell rang right as they entered homeroom.

“Just in time again Miss Korra, and you don’t even have hockey as an excuse this time.” Mrs Izumi welcomed her into class.

“Three mornings in a row now. Progress.” Korra replied giving her a grin.

“Indeed.” Mrs Izumi replied with a straight face pointing the student in the direction of her seat.

————————————

Korra had never been so excited to get to class in her life before. She had english first period with Miss Sato, _what a wonderful way to start the day_ , she thought to herself. 

“Korra why are you rushing? We still have ten minutes, you don't even like engl-” Bolin stopped himself mid sentence as he came to a realization. “Oh I get it now, we have Miss Sato first period. Your in deep dude.”

“What!? You’re crazy! Can’t I just be excited to learn?”

“What chapter are we on Korra?” Bolin asked with a smug look on his face.

“Um…12?”

“That’s what I thought, you don’t even know where are in the book, how can you be excited to learn if you haven’t even done the readings yet? If this woman can get you, of all people, excited for class, you’re screwed for sure.” He laughed to himself. 

Korra turned and punched him in the arm telling him to shut up.

“By the way you never told me told me where you were that night you disappeared from the party?”

"Umm...I...uh..." She hesitated, trying to think of a plausible alibi, thankfully the bell rang before she had to answer. “Guess we better get to class Bo!” she quickly escaped the conversation and walked into class. 

Korra sat in her regular seat by the window, but again didn't find herself distracted by what was going on outside, Miss Sato had her full attention, even if it was on her personally and not the course material. She was reading aloud, something about how the boy with a scar protected the plump boy from some dark cloaked thing in a park, Korra didn't really care. She was too distracted by everything Miss Sato was doing, how she’d cross and uncross her legs occasionally, or when she’d move her hair from one shoulder to the other. Korra was staring, a small smile on her lips. 

Asami looked up over the top of her book to make sure her class was following along. Everyone had their heads in their books, all except for one. She made eye contact with the girl, blue eyes locking with green eyes, she could see Korra’s smile get bigger when they did. _Could she be more obvious…dork_

Korra knew she had been found out, Miss Sato was now standing and walking towards her as she continued to read aloud to the class. Korra looked away, pretending to be taken by something going on outside. Miss Sato walked down the aisle to her right, tapping her finger on Korra's desk as she walked by as if to tell her to focus. Korra followed her with her gaze as she walked by and couldn’t help but notice how nice the pants her teacher wore today hugged her ass, she reluctantly turned her head back towards her book when Miss Sato started to make her way up the next aisle over. Before she could make it back to her desk there was a knock on the door.

“Class, you can put down your books, we have a visitor,” she set her book down on her desk. “Come in!” 

The door opened to reveal a woman holding a baby, there were outbursts from students in the class, “Mrs Pema!” She walked in with principal Tenzin not too far behind her pushing the empty stroller.

“Hello everyone! I hope that you don’t miss me too much and that you are all behaving for Miss Sato.” Students had already gotten out of their seats to get glimpse of little Rohan. 

“Careful now everyone, careful.” Principal Tenzin said as he tried to keep a buffer between his wife and the students.

“Oh shush dear it’s fine! Come on over everyone.” Mrs Pema shut him up.

“Guess we know who wear the pants at your house eh Principal Tenzin!” Shin yelled out from his seat eliciting laughs from the other students.

“Out.” Miss Sato said looking at him sternly, pointing to the door.

“But what did I do?” Shin asked, trying to plead innocence. Miss Sato wasn’t having it, she just pointed towards the door again. Shin got up and left the classroom and headed to the office. 

Needless to say the rest of the class was a bust. Everyone took turns holding the baby, Korra was sure she saw Bolin cry a little when it was his turn, which he tried to play it off like he had something in his eye, but everyone saw right through him.

————————————

“Come on in Mr Shin.” Tarrlok called from his temporary office. “Have a seat. What happened this time?”

“I swear I didn’t even do anything! Miss Sato just sent me here for no reason!”

“Settle down Mr Shin, start from the beginning.”

The student took a breathe, composed himself and started again. “Class started off like it usually does, we all came in and sat down in our seats, Miss Sato began to read and we all followed along, well most of us, Korra just stared at her like she’s been doing for the past couple classes, it’s kind of creepy actually, sometimes I swear Miss Sato looks back at her the same way, oh yeah and then Miss Pema came in with her kid and Prin-”

“Wait stop!” Mr Tarrlok cut him off. The gears in his head turning. He quickly got up and went to the door, he poked his head out to see if anyone had been listening, then closed the door and made his way to his desk. “Repeat what you just said.”

“Mrs Pema, she came in with the kid-” Shin started again.

“No, no, no, at the beginning. The bit about Miss Sato and Korra.”

“Oh, they just look at each other funny. People always think I’m don’t know what’s going on half the time, but I see things.” He said half angry pointing back at himself with his thumb.

“Do they now?” A sly grin creeped onto Mr Tarrlok’s face.

“Yeah…they do…what does this have to do with why I’m here?” 

Tarrlok’s face hardened, his grin disappearing as he refocused his glare on the student in front of him. “What you are suggesting is ridiculous Mr Shin. I don’t want to hear you speak of this ever again, understood?!” the anger increasing in his voice.

“Talk about what sir?” his confusion displayed all over his face.

“UNDERSTOOD?”

“Uh.. yeah..yes sir.” Shin merely agreed to avoid getting in anymore trouble.

“Good, that will be all Mr Shin, you can leave.”

“But what about the…nevermind. Thank you sir.” Shin walked out content to get away without consequences.

Mr Tarrlok pressed the red button on the intercom in his intercom system. Zhu-Li answered, “What can I do for you sir?”

“Have Kuvira sent to my office immediately.”

“Yes sir, right away.”

 _Next time she’ll know not to argue with me_ , the same sly grin now made it’s way back to his face. If anyone was going to get Miss Sato fired, he was going to make sure it was him.

————————————————

“Oh he was so cute Mako! All tiny and what not!” Bolin gushed as they three of them sat down at their regular table in the cafeteria to eat.

“Yeah, I heard your tears said it all bro.” Mako laughed as he looked over to Korra who was about to fall over from laughter.

“You told him!?” Bolin yelled pushing her the rest of the way off her seat.

“Come on Bo,” Korra got out as she laughed, “It was cute I swear, I though Mako should know,”  
she finished as she clenched her sides from the laughter.

“Whatever guys, you just wait until you see him Mako, I bet you’ll react the same way!”

“Oh yeah, for sure bro.” He replied sarcastically. “By the way Korra, I know I was out cold for most of the night but I seem to remember seeing a certain someone being pulled upstairs by a certain puck bunny the other night at our place. Care to elaborate?” Mako said now turing his gaze to Korra.

“Nah, nothing happened really, I sobered up a little half way through and couldn’t go through with it.”

“I’m sure she loved that” Mako laughed. “Maybe now she’ll get the message and stop sitting with us at your games.”

“I really hope so!” Bolin piped up, “There are only so many times I can hear, ‘Go Korra! #20 on the ice but #1 in our hearts!’ before I throw up.” throwing Mako and Korra into another laughing episode at his impersonation of Ila. 

——————————————————

Third period had already started when Zhu-Li came to get Kuvira. “Mr Tarrlok would like to see you.”

Kuvira just nodded and followed silently down the hall, Zhu-Li found it bizarre that she never once asked why she was being taken to the office but thought nothing more of it. She passed her card over the sensor unlocking the half door to the rest of the offices, letting Kuvira through. “It’s just at the end of the hall to your-”

“I know which one it is.” Kuvira cut her off. She walked down the hall to the office knocking on the door frame as the door was already open. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, come in and shut the door behind you.” Tarrlok replied as he stood making his way over to her. By the time Kuvira turned around after closing the door he was already standing directly in front of her, he quickly had her chin between his thumb and forefinger and bought his lips to hers, both of them falling into the kiss.

“Let’s skip the formalities shall we?”

“Yes I do hate pointless small talk.” She smiled back at him. 

“Excellent,” he pulled away and made his way back around the desk, “have a seat.”

“What can I do for you.” She sat comfortably in the chair. 

“Tell me what you know about Korra.”

“Korra? Why do you want to know about her? She a big pain in my ass and thinks she’s top shit. I’d love nothing more than to take it all away from her.”

“Well, you might just have your chance,” he grinned. 

“Tell me what you know! And what do you have against her?” She demanded.

“It’s not what I have against her, but what I have against someone she is _apparently_ close with.”

“Go on,” Kuvira said now sitting on the edge of her chair leaning closer to the desk.

“I have heard through the grapevine that she has a certain liking for Miss Sato, do you know anything about this?”

“I heard her speaking to that oaf of a friend she has that she and Miss Sato have tutoring sessions after our practices. But thats all I know. What are you getting at?”

“I need you to do something for me.” 

“If it’ll help me get take Korra down, anything.”

“I need you to keep tabs on Korra, and report back to me if you see anything suspicious. You report back to me and only me, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” she replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun!


	11. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is a little blah...setting up what's to come. As always leave comments, they fuel my fire!!

Kuvira walked out of the office with the same smile still on her face. _I’ll finally get to knock her down,_ she thought to herself. 

She and Korra had been on the same hockey team since as far back as she could remember, but their issues only started in their second year of pee-wee. Korra always had a natural talent for the game, which made Kuvira extremely jealous. No matter how hard she tried or how long she practiced, her hands were never as quick or as soft as Korra’s, but that year is where the tables finally turned in Kuvira’s favour. She had hit her growth spurt before Korra, so no matter how soft Korra’s hands were, Kuvira still had the speed and the strength to push her off the puck, managing to beat her in every drill. That year the coaches decided to name Kuvira captain for her on ice prowess, a title that she had expected to get and took too far becoming a dictator on and off the ice. Her attitude towards her teammates caused moral to fall which showed on the team's win/loss record. About half way through the season the coaches revoked her captaincy and named Korra the new team captain, hence the rivalry was born. Under Korra’s leadership their team managed to turn their season around wining the playoffs that year. This is a trend that continued throughout their hockey careers, Korra gained popularity among the players while Kuvira grew more and more bitter harbouring more and more resentment towards Korra with each passing year. 

_Now she’ll know what it feels like to get something she cares about taken away from her…_

—————————————————

The bell rang to end the last class of the day, finally Korra was free from Mr Baatar’s science class. Now all she had to focus on was hockey, but she did have one pit stop to take care of first. She made her way down the stairs to the main floor and down the hall towards Miss Sato’s office. She knocked on the door with more confidence this time as opposed to their first tutoring session.

“Come in!” The voice from the other side of the door chimed.

“It’s just me Miss Sato, I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight?” She asked making her way into the office.

“Korra, I don’t know if thats such a good idea…”

“What why not!? I need your help, my test is less than two weeks away!”

“I know, it’s just that…with all that’s happened…I don’t think it would be wise…”

“Are you saying that you can’t get me up to where I need to be?”

“What? No, you’re not listening-”

“I guess you were just boasting the other day, like Tarrlok said eh?” Korra went on sarcastically. 

“I wasn’t boasting! I could get you up to speed in a heart-”

“No, no, It’s fine. You can’t handle me, I get it. I’ll find someone more qualified.” Korra started to walk towards the door. 

Asami got up from her desk and pushed the door closed before Korra had a chance to leave. “I know how to handle you,” she said staring intently.

“Good, so I’ll see you after practice then?” Korra gave her a cocky grin. 

Asami couldn’t help but smile as she rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll see you later.” She opened the door and motioned out to the hall with her head. “Get out of here smart ass.” 

Korra stuck her tongue out at her and went out the door and headed to the athletic complex. 

As per usual Korra was the first one at the rink. She opened the second pair of double glass doors, the smell of fresh ice, zamboni fuel and sweat filled her nose. This smell was home to her, here she didn’t have to worry about anything, this was her wheel house, but for the last few days even this smell couldn’t elevate her mood any higher. Her mood was always at a high because of Miss Sato, just thinking of her brought a smile to Korra’s face. All she could think about were those luscious crimson lips, the way her shirt fit nicely around her perfect breasts covering all that it needed to yet leaving enough to the imagination, how even when she was wearing a blazer you could still make out her tantalizing curves, how her voice sounded when she said her name, how every unnecessary touch made her core throb. 

She was so deep in her thoughts about her teacher that she missed the step down from the main entrance towards the player locker room almost tripping.   

“Hey watch it Kid! Wouldn’t want our star player breaking an ankle cause she missed a step!” Varrick shouted from the stands, various tool boxes and spools of wire scattered around him.

Korra’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “Oh hey Varrick! You uh..you saw that did ya?” 

“Yup! Saw the whole thing! How you walked in here basically drooling over god knows what, and then how you almost ate the floor after missing that step! How you can be so graceful on the ice and so clumsy walking is beyond me.”

“Drooling? I wasn’t drooling! And I’m not clumsy!”

“Sure kid, the girl must be something if she’s got you day dreaming like that.”

“What!? Who said it was a girl?”

“Can’t fool me kid! I know girl problems when I see them!”

“Uh…sure Varrick” Korra trailed off trying to escape the awkwardness of the conversation, “what are you doing up there anyways?”

“I’m just doing a little rewiring trying to get the lights ready for your big game at the end of next week! 

“They seem to be working fine now…” Korra asked confused.

“Yeah well once I’m done with them, every time you guys do the thing there’ll be a blue and yellow light show all over the ice!”

“I look forward to seeing it!” she said as she turned down the hall. She opened the door to their locker room and made her way over to her spot where her equipment was still hanging where she left it to dry last week. She tried her best to shake the thoughts of Miss Sato form her head, the last thing she wanted to do was piss off Coach Lin again. She was eventually going to have to find someway to concentrate if she wanted to play well in the upcoming weeks. She started to think hockey as she changed into her workout clothes, about making perfect tape to tape passes, making the perfect deke, making the perfect shot. She had just slipped on her RCHS Hockey cut off when she heard a knock at the door, she grabbed her iPod and made her way over, opening it to find a tall silver haired woman behind it.

“Hey Coach, didn’t expect to see you here so early.”

“Yeah well there’s something I wanted to discuss with you.” Coach Lin said cutting to the chase as she walked into the locker room, she was never one for pointless conversations. “Are you the only one here?”

“Uh, yeah I am. I was just on my way to the gym but it can wait, what can I do for you?”

“I was at school earlier today and couldn’t help but notice that you and Kuvira had matching faces. Care to explain?”

“Oh it’s nothing Coach, just a umm…heated discussion between teammates.”

Lin looked at Korra with her ‘I’m not falling for your shit’ face, “Who started it?”

“Well technically….no one really….I mean…” Korra hesitated trying to find someway to spin this in a positive light.

“Oh cut the crap Korra.” Lin scowled. “in all honesty I don’t care who started it. Just don’t let it happened again, understood?” 

“Yes Coach!” 

“Good. I’ll see you on the ice.” 

Korra remained in the locker room for a few minutes after their discussion. _Ok Korra you’ve gotta get your shit together. The biggest game of your life is coming up, less than two weeks left._ _You can do it._ She sat psyching herself up for the next few minutes before making her way to the gym, she didn’t feel like running in the immense heat of the day so she figured she’d get a good 20 minutes in on the stationary bike before practice instead. She put her earphones in, turned on her work out playlist and headed upstairs to the gym.

————————————————————

While Korra was working out, Jinora had made her way to the locker room, slowly starting to put on her equipment. Kuvira showed up minutes later, looking around the room as she walked in as if looking for something.

“Where’s our _beloved_ captain?” she asked sarcastically.

“What do you care?” Jinora replied, “usually you love it when Korra isn't here so you can pretend to be captain.”

“Always standing up for her eh freshman? Where we you the other night when I was kicking her ass?” Kuvira said laughingly.

“I was home with my baby brother,Kuvy. And from what I heard it’s you that got your ass kicked!” Jinora shot back. “Oh, nice nose by the way.”

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed, “Watch it freshman,” she threatened making her way to Jinora, “your _captain_ isn’t here to protect you now. I’d be careful if I were you, or else you might end up with something worse than a-”

“Worse than a what?” a voice from behind her asked.

The older woman turned to see the rest of her teammates coming in the doorway, tracing the voice back to Opal. She turned back towards Jinora gritting her teeth, “always so lucky,” she said under her breathe turning away to find her spot on the bench. 

“What are you even doing here so early?” Opal continued, “You’re usually the last one to show up.”

“Oh you know, wanted to work on my team spirit and all.” Kuvira chirped back sarcastically.

“That’s the joke of the century,” Jinora chimed in. “She was here looking for Korra.”

“You’d know that Korra’s usually always in the gym or out for a run before practice if you ever bothered to show up on time.”

“Good to know.” Kuvira said the corners of her mouth turning up slightly, the rest of the team was already ignoring her at this point.

They all sat getting dressed when they suddenly heard a loud crack as the all lights went out. Opal felt her way through the darkness towards the door, opening it to see a light making it’s way towards her in the hallway.

“Opal?” the voice called.

“Yes? Who is it?”

“It’s Korra, the lights are out in the entire complex. Is everyone alright?”

“Yeah we’re all fine, what happened?”

“I don’t know, I think-”

“Ladies! Are you all ok?!” Varrick called from the darkness.

“Yeah we’re fine Varrick, what happened?” Korra asked.

“Well…you see…I kind of accidentally let two wires touch, shorting out the whole complex. It’ll take me a little while to boot everything back up again.”

“Lucky for you girls guess that means we’re having off ice practice.”

“Coach?” Korra asked into the darkness shining the light from her phone towards her answering her own question.

“Have the girls get ready and meet me outside on the practice field.”

All the girls groaned almost simultaneously in displeasure. Coach Lin was known for her off ice practices being the toughest. Since they couldn’t actually work on plays they revolved around strength conditioning and cardio a.k.a. suicides, no person in their right mind likes running suicides.

—————————————————

Asami turned her head away from her desk when she heard the sound of a whistle and grunting coming in through her office window. She stood up and walked closer to it to get a better view of what was going on, _wow now I know how Korra get’s so easily distracted by the window in class,_ she laughed to herself. She looked out the window to find the women’s hockey team running up and down the field every time Coach Lin would whistle, which was frequent. She immediately picked out Korra, her brown ponytail flowing in the wind behind her as she ran, her biceps looking more defined as the sun glistened off the thin layer of sweat. She couldn’t help but notice Korra’s strength as she carried her teammate over her shoulder across the field and back as part of their workout. She felt a familiar throbbing in her lower abdomen followed by a wetness between her legs as she watched the girl out preform everyone else on the field. She could imagine those strong hands ripping her shirt open, those strong arms picking her up, how she’d love nothing more than to dig her nails into her firm ass cheeks…how was she ever going to handle being in a closed room with this girl later? 

——————————————————

Finally Coach Lin blew her whistle for the last time. Korra, like most of her teammates,  collapsed to the ground with exhaustion, chest heaving heavily. They had been running for what seemed like forever… she unscrewed the top of the water bottle and poured it on her face.

“Alright girls, good effort out here today. We’ll most definitely be the fittest team in the league, that I can guarantee.” No one could reply to their coach, they were too busy panting. “I’ve scheduled an exhibition game for Wednesday night. It’ll give us a good chance to work out any last minute kinks before Friday’s semi-finals. Even if it is against the last place team in the league I don’t want you guys running up the score, we’re going to use it to perfect the points of our game that are weakest. I’ll expect all to show up at 6:00 sharp dressed like you would for another game, understood?”

“Yes coach!” the team responded back almost in unison. 

“Alright. Varrick should have the light back on by now, you guys can head back in.”

The players slowly peeled themselves off the ground and made their way back into the arena to hit the showers. Korra again found herself one of the first ones in and out of the shower, excited to get to her tutoring session. She wondered if this feeling would ever dissipate, if there’d ever be a time where anything to do with Miss Sato wouldn’t give her butterflies in her stomach. She’d rather not think about that anyway, for now she was perfectly content with feeling the butterflies and excitement it brought her. She quickly dried off and put her khakis back on along with a grey hoodie, slipping on her vans last and made her way out the room. “Good job out there today ladies! Hydrate well tonight and I’ll see you Wednesday!”

She hurried out of the complex and started to make her way across campus to the main hall.  About halfway there she heard someone call her name, she turned her head to find the black haired goddess of her day dreams standing on the library steps waving her down. 

“Miss Sato!” Korra walked towards her. “Don’t tell me you changed your mind about our session again?” the girl asked with a sly look on her face.

“Not at all,” the older woman replied as her student reached her, “I just thought that if we had our session at the library it would be less… _tempting_ , since there are going to be other people there,” she said almost at a whisper. 

Korra knew what she was doing, this was Miss Sato’s way of getting back at her for getting her to agree to have more sessions. A part of her agreed with her teacher, but she couldn’t help but feel a sense of disappointment. Asami could see it on her face, secretly she felt that same disappointment, but they couldn’t…Korra was still her student and she was still her teacher. This was for the best. They made their way up the stairs and into the library.  

Kuvira had been following her since the complex, leaving almost immediately after Korra had. She watched as Miss Sato had waved her down from the path leading to the main hall only for her to bring her into the library. She had been too far at the time to make out what they were saying, this would not be a mistake she would make again within the library. After the doors closed behind the two of them, she made her way up the stairs and opened the door slowly ensuring that it wouldn’t make any noise as to not draw attention to herself. She saw them set up in the main room where some of the other tutors sat with their students. Kuvira began to doubt Tarrlok’s suspicion, if they were in fact engaging in some sort of inappropriate behaviour why would they not set up in a more private location? That’s what she and Tarrlok had done, she couldn’t understand why he had her following Korra like some sort of ridiculous spy. Nevertheless she decided to stay until the end of their session just for good measure. She set herself up behind a bookshelf that separated her from the public tutoring area, far enough to not be seen but close enough to pick up every other word so of their conversation.

They picked up from the chapter they had left off at last time. This session was going much better than the last, scholastically speaking, perhaps the library setting was a good idea. Korra was grasping concepts much quicker than Asami had thought she would. 

“Tarrlok really doesn’t give you enough credit Korra, you’re actually really good at math.”

“Maybe you’re just a better teacher.” Korra gave her an over exaggerated wink laughingly.

Asami gave her a smirk, “suck up.” 

“Try the next question,” she said bringing the focus back to the task at hand.

Korra worked at it for a minute or so, punching numbers into her calculator, jotting parts of the equation down as she made her way through the calculations. “Done.”

The woman leaned over the table to examine her work. Korra smelled her perfume as she got up, it was intoxicating. She had full view down her teacher’s burgundy blouse, revealing a black lace bra, holding perfectly round breasts. It took all of Korra’s strength to keep her eyes focused on her work and not to bury her face in Miss Sato’s breasts. _Come on Korra, keep it together…_

Asami couldn’t help but notice Korra biting her lip as she traced the girl's gaze to her own chest. The sight of it made her core throb like it did earlier in the day when she was watching Korra on the practice field. She could imagine herself putting her hand behind Korra’s head, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulling her face into her chest only to feel the girl’s warm lips against her breasts followed by her teeth on her tender flesh. _Corrections Asami, you’re supposed to be correcting her work._ She knew they had been staring for too long, she refocussed her attention to the work in front of her, scanning it quickly. 

“You’ve got it Korra! Well done.” Her words brought Korra back to reality as she sat back down.

“Sick! Guess you really are a good teacher.”

Asami could feel Korra’s foot rubbing up against her calf under the table. “I think that’ll be all for today.” She pulled her leg away.

“Oh…yeah i guess its getting late.” She unenthusiastically began to pack her things.

They both stood up and headed towards the door, Kuvira having noticed this quietly got up to follow them a few paces behind. She let them walk out the front door while she made her way to one of the booths that had a window looking out on the front courtyard. The two of them stood on the steps outside talking for a little while, unfortunately the window she was looking out of didn't open, she couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“So um I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Korra nervously started a conversation.

“Well I should hope so, you have my class second period,” Asami laughed.

“Oh right, duh” the tan girl rubbed her hand behind her head in embarrassment. 

“I have to leave right after class tomorrow, so we wont be having a session.”

“You won’t be here all afternoon?”

“No, I have some things to take care of and people to see, but we’ll make it up on Wednesday ok?”

“I have an exhibition game on Wednesday night so I can’t. What if i just came by your place tomorrow night? We could have a session there.”

“Korra, we could barely behave in the library, do you really think my place would be a good idea?”

“I think it sounds like a great idea,” Korra replied with a cocky grin.

“Korra?” her teacher’s still serious reply wiped it off.

“Ok fine, it’s probably not…” 

“Exactly.”

——————————

“Hey!” Kuvira heard someone say and feel something beneath her being tugged at. She  broke her gaze form the window and turned to see Huan staring at her. “You are sitting on my art project,” the boy continued.

Kuvira got up and threw the boy’s belongings at him. “Here take your banana.”

“It’s not a banana! It represents the dawning of a new age!”

“What?”

——————————————

“I’ll see you tomorrow Korra, goodnight.”

Korra reached out and grabbed her teacher's hand as she went to walk away, Miss Sato turned looking at the hand around hers, the soft touch sending shivers across her body. She then shifted her gaze upwards to meet the blue orbs looking back at her. “Goodnight…Miss Sato.”

Asami smiled and turned back to walk away, Korra reluctantly let her hand go and watched it fall back to her teacher’s side. 

——————————————

By the time Kuvira had rid herself of Huan’s nonsense and turned back to look out the window it was too late, all she saw was the two girls walking away from each other…

 


	12. The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little longer to get out, final papers and exams and what not. I should be able to post more regularly at the end of next of week.  
> As always thanks for reading and please leave comments!

Asami made her way home after leaving Korra at the library. Visions of the girl sitting across the table biting her lip still haunting her mind, a familiar throb slowly starting to come back in her core. _This is driving me insane…_ Part of her felt guilty for having such reactions to one of her students, but the other part of her revelled in the idea that Korra might be having the same thoughts about her. _Might not be so bad right? I mean I’m not that much older than she is…_ She shook such deceiving thoughts from her head. _No, it’s not okay, you’ve got to stop this._ But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t keep the thoughts out for very long. The way the girl looked at her while she lectured, the way she would carry herself around school, her strong arms…god how Asami had a weakness for defined biceps. _Yeah you’re screwed Asami…_ She made her way into her condo and went through her nightly routine, dinner, plan the next days lecture, watch a little TV, shower and then bed. 

Showers were where Asami could do her best thinking. She always seemed to end up in an inner monologue with herself. She opened up the shower door, letting the steam pour out into the rest of the bathroom fogging up the large mirror above the sink. She got in, letting the hot water flow over her pale skin, letting it soak her jet black hair, her mind going off as she massaged the shampoo into it. _What if you were to let something happen? What then? You’d have to keep it a secret…you already have a hard enough time controlling yourself in public and you haven’t even done anything yet! Imagine how hard it would be if you did actually get to touch those arms, feel her defined abdomen, kiss that neck, squeeze her firm ass, make her moan, god I wonder what her moan sounds like, i bet it’s-…okay no stop it, this isn't helping. Why does she have to be so damn attractive…and funny…and kind…fuck. You’ll just have to find things to distract yourself that’s all, maybe dad’s business meeting tomorrow afternoon will be a good idea after all. Get away from RCHS…mingle with people other than the students and teachers, see your friends…yeah a change of scenery will be great, that should get Korra out of your head._ Content with her thought process and her decision, she rinsed the remaining lather off her body and stepped out of the shower grabbing two towels off the nearby rack. She wrapped one around her head to dry her hair and used the other to wrap around her body after drying herself off. Fatigue hit her, her shower had taken longer than usual, she made her way to her room and threw off her towels into her hamper before collapsing onto the bed. She had no energy to get out her pyjamas tonight, instead she just crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

———————————

Korra woke up the next morning to her alarm clock as per usual. She snoozed it a few times like she always does not even registering what time it actually was, hoping that after a few times her mom would come in to wake her up when she no longer had time to spare. But after the fifth time hitting snooze her mom still had not come in, as a matter of fact she didn’t hear anyone in the house. She could usually make out the sounds of dishes clanging in the kitchen, or the sound of the TV going in the living room, or her Dad talking louder than he had to this early in the morning. Today there was only silence. She decided to go and check it out, her abs protesting, shooting pain through her core as she pried herself out of bed. _God I hate off ice practices._ She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Mom!? Dad?!” No one replied. The house was empty with no sign of life save for a note on the table. She picked it up and read:

Good morning Honey!

Your dad and I had to go and see your aunt Kya today, she called last night and said she and her partner had some news to tell us in person. We should be back tomorrow morning, there are left overs in the fridge for dinner tonight there’s money on the counter if you feel like ordering in instead! We would have brought you but Dad wanted you to stay home and focus on your studies since you only have a few weeks left, which I couldn’t help but agree with.

Be good!

We love you!

The note ended off with x’s and o’s. _I can’t believe they didn’t bring me!_ Kya had always been a close family friend, she wasn’t really her aunt, but she and Korra had been close ever since she was a little girl, so the title just came naturally. She was one of the first people Korra had come out to, it seemed easiest since Kya had already been out for years and living with her partner. Part of her believes that it was because of her aunt that her parent’s were so understanding when she finally decided to come out to them. 

She went back to her room to get changed before coming back downstairs to make her breakfast, time was running a little short so she decided that this morning cereal would have to do. She ate quickly, grabbed her school bag and ran out the door to catch the bus that was quickly approaching her stop. 

The bus dropped her off at the main entrance of the school. She walked through the parking lot, waving to the random students that would say hi to her. Students were leaned up against their cars deep in their own discussions most likely about some sort of gossip, while others we’re playing some sort of old board game on the benches at the other end of the lot separating the parked cars from the campus road. “It’s a game of patience and strategy!” “No! It’s a fast paced game of chance! Play already!” She could hear them arguing as she walked by, Korra was never one for board games, she got board too easily. A familiar car caught her eye as she walked out of the lot, a black and chrome audi. _Oh right, she’s leaving right after class today,_ Korra remembered. _That’ll make for a boring afternoon, I wonder what the boys are up to._ As if on cue, a strong hand wrapped around her shoulder.

“Goooood morninggggg Avatar!” Bolin yelled enthusiastically in her ear.

“How are you always so chipper? Even in the morning!” 

“It’s just who I am Korra! Love me for it.”

“I do I do, it’s just that sometimes I wish you were a little less you this early in the morning.” She laughed.

“Point taken. I’ll remember that for tomorrow.”

“No you won’t.”

“You’re right, I won’t.” Bolin smiled back. The two walked towards the main hall, perhaps today they would make it to homeroom early rather than just on time.

———————————

Kuvira had seen Korra get off the bus. She saw her wave to the other students, how she stared at that one black car as she walked by it, how that oaf yelled in her as he put his arm around her. Thus far she had seen nothing suspicious, for all she knew Tarrlok had her on some wild goose chase. Never the less she decided to stay on her task, she couldn’t pass up even the slightest chance that this may lead to something concrete which would allow her to get revenge on Korra. 

———————————

“Well, well, well. Are you felling alright this morning Miss Korra?” Mrs Izumi asked with both surprise and sarcasm in her voice as she walked into her class. “It’s not very often we see you here before the bell.”

“Like I said the other day; progress.” Korra gave her a cocky grin.

“Well keep it up then.” Mrs Izumi smiled and she picked up her clipboard to begin taking attendance.

“What do you have first period again?” Bolin asked.

“History with Prof. Bumi. He’s honestly the best, a little strange, but so fun.”

“Tell me about it! He always goes off on the tangents and starts talking about his old war stories.” 

“Has he told you about the flute one yet?” Korra asked.

“That one is my favourite! Honestly his is probably the best one to start of the day with.”

“Couldn’t agree more, the fact that he goes off on tangents so often requires very little concentration.”

“Which is good for you, since you’re such a morning person eh?” Bolin teased. 

———————————

The bell to end homeroom rang, Kuvira walked out the class and towards her locker. There wasn’t much time between the end of homeroom and the beginning of first periods so the hallways were usually pretty cluttered with students rushing to get their things. No one really took the time to socialize, all too focused on not being late to even notice things going on around them. Kuvira was the only exception to that rule, she always seemed to be on high alert, watching everything, usually with a scowl on her face. This only got worse since Tarrlok gave her her new task.

Korra turned to walk down the hall as she walked by Mrs Izumi to leave class, thankfully her locker was close by so she didn't have far to go, but Professor Bumi’s classroom was at the other end of the building so she didn't have all that much time to stay and chat with Bolin. “I’ll see you second period Bo!” she yelled back as she walked down the hall weaving her way through the mess of students making their way to their various destinations. She caught sight of a certain black haired teacher at the other end of the hall, almost gawking at her as she made her way towards her. Miss Sato was standing with her back to the center of the hallway, she was talking with some students that Korra could only assume were first years as they looked a little lost. How they still hadn't been able to find their way around the school at this point in the semester baffled her. Their conversation didn’t look like it was about to end anytime soon, and Korra didn’t really have the time to talk, so she settled for letting her hand fall to her side and lightly grazed her teacher’s hand as she walked by. Their fingers barely touched, but Asami felt it.

Kuvira had noticed Korra walking down the hall towards Miss Sato, she thought she saw something, but wasn’t 100% sure. The smile Korra gave when she turned back face the older woman who was now looking at her confirmed it however. She continued to watch as Miss Sato turned her head back to face the students she was previously talking to, a smile now appeared on her face. The corner’s of Kuvira’s mouth turned up to form a grin, _maybe Tarrlok wasn’t so off after all._ She watched down the hallway as Korra went down the stairs to go towards the back of the building, she saw a tall man with long brown hair walk out of his office, he made eye contact with her before going back into his office. She knew what that meant, Mr Tarrlok wanted to see her. They had been doing this for sometime now, and had found many ways to cleverly get together without raising suspicion. She waited until most of the students had cleared the hall and most of the classroom doors had closed before she made her way to his office. She gave one quick look over her shoulder to check that no one saw her before going inside and closing the door. Tarrlok was already sitting in his chair when she entered, she made her way over to him, straddling him and pressing her lips against his without saying a word. 

“You were right” she said as she pulled away from the kiss. “I must admit that I doubted you at first, but what I saw this morning only confirms it.”

“What did you find out?” he asked with a sly grin.

“They way they looked at each other this morning, the smile Miss Sato put on this morning in response to Korra’s subtle touch, something is going on I know it.”

“Excellent,” he said reaching his hand up behind her head pulling her in for another kiss.

She pushed him back for a few seconds and stood up, “let’s go tell Principal Tenzin.”

“Not so fast” he replied grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his lap. “We must find something more concrete than just a subtle touch before we make our next move.” 

He brought their lips together once again. Kuvira let the kiss deepen, she could feel his hands sliding down from her lower back to her ass while she tangled her fingers in his long brown hair.

“Patience is our ally in this matter” he said as he pulled his lips away from hers. 

Kuvira nodded her head in agreement, she was just about to bring their lips back together as the bell rang to start the next class. “Shit.”

“Have I not always covered for you before?” Tarrlok said as he pulled out a pen and began to write her a note. 

Kuvira smiled and took the note from him as she got up to leave.

———————————

First period went by rather quickly by Korra’s standards. Professor Bumi spent the majority of the class on one of his famous tangents which is probably why it felt like it went by so fast. The fact that she spent most of it thinking about how she had made Miss Sato smile earlier probably helped too. 

“Hey Korra!” she heard someone calling he as she put her books back in her locker. 

“Oh hey Mako!”

“How was class?”

“Pretty good, Professor Bumi went on for half the class about how no one appreciates code names anymore, it was quite entertaining actually.”

“You have all of the good teachers this semester, you have Professor Bumi and you get to spend one period a day with the lovely Miss Sato. God she’s hot.”

“Maybe you should try out one of your pick up lines on her.”

“Hey guys!” Bolin interjected.

“Hey Bo, I was just telling Mako here how he should try out one of his pick up lines on Miss Sato.”

“Oh god Mako no, for the love of god-” Korra elbowed him in the ribs giving him look as if to tell him to get with the program. “I mean…uh…yeah…you should totally try it bro, I’m sure they would work.” he snickered.

“Maybe I will!” The bell rang as he was talking, “You guys are jerks, enjoy your class with Miss Sato.” He walked away with a frown.

They both laughed as they watched their friend walked away. Bolin brought them out of their fit as he leaned in to Korra and asked, “So when are you gonna crush his dreams and tell him that you and Miss Sato have a thing?”

Korra’s eyes widened in shock at the question. “What!? A thing!? We don’t…I mean…she’s hot and all but…we don’t have a thing.”

“Korra come on tell you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone! I see the way you guys look at each other. She wants you!”

“Bolin nothing is going on!”

“Okay okay,” Bolin let up. “But when you’re ready to admit it I’ll be here.”

Korra rolled her eyes, she was done talking about this with him. She watched as Mako disappeared down the other end of the hallway. “Maybe we shouldn’t pick on him so much…”

“Who Mako?! Are you kidding? He’s asking for it with those lines!”

“Okay good,” Korra laughed, “I was just trying to be nice incase you felt bad for your brother.” 

“No way, siblings are supposed to tease each other. I know you’re an only child so I give you permission to use my brother.” 

The two laughed as they entered the classroom, Miss Sato was already sitting behind her desk as they did, greeting the students as they came in. Korra allowed Bolin to go in ahead of her, using him as a shield to hide the wink she gave Miss Sato from the rest of the class. A slight bush rose in her teacher’s cheeks, _what a cocky dork_ , Asami thought to herself. Korra thought she was pretty suave getting away with that even with her classmates being around. She got a thrill out of trying to be sneaky with this little back and forth game she had been playing with her teacher.

Miss Sato had instructed them to read for the first 15 minutes, just to get her students in the right mind set for class. During this time Korra would find new imaginative ways to toy with her teacher, whether is was occasionally stretching a certain way to show off her muscular arms, or shoot her teacher cocky smiles or winks here and there while the rest of the class had their noses in their books. _She’s doing it on purpose,_ Asami realized, _two can play at this game._

“Alright class, let’s go over what we’ve read,” everyone raised their heads. “What did you think about the third paragraph on page 152 Korra?”

Korra’s cheeks reddened, Asami knew all to well that she hadn’t been reading for the last 15 minutes and planned to take advantage. “Um…I…uh” Korra delayed as she flipped through her book trying to get to page 152.

“Well?” Miss Sato asked again.

“I think that um…that the boy uh…” 

“Perhaps you should listen in class and do what is required of you Korra” Asami said with a semi-stern voice, “See me after class please.” 

There were quiet snickers throughout the class. Korra crossed her arms and sank into her chair. She knew what game she was playing, she just didn’t like losing. Asami had to hold back a smile when she saw the pout on Korra’s face, _even when she pouts she’s cute._

“I’d like you all to write me a page reflection on what you just read,” she instructed to the class. The noises of students shuffling their books puling out loose leaf and pencils filed the class before it went silent as everyone began to write.

Korra saw Boin raise his hand out of the corner of her eye. “Yes Bolin?” her teacher asked.

“I’m having trouble with this one sentence…” Bolin looked over to Korra giving her a sly grin as Miss Sato made her way over to him. 

The older woman walked down the aisle between her and her best friend stopping at his desk to help him. “This sentence, what does the author mean by it?” Bolin purposefully left his book on his desk, so that it was out of their teacher’s gaze forcing her to bend over to read it, making it so that Miss Sato’s perfectly shaped ass was being flaunted in Korra’s face. She could see Bolin stick his head out from behind their bent over teacher, shifting his eyes between her and her teacher ass. Bolin was playing a game too, the game where he’d torment Korra until she admitted what was going on. _I’ll kill him._

“Thank you so much Miss Sato, you really helped.” He said as Miss Sato finished explaining the sentence that he never really needed help with. 

“No problem Bolin.” Asami stood and turned her head looking over her shoulder to shoot Korra a grin as she walked back to her desk. _What are they in on this together now?_ Of course not, Miss Sato was probably just taking advantage of the situation. _This is going to kill me…_

The bell finally rang ending class, Korra stayed in her seat as she watched the rest of the students leaving. 

“I’ll catch you later Korra, enjoy detention.”

“It’s not detention Bo, she just wants to lecture me about paying attention.”

“Sure, sure.” He agreed sarcastically, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy whatever it is regardless.” He winked back at her as he made his way out of class. “See ya Miss Sato.”

“Bye Bolin,” she smiled as she waved, closing the door behind him.

“So what’s the problem teach?” Korra asked, flashing her a cocky grin.

Miss Sato made her way over to her student. Korra was almost hypnotized by the way her hips moved, she couldn’t look away as she walked towards her desk. Asami knew what effect she was having on her student, purposefully putting a little more sway in her walk. She sat on Korra’s desk and crossed her legs, causing her skirt to rise up, revealing more of her thigh. She saw Korra staring and biting her lip, Asami brought her finger under the girls chin and turned her head, redirecting her gaze to her eyes. 

“I want you to know Korra, I know what game you're playing.”

“Do you now?” Korra played coy.

“I also want you to know,” she said as she brought her lips closer to Korra’s, less than a centimeter away, “that you’re going to lose.”

“I never lose.” Korra said closing her eyes and moving her lips to meet her teacher’s. 

Miss Sato moved her lips out of the way at the last second, bringing her cheek next to Korra’s and whispering in her ear. “We’ll see about that.”

Korra opened her eyes, shuddering at the warmth of her teacher’s breath against her ear. Miss Sato pulled away from her and got off the desk, bringing her skirt back down as she walked away. Korra just stared at that perfect ass, d _amn…_

“That’ll be all Korra.”

Korra broke out of her trance and stood up, walking towards the door after gathering her belongings. She didn’t say a word as she walked away, once she had her back to Miss Sato she slightly lifted the side of her shirt pretending to scratch her hip revealing her toned back. Asami bit her lip at the sight of it, pressing her legs together at the thought of scrapping her nails against it while Korra was on top of her. 

“Enjoy you’re afternoon.” Korra yelled back over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

The game had begun. 

———————————

Korra went and found the boys in the cafeteria after dropping her things off at her locker.

“So how was detention?” Bolin asked teasingly.

“You got detention!?” Mako asked concerned.

“Like I said, it wasn’t detention Bo.”

“Oh you’re right. I must have forgot.” He replied playing dumb. Korra just stuck her tongue out at him.

“What is going on?” Mako inquired shifting his gaze between them.

“Nothing bro, I’m just teasing Korra a little is all.” Korra was relieved to hear him play down the situation.

“What are you guys doing tonight? I’ve got the house to myself and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out?”

“Funny you should ask,” Mako replied, “we were just going to ask you to come out with us. This new club just open on the other side of town and we were dying to check it out.”

“I don’t know guys, we have an exhibition game tomorrow. I probably shouldn’t.”

“Come on Korra! We heard your game is against the last placed team in the league, you’l be fine!” Mako said trying to convince her.

“Yeah! Come on! Beside we already asked Opal.” Bolin brought his hands to his mouth as he let the last part slip out.

“Bolin!” Mako yelled at him. “You weren’t supposed to say anything about Opal until we got Korra to agree!”

“What?! Opal is going!?”

“She didn’t want to at first! She said the same thing you did! We really had to convince her! In fact one of her conditions was that she would only come if you agreed to come!” Bolin tried to defend her.

“Well…”

“Pleaseeee Korra!” he went on.

“I guess I wouldn’t be a very good captain if I let my teammate go alone…”

“Yes!” Bolin shouted.

“But I’m not drinking, my dad will kill me if I don’t play well tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, we need a DD anyway.” Mako chimed in.

“It’s gonna be so fun! A night on the town with the boys!… and Opal.” Bolin put an arm around them. Korra just laughed not bothering to fight him for calling her one of the boys.

“Oh and it’s a club Korra,” Mako repeated, “Don’t forget to dress nice.”

“Great…”


	13. The Club - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this chapter a few times...When I finally got it going the way I wanted it to it took on a mind of its own and just went on forever. I couldn't decide how to break it up so I made it into two parts, hope you guys like it anyways!

She sat in the conference room staring down at the papers in front of her, unable to concentrate on what was being said, all she could think about was that god damned tan girl and the game they had both entered into. _So much for this meeting being a distraction from her…damn her for having such amazing eyes…for being so cute when she’s embarrassed…that cocky smile…and oh when she bites her lip…damn…_ Turns out that a bunch of old men talking about things she didn't really care about didn’t really do the trick. These meetings were just as boring as she remembered, a bunch of old men trying to persuade her thinking they knew better, but Asami knew what she was doing. She had been helping her Dad out around the dealership ever since she could remember, whether it was in his office or on the car he’d always be tinkering on in the garage. He mother would never like it when she’d come back in the house with grease all over her good clothes after an afternoon with her father. She smiled as the memories all came back to her, stealing her attention further from the presentation she was supposed to be watching.

“Miss Sato?” The old man giving the presentation asked.

Without skipping a beat, Asami broke from her thoughts and was right back in the meeting. “I agree although I’d like to see an increase in numbers for next quarter, perhaps we should rethink our marketing scheme.”

“Very well, we’ll present your father with new ideas next week,” The man replied before continuing his presentation.

The minutes ticked by and Asami was finally able to escape the boringness. _Thank god that’s over, hopefully seeing the girls tonight will be a better distraction._

———————————

She stood in front of her dresser for what seemed like forever, scanning over the mess of clothes shoved in it looking for something suitable to wear tonight. _It had to be a club…_ Korra was more of a pub or bar kind of girl, but she figured she’d take one for the team tonight and just grit and bare it. The boys and Opal were going to be here any minute and she was still standing in her towel, hair still dripping wet. _Ok hair first,_ that was an easy choice. She really only had two hair styles, up in a ponytail or down and straightened, since tonight was a ‘fancy’ occasion she decided to go with the latter of the two. She hung her towel up on the door, put on a thong and a bra and made her way to the bathroom. It only took her a few minutes to straighten all the kinks out after she had finished blow drying it, then she found herself back in her room in front of her dresser trying to choose an outfit. She had only managed to slip on some black skinny jeans before she heard a knock on the door, she ran down to let them in.

“Hey guys, wow you all look spiffy.” she said as she opened the door letting them in. Mako was wearing a freshly ironed white button up with dark blue jeans, while Bolin donned a similar pair of dark blue jeans with a black v neck shirt and a dark green beanie hanging off the back of his head. Opal looked a little more fancy wearing an olive coloured dress that went down to her knees with beige heels.

“Korra! What a surprise, you’re not ready…” Bolin replied after seeing his best friend still didn't have a shirt on.

“Yeah…I couldn’t decide what to wear or what constitutes _‘nice’_ for a club.”

Mako just laughed, “Korra you’re over thinking this, I just said _‘nice’_ because I didn't want you to go out in cut off.”

Opal swatted him in the arm. “Come on Korra, I’ll help you,” she made her way to the staircase gesturing for Korra to follow.

“Help yourselves to the beer in the fridge guys, and you know how the TV works.” Korra said over her shoulder as she followed Opal.

Bolin had already made his way to the fridge, “Sounds good!” An audible popping noise was heard as he opened a beer.

Korra’s room was dark, she only had her desk lamp lamp on. Opal flicked the light switch revealing the mess strewn about the room.

“No wonder you can’t find anything to wear…your clothes are everywhere!”

“Just the dirty ones! The clean stuff is all in there.” She pointed to her dresser.

“Ok let’s see what we’ve got here…you’re set on those pants are you?”

“Um…no?” Korra replied unsure of what the right answer was.

“They are fine, I just wanted to know where I should start is all.” Opal rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a few options, holding them up against Korra before shaking her head and putting them back. 

“Ooo!” she yelled as she pulled shirt off its hanger. She handed a navy blue short sleeve button up to her friend. “Wear this with those khakis you had on at practice the other day and you're set.”

“You sure?” Korra asked.

Opal gave Korra a final look up and down as she held up the outfit in front of her, staring for a minute. She turned and grabbed dark grey beanie off the top of her dresser and threw it Korra. “There, now I’m sure. Besides I know how much Bolin likes it when you guys both wear the same thing, he’s weird like that…which is why I like him.”

“Okay.” Korra said laughingly. 

“Now get dressed, I’m going to go check on the boys, hopefully they aren’t already drunk.”

“Yeah good idea.”

“Oh,” Opal said as she stopped in the doorway looking through her clutch,. “Here,” she pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them to Korra. 

“Oh right, I was going to ask you for them. You sure we don’t mind if we take your car?”

“Not at all! I especially don’t mind when I don’t have to be DD. I won’t drink to much though, we do have a game tomorrow.”

“Good, gotta be on the ball tomorrow. I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

The green eyed girl turned and made her way down the stairs. Korra got dressed quickly, even though she was DD she was actually excited to go out tonight, it had been a while since she went out with the brothers. She gave herself one last look in the mirror went to join the group.

Bolin whistled at her as she made her way down the stairs, “you clean up nice girl!” 

“All thanks to Opal, I didn't even know where to start.”

“And we’re both wearing beanies!”

“Again, Opal’s idea, she knew you’d like it.”

He turned to the green eyed girl, “Have I ever told you how perfect you are?” 

“You could stand to say it more often,” Opal smiled back at him as he placed his arms around her waist. 

Mako interrupted them before his lips met hers, “not to break up the love fest, but can we go? It’ll already be 10:30 by the time we get there!" 

Bolin stole a quick peck before her turned to leave the house hand in hand with Opal. Korra followed behind them locking the door after everyone was out. The club was on the other side of town and took about 45 minutes to get too, but the drive seemed to take less long than it actually did, maybe due to Bolin’s constant yammering, it seemed to get worse when he drank. Opal would steal a few kisses here and there, little did he know they were part of a plan to shut him up for a few minutes so someone else could get a sentence in every now and then. Korra wasn’t really paying attention anyway, her mind was elsewhere. _“I have some things to take care of and people to see”_ she could remember Miss Sato saying, _“people to see”…I wonder who people are…why wouldn’t she just tell me what she was doing? Why didn’t she say who she was meeting? Maybe she doesn’t want me too know…maybe she has a secret girlfriend or boyfriend and has just been fucking with me this whole_ time. Jealously and anger started to grown inside Korra, Mako could see her furrowed eyebrows in the rearview mirror. 

“You okay over there driver?” he asked.

Korra broke out of her conversation with herself, her face relaxing. “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Got a girl on your mind do ya?”

“What?! No! Why does everyone always think I have girls on my mind!?”

“Hey I was just messing with you,” Mako said raising his hands in defence. “Although your reaction does kind of make me think I’m right, come on who is she? Ila!?”

“Ha! That’s a good one!”

“Who then!?”

“No one Mako, I was honestly just lost in thought.”

“Leave Korra alone bro, if she did have something going on with someone you know she’d _definitely_ tell her best friends,” Bolin said as he broke his lips from Opal’s looking at Korra in the eyes through the rear view. Korra got the message, she knew he was trying to guilt trip her into admitting what had been going on between her and Miss Sato, but that just couldn’t happen.

They arrived as the club around 10:30 like Mako said, and as expected there was a long line up of people waiting to get in, luckily Mako being the responsible one managed to get them on the guest list. They parked the car not too far away and walked towards the club.

“Hold it,” the bouncer said extending his arm to block their way.

“We are on the list, should be under Mako.”

The large man with tattoos covering his forearms lowered his arm and started to flip through the papers on his clip board. “I’ll need to see ID from all of you.”

After scanning them all rather quickly he handed them back and motioned towards the door with his head, “enjoy your night.”

After getting their wrists stamped form a second bouncer inside the door they made their way into the main part of the building. _This place is huge…_ Korra thought to herself as she took it all in, the lights were dim but she could still make out everything in the club. It opened up onto a huge dance floor, it must have been the size of a basketball court yet it was still packed. The wall on the right hand side had a bar that ran almost the entire way across it with several bartenders behind it spinning bottles and performing various tricks as they served drinks. The wall directly in front of them across the dance floor had a massive DJ booth on an elevated platform right in the center of it, with shooter bars on either side. The section to the left of the main entrance was a lounge area that was elevated higher than the dance floor, it had comfy looking booths where people were sitting attempting to hold a conversation over the loud music. The second level was open to the first so people could look down on those dancing on the main floor, there were smaller bars up there and a few tables scattered around it.

“Let’s get a drink!” Bolin yelled over the music pointing the huge bar to the right. They weaved their way through the mass of people on the dance floor, sweaty and hot bodies rubbing up against them. Korra put her hand on the middle of the back in front of her, lightly pushing them aside as she excused herself trying to get through. 

The girl turned around, “Korra?”

_Fuck…just my luck…_ “Hey Ila…” Korra replied with a fake smile.

“I didn’t know you liked coming to clubs?”

“I don’t, I just came tonight because Bolin and Mako talked me not it, I should probably get back to them.” She tried to make her way by the girl towards the bar.

“You know what you should do?” Ila said leaning in closer to her. “You should come dance with me. Unless you're here with thet _her_ you left me for the other night.”

_Shit._ “Oh right…about that…I’m really sorry. I was drunk and I uh-”

“Korra! There you are!” Bolin shouted grabbing her by the arm. _Thank god for Bolin_. 

He turned his head to face the other girl, “Oh hey Ila. You look nice. Oh hey look, is that guy waving at you?” He pointed behind her, the second she turned around he pulled Korra away escaping with her into the crowd. 

“You my friend, are a life saver.” Korra said as her best friend pulled her through the crowd.

“Call it payback for hooking me up with Opal. Now we’re even.”

They made their way across the dance floor to the lounge area where Mako and Opal had already found a booth for them to sit. The hours ticked by as they sat and drank and spoke. Korra needed this, a night just to have fun where she didn't have to think about her grades or her dad pushing her, she could just have fun and laugh at whatever stupidities Bolin was talking about at the time. 

The shot glasses were piling up on the table, Opal ended up getting little more drunk than she planned, luckily Bolin had stayed relatively sober to take care of her. They were cute together, no one could deny it, Korra felt a sort of pride in it, after all it was her who got them talking. _God I’m a good wingman. If only I knew how to handle my relationships better…god damn Miss Sato and those hypnotizing hips of hers…_ As Korra watched Mako and Opal fight to stay upright in the booth and try to form coherent sentences, she decided that maybe this hadn’t been the best idea, Opal was not going to be in the best shape for their game tomorrow, _good wingman, horrible captain…_ She decided that they better get going before they got anymore drunk. She could tell that Bolin wasn’t as worried as she was, he was almost keeled over from laughing at the other two throwing slurred insults back and forth.

“I think you guys have had enough, what do you say we get ready to go?”

“W-who made you boss? I’m t-the..resp..respon..sable one!” Mako slurred.

“Yeah, you’re looking _real_ responsible right now bud.” Korra rolled her eyes and looked over to Bolin, “You ok to handle them for a sec? I’m just gonna go to the washroom before we go.”

He nodded, it was all he could do as he couldn’t get any words out over his laughter. 

The washrooms were on the other side of the club, she’d once again have to deal with being bumped into and pushed by random drunk people, _great…_ She was about halfway across the dance floor when something caught her eye, a long pair of pale legs standing at the bar. She followed up them with her gaze, admiring the nice ass the were attached to, she followed up the sensational curves, marvelling at the perfect round breasts, following up the wavy black hair that was party covering the exposed shoulders it fell on, to finally fall on the woman’s gorgeous face. _What is she doing here?_ She stared across the dance floor, wonderstruck by the woman she had grown so fond of. She couldn’t help but notice how stunning she looked in her dark red fitted dress that flaunted her amazing form, and her black peep toe pumps which made her already long legs look even longer still if that were even possible. Korra couldn’t help but think about taking her home and ripping that dress off of her…but her thoughts were brought back to reality when the man standing in front of her teacher brought his hand to her lower back. _I knew it…she was just fucking with me…she’s here with her fucking boyfriend._ Korra squeezed her hands into fists and grit her teeth, anger coursing through her veins, she was going to blow. She found her anger suddenly tempered when she saw Miss Sato bring her hand up to the man’s forearm, pushing his hand off her back. _Why would she take his hand away…_ Seconds later the man brought his hand back to her back, except lower this time, his pinky touching Miss Sato’s ass. Korra watched as the green eyed woman once again pushed his hand away, but before her teacher removed her hand from his forearm he was already pushing back putting his hand fully on her ass this time. _She fucking said no_. As if without thinking, Korra was already making her way towards the bar, her hands back into fists once again. She could see the man pulling her in closer, Asami put her hands on his chest to push him back as he leaned his head in attempting to kiss the lips she had wanted so badly. She was moving fast now, getting closer. The man kept pulling her, wrinkles forming in the dress around the man’s fingers as he squeezed. She was right next to them now, 

“HEY!” she yelled. The man turned his head just in time for his face to make full contact with Korra’s fast approaching fist. His head flew backwards as Korra finished her punch, he fell over onto the bar knocking over several drinks before falling to the floor. 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” 

 


	14. The Club - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray part 2! Had a little break from exams so you all get two chapters within two days. I can't stress how much fun I'm having writing this, please keep leaving comments, they drive me! 
> 
> Also I know it's taking a while but the smut is coming so keep reading for that!

“Don’t fucking touch her!”

Asami just stared opened mouthed as it happened, the fist that came out of nowhere and the man that fell to the ground. “Korra!?”

“Are you alright!?” Korra asked now facing her, anger still all over her face.

“How did…w-where did you come from?!” Asami couldn’t find her words.

“Are, you, alright!?” Korra asked again articulating each word, ignoring her question, still fuming.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.”

Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bar towards the exit, “Did you drive here?”

“Yes I did.” She said as she pulled her keys out of her clutch dangling them in the air.

Korra grabbed the keys from her, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

“But what about my f-friends?” Asami slurred pointing back towards the bar.

“You’re fucking drunk aren’t you?” Korra turned to face her.

Asami raised her hand holding out her thumb and forefinger slightly apart, “o-nly a l-l-little bit.”

“Ugh! Do you even realize…” She brought her hand to the bridge of her nose. “Look I’m sure you’re friends will be fine. I need you to stay right here ok? Don’t move!” Korra commanded sitting her on a bar stool near the coat check.

She caught the tanned girl’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing her eyes to meet hers, “whatever you say babe.”

Korra just moved her hand off her chin and turned to go back to her friends. She took less care this time as she made her way back across the dance floor through the masses, pushing to get through rather than asking politely. 

“Bolin! Bolin!” She waved her arms trying to get his attention as she went up the stairs to the lounge area where the booths were.

After a few tries he finally noticed her and made his way over to his best friend, “Korra, you okay?”

“Bo, something’s come up and I’ve got to go, now. How much did you have to drink?”

“What happened!? Are you ok!?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Answer the question.” Korra didn't have the patience for this right now.

“I only had one shot when we got here. Too busy taking care of Opal.”

“Are you ok to drive?”

“Yeah I’m fine, why? What’s going on?”

She sighed…she had no clever story to tell him. She pointed over to Miss Sato who was thankfully still sitting on the bar stool where she left her, “You were right Bo…”

He followed her finger to where she was pointing, he gasped in surprise, “I KNEW IT!”

“Shhh! Keep it down Bo! You can’t tell anyone! Promise?”

“I swear bro, I would never. What happened?”

“I kind of got in an altercation with some douchebag…” she raised her hand to show him her already swollen knuckles.

“Korra! What did you do!? Did someone try to hit you?” He asked concerned.

“I don’t have time to explain it, I just have to take her home. You sure you’re ok to drive?”

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry I’ll cover for you with the others, in all honesty I don’t think either of them will notice or even remember tomorrow morning anyways.”

“I’m counting on it, thanks Bo.” She hugged him and handed him the keys. “Let me know when you get home.”

“You too. Be safe.”

Korra tuned and headed back to her damsel in distress. 

“Alright let’s go.” She grabbed her teacher’s hand and pulled her towards the door.

Asami had watched Korra make her way back from the lounge area, noticing who she was with. “But w-wait just a second!” 

“Ugh…what?”

“Are those you’re friends?”

“Yes. Why?”

“That g-guy with the pointy eyebrowssss, he asked me if my dad was a baker the other d-day.”

Korra faceplamed in disbelief… _I can’t believe he actually tried, i’m gonna have to bring it up later…_ but she didn't have time to laugh about it now. _“_ We don’t have time for this! If someone sees us…just come on!”

Korra finally managed to pull her out of the club and was able to guide her towards the parking lot, hitting the button to unlock the car doors. She opened the passenger side door and got Miss Sato inside, letting out a sigh of relief as she closed the door. She made her way around the car to the driver’s side to get in herself and started the car, slamming the door as she sat down.

“Do you even realize what could have happened!? What that douchebag could have done!? I should go back in there and kick his ass some more.” She raised her voice at her teacher as she gripped the steering wheel harder, exacerbating the pain in her knuckles. 

“I was just h-having f…funnn, I needed t-to not th…think about you for one sss-second.”

Her confession softened Korra’s anger, but she still wouldn’t let her get off that easy. “Well aren’t you hypocritical! You got mad at me for doing the exact same thing last weekend.”

“That was different! It’s not like I went out tonight looking for someone else. You drive me insane Korra!”

“Well from where I was standing your actions could have ended much more badly!”

“I could have handled him!” 

“Yeah well I guess I just beat you too it then eh?” Admittedly Korra has always been impulsive. 

Asami just crossed her arms and slouched in her seat with nothing more to say.

Unlike the drive there, the drive back from the club seemed to take much longer. Thankfully Miss Sato’s conversational skills seemed to get better as they drove, she could now at least form coherent sentences and she slurred less. 

She leaned over, resting her elbow on the center console between the driver’s seat and the passengers seat, staring at Korra. “Have I ever told you how hot you are?”

Korra heart skipped a beat at the words, words she would have given anything to hear under other circumstances, _she’s drunk Korra, you can’t play into this right now._ “You’re drunk,” was all she replied.

“Well that may be, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are hot. Did you know that I noticed you right away when you walked into my class the first day I taught?”

“As if.” Korra had to fight herself not to take the words more to heart, continuously rationalizing, _she’s just drunk Korra, she’d never be telling you this otherwise._

“It’s true! In that baseball tee…that showed off your muscles so well…” Asami dragged her fingers over Korra’s bicep. “Did I ever tell you that defined arms are one of my weaknesses?”

Korra couldn’t deny the warmth that the touch sent all over her body, as much as she tried to mentally rationalize the situation, her body wasn’t having it. She had no choice but to pull her arm away before she succumbed to the temptation of putting her hand over on the bare thigh of the woman next to her, and god knows what’d she do after that.

“How about we listen to some music?” She tried to change the subject, turning the radio up.

Korra managed to keep their interaction PG the rest of the way home, which was no easy feat. Even if Miss Sato was being forward, Korra had to also fight her own urges. The way that deep red dress fit her body, and those heels didn’t help, she had such a weakness for pretty girls in heels.

They finally made it to Miss Sato’s condo, Korra pulled the car into the driveway and cut the engine. In the time it took Asami to unbuckle her seatbelt, Korra had already made her way around the car and held the door open for her.

“So chivalrous.” Asami teased.

Korra gave her a smirk and put out her hand to help her out of the car which the green eyed woman graciously took. After she stepped out of the way, Korra closed the door and turned to lead Miss Sato inside, but she felt something holding her back. 

She looked back to find her teacher staring back at her, “is everything okay?”

But her teacher didn’t answer. Instead she pulled on Korra’s hand bringing the girl closer to her and crashing their lips together. Korra couldn’t help but fall into the kiss, she had done so well, fighting temptation the whole ride home, but now she couldn’t stop herself from giving in, the red lips that met hers were too welcoming, too warm, tasted too good. She parted her lips slightly allowing Miss Sato’s tongue to enter her mouth, deepening the kiss further, perfume filling her nose and she inhaled through it. She couldn’t help herself now, she had fully given into the her. She placed her hands on the older woman’s hips, pulling her, closing whatever distance remained between them, then sliding her hand up her bare back. Miss Sato didn't stop herself either, her rational thought process failing her under the influence of whatever alcohol still remained in her system. She took one of her arms off Korra’s shoulders and brought her hand to the shorter girl’s waist. She couldn’t deny the temptation any longer…she had to know…had to feel it…she moved her hand slowly to korra’s lower back, then lowered it slowly finally being able to grab that ass she had been ogling. It was all she imagined it would be, firm and round, the perfect hockey bum. Korra felt her nails on her behind, and it’s like the act made something snap inside Korra, she couldn’t hold back any longer. She moved her hands from the woman’s hips and slid them down over her ass, behind her thighs until her hand reached the bare skin where the dressed ended. She picked Miss Sato up and pushed her against the car, her teacher’s legs firmly around her waist. She felt her beanie fall off. Asami found her hands tangled in Korra’s hair, pulling it slightly, enough to separate their kiss so she could bite Korra’s lip and pull on it. Korra let out a small moan, _god damn this woman, she smells so good…feels so good, her long perfect legs around my waist…_ Then Korra smelled something other than jasmine perfume, a faint hint of alcohol on her teacher’s breath, she was immediately brought back to her senses and put the woman down backing away. _Fuck Korra what are you doing, she’s drunk you idiot._  

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked.

“Nothing…I ummm…we shouldn’t…you’re drunk.”

“Korra, I’m going to think you’re real oblivious if you don’t know I want this by now.”

A small smile crossed the younger girl’s face. “I want this too…but if this is to ever really happen, I don’t want you to be drunk…otherwise I’m no better than that guy at the bar.”

Asami just smiled, _this girl could not be more perfect_. “You’re nothing like him Korra,” she reassured her. She walked up to the girl and took her hand as she placed a kiss on her forehead, “let’s go inside.”

Korra was more than happy to obey, she picked up her beanie and followed her into the house. She allowed herself to be led straight up the stairs to Miss Sato’s bedroom, she couldn’t keep her eyes off that perfectly shaped ass in front of her, _fuck my life…this is going to be rough…_

When they got into her room, she released Korra’s hand, “Make yourself at home, I’m just gonna get into something more comfortable.”

Korra made her way over to the only thing she could sit on in the room, the bed. She sat on the end of it with her legs hanging off the edge. Miss Sato’s room was elegant, the walls were a deep red colour, her furniture was a dark mahogany, cream curtains hung up by the window and matching sheets over her bed. But Korra’s attention didn’t stay on the decor for long, she watched as Miss Sato moved across the room over to her dresser pulling out her sleepwear. She was enraptured by the woman in front of her. She watched her bend her leg back at the knee to bring her foot up so she could slip off her heel, repeating the process for the other shoe. She followed the woman’s hands as they pulled her black hair off to one side revealing more of her bare back. Korra gulped, a throbbing starting between her legs as she traced up the woman’s spine with her gaze. The fingers she had been watching then fiddled with the newly exposed clasp of her dress behind her neck, undoing it, immediately causing the straps to loose tension over her shoulders. She watched as her teacher peeled the form fitting dress off her upper body, leaving it completely bare. _Of course she isn't wearing a bra…her back is surprisingly toned…I bet it would feel so nice to run my fingers down it…korra enough, she’s still drunk, and you’re ‘chivalrous’ remember, god being the good guy sucks._ She squeezed her legs together, hoping it might temporarily satisfy the throbbing in her core, but it only got worse the more she watched, her fingers digging into the edge of the bed the further down the dress fell. She peeled it off the rest of her body, past her hips, over her ass and down her thighs before letting it hit the floor, _god that ass…so round and perfect._ She was wearing a black lace thong, all Korra could imagine was getting up to go and kneel beside her so she could pull it off of her using only her teeth, then making her way back to that ass, leaving kisses up her thighs as she did… _ok enough,_ _she's not getting away with this any longer._ Korra decided to call her out on her bullshit as she watched the girl slip on a white tank top. 

“You’re doing it on purpose aren’t you?”

“Doing what on purpose?” Asami played dumb, but the coy smile on her face as she turned to Korra gave her away. “I was just putting my pyjamas on, that’s all.”

“You know I don’t believe you for a second right?”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about Korra.” That same smile still on her face. “Are you thirsty?”

Korra just stared at her, not falling for the horrible front she was putting up. Her throat was indeed dry however, “Yeah, a glass of water would be nice actually, thank you.”

Asami went into the en suite of her bedroom, Korra could hear the water running as she filled the glass. She re-emerged seconds later with only one glass which she was already drinking from. Korra could see the red lipstick smudge on the rim of the glass as it was handed to her. 

“Great so now I’m going to have your lipstick all over me?”

Asami let out a small laugh, “I hate to break it to ya, but you kind of already have it all over your face anyway.” She brought a hand up to the tanned girl’s face, brushing her thumb over her cheek and then her lips where the lipstick found itself. “Besides I like it better when I’m the one leaving it…”

Korra felt shivers go up her spine as she felt the touch on her face and heard the words. _Yeah she’s definitely doing it on purpose…_ She watched as Miss Sato made her way around the bed and got in under the covers.

Asami noticed the girl’s knuckles as she held the glass to her lips to drink. “Korra, your hand! Why is it that whenever I see you outside of school you’re injured? Usually because of me…”

“Don’t worry about it, that guy deserved it. I’d do it again in a heart beat. To think of him touching you…makes me blood boil.” 

She smiled, “You’re kind of cute when you get protective…but I really could have handled him.”

“I know you could have…it just sent me over the edge seeing him continue to touch you even after you pushed him away so many times. Also the fact that I thought he was your boyfriend at first didn’t help…”

Asami’s laughed nervously at the comment, “well you weren’t totally off…”

“I fucking knew it! He is your boyfriend!” Korra was starting to get mad again.

She quickly pulled the covers off and crawled her way over to the edge of the bed where the girl was sitting, putting a hand on her forearm. “Ex, Korra, he’s my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh…” she relaxed a little.

“We broke up a while ago, and he never got over it.”

“Why did you break up?”

“He just saw me as a trophy to show off to his friends…I finally smartened up and ended it.”

“I…I can’t believe he would treat you like that…you’re so much more, you’re smart, kind, caring…kind of a big tease sometimes but that’s besides the point…the fact that you’re gorgeous is just an added bonus.”

Asami blushed at Korra’s words. _What am I going to do with this girl…_

Korra looked down at the glass in her hand, “So umm…have you uh…always dated boys or…?”

The older woman couldn’t help but laugh at Korra’s nervousness as she asked the question. 

“I mean…if it’s ok for me to ask…you don’t have to answer…”

“It’s fine Korra, I knew it would come up eventually.” She smiled. “I have always dated boys more or less, but I’ve always liked girls too. The thing is that I’ve only ever hooked up with girls, I’ve never dated one.”

Korra’s heart fell in her chest. _Was this all that this was going to be? Just another hook up with a girl for her? Why is this bothering you so much? You don’t usually do relationships anyways. Why do I care so much about this girl…_ it was then that Korra realized that just a hookup wasn’t going to be enough with this woman… _what have I gotten myself into…I can’t do this if a hook up is all she wants…_

She could see the wheels turning in the younger girl’s head and the disappointment starting to show on her face. “Korra? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine…I should umm…I should probably get going, Bolin was already worried enough as it was when I left the club.” She stood up from the bed.

“Korra, wait, don't go.” She grabbed her hand and puled her back down to the bed. “What’s wrong, please tell me.”

She hesitated and stayed quiet for a minute before answering. “What…what do you want from me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean where do you see this going? I think I’m…I’m…” she took a deep breathe collecting herself, “I think I’m falling for you a little more than I should be…and I can’t do this if all I’m going to be is another hook up for you…I care too much…”

Asami felt the tears start to well up behind her eyes. “Korra…”

“Look it’s fine if that’s all you want. I just needed to be upfront with you. I’m gonna go.”

She went to leave again, but before she could stand, she felt hands on her cheeks turning her head to face her teacher, followed by a pair of lips being pressed against hers. Korra didn’t know how to react or what this meant.

Asami pulled their lips apart. “I care about you too Korra. I know it’s wrong, but I don’t want this to be just a hook up. It’s just given our situation, I’m a little apprehensive…I don’t want either of us getting in trouble…I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you lost your scholarship opportunity…”

Her heart was light again. Korra only heard the first part, it’s all she needed to hear. They’d work out the rest later, but for right now she just wanted to revel in this moment. She brought her hand over Miss Sato’s that still found itself on her cheek.

“Would you…stay with me tonight? We don’t have to do anything…I just…I want you to stay.”

Their eyes locked, there was no way Korra could deny those deep green eyes as they bore into hers. She would do whatever those eyes required of her, she’d raise the sees, calm volcanoes, settle tornadoes or move mountains if she could.

Korra’s smile was answer enough for Asami, she moved her way back toward the head of the bed and pulled down the covers and patted the spot next to her.

Korra stood up, “is it my turn to be a tease now?” she asked as she buttoned her shirt. “Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?”

Asami stared in awe as she took off her shirt. Each undone button revealing more and more of her toned abdomen, all the way down to that abdominal V leading into her pants to her core. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she fisted the sheets in her hands… “Ass…” was all she could manage to get out as she pointed to her dresser.

She watched the girl walk across the room, her button up slipping off her shoulders, falling next to her dress on the floor, her back was almost as tantalizing as her font. Korra looked back at her, unsure where to start looking. She was finally given instructions, “Top drawer, left hand side.” 

Korra sifted through the drawer, finding only other tank tops similar to the one Asami was wearing. “Not much of a t-shirt girl are you?”

The older woman only smiled, “No, Sorry.”

“I’ll deal with it for tonight I guess.” She pulled out a blue tank top and slipped it on. She made her way to the side of the bed opposite Miss Sato and sat on the edge to pull off her pants before getting under the covers, laying on her back with one hand behind her head when she finally did.

Asami shifted to her side, propping herself up on her elbow and rested her hand in her hand. “So now that you know mine, what’s your story Korra?” 

“My story?”

“Yeah, I hear you’re quite the heart breaker.”

“That’s not true! I was just never really into relationships before.”

“That’s what heart breakers say.” Asami laughed. 

“I swear I’m not! Ila’s maybe the only exception to that, and even then, her heart wasn’t really broken, she just wanted to get with me because she thinks I’m popular.”

“Oh right, lipstick girl.”

“Hey now, if anyone’s lipstick girl, it’s you.” Korra said pointing at her face.

“I guess that’s true.” Asami ran her fingers over the smudges again.

The same reaction took over Korra’s body as it did the last time. “You’ve really got to stop that, or else I’m going to have a hard time controlling myself, and I’m trying to be good.”

“Fine…such a gentlewoman.” Asami took her fingers away reluctantly. “I have a confession to make…”

Korra turned her head towards the girl, “go on…”

“I was actually really jealous that night you came over with her lipstick on your cheek…” she traced her fingers up Korra’s arm avoiding her gaze.

“Were you now?” Korra gave her a cheeky grin. 

She looked back at her, “Don’t get too cocky, I’m over it now.”

Korra smiled, “I wouldn’t worry if I was you anyway, she’s got nothing on you.” She leaned up and kissed the older woman on the cheek. Asami’s cheeks reddened, Korra took joy in the power she held over her, being able to make her blush so easily. 

They talked for hours laying in bed, stealing kisses here and there. Asami felt her eye lids getting heavier and could no longer keep them open, letting her head rest on Korra’s chest as she traced up and down the valley between her abs down the center of her stomach with her finger. Korra could feel her head getting heavier and heavier on her chest as the other woman succumbed to her fatigue. 

“Good night Miss Sato.”

Asami let out a quiet laugh, “you can call me Asami, Korra.” She felt Korra’s chest rise as she inhaled. 

A smile crept it’s way onto her face, heat rising in her cheeks, she had never called her by her first name, she hadn’t even really heard it many times…there was something so scandalous about it, as if it confirmed what they had been engaging in…she hesitated before allowing the words to escape her lips… “Good night…Asami.”

 


	15. Come Watch?

It felt so good to wake up being held by the younger girl, to feel her breasts against her back as they lay spooning in her king sized bed. She felt safe in her arms, her pale fingers intertwined with tanned ones as she held her hand close to her chest, she didn’t want to move, didn't want to get up. Lying in bed, enclosed in the arms of the girl who had been the object of her desires, this is where she wanted to stay, _couldn’t the start of the day hold off for a little while longer?_ Wishful thoughts, she new they had to get up, Korra had class and she had to get her lessons ready. She brought Korra’s hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. She wondered if it would be enough to wake the girl behind her, the sudden squeeze of her body answered her question.

This was by far one of the most pleasant mornings Korra had had in a long time, for once they didn’t seem so evil. She loved the feeling of Asami’s body against hers, the feeling of their bare legs touching as they lie entwined. She didn’t mind that her arm was numb, it was something that she could have tolerated for hours as long as it meant she got to hold the older woman in her arms longer. 

She felt soft lips on her hand, she bent her lifeless arm at the elbow, pulling Asami closer to her, “Just a little longer…” she mumbled.

“Not much of a morning person are you?” Asami laughed. 

“Mornings are the devil…”

“How do you get up for school every morning?”

“Snooze button…”

Korra’s answers were unenthusiastic to say the least. Asami couldn’t help but laugh at her, she put her free hand on the tanned one that found itself wrapped up from underneath her and peeled it back down towards the bed, she stopped when her actions were met with muffled moans and an ‘ow.’

“What!? Are you ok?”

“Knuckles…sore…ow…” even the pain wasn’t enough to wake her out of her semi-comatose state.

Asami instantly remembered the events of the night before, she tried to get up to get a better look at the girl’s hand but stopped when she felt her movements being restrained.

“No…stay…”

She laughed at the girl, “We have to get up sleepy head. We both have to get to school, and besides I want to take a look at your hand.”

Korra could only groan in protest as the older woman shifted to sit up on the edge of the bed. She felt her hand being picked up and turned as Asami examined it. 

“You’re going to need some ice for this, it’s starting to bruise. I’m going to go downstairs and get some out for you, I’ll make us some breakfast at the same time. Come down when you're ready.” She leaned down to kiss the still half asleep girl on the cheek before getting up.

Korra opened her eyes slightly for the first time, the world around her still blurry as she tried to focus her vision. She saw the black haired woman walk towards the dresser and then out of her field of vision to head downstairs. She stayed in bed for a few minutes after she had left, refusing to get up. She could hear the sounds of cupboard doors opening and closing downstairs, along with the sound of dishes and cutlery being placed on the table, _okay okay time to get up_ , she convinced herself. She reluctantly peeled herself out of bed, the only thing driving her to do so was knowing that Asami would be downstairs when she got there. She made her way into the bathroom to give herself a once over before going downstairs. She could only laugh at herself when she saw her lipstick covered face, thoughts of last night coming back to her, as if she could forget those soft legs around her waist. She wet a washcloth and began to wash away the red smudges. 

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon the amazing sight in front of the stove. _She's wearing my shirt…fuck…_ to Korra there was nothing hotter, it was even more so when it was Asami her shirt was on. She was wearing nothing else, just her button up and a thong. Asami looked over at her, and Korra became instantly aware that she had been caught staring and slack jawed. 

“You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come help?”

The red colour in her cheeks clearly evident, she closed her mouth and fumbled with her words, “I uhh…umm…yeah…but I have to warn you, I’m pretty useless in the kitchen.” 

“We’ll have to see about that.”

She walked over to stand next to the taller woman, “what do you need me to do?” 

“Grab 4 eggs from the fridge and crack them into that bowl.”

“Ouff…do you want that with or without egg shells in it?”

“Korra…you can’t tell me that you can’t crack eggs…”

“Hey I told you I was useless!”

“Well, try anyways and I’ll evaluate after you're done.”

Korra finished her task and passed Asami’s evaluation. The black haired woman added the rest of the ingredients to the bowl and gave Korra a job that she couldn’t mess up. 

“Put those arms to use and stir.”

“Yes ma’am!…After all, I know how much you like them.” Korra flashed her a cocky grin and an over exaggerated flex.

_Oh god…I did say that…_ Asami held back her blush not to give Korra the satisfaction. “Just stir you dork.”

“Whatever you say chef.” She gave the woman a mock salute.

They spent the next hour or so cooking, eating, and laughing at each other. Korra had never had so much ease conversing with someone she was interested in, this woman could take her humour and dish it right back. _I never stood a chance…_ she couldn’t help but smile as she watched the woman sitting across from her. Her teacher looked up as she finished the last bite of her pancakes, piercing emerald eyes met hers. It took everything in Korra’s power not to jump across the table and pull her own shirt right off of her, finally being able to feel her bare flesh in her palms as she traced them all across her body. Last night was great, but they still had barriers between them, which was fine with Korra given the situation…but she wanted more, needed more. If anything last night only made the need grow stronger, to have what she so badly wanted so close, and not be able to follow through with her fantasies, especially after knowing Asami had some of her own, Korra had no idea how she did it.

Asami broke the silence, “So I’ve been thinking…I can’t very well drive you home and risk raising suspicion, and we can’t show up at school together…its probably better that we leave separately.”

“Don’t worry about it, the boys don’t live far so I’ll just walk over to their place and head to school with them. Then you can show up alone later and every thing will be fine.”

“You sure the boys won’t ask questions about you showing up at their place before school?”

“Yeah about that…Bolin knows…”

“What!?!” Asami was shocked at the revelation. “How could you tell him!? You realize that the only way this works is if we keep it a secret right?! I could get fired and you could lose your scholarship opportunity!”

“He figured it out on his own! He’s my best friend and has always been able to read me like a book…and last night the only way I was going to be able to take you home was to confirm it to him so he could make sure the other’s didn’t find out! So it’s kind of sort of your fault too…”

“My fault!? How is it my fault!?”

“If you hadn’t of gotten drunk and let that guy be all over you then I wouldn’t of had to knock him out! Then I could have went home with my friends and none of last night would have happened!”

Asami’s eyes saddened and her face dropped. _Would she really have preferred that?_  

She knew the words were wrong the minute she let them out. “Asami I didn’t mean it…last night was…”

“I was drunk Korra, and you were just being nice. It’s okay, I understand.”

Korra angrily slammed the fist of her good hand down on the table. “No! We’re not doing this again. I’m sick of it. I really do care about you Asami. I wasn’t just being nice last night, I meant every word I said. And this morning has been one of the best mornings I’ve ever had. I don’t want to do this back and forth bullshit anymore. I like you and I know you like me too.”

A light found its way back to the older woman’s face accompanied by a smile and a few tears building up in her eyes. “It isn’t going to be easy you know that right?”

“I do. But I want to go through it, because I want you.”

Asami got up and made her way around the table to the younger girl, tears falling down her cheeks now. She turned the stool Korra was sitting on so that the girl was now facing her, straddling her as she brought her hands to her cheeks allowing their lips to meet in a soft kiss. “What have you done to me?” she whispered against her lips.

“The same thing you’re doing to me,” the tanned girl whispered back.

They both smiled as they rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes. “And don’t worry about Bolin,” Korra continued, “he’s the most loyal person I know, he won’t tell anyone.”

“If you trust him then so do I.” 

“Good.” Korra brought their lips back together. Asami brought her hand to meet Korra’s that now found itself on her own cheek, causing the younger girl to wince and once again eliciting an ‘ow.’

“Oh my god Korra your hand! I totally forgot!” She got off the girl and made her way to the freezer to retrieve an ice pack. She put it on the swollen knuckles, “how are you going to play tonight?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve played with worse. Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you…about my game…I’d like it if you…umm…would you want to come and watch?”

“I would actually love too Korra, but I don’t know how that would look…”

“What do you mean? It’s not like I’m asking you to come wearing my away jersey or something. Besides, lots of teacher’s come to the games, you could just sit with them.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll see what the rest of the staff is saying at lunch today and let you know.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Asami turned around to check the time on the clock above the stove, “Shit it’s already 7:30, you should go if you want to be on time for homeroom. I’ve heard that you aren’t very punctual from Mrs Izumi.”

“Seriously!? Mr Tarrlok and now her? You must think I’m the worst student ever…”

“Never.” Asami smiled, “Besides, you wouldn’t believe half of the things I did when I was in high school.”

“You, the prodigy child, a trouble maker? I don’t believe it.”

“Weren’t you ever told not to judge a book by it’s cover? Being ahead of the rest of the students meant I had to think of ways to entertain myself.”

“Do tell…” Korra asked intrigued.

“Maybe some other time, we don’t have time right now. You should have left already.”

“Fine…but don’t think you’re off the hook, I’m gonna hold you to it.” She said as she ran up the stairs to get her pants only to remember that her shirt was being worn by someone else. 

She headed back towards the kitchen as she did up her pants. “You uh, you have something that belongs to me.”

“Oh right…about that…I’m keeping it.”

“What!? What am I supposed to wear to school today!?”

“I think you look pretty hot in that tank top. The blue brings out your eyes and not to mention how much it shows off your arms, you already know how much I like them.” She lightly skimmed her fingertips up and down the girl’s biceps as she backed her up towards the door. The touches sending shivers up Korra’s spine. She couldn’t lie to herself, as much as she liked to poke fun at her teacher for being so fond of her arms, she secretly loved the touches she received there.

“That’s not fair…” Korra protested.

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” She kissed her on the cheek, “have a good day!”

Korra watched as the woman ran back up stairs and disappeared. _I’m going to have to get her back for this…_ she walked out the door and headed for the boys’ apartment. 

She could see the boys walking out the door as she approached their place. _Sick, just in time._ She picked up her pace to meet them.

“Bo! Mako!”

“Korra, we thought you weren’t going to make it!” Mako replied.

Korra looked at him dumbfounded, arching a brow, “Um…yeah…just on time I guess?”

Bolin intervened before Korra ruined the plan he had set up, “Yeah Korra! Way to be late! I told Mako this morning that you were going to take the bus to our place and walk with us. He was too drunk to remember us talking about it last night.” 

_Seriously I don’t know what I’d do without this kid._ “Yeah Mako, you were really out of it. Sorry I’m late.”

“I’m allowed to get a little crazy sometimes! You guys always judge me!”

“Stop whining Mako, we’re just playing. By the way Korra, is that a new shirt?”

“Yeah…about that…can I borrow a t-shirt from you, I uh…was supposed to do laundry while mom was away and I forgot.” _Smooth Korra, smooth._

“Yeah no problem, come on in and you can pick one out.” Bolin motioned for her to follow him.

“Make it quick guys, unlike you I actually do show up on time to things.” He sat on the stoop outside their door.

“Yeah yeah big bro, we’ll be right back.”

The two of them rushed inside and ran up the stairs to Bolin’s room. “So you’re going to tell me what really happened to your shirt at some point right? I think I deserve that much since I covered for you so well just now.”

“Absolutely, just not right now, Mako will seriously kill us if we make him late.”

“As long as you tell me at some point.” He pulled a green shirt from his dresser and threw it at her. “Here, now lets go.”

“What about me getting to pick one!? This is huge!”

“Yeah that was just a lie to get you in here so I could ask you about last night. Honestly you guys are so easy to fool.”

Korra stuck her tongue out at him and put on the oversized shirt. She then followed Bolin out the door to meet a brooding Mako.

“Finally! Let’s hustle.” 

Kuvira had seen the trio arrive on campus at a half jog, the warning bell for homeroom ringing as they ran up the steps.

“Nice of you to make sure these losers actually show up on time Mako,” she said as they ran past her.

Korra stopped and turned to walk back towards her, it was one thing if she made made comments towards her, but not her friends, especially not Bolin. “Careful Kuvy, wouldn’t want to end up with another bloody nose now would you?” 

Bolin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up the stairs. “She’s just baiting you Korra, she’s not worth it. Come on.”

Kuvira just smiled as the boy dragged her away, “I’ll see you on the ice captain. Nice hand by the way.”

_Dammit…_ Korra had hoped that it wasn’t going to be that noticeable, _Coach is going to kill me…_ she was going to have to find some way to get some ice on it through out the day. 

———————————

Asami arrived at school just on time, and due to her morning activities with Korra she wasn’t able to devote the time she wanted to to planning her lessons for the day. Luckily the school had a film adaptation of Romeo & Juliet on hand so she was able to get away with playing a movie for her first period class. She didn’t think they would mind, after all what kind of students didn’t like watching movies at school? It was like a free period. Her suspicions we confirmed when she heard the cheers from students as she walked into the classroom pulling the TV unit. Luckily she was teaching the younger students first period, so even though she was right on time they were still seated in their seats, they were always easier to control than the seniors. 

“Alright class, as you can see we’ll be watching a movie today. Don’t forget t take notes, there will be a quiz.” 

The cheers turned into boos. She set the movie to play and turned off the lights, the sunlight coming in through the windows was enough to allow the students to write while the room was still dark enough to properly see the movie. She sat down at her desk and watched as her students quietly took notes. For once it was Asami who found herself distracted, her thoughts drifting to the girl who she woke up with this morning and the events of last night. How her student felt the need to protect her from her ex’s advances, how she took it upon herself to get her home safely, and how she held her as she slept. A smile crept onto her face, she couldn’t remember the last time someone made her as happy as Korra did. 

She remained in her thoughts for quite sometime, not hearing the bell go off to end class.

“Miss Sato?” A voice brought her back. She looked up to find Jinora looking at her quizzically. 

She cleared her throat and stood up, flattening out the skirt she wore that day to rid it of any wrinkles. “Sorry class, we’ll finish the movie next time. Have a good day! Jinora if you wouldn’t mind turning the light on on your way out please.”

“Yes Miss Sato.”

She watched her students leave class into the chaos off the hallway. She chided herself for falling so deep into her thoughts. _Pull yourself together Sato._

———————————

Korra felt her phone buzzing in her pocket as she got to her locker. She pulled it out and answered without noticing who was calling her.

“Hello?”

“Sweetie! You’re okay!”

“Hi mom. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well we were worried when we got home and didn’t see any dishes in the sink from your breakfast.”

“Did you ever think that I might have just washed them and put them away?”

“Well, if I’m being honest the thought never even crossed my mind, it wouldn’t be like you.”

‘ _Told you dear, she’s fine. Tell her we’ll bring her to her game tonight.’_ She could hear her dad in the background.

“Thanks of the vote of confidence mom…Tell Dad I say hi, I’ll see you both tonight after school, I want to hear about Aunt Kya.”

“Okay honey! See you later, have a good day, pay attention!”

“Yes Mom…” She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

She felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders as she finally managed to get her locker open.

“Hey there slugger! How was first period?”

“Shhhh Bo! I’m trying to keep the whole bar fight thing a secret, if Coach finds out I'm screwed.”

“Shoot okay, sorry Korra, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s all good bud, just keep it down. Actually speaking of my hand, I desperately need ice for it. I could go to the complex and get some but I don’t want the athletic therapists knowing either, they might not let me play.”

“Well would that be so bad? Maybe it’s better if you miss this game and then be in top shape for semi-finals on Friday.”

Korra grinned nervously, “Well you see the thing is…”

“What? Why is it so important that you play tonight? The team will be fine without you against the last place team.”

She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled the boy close enough for her to be able to whisper in his ear. “I kind of asked Asami to come and watch…”

“Asami? Who’s Asami?”

Korra brought her palm to her face. “Really Bo?” He just looked at her dumbfounded.

“Miss Sato. I asked Miss Sato to come.”

“OH DAMN!” He said rather loudly at the realization.

“Bo I said be quiet!”

“Sorry! I just, this is so juicy!”

“So I was thinking that at lunch you and I could walk to the market just off campus and get ice. And It’ll give me a chance to tell you about last night at the same time. What do you say?”

“Sounds great!” Bolin winked at her as he edged her with his elbow.

“I’ll see you at lunch. I’ve got to head to the complex and get changed for gym.”

———————————

Lunch could not come soon enough. She wanted to see what the teachers would say about the game tonight. Although she knew it might be risky, she secretly could not wait to watch Korra play and hoped that more teachers would be going. She opened the door to the staff lunchroom, a slew of different smells filling her knows form the various meals that were being eaten. Almost all of the teachers were there, even Coach Lin and Principal Tenzin. 

Asami put some of the leftover pancakes from this morning into the microwave. “Didn’t have time to make a lunch today?” A voice asked her.

“Principal Tenzin! It’s good to see you back! And yes, I uh…missed my alarm this morning.”

“Ah yes, that does happen,” he said smiling, “If you have a chance sometime this week I’d love to talk to you about your future here at RCHS, I’ve heard nothing but good things about you since I’ve been away.”

Asami’s heart sped up with excitement. She hadn’t even thought of what she would do after Mrs Pema came back from maternity. “Principal Tenzin, I would lov-”

“Yes, I’ve heard that some of the students are quite…well, smitten with you Miss Sato.” Mr Tarrlok cut her off before she could finish with a sly smile. 

Asami’s heart beat slowed instantly. _There’s no way…_ She fought to keep her composure, _hold it together Asami, he couldn’t possibly know, relax._ She could feel the sweat beading above her brow.

The long brown haired man turned to the principal. “Your daughter Principal Tenzin, she raves about Miss Sato.”

She internally let out a sigh of relief, _thank god_. Although she didn’t let her guard down completely, she didn’t trust Tarrlok. Since the first day they met, something felt off about him.

“Precisely Mr Tarrlok, and I’ve been hearing it from others too, staff members as well as students.”

“I’m sure the same is said about all the teachers here at RCHS, but I will gladly meet with you.”

“Perfect, I’ll have Zhu-Li pencil you into my schedule.” The bald man walked back to the table to join the rest of the staff members.

“Wouldn’t that be a pleasure for all of us, to have the brilliant Miss Sato stay on as a permanent member of our staff.” Tarrlok went on.

_Oh you’re still here…_ “It would be my pleasure I’m sure Mr Tarrlok, now if you’ll excuse me.” She took her lunch from the microwave and took her place at the table.

Tarrlok watched as she walked away, he couldn’t help but notice the sway in her hips, the way her clothes fit her so well to show off her…assets _._ _Perhaps I’ve had the wrong plan all along…perhaps she doesn’t have to be fired right away…perhaps there is a way I can use the information that Kuvira will provide me with more to my…advantage_. He smiled devilishly as he watched her take her seat.

By the time Asami took her seat, the teacher’s had already found themselves on the subject she wanted to talk about. _Perfect._

“How do you expect we’ll do Coach?” Mr Baatar asked across the table.

“I’m hoping that we’ll finally be able to get that break out right.” Coach Lin replied dryly.

“But do you think we’ll come out with a win?”

“I have no doubt. But it’s not about that tonight, we just want to fine tune every point of our game before the next two up coming games, those are the ones that really count.”

“Are you talking about the hockey team?” Asami interjected, trying not to seem too interested.

“Yes, Coach here has scheduled an exhibition game for them tonight,” Mr Baatar explained, “all sporting events are big here at RCHS, but the hockey games get the most attendance, the team is ranked 1st overall! Even the teacher’s make it a point to get out to cheer on our players.”

_This is going to be easier than I thought_. “I have yet to watch an RCHS sporting event, will you be attending tonight Mr Baatar?”

“Of course, a lot of us are going! You should join-”

“I’ll be attending tonight Miss Sato, I’d be honoured if you sat with me at the game.” Mr Tarrlok cut him off.

_God this guy is annoying…_

Mr Baatar spoke before Asami could answer. “Really? But you never come to the-”

Tarrlok quickly turned his head towards the other teacher, shooting daggers at him with his gaze, shutting him up mid sentence.

He turned his focus back to Asami, “What do you say Miss Sato?”

She stared at him intently as he grinned at her, thankfully Principal Tenzin spoke up before she had to reply. “I’m sure we can all sit together Tarrlok.”

Tarrlok’s grin disappeared, she could see him grit his teeth. “Of course we can, I shall see you all tonight then. Enjoy the rest of your lunch hour everyone.” He turned and took his leave.

Asami could see that everyone’s mood lightened as soon as he left, finally they could eat their lunch in peace.

———————————

“Okay dude! Spill it!” Bolin bounced up and down as they left campus to go towards the market.

“Can’t we get just a little more off campus before we get into it?”

“There are no students around and we’re already off campus, come onnnnn!”

Korra tried to reason with him, but it was no use, she had made him wait long enough and he did save her ass with Mako and Opal, she gave in.

“Okay, okay, fine. What do you want to know?”

“First off, what the hell happened to your hand?”

“I saw some guy hitting on her at the bar, she pushed him off, he didn’t listen, so I knocked him out.”

“Wow, you’re so descriptive.” Bolin said sarcastically. 

“I could just not tell you.” She shot back.

“You know what, I changed my mind, it was plenty descriptive.”

“That’s what I thought.”

They walked into the little grocery store and walked to the frozen area at the back and picked up a bag of ice.

“What happened when you got back to her place? Did ya, you know, do the thing?” he asked moving his eyebrows up and down, poking her in the ribs.

“What!? No! Come on Bo!”

“Well, that does’t sound like the Korra I know.”

“She was drunk dude. Nothing was going to happen.”

“Oh right of course. That wouldn’t have been right.”

“Exactly.” 

She paid the cashier on their way out. The two walked towards the picnic area in the grass just outside the grocery store, sitting at a table to continue their conversation while Korra iced her hand for the remainder of their lunch hour.

“But you can’t tell me you didn’t do anything, since you guys are on a first name basis now and everything. Besides, I know you Korra, you never could resist a pretty girl, and Miss Sato is beyond pretty.”

“We may have made out…a little.”

“YEAH YA DID! Look at you being all _risqué_ with a teacher. So scandalous.” He fanned his hand at himself.

Korra just shoved him from across the table, “You know you’re a weirdo sometimes right?”

“Yeah I get that a lot…so was that the first time you guys hooked up or…?”

“I hate to admit it, but you’ve been right since the beginning bud, remember the first day she tutored me? I may or may not have kissed her then too…”

“Damn, I am so good. I called all of this from the beginning. I hope you know now that you can never hide anything from me.”

“I’ll never doubt your skills again buddy.”

“So what does all this mean, do you like her? Like, like her like her?”

Korra looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks, “I do Bo…I really do.”

“And does she like you too?”

“Yeah, I think she does.”

“Aww, come here you!” He got up to join her on her side of the table and wrapped her in a big bear hug. “Look at you! You actually have feelings for a girl! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks bud.” Korra said as she gasped for air.

By the time they got back to campus, the bell had just rung. Her hand was feeling a little better but she wouldn’t have complained if she had gotten a few more minutes to ice, but she took what she could get. She quickly went to her locker to gather her things, a note fell out when she opened it. She picked it up off the ground, looking to her right and her left before opening it. All it read was: _You better score me a goal tonight_ , and in the place of a signature was a crimson lip print, as if someone had kissed it. _P.S. I liked the blue shirt better._  

A big smile found it’s way to her face, she didn’t have to guess who left it for her. _Guess I better play well tonight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, longest chapter yet! I hope you guys are still liking this! Leave comments, the drive me to write more!


	16. The Exhibition Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! Sorry for the long wait, life got kind of hectic there for a bit. Had a bit of trouble writing this one, I thought writing game scenes would go a lot smoother than it did, but here it is anyways. Hope it meets your standards! 
> 
> Again comments comments comments, I read them all even though I might not always reply!
> 
>  
> 
> May the fourth be with you all!

The bus ride home wasn’t long, Korra lived about 30 minutes from campus and actually enjoyed it, it gave her to decompress after a long school day. She sat in the back of the city bus as she usually does, her head leaned against the window and her earphones in playing her listening to her music. She watched the people as the bus sped by, people running, walking their dogs, sitting on park benches or on the terrace of their favourite cafe, it was all very calming to her…usually. But today her heart wouldn't have it, the note from earlier held tightly in her hand, the words replaying in her head, _‘score me a goal tonight’…guess it’s a good thing I’ve been practicing that new deke, maybe I’ll use it tonight…_ she kept going over plays in head head, imagining herself executing the perfect plays, or blasting the perfect top shelf goal from the point. Tonight had to go well, it would go well, _you’ve got this._ The bus finally got to her stop and she hopped off, it was only a short walk the rest of the way to her house. She suddenly remembered that her parents had news to tell her about her Aunt Kya, she hurried her pace in excitement. 

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” She yelled as she kicked her shoes off at the door. 

“Sweetie!” Her mother wrapped her up in a hug. “We missed you so much!”

“Mom, you were only gone for one night…I missed you too though.”

“A mother always worries!”

“How was your night kiddo?” Tonraq finally came in from the other room, giving his daughter a hug as well.

“Good! I had the boys over, we just had a calm night at home. It was nice.”

“As long as you were good. I didn’t want to come home to you being all bruised up again because of some stupid fight.”

Korra’s eyes widened, she laughed nervously, “Me? Fight? Never. Last time was a umm…a once in a lifetime type of uh…thing.” She discretely hid her hand behind her back.

“Glad to hear it,” he said making his way to sit at the kitchen table.

“So what did Aunt Kya have to say?” She joined her parents in the kitchen.

“Oh she had great news honey! Kya and her partner are having a baby!” Her mom couldn’t help but smile as she told her the news.

Korra’s face lit up, “That’s awesome!!”

“Kya is going to carry it, at least the first time around anyways. We told her we’d all go back down once your semester finished.”

“I can’t wait!!” Korra’s smile was beaming. 

“Don’t get too carried away now, you still have a lot of work to do before we go down.” Tonraq said more level headed than the two women.

“Why do you have to suck the fun out of it Dad?”

“I didn’t _suck the fun out of it_ , I just want you to stay focused. The next few weeks are going to be huge for you, graduation and some really important games. Speaking of which we’re leaving for the rink in an hour and a half, you should eat a little something quick and then get ready.”

“Has anyone ever tell you that you should have been a general or something?”

“Honey don’t get snippy with your father. Bring your books upstairs and I’ll make you a pre-game meal.”

“Fine…” She made her way upstairs and threw her school bag on her desk. She new her Dad was right, but sometimes it would have just been nice to talk about things other than hockey with him. She couldn’t be overly angry with him however, it was because of him that she loved hockey so much. _Okay Okay Korra, pre-game, let’s go._ She sat on the edge of her bed and looked in her dresser, trying to pick out what semi-formal clothing she was going to wear to the game, Coach always liked it that they look professional for games. _Why does picking out clothes have to be so difficult…_ tonight was going to be extra tough, she wanted to look good incase she got a chance to see Asami before or after the game. She leaned her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, she stared blankly at her collection of clothing. At least everything now found itself back where it belonged since her mom came home, her floor was actually clean. Still, more selection did not always mean easier choices, if anything it made it harder for Korra. Letting out a sigh in defeat, she gave up and went downstairs to eat before making a decision.

She quickly ate what her mother had put out for her as she watched TV with her Dad in the living room. 

“Who are you playing tonight again?”

“The Wolfbats,” Korra replied her mouth still half full.

“Oh right. Don’t get too cocky out there tonight, you know it won’t be hard game, use it to practice set plays with the girls.”

“You’re starting to sound like Coach Lin.”

“Well if we’re both saying it we must have a point.”

“I guess…don’t worry, I’ll be good.” 

Tonraq could see the annoyance on his daughter’s face. “You know the only reason I push you so hard it because I don’t want you too look back on this and think that you didn’t give it your all, I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“I know Dad,” she gave him a smile to reassure him.

“Above all just have fun out there tonight.”

“I will.” She replied as her father kissed her on the head.

“Good, now go and get changed, we’ll be leaving shortly.”

She got up to return to the frustration that awaited her in her room. Just as she was about to climb the stairs up to her room her mom called from down the hall.

“Korra honey! I just ironed you white button up, it’s hanging in your closet!” 

_Perfect, thank god for that woman._ “Awesome! Thanks mom!”

Once she had her shirt picked out the rest came easy, a pair of black skinny jeans with black vans, and a pair of black suspenders. She rolled her sleeves up just above her elbow and pulled her hair out from her ponytail, thankfully it didn’t need much attention as it fell almost perfectly on her shoulders. _Not as perfect as Asami’s, but it’ll do._ She honestly didn’t know how her teacher managed to get her hair so perfect everyday…

“Let’s go Korra!” Her dad called from downstairs.

“Coming!” She gave herself one last look in the mirror, the pre-game nerves settling in, _let’s do this._

Her parents had dropped her off and went to get a coffee as they usually did, since the players were required to be at the game an hour a half early, they had time to kill. Korra thought it was cute in all honesty, that they still found time for dates here and there, it was never something she thought of herself doing until met Miss Sato. Korra wasn’t usually the romantic type, but something about Miss Sato made her rethink it. _That woman…what is she even doing to me…_ She hadn’t seen her when she came in the arena, but then again why would she? No one besides the players and coaching staff would be here this early, maybe she’d find someway to see her after the game. _Korra focus, you’ve got a game to play, a team to lead, at least try to keep that woman out of your head for the next few hours._

She sat in the locker room, earphones in, head bobbing to her pump-up list, getting in the zone. Players started arriving slowly, waving at their captain as they walked in, knowing that they weren’t going to get much more out of her. By now the had all become accustomed to each of their respective pre-game routines, Korra liked to tune everyone out until right before game time, Jinora was quiet and minded her business unless someone asked her something directly, Kuvira on the other hand was loud and demanded attention, inflating her ego as much as she could before stepping on the ice bragging about past triumphs, or what she thought were triumphs, everyone usually saw right through her bull. 

Opal was usually very chatty and liked to keep her focus on anything but the game to distract her form her nerves, but today this was not the case. She sat in her spot on the bench, staring at the floor blankly with a faint green colour in her face, a bucket not too far off incase things really went bad. Last nights endeavours were taking their toll on her. Korra couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she looked at her rom across the room, _so much for not drinking too much._

Players gradually shifted to the next phase of their routines and started to get dressed. This was the one game that Korra actually took care in hanging up her clothes after she had taken them off rather than throw them on the bench haphazardly, she didn’t want any wrinkles in her shirt just incase she saw a certain someone after the game. Everyone had different order in which to get dressed, Korra watched as some of the girls pulled on their long or short sleeved UnderArmour shirts with their matching UnderArmour spandex shorts or pants, all of which had the letters RCHS monogramed on them. She personally didn’t like wearing too much under her equipment, she got too hot otherwise, she settled for a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. Once her under gear was on, she followed with her protective equipment, always starting with her lower body. Her jill went on first, then shin pads, socks, pants, skates which she’d tighten as much as she possibly could before loping the laces around her ankles and tying them in the back. Then came the upper body, starting with her shoulder pads, then the elbow pads, neck guard, and finishing with her jersey. Their home jerseys were royal blue with yellow and white bands around the arms and waist, the letters RCHS written in diagonal across the chest and vintage laces at the neck. Korra hoped that one day Varrick would be hanging her jersey up in the rafters with the rest of the school record holders, number 20 forever being hers, but she couldn’t worry about that right now, _one game at a time Korra._  

It was minutes to game time, players were finishing up their last minute stretches, and getting their gloves and helmets out waiting for their Coach to come in and give them the line up. Korra sat nervously looking down at her skates, it didn’t matter who they were playing, she always got nervous. 

Coach Lin came in seconds after, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

“All right ladies listen up. Let’s not go into this thinking we’ve got the win in the bag. I know for a fact that they have been training hard so let’s go out there and give them a good game. Don’t forget we want to perfect that break out, also if we’re relying on their past record this team lacks a little discipline so we’ll equally be working on special teams, I’m looking at you power play unit. No show boating and no post goal celebrations, lets be professional out there. Korra your line starts us off up front, Kuvira pairing on D, now let’s get out there!”

Korra got up and stood in the middle of the locker room, “Alright ladies you heard her! Hands in!” The players got up energized and ready to play. “Republic City on 3! 1, 2, 3, REPUCLIC CITY!” Everyone yelled in unison. 

The music filled the arena as they were led out of the room by their coach. Korra stood by the door to the ice, fist bumping each player as they walked by her to get on the ice, offering words of encouragement, she stepped on last. 

They skated around their end a few times to get warmed up before the pucks came out, a few players including their goalie getting down near center ice to continue stretching. Korra preferred to skate, focusing on the sound of the ice crunching below her blades every time she turned, the snow that would fly up when she’d stop and change directions. She couldn’t help but peek up in the stands as she skated by scanning for familiar faces. She quickly found her mother who sat in the top row to be closer to her father who liked to remain in the standing area above the seats to pace as he watched. She continued scanning finding Mako and Bolin with RCHS painted on their faces, she really couldn’t ask for two better best friends. S _he can’t be serious_ …her gaze landed on Ila, who still sat next to the boys with her friends, all with her number painted on their cheeks _…what more do I have to do to get through to this girl?_  

Asami chided herself for being late, she was always punctual. Her Dad would just not get off the phone, he was thanking her for handling his meeting so well yesterday but tonight she didn’t have time for praise and she definitely did not have the time to argue with him about teaching. She was relieved to see that they were still warming up when she got to the arena. Quickly, she made her way over to the rest of the teachers whom she greeted with a smile as she sat down with them. Asami picked Korra out right away, her long brown hair blowing in the wind behind her as she made quick turns and would blow up down the boards. She watched as #20 would skate by, tapping her players in the shin pads, encouraging them, pumping them up, she smiled to see the girl be so influential and supportive to the rest of her teammates. Unfortunately her smile did not last long, Mr Tarok quickly found his was through the stands and took the seat next to her.

“Miss Sato, glad you could make it.” He greeted her.

Mrs Su Yin chimed up before Asami could think of an alternate, more civil answer to the one she had already formulated in her head. “Glad you could make it Mr Tarrlok, it’s not often we see you at hockey games, or swim meets, or theatre events, or anything to do with school spirit really.” Mrs Su Yin was never one to take anyone’s bull shit.

Tarrlok just stared at her narrowed eyed as he sat down next to Asami without replying. “That number 20 is something isn’t she Miss Sato?”

Asami played dumb, “Who’s number 20?”

“Oh that’s Korra,” Mr Baatar answered from the other side of her, “word has it that she’s a shoe in for this big scholarship to Southern University.”

“Oh right, I had no idea what number she wore.”

“She’s an excellent player.” He went on.

“Too bad she’s not an excellent student.” Mr Tarrlok threw in. 

“Actually her grades in my class have been improving,” Mr Baatar said happily.  

“Well then, let’s hope it follows through in all her classes right Miss Sato? Would be a shame if she missed out on her scholarship opportunity due to a _silly_ technicality wouldn’t it?”

Asami didn’t know quite what to make of the situation, she tried to answer as neutrally as possible. “I suppose it would be.” _God this guy never goes away does he?_

Korra took another lap around the ice before again looking up to the stands, that’s when she saw her, next to the rest of the teachers. Her heart beat sped up, the nerves got worse. _How does she always look so good?_ She was so distracted that she almost tripped and fell, _that would have been smooth Korra…_

Asami was looking right back at her, she had caught the subtle slip up and allowed herself to smile, _dork_.

The tanned girl took the next two laps to compose herself, _alright Korra, she’s here, now think hockey._ The pucks finally came out, spewing across the ice, Korra picked one up and flipped it up bouncing off her stick a few times before letting it fall to the ice so she could handle it back an forth. They had changed formation, players were now skating around the outside of the ice and coming back down the center picking up pucks along the way to take shots from the slot before again skating to the outside. Korra would come down the center and send a puck off a different post each time, making the iron clang, it was part of her routine, saving the cross bar for last before their goalie came in to warm up. 

The whistle finally blew, calling the starting players to the center of the ice. Korra crouched at the center dot in front of her opposing center, her stick ready to sweep the puck back to her team as soon as it hit the ice. The head ref gave a quick look to each goalie making sure they were set, checked with his linesmen, dropped the puck, and the game was on. 

Korra won it back cleanly. Kuvira got the puck right off the face-off and pulled in the Wolfbat left wing, she sent the puck across the ice to her defence partner who then thread a perfect pass up to Korra who was waiting unmarked at the center of the Wolfbat blue line as their centerman had gone to help the other team’s winger in an attempt to strip Kuvira of the puck. Korra skated the puck over the blue line into the Wolfbat zone and sent a pass out to Jinora on the right wing who used her speed to break by the defender that had been caught flat footed. She crossed the ringette line and sent a saucer pass across the slot over the remaining defender who was sprawled on the ice trying to cut the passing lane. A wide open Opal received the puck on the left, the goalie wasn’t quick or strong enough to push herself across the crease in time to stop Opal from burying the puck in the open net. And just like that it was 1-0 RCHS. They modestly met up in a short huddle, offering each other a quick congratulations on the tic-tac-toe play. Seeing her teacher cheering in the stands after she broke from the group sent butterflies to Korra’s stomach. She was standing along with the rest of the staff, her hands around her mouth to better direct her cheers, _next one is mine…_ Korra thought to herself, she wanted the cheers coming from her teacher to be directed at her, besides she had a request to fulfill, her mind drifted back to the note marked with a kiss.

Asami couldn’t help but bite her lip as she watched Korra play, watching her dangle through players and set up her teammates, she could take hits and give them back just as hard. She would jump slightly every time Korra got the puck, every toe drag, every shot. _Maybe I’ll come to games more often._  

The puck was in their own zone, the Wolfbats trying to get some sort of cycle going but could only manage to keep switching from D to D due to RCHS’ superior coverage. A tussle broke out in front of the net as the Wolfbat forward fought against Kuvira to set a screen in front of the net, but Kuvira was too strong and made it impossible for the smaller player to stay in their goalie’s view. Frustration setting in, she turned and slashed Kuvira in the wrist as their defender finally took a shot from the left point which was deflected off the RCHS forward. The ref’s hand went up to signal a delayed penalty, Kuvira skated to the free puck in the corner to give her team control and extend the delay period. Korra was sitting on the bench watching her goalie make her way towards them to give RCHS the extra man. She looked down the bench and made eye contact with Coach Lin, “Korra get out there!” _Gladly._ She put one hand on the boards and swung her leg over, jumping on to the ice behind the Wolfbat defence. Kuvira saw it happening, saw Korra calling for the puck from center ice. She lobbed the puck out of the zone towards her captain who caught the puck out of mid air and set it down on the ice, turning her gaze to the open path to the net in front of her. 

She picked up speed, handling the puck back and forth, examining her options as she made her way down the ice. The Wolfbat goalie moved up out of her crease to meet Korra, inadvertently leaving more room on her right hand blocker side. _Big mistake,_ Korra planned to take advantage. She came down the centre of the ice moving the puck from her backhand to her forehand whilst pumping her leg to fake a shot to the glove side, the Wolfbat goalie fell for it exposing more the of the left side of the net making it easy for Korra to bring the puck back over and bury a backhander top shelf. 

The crowd broke out in cheers, it was hard for Korra not to look back to the stands and point at the woman who commissioned her task, or at least shoot her a wink. She was just going to have to believe that Asami would know who the goal was for, she skated back to her bench.

Asami jumped up in excitement along with the other teachers as the puck went in the net. The crowd was loud when Opal had scored earlier, but it was 10 times louder this time, poster’s with Korra’s number being waved all around the stadium. It was impressive to say the least, the whole school was behind her, the leader of their top ranked team. 

_‘Go Korra! That’s my girl!’_ There was one voice that stood out above the rest. Asami sifted through the faces in the crowd and tried to locate it, finally her eyes fell on the girl, Ila. Her excitement dissipated, jealousy filling her as she saw the painted number on the girl’s cheek, she gritted her teeth as she stared. 

Tarrlok saw the black haired woman’s mood shift, and followed her gaze finding a girl with number 20 painted on her cheeks, he grinned as he put the pieces together. “Everything alright Miss Sato?” 

_Fuck._ She was brought out of her jealous stare, “I’m absolutely fine, Mr Tarrlok. I thought I saw someone I knew.” She tried to make up a plausible excuse.

“I see. As long as you’re alright.” He didn't pry any further, just mentally took note and added it to the evidence he was piling up against the two.

———————————

As expected, RCHS had total control of the game. Coach Lin happy to see her players playing professional hockey, not running the score up too much and focusing on what she required them to. The Wolfbats had just got another penalty, meaning the power play was coming out again, they were already leading 5-0 so Lin let out their second wave power play rather than start with Korra’s line. They successfully cycled the puck, sneaking in some back door passes and getting a few shots off within the minute they were out there. Korra wasn’t really paying attention though, she had her chin resting on the edge of the boards watching Miss Sato from across the ice with a dumb smile on her face. How this woman could do this to her she did not know. Usually there was nothing that could take Korra out of the game, but somehow this woman had achieved it. All she could think about was how she was going to find some clever way to get to spend even just a minute with her after the game. The final buzzer sounded bringing her back, she was going to have to think of something quick apparently. They shook hands with the opposing team and headed off the ice to their locker room.

“Seems like you were missing a little focus at the end there, _avatar._ ” Kuvira shot at her as she took her helmet off.

“Fuck off Kuvira, 3 goals prove that I was pretty damn into it I’d say.” Korra wasn’t usually one to brag, but when it concerned Kuvira she made an exception. “How many did you get? Oh right, you only got penalties…”

Kuvira had to hold herself back from giving into her desire to send a fist in Korra’s direction.She exhaled and let the corners of her mouth turn up as she remembered the plan she and Mr. Tarrlok were cooking up. She walked away and found her place in the locker room, _you’ll get what’s coming to you._

The players got undressed and took their turns in the showers washing the sweat and stink off their bodies. The game might not have been against a high ranked team but everyone still put in effort. The warm water felt nice running down Korra’s back as she lathered the soap over her body, imprints of her equipment still visible on her arms and legs. The wheels turned in her head, she needed to see her, but how? She rinsed the remaining bubbles off her body and made her way out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice offered.

Her peripheries were blocked by her wet hair hanging by her face, she turned to face the green eyed girl next to her. She was caught off guard by the question, she didn’t realize that anyone had been sitting next to her. “Hey O, I was just umm… _come on Korra think…_ thinking about the game…you know seeing what I could have done better.”

“You need to relax cap, you played great tonight!”

“So did you, even with your _illness._ ” Korra said sarcastically, giving Opal a smile.

“What! How did you know?” She asked shocked, slightly embarrassed.

“Your face was almost as green as your eyes during warm up.” She laughed at the girl.

“Damn, I didn’t think it was that obvious…”

“No worries O, I don’t think coach noticed, you played well regardless.”

“God I hope not. I thought I was going to be sick all first period. I’ll never let the boys talk me into going out the night before game day again.”

“As your captain I guess I should be happy to hear that, but I actually had a lot of fun with you guys last night. I needed a night to just have fun.”

“I’m glad you had fun, I don’t remember much honestly… It was nice of you to meet up with the boys before school, Bolin was super animate about it.”

_Way to go Bo, I’m gonna have to think of someway to thank him._ Korra made a mental note. “Yeah, I’m lucky to have such good friends.”

The two got dressed. Korra took her time getting undressed, her logic being that if she took longer than usual maybe her parents would get fed up of waiting at the entrance and wait for her in the car, then she might be able to sneak off and see Asami without them noticing.

Most of the players had left, _alright it’s been long enough,_ Korra put her shoes on and headed towards the door. She pulled the large door open and headed towards the entrance, fiddling with her suspenders making sure they had no twists in them. Kuvira followed quickly behind her, keeping her footsteps light so that she would not be heard. Her parents were no where to be found, _so far so good,_ she looked around for Asami but she did not see her either. Unfortunately Korra’s plan had not worked out exactly as she wanted it too, she found her parents standing just outside as she opened the door to leave the complex. They had her back to her, facing towards the rest of campus, she could see they were talking to someone.

She put her hand on her Dad’s shoulder as she reached them, “Hey Dad-” She stopped mid sentence, surprised written all over her face as he moved away from Senna revealing who they had been speaking to.

“Good game honey!” Her mom congratulated her. 

“Thanks…” Was all Korra managed to say, not breaking her glance from who was in front of her. 

“Oh, Mr Tarlokk just introduced us to your new english teacher.” Senna continued. “Miss Sato was just telling us how much of an amazing student you are.” 

Korra just stared at her teacher, worry strew about her face. Her eyes soft as if to apologize for the conversation.

“We didn’t believe her at first, but she’s very convincing.” Tonraq joked putting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. 

“Miss Sato was even kind enough to offer Korra help with her math, I would have done so but with _so many_ requirements of my time I just did not have the time.” Mr Tarrlok seemed to revel in the awkwardness that had fallen over the conversation since Korra arrived.

“Honey you’re having trouble with your math? You should have told us!” Senna asked looking concerned.

The look on Korra’s face quickly shifted from surprise to embarrassment. “Mom it’s fine, I was just-”

“Actually Korra’s math skills had been there all along, she just needed to apply herself. I really didn’t do anything. She’s a very gifted student.” Asami cut in. She internally cursed at Mr Tarrlok for getting them both into this situation, there was no way she would let him make this any harder on Korra. 

She watched Asami defend her, subtly smiling at her to show her appreciation. This only infuriated Mr Tarrlok, but he had to play nice until he intended on using the information he had gathered so far. As he looked behind Korra’s parents towards the complex, he could see Kuvira peeking through the window, a grin crossed his lips. “Well I should really be going, I have lessons to prepare and paper to grade. Great game avatar, I have no doubt that you will carry our team to victory.” He turned his focus to her parents. “Senna, Tonraq, enjoy your evening.” He disappeared into the darkness as he walked towards the parking lot. 

“We should be going as well honey.” Senna motioned for Korra to follow. “It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato.” 

“You as well, goodnight.” Asami smiled back, glancing at Korra one last time before turning to walk away.

Korra smiled at her and reluctantly followed her parents to their car. This only made her dislike for Mr Tarrlok grow, _he’s such a dick_.

Kuvira watched as the they walked away from each other. She was about to open the door to leave herself, finally making her presence known, but before should could push the door open she saw Korra turn her head back to look for Miss Sato. To her surprise their teacher had also stopped and was also looking in Korra’s direction. She watched as the black haired woman raised her hand to her lips and blew a quick kiss back at her student. The dumb smiled coupled with the blush that crept up on Korra’s face sent disgust through Kuvira, yet it was not enough to steal the grin from her face. She had caught them, _perfect._

 


	17. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest I've ever taken to put up an update! So Sorry! I've been having trouble writing lately and even almost gave up on this fic all together...but you guys have all been so awesome that I couldn't do it! Thanks for sticking with me, this chapter is kind of blahhh but I promise the good parts are coming so stay tuned for that!

_That was awkward…_ Korra thought to herself as she rode home with her parents, having to discuss her scholastic abilities (or lack there of) with her parents in front Asami was borderline humiliating. Luckily she had Miss Sato to stand up for her, which would only help with getting her parents off her back when it came to school, it’s bad enough her Dad already pushed her so hard for hockey, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like if she had to deal with them harping on her about her grades at the same time. But then again what are parents for if not to want the very best for you? 

She let out a sigh. “Everything alright honey?” Senna asked.

“Everything’s fine, thanks for coming tonight.”

“Of course we would come! Wouldn’t have missed it!” It was true, her parents had never missed a hockey game since she started playing. She was convinced that her Dad liked coming to watch almost more than she liked playing.

“What did you think of the game Dad?”

“You played great kiddo. Nice move on that break away off the delayed penalty, who taught you how to use moves like that?” His smile evident in the rearview mirror. 

She was surprised at his response, expecting him to go into detail about what she could have been done better. However she was still happy with the response she had gotten, deciding to play into his game. “Oh just some just guy I know, he used to be pretty good back in the day or something.”

“Used to!? I bet I could still show you a thing or two!”

She and Senna could only laugh at his outburst, _Korra 1 - Tonraq 0_.

“Your substitute teacher seems nice, do you like her?” Her mother inquired.

_Hells yes I like her._ “Yeah, she's okay.”

“What did you do to to get her to tell us how much of an _amazing_ student you were?” Her dad asked sarcastically.

_Maybe make out with her a little._ “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Tonraq!” Senna slapped his arm.

“I was just kidding dear!” He said between laughs.

“Is it really that hard to believe that I might just be as _amazing_ as she says I am?”

“About as hard as it is to believe you thought up those moves on your own.”

_The old man’s still got it._ “Very funny Dad.” She stuck her tongue out at him. _Korra 1 - Tonraq 1._

They caught up the rest of the ride home, talking about their trip to visit her Aunt Kya and how school went while they were gone, typical family stuff really. Korra hadn’t noticed how tired she was until they finally got home, exhaustion from the game and the night before finally wearing on her. She wished her parents good night and quickly went upstairs to her room, stripping out of her clothes, dropping them haphazardly wherever was convenient before collapsing onto her bed. Sleep found her almost immediately, only to be scared away by the sound of creaky stairs as someone came up them followed by a soft knock on her door.

“Sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to bring your laundry incase you need it for tomorrow, it’s mostly you’re RCHS Hockey stuff anyways.”

“Thanks mom.”

Senna put the pile of fresh clothes down, looking disappointed as she saw the new pile of dirty clothes that had already formed on her floor, picking them up as she exasperated. “Would it really be that hard to throw them in your hamper rather than just leave them on the floor?”

“Next…time…” Korra’s responses we coming at a slower pace as sleep slowly found her again.

Her mother picked up the last article of clothing, staring at it quizzically. “Did you get a new shirt?” 

“Which shirt mom…?” _Just let me sleep woman._

“It’s a blue tank top, I thought you didn’t like tank tops?”

Korra’s eyes shot open right away. _Shit._ She quickly got up, grabbing the shirt from her mother’s hand, “It’s…um…Opal’s shirt, she must have forgot it here last night.”

“You never said Opal came over?”

_Fml,_ “Didn’t I? I must have forgot, she was here with the boys, her and Bolin are kind of a thing now.”

The news of Bolin being in a relationship seemed to have distracted her from the mystery shirt. “That’s great! It’s about time he found himself a nice girl, and Opal’s about as nice as they come.”

“Yeah Mom, it’s amazing. Can I go to bed now?”

“Oh yes, sorry honey. Sleep tight!”

“Night mom, love you.”

The woman walked out of her room. _Finally_. Korra tossed the tank top on her bag for tomorrow and fell back on her bed. Sleep was farther away now, she lay restless, staring up at the ceiling, the kiss that never even touched her lips haunting her. She turned over on her side, facing her dresser noticing the clothes her mother had just left for her, she smiled as an idea popped into her head. _She’ll love it._  

——————————————

The sun was warm on her skin as it shone through the window of her car. She drove on bare roads towards campus. Kuvira showed up to school before the rest of the students, her early morning rendezvous with Mr Tarrlok now routine. Their previous intent in scheduling them this early was to partake in their…*ahem* extra circular activities…without disturb, however they now served a dual purpose. She grinned as she pulled into the parking to finding the only other car to be Mr Tarrlok’s, she cut the engine and headed for the main building. Her pace was a little quicker than usual, she had exciting news to report to him this morning… _finally, I’ll be able to nail Korra._ Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls as she made her way towards the main office, they liked to meet in Principal Tenzin’s office as it was bigger, offering more _possibilities…_ She knocked on the door once, twice, three times, each one went without a response. _Strange…_ she decided to check Mr Tarrlok’s actual office for good measure, surprised when she found it with the door already opened. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” she said as she walked in.

“Ah, Kuvira.” He replied dryly without looking up from the work on his desk. “Do come in, and shut the door behind you.”

She obeyed. “Why were you not in our usual meeting spot? Not that I do not enjoy fooling around in your office, but there’s just something more _exciting_ about doing it in the Principal’s office.”

“Unfortunately I won’t have time for that this morning, I’ve got business to attend to. I assume you took care in making sure no one saw you this morning?” He was still focused on what was in front of him, not making eye contact with her.

She moved behind him, leaning toward him while sliding her hands down his shoulders to his chest, pulling him up into a more seated position tearing his focus away from what was on his desk. She brought her lips closer to his ear and whispered, “This isn’t my first time,” her lips found his neck, “besides…I have news.”

He momentarily relished in the heat he felt being pressed against his neck, but quickly found his patience lacking. He turned his chair around and stood to walk towards her, causing Kuvira to back up until her back was up against the wall. 

“Why Mr Tarrlok, are you sure this is appropriate?” She said with sarcasm in her voice.

“As I recall, you said this isn’t your first time?” He put his hand on her neck, holding her head back against the wall as pushed his lips against hers. She brought her hand up to grab his waist and pull him closer, craving his body against hers, only to find her desires denied as his hand wrapped around her wrist and pinned it against the wall. 

He pried his lips from hers and tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. “Tell me what you saw last night,” he breathed as his lips skimmed over her skin.

She fought to organize her thoughts as her head was in a daze, “A kiss…”

His lips stopped their work, he pulled back, looking into her eyes with a devilish grin on his face. “A kiss?”

“Blown across short distance, from Miss Sato to Korra.”

His smile disappeared, “So she blew her a kiss? That’s the news? That’s it?” He asked almost angrily, releasing her from the wall.

“It’s more than you have to bring to this plan of yours.” She shot back.

“We need more if I’m going to be able to use it against-” He stopped mid-sentence.

“To use against who?” She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “I thought we were to bring this to Principal Tenzin? What exactly are you planning?”

“And bring it to him we will.” He quickly replied in an attempt to assure her. “We just need more. What do you know of Ila?”

Kuvira’s face hardened. “She’s one of the puck bunnies infatuated with Korra. Why?”

“It appears that Miss Sato is also aware of this infatuation…”

“You know this how?”

“I caught a rather unpleasant look that Miss Sato sent in her direction at last evening’s hockey game,” he explained, “it came after this Ila voiced encouragement for your captain.”

“So that’s why you were there.”

“Perhaps we can find a use for this. Add her to your watch list and report to me of any interaction between her and Korra or Miss Sato.” 

“Should I also keep an eye on Miss S-”

“No.” He said abruptly, cutting her off. 

She gave him a confused look. “I shall take care of her myself,” he finished.

The sounds of conversation and activity were now audible from outside, Mr Tarrlok peered out the window to see students getting off busses and gathering on the front lawns. He walked to open the door, motioning for Kuvira to leave. “You should join your fellow classmates before they come in.”

She glared at him as she walked out, not saying a word. Something was off about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

——————————————

Korra entered the school to the welcoming sound of cheers and congratulations form the rest of the students. - _Good game last night Avatar! -Nice hat trick Korra! -Avatar! Avatar! Avatar!_ She humbly smiled at them as she walked by and thanked them, making her way to her locker. She noticed bright pink piece of paper stuck to it, so bright it was almost assaulting. She peeled it off reading the title: ‘CARNIVAL DAY!’ with a list of various activities listed below. She had forgotten it was tomorrow, as much as she loved being on her sports team, her involvement in student union activities was limited, that was more Opal’s style. Speaking of her teammate, she could hear the girl excusing herself as she pushed through the crowded hallway making her way her way to where she stood.

“Korra!” She yelled as she got closer.

“Hey O, is this your doing?” She inquired holding the ridiculously bright pink paper up.

“Oh good! You saw it!” She bent over, her hands on her knees as she panted trying to catch her breath.

“How could I not see it? It almost blinded me it’s so bright.”

“Well that was the point! Not the blinding of course but to be noticed.”

“Seems to be some pretty interesting activities you’ve got planned for us Student Union President.” Korra remarked as she scanned the sheet again.

“Yeah about those…did you happen to notice the third one from the bottom?”

She looked further down the list, “A kissing booth? Really O?” she said unenthusiastically.

“I’m glad you're _so_ excited, because…you’ll be the one selling kisses.” She sped through the last part making it barely comprehendible.

“What!? I never signed up for that!”

“I know you didn’t, I signed you up. The proceeds are going to the athletic complex and we needed more athletes to volunteer, so I spoke for you.”

“I’m going to kill you, you know that right?” she crunched the pink atrocity in her hand.

“You would never. Anyways, I hear Ila’s already exchanging all her dollars for quarters.” The short black haired girl winked at her and elbowed her ribs.

“No…you didn’t tell her…O, I really don’t want to-”

“Well too bad!” She cut her off before should could finish, “I’ve already given in the list of volunteers to Principal Tenzin! Besides student union participation will only look better on your transcript when you get that scholarship to Southern U!” She said trying to convince her. 

“First off, it’s not even a sure thing that I’m going to get the scholarship. Second, I highly doubt that the fact that I was part of a kissing booth will-”

“Exactly, I thought it would too!” Opal cut her off, ignoring her negativity, “Alright cool! We’re meeting tomorrow morning on the practice field! Kthanksbye!” Once again spitting out the last part at the speed of light as she escaped down the hall before Korra could protest further.

Korra watched the girl disappear and then turned to her locker, opening it finally thankful that there was no longer a pink abomination hurting her eyes. She was mulling over ways in which could get out of the the duties that Opal had _so graciously_ bestowed upon her for tomorrow. _Why would we have a damn kissing booth anyway…and Ila…of all people Opal had to tell Ila_ …she was the last person Korra wanted to have her lips pressed against. She smiled as her thought’s drifted to the one person she did want to kiss, Asami, the teacher who she could not get out of her head, the teacher who tormented her with her appetizing crimson lips, her tantalizing hips and gorgeous eyes… _Oh right!_ She suddenly she remembered her idea from last night. Quickly, she gathered her things and headed for homeroom, excited for her pit stop before first period.

——————————————

As per usual, Bolin was saving her a seat where they normally sat. “There she is! The Avatar!Miss hat trick! Woot! Woot! Woot!” He yelled obnoxiously as he pumped his fist in the air. 

“Morning Bo.” She greeted him as she hung her school bag over the back of her chair.

“The Avatar ladies and gentlemen! In our very homeroom!”

“As much as I love you cheering me on, you need to stop, people are going to start associating me with your weirdness.”

The excitement on his face morphed into a pout. “Would that really be a bad thing?”

“Depends who you ask I suppose.”

“Well if you asked Opal it wouldn’t be. She likes my _weirdness_.” He crossed his arms and suck his chin up, the same silly pout on his face.

“Speaking of your dang girlfriend-”

“Wow! Wow! Wow! She’s not my girlfriend!…Well not yet…I actually wanted to talk to you about that…I need advice on who to ask her out properly.”

“No.”

“What!? Why not!?! Come on Korra you’ve dated plenty of girls! You’ve gotta help me out!” He begged.

“I refuse to help you ask her out while I’ve got a bone to pick with her!”

“Ah…she told you about the kissing booth thing did she?”

Korra reached across the isle and grabbed the collar of his shirt. “You knew!? And you let it happen!?”

“I tried to get you out of it dude! I really did!” He had his hands up as he pleaded his case.

“You realize that she’s got Ila in on this whole thing right!?” Her tone getting angrier by the second.

“Korra!” A stern voice yelled from the front of the classroom. “Release Mr Bolin this instant!”

She turned to face her teacher, reluctantly releasing the boy’s shirt as she grit her teeth. “Yes Mrs Izumi…”  

A shit-eating grin forming on Bolin’s face. “This isn’t over” she whispered to him as their teacher took attendance.

Bolin was out of his seat and into the hallway the second the bell rung, Korra following right behind him almost grabbing his shirt again before he weaved out of the way at the last second. She gave up her chase, “You’re lucky I have somewhere to be Bo! We’ll deal with this later!” She yelled as he ran down the hall.

_Got damn Bolin. What ever happened to Bros before Hoes?_ _I should have never put them two together. God damn._ She continued her inner monologue as she walked towards Asami’s office, it must have been nearing the start of first period because the hallways were already nearly empty, she had to hurry. She gave a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one would see her running into the empty office. She pulled out a package wrapped with red ribbon and put it on the desk, jotted quick words on a piece of paper which she then placed on the package. She stuck her head out the door, finding the halls now completely empty, which could only mean one thing… she was going to be late. 

She was running down the hall, the bell had just rung, the door to room 433 was in sight, _I do have english first period, Asami would never…_

“Detention.” The word she was greeted with when she entered the classroom. Some of the students raised their heads from their books, muffled snickers could be heard.

“What!?” She got out between breaths.

“You’re late. Detention this lunch hour.”

“But Miss Sato, I was…I just…come on!”

“Care to make it two?”

If this was her way of hiding whatever was going on between them, she was doing a good job. “No ma’am.” She decided to shut up rather than offer some sort of witty retort, not wanting to press her luck further.

Asami smiled slightly, “Now go sit down, you’ve already disturbed the class enough.”

_She’s enjoying this..._ Korra had to admit, strict Asami stirred something inside of her, she liked it. Korra had always been the one to take control, which she loved, having control over the other person, bending them to your will, making them beg for it, scream for it. But the thought of Asami taking control over her added a whole new repertoire of ideas to the already substantial collection in her head, having Miss Sato on top of her, holding her down, deciding when and where she was touched… _fuck Korra concentrate, you’re already in trouble as it is._ She shook her head from the gutter, the look she was getting from her teacher however wasn’t making it easy…

Finally the bell rang to end first period, Korra slowly packed her things, subtly waiting for her classmates, including Bolin, to leave in hopes of getting to spend any amount of time she could with her teacher. The last student walked out, the door closing behind them as they left.

She walked up to the desk where Asami sat, “You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

Asami looked up at her with a sly grin. She stood up and leaned over, resting her palms on the desk. “I didn’t really have a choice did I? We wouldn’t want the other students to think I favour you or something now would we?”

Korra only heard half of what the raven haired woman had said, she to distracted by the view she now had down Asami’s shirt, her eyes glued to the ample bosom displayed in front of her.

“Looks like I’m not the only one enjoying things,” Asami smiled seductively. “Eyes up here, sweetheart.”

Her eyes broke from the view and met emerald orbs, a blush appeared on the young girls cheeks, she quickly tried to hide it not to give away just how much power the woman had over her. “I’m going to get you back for this you know that right?”

“We’ll have to see I guess.” She said as she started picking up the paper on her desk. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have lessons to prepare. Don’t forget, detention at lunch.” 

The woman walked towards the door, turning to look over her shoulder as she grabbed the door handle. “Oh, and Korra?” The tan girl stood, staring, mouth agape as she watched those hips, “For the record, I think I’m wining.” She left and turned down the hall out of sight.

_Pfft…how can she think she’s winning?_ She picked her jaw up off the floor and headed out of the classroom, finding Bolin leaning up against he wall just outside the door.

“You uh, you forgot a little drool on your chin dude.” He pointed to the corner of her mouth as he smiled.

“Shove off Bo, I’m still mad at you.”

“Come on Korra! There’s nothing I could have done! She had already given the list in when she told me!”

“You know she told Ila right? Apparently she’s already got her quarters piled up or something…”

“Yeah well that might have been my fault too…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m going to kill both of you now. They won’t even be able to identify your bodies when I’m done with you.”

“I didn’t have a choice! She said she saw your hand at you game last night, then she started asking questions, I panicked and had to sell her the whole _you & Ila_ thing so she didn’t get suspicious! I was protecting you ya know!” He was speaking almost as fast as Opal was earlier.

Korra facepalmed, “Maybe next time you can _protect_ me little less…this is gonna be horrible…”

“I’ll just intervene whenever I see Ila coming towards the booth, don’t worry.”

“Why does that not reassure me?”

“It’ll be fine, don’t stress! I’ve saved you from her before.”

_I guess he has…_ “Fine…I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if I have to kiss her even once, you and Opal are both dead.”

“Got it!” The bell rang. “Now if you’re done threatening to maim my woman and I, can we go and get ready for class? You’re always making me late.”

She just rolled her eyes at the boy and started to walk to wards their lockers.

——————————————

Asami wasn’t lying when she left Korra in the classroom earlier, she did have lessons to prepare and she planned on using her free period to do it. She navigated the hallways through the masses of students, stoping occasionally to say hi on her way towards her office. She was nearly there now, excited to get to her space and close the door to block out the noise from the regular recess commotion that was occurring in the hallway. 

A chill went up her spine and as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder accompanied by a slimy voice, “Hello Mis Sato.”

She sighed before turning around, _what do you want?_ “Hello, Mr Tarrlok,” she put on a fake smile, “how are you today?” 

“Fine thank you. I wanted to ask you if you enjoyed the game last night?”

“I did, thank you for accompanying me.”

“She’s quite something isn’t she?” The corners of his mouth turned up.

“I beg your pardon?” She wasn’t going to fall for his ploy. 

“The _avatar_ , she’s quite the player.”

“Oh right, what number was she again? 30?”

“Miss Sato, surely you remember, it was the number a lot of the fans were chanting,” his focus on her intensified, trying to get a reaction from her, “especially Ila, she and Miss Korra used to be joined at the hip at one time if I remember correctly.”

She had to consciously stop herself from gritting her teeth, “Ah yes, now I remember, 20 was it?”

“There, I knew you’d remember.” His grin only grew bigger. “I also wanted to apologize to you Miss Sato.”

“For what?”

“For leaving you with those two buffoons at the end of the game, it’s not hard to see where Korra gets her issues from.”

_What’s this guys angle…_ “Tonraq and Senna? They seemed like perfectly nice people, a trait Korra has, which is in no way an _issue_.”

“Everyone is entitled to their own opinion I suppose, no matter how flawed it may be.”

Asami simply cocked an eyebrow at him, eager to escape the conversation. “Yes, some more flawed than others” she matched his grin, “I’m sorry Mr Tarrlok but I really must be going, I must prepare my lessons now since I’ve had to step in for Mr Bataar’s duties at lunch hour. Enjoy the rest of your day.” She turned without waiting for his response. If she wasn’t excited to get to her office before, she sure as hell was now.

She walked into her office, and closed the door behind her, thankful for the quiet it brought. She shook her head as she leaned up against the door to rid herself of the thoughts that remained from her conversation with Mr Tarrlok, _creep_. She had only been teaching her a short while yet her office was already cluttered with assignments, projects, notes and lesson plans. They were scattered across both desks, stuck to cork boards and piled on the spare chair. Of all the mess strewn about her space, one thing did not belong, a package wrapped in brown paper and red ribbon. There was a note on top of it, _Since you're not a t-shirt girl. P.S. Thanks for coming last night._ A smile appeared on her face, she quickly ripped through the paper and opened the box, taking out its contents and holding it up in front of her. It was a royal blue t-shirt with the words ‘Property of RCHS Hockey’ written on the front, and on the back was the number 20 with ‘Korra’ written above it across the shoulders. Butterflies formed in her stomach along with a warmth encompassing her entire body, her smile was huge now, she held the shirt close to her, the smell reminding her of Korra. _That girl though…_

——————————————

“You got detention!?” Mako asked in shock as they left their second period classroom, “You can’t keep getting in trouble Korra, it could mess with your scholarship opportunity!”

“Stop being a mom bro,” Bolin punched his brother in the arm. “It’s not that big a deal, she was just little late. Besides, I highly doubt that Miss Sato would actually get her in any real trouble.”

“Bo! Shut up!” Korra angrily whispered to the built boy.

“What!? What’s are you guys talking about?” He asked gesturing to his to his brother and his friend.

“Nothing bro, it’s fine. I just meant it in the sense that no teacher in their right mind would purposefully do anything that could fuck with Korra’s scholarship opportunity, they all know how bad she wants it.”

“Yeah Mako, it’ll be fine. I better got though.” Reluctantly leaving the two brothers, she dagged her feet as she walked towards the science classroom to serve her detention.

To her surprise there was no one else in the classroom, _guess no one else is ever late except me…_ she walked in with her head down and picked a seat at the back of the class, dropping her bag to the floor as she sat down, tracing the scribbles and other markings that students left on the desk with her finger. She heard a feminine voice clear their throat at the front of the class, quickly looking up to see who it was, her eyes opening wide in surprise as they locked onto her. “Asami!?”

The pale skinned woman was sitting at the head of the class, her elbows on the desk and her chin resting on interlocked fingers. “Miss Sato.” She corrected her.

Korra gulped, _this strict act is going to kill me…_ “I apologize. Miss Sato.”

“That’s better. Please come sit at the front of the class.” 

She gladly obliged, picking up her bag and making her way to the seat directly in front of the desk.

Once the girl was settled in her new seat, Miss Sato got up and walked towards the her. “I’ll need you to sign in.” She said, placing it a clipboard in front of her.

“Yes Ma’am.” She took the pen offered to her, purposefully touching her teacher’s fingers as she did. 

Asami backed away and sat up on the teacher’s desk to face Korra, waiting for the girl to make eye contact with her before slowly crossing her legs, a hand on each side of her gripping the edge of the desk. “I’m sure you brought some work to do? Correct?”

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes analyzing the gorgeous long legs in front of her. _She’s not getting away with this…_ “I did… but I’d rather work on you instead.” A cocky grin formed on her lips.

Asami's whole body tingled at the sight of it, _damn that smile._ She needed to answer, something to put her back in control. She adjusted herself, straightening her posture as she flipped her long black hair, knowing exactly what it would do to the girl. “Would you now?” Her hands followed up the buttons of her blouse to the top one.

Korra bit her lip, balling her hand into a fist as she watched the her. “I’m sure you’d rather that as well.”

“So cocky…” she started to undo the top button of her blouse, watching as Korra’s mouth fell open further.

_There’s no way she’s doing this at school…_ she watched the as her teacher made her way down to the second button, but rather then revealing smooth flesh beneath the blouse, all Korra could see was royal blue fabric, familiar letters appearing with each button that came undone. 

“Do you like my new shirt?” Asami stood up and turned her back towards Korra, peeling her blouse down just below her shoulders, “I especially like the back.”

Seeing her name appear across Miss Sato’s shoulders made her throat suddenly turn dry. She didn’t think it would be possible for her mouth to fall open any wider. She melted as she saw he teacher look back over her shoulder towards her, the same seductive grin on her lips. She fumbled for her words, “I…umm…it…it suits you…” _You’re losing Korra…_ She closed her mouth shut, “But I think it would better on my bedroom floor.”

“My, my, my, someone’s getting bold.” The black haired woman pulled her blouse back up and buttoned up her buttons as they were before. She turned back to face her student, making her way towards her. She leaned over Korra’s desk, her lips mere inches away from the girls, “Careful Korra, if we keep playing this game, I’ll destroy you…” She placed a quick peck on the girl’s cheek before returning to sit behind the teacher’s desk.

_Maybe I should get detention more often…_

Surprisingly enough they were actually able to get through detention without touching each other or tormenting each other further, which had required immense amounts of self control form each of them. The glances of need and desire they gave each other only made it worse, but somehow they still managed. Korra didn’t know how much longer she was going to be able to keep this up, she could only stare at those lips, those eyes, those hips and that ass for so long before she could no longer hold herself back…she could feel her nails digging into her palms as her hands once again found themselves in fists, squeezing the more she thought about what she’d like to be doing to her teacher. _I’m definitely losing…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you actually read the whole thing? Thanks!! Please leave comments! They are fuel to my fireeee!


	18. Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than usual and more of a filler than anything else, but I wanted to post something to thank you guys for all your comments after last chapter, they mean a lot and are why I am happy I kept with the story! Hope you like this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sidenote: For those of you who might not know what ladder training is, check out his vid! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7NuVcxhzDI (I do not own this vid, nor did I make it)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'm already working on the next chapter so i'll be updating again soon!

Fourth period finally ended, freeing the students from the torture of Mr. Tarok’s deathly boring math class. He actually managed to get through an entire lecture without singling Korra out once, which she was thankful for. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way through the hall, Bolin yelled excitedly as her made eye contact with her.

“Korra! Dude! Wait up!” His large frame pushing through the gaps between students who had stopped to converse in the middle of the hall.

“Bo I’m walking towards you…no waiting needed…”

“Ah right, sorry I was just excited to talk to ya! Haven’t seen you since the end of second period, thought maybe you’d been all _tangled up_ in a certain black haired beauty and couldn’t get out.” He winked at her as he hooked his thumbs in the straps of his school bag.

She shoved him. “Are you ever gonna let up on this?”

“Nope!” He gave her the biggest shit-eating grin he could manage. “Especially when she’s basically got you wrapped around her finger.”

“What!? You’re way off, I’m totally in control.”

“Really dude? Have you seen how far your mouth falls open when she gives you that smile?”

“My mouth does not fall open!”

“It does tho…I’m surprised honestly, I’ve never seen you be the whipped one.”

“I am not whipped!”

“You’re totally whipped, and you haven’t even _done the thing_ yet.”

“Korra does not get whipped!” She said pointing to herself, as if talking about herself in the third person gave her point more validity. 

“Or maybe you have, and that’s why you’re so whipped!” He kept on, as if to not even register that she had said.

“I. Will. Kill. You.”

“You still don't get it do you? You can’t lie to me!” He moved his face closer to hers, squinting his eyes as he pointed to her mouth, “Yup, still some dry drool residue on you’re chin there.”

“OH MY GOD BO! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING-” she stopped mid sentence, her gaze shifting to something behind her best friend.

Bolin turned to see what could have cut her off so suddenly as she was about to explode on him. A grin appeared on his face as he saw said ‘black haired beauty’ walking across the hall from one class to her office.

“So not whipped, eh?” He turned back to Korra, elbowing her in the ribs.

She sighed in defeat. “Ok so maybe I’m a little whipped…”

“Told ya so! Bolin for the win again! Seriously I don’t even know why you bother arguing with me.”

“I can’t help it! It’s not my fault she’s so damn gorgeous, with her stupid hair flip, and that smile, and the way her eyes sparkle when she-”

“So whipped…”

She shook her head, “I need to get back on top.”

“Well you better think of something quick, cause I’m pretty sure you’re almost at the point of no return.”

“Nah, it’s not that bad is it?”

“So bad bro…anyways I’d like to sit here and keep having you prove me right but I’ve got to go get ready, I’ve got a hot date with Opal after your practice tonight. You still need to help me with the whole making her my girlfriend thing by the way.”

“I’ll help you on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You never mention this whole being whipped thing to anyone.”

“You’ve got a deal bro! Besides, I’m perfectly okay being the only one knowing, Miss Whipped.” He winked at her before turning to head down the hall.

Korra watched her friend leave. _I refuse to lose this game of hers._

Today was the first day in a while where Korra was actually able to return to her regular pre-practice routine, which mostly consisted of solo cardio work away from the rest of the team. Rather than partake in her regular run around campus, she decided that today she’d prepare a little differently, maybe the inconsistency would be enough to distract herself from the events that transpired earlier. She had originally thought that it would be easier to concentrate on her daily tasks now that the feelings between Miss Sato and herself were mostly out in the open, but she was wrong, the detention she served earlier proved it. All day she could only think about her teacher unbuttoning her blouse in front of her, and that maybe the next time she’d see her doing it, there would be bare skin revealed rather than blue fabric. Not that Korra didn’t like seeing Miss Sato wearing her shirts, especially when it had her name on them, but she couldn’t help herself from imagining what else was beneath it, how the soft round breasts hidden beneath lacy bras actually felt. _Enough Korra, concentrate._ She had been telling herself to do that too much lately…trying to steal her focus from her teacher’s hypnotizing form. _Ok, two feet in, two feet out, one up, two feetin, two feet out,_ she kept mentally repeating as she ran through the ladder drills she had set up for herself on the practice field. Once she got through the ladder she’d sprint to the next part of her circuit where cones were set up in a zigzag formation for her to run through. She could feel the sweat running down the sides of her face as she completed the third and final set of her circuit, her cut off getting more damp by the minute. The ground was calling to her as she sprinted through the last gate of cones, she could finally collapse. Her legs were burning more so than usual today, no doubt due to the ankle weights she decided to put on. _That should be enough for today…_ she thought to herself as she lie on her back looking up at the sky, chest heaving up and down. She watched as the clouds floated by, trying to figure out what they resembled or what they reminded her of. A loud crack drew her gaze to the left of her towards the campus buildings, a particularly dark cloud was making its way towards the school, _just in time._ After the burning in her legs subsided, she got up to a sitting position and began to unfasten the weights around her ankles before collecting the cones and rolling up the ladder to head back inside the complex. She looked up one last time to see just how close the cloud had come so she could gage her time, not wanting to get drenched. The main building came into view, she couldn't help but notice that a window was open in one of the offices that lined that side of the building, instantly knowing which teacher it belonged to. A grin formed on her face, it was the perfect excuse to see her, _I never lose,_ was the last thought to cross her mind as she made her way towards the main building.

She placed the equipment she was carrying just by the door as she walked inside, her legs moved faster now it seemed as they were no longer held back by weights, making it easier for her to move through the empty hallways. 

The door was open when she got there, she couldn’t stop herself from lingering in the doorway a while longer as she watched the woman furiously jot down notes on what she assumed were blew prints spread across her desk, laughing to herself at how the woman furrowed her brow when she had to think a little harder to figure a certain part out. Korra cleared her throat to announce her presence, causing Asami to look up and stare with her mouth agape as she took in Korra’s glistening form. The tanned girl let out a slight laugh at the sight of her teacher looking less than in control of her emotions.

The laugh broke Asami out of her stare, _get your shit together Sato,_ “Well, someone was working hard out there.”

“Oh you noticed, did you?” Korra snapped back, a cocky smile on her face as she walked into the office closing the door behind her.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I was busy working on plans for my father. It was a simple guess based on the thin layer of sweat covering your arms.”

Korra bent her arm at the elbow, purposefully flexing as she looked down to examine her arm. “I guess you’re right,” the cocky smile never left her face as she looked back at her, “I did work pretty hard.”

Asami's resolve broke a little at the sight of the girls contracted bicep, biting her lip as she admired it. She had to come back with something to wipe that grin off her student's face, she turned in her office chair to face the girl as she spoke. “Probably wasn’t the wisest thing to be working out in the blazing sun on a day like today, the humidity index is off the charts.”

The smile only got bigger as an idea occurred to the girl, “You are so right Asami,” she hooked her thumbs in the bottom of her cut off and proceeded to pull it over her head. Asami gulped as the girl lifted her shirt, first revealing that defined abdominal V, followed by each individual ab all the way up to the band of her sports bra. “It is _so_ hot out there,” Korra continued. The distance between them almost non-existent now, Korra was standing right in front of her, her hands rested on the back of the chair above Asami’s shoulders, with a knee resting on the part of the chair between her legs. 

Asami inhaled deeply as the girl closed the distance further, their lips inches apart. “Miss Sato.” She corrected again, however this time it lacked authority.

Korra loved it, she could see the woman in front of her breaking. She moved her knee up the chair, causing the older woman’s skirt to move up as she did. Asami didn’t see it happening, but her breath hitched at the sensation of the material of her skirt rubbing against her thighs as it moved upwards. 

“I’m sorry. Miss Sato.” She saw Asami’s gaze shift from her eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes again, she had her in the palm of her hands. She moved her head forward slowly, watching as the woman in front of her brought her lips towards her, the look on her face almost begging for the touch of her lips. When she saw the jade eyes in front of her be hidden away by lids covered in purple eye shadow she knew she had her completely. Korra moved her lips passed those presented in front of her and made her way closer to her teacher’s ear, “Miss Sato?” she whispered.

“Mhmm?” Asami whimpered out, a heat growing more intense by the second between her legs, her hands now firmly gripping the arm rests of the chair in an attempt to stop herself from reaching up to touch the toned abdomen in front of her.

“You left your window open…”

“Wha…” was the only half coherent word she could get out as Korra’s warm breath reached her ear, sending her into a daze of desire. By the time she opened her eyes the girl before her was no longer in sight.

“It’s going to rain.” 

She didn’t turn around but she heard the window closing behind her, still not fully registering what happened. “Rain?”

Korra came up behind her and pressed warm lips to her teacher’s cheek before again whispering into her ear, “I win.”

Asami watched as she walked by her towards the door to leave… _fuck_

——————————————

A satisfied smile was on Korra’s face as she walked into the locker room, her teammates were already getting dressed. 

“Well someone got laid.” 

The conversation being yelled across the room caught Kuvira’s attention.

“Very funny O. Can’t I just be happy to see you guys?”

“Well you can, but that’s not a ‘happy to see you’ smile, Ila’s a lucky girl!” The wink she gave her matched Bolin's from earlier. There were shouts of mocking ‘ooooo’s’ thrown about the room.

_Tarrlok was right…_ Kuvira thought to herself.

Korra’s smile quickly faded at the mention of her ex-fling’s name. _Seriously I’m going to kill that boy…_ but then again at least her secret with Asami was safe… _ok maybe not kill but maim him._ “Careful O, you air out my dirty laundry and I’ll air out yours, Bolin tells me everything.”

“Touché. I’ll shut up now.” She mimed closing a zipper over her lips.

“That’s what I thought.” A different grin crossed her face this time as she took her place next to Opal and began getting dressed, a sly victorious grin.

As per usual the team started off practice gingerly skating around the rink. Korra went through her warm up laps at a conformable pace, only speeding up occasionally just to hear her blades crush through the ice as she turned around the the net, besides she was already warmed up. Each player warmed up differently, Opal liked to stay at one pace and would zigzag through the face-off dots, Jinora would sprint between the blue lines, and Kuvira would do a lap skating forwards and then a lap skating backwards.

They soon found themselves at the mercy of Coach Lin’s whistle, ushering them up and down the ice in a series of sprints. Korra quickly regretted trying out the new ankle weights in her pre-practice workout, the lactic acid was building up in her legs making each stride it’s own struggle. The whistle blew again and again, Coach barking at them to change directions faster, shoot harder, pass better, it was never ending. 

“Good Korra, explode faster up the center after making your turn! Opal send her the puck quicker off the boards!”

They must have run through each drill a hundred times, breakouts, offensive and defensive zone face-offs, penalty kill and power play formations, as well as penalty shots. No part of their game was too small, with semi-finals coming up this weekend they had to make sure everything was as close to perfect as possible. 

By the end of the practice Korra could barely feel her legs, she had never been more thankful for anything in her life when she heard Coach’s long whistle calling them into the center dot. Everyone quickly took a knee, Coach Lin had zero tolerance for those who would dilly-daddle on their way to team huddles, often punishing the entire team with suicides if someone did.

“Alright girls, we’re playing the Rabaroos this sunday, it’s a big away game weekend. I know there’s some sort of carnival day shenanigans going on tomorrow so I’ll be nice and hold off practice until Saturday morning, but I’ll expect everyone to be 100%. We’ll be leaving right after practice. Now get out of here.”

Finally they could move without haste or fear of being scolded. It seemed that every player moved in slow motion as they gingerly made their way off the ice. Their muscles screamed at them every step they took, this practice had been more intense than usual, as they no doubt would only continue to get the closer they got to finals.

Korra barely had time to throw her gloves off and pull off her helmet before collapsing onto the bench as she got to her spot in the locker room. The only thing keeping her from laying there until she had to go to class tomorrow was the constant buzzing noise that was coming from the pocket of her jeans as they hung above her. She groaned as she forced her arm upwards to retrieve the annoying device. _10 fucking messages Bo, really? I saw you a couple hours ago…_ she slid her finger across her screen to unlock it and see what all the fuss was about.

_ Bo:So I’m freaking out. _

_ Bo:I don’t know what to do for Opal tonight. I was going to make her dinner, but then I ate it all….you know how I eat when I get nervous.  _

_ Bo:Korraaa _

_ Bo:Answer your damn phone! _

_ Bo:Oh you’re at hockey…you and opal are on the same team _

_ Bo:My bad _

_ Bo:Seriously how long can practice be? _

_ Bo:Answerrrrrr _

_ Bo:I need to see you before Opal gets here! _

_ Bo:Get your butt over here as soon as you get off the ice! _

Korra weighed her options. On the one hand she ignore the messages and lay here forever and not give her muscles a reason to scream at her again, or she could go to her friend's rescue. _He is the reason I’m in this whole Ila mess…then again I do owe him for keeping the whole Asami thing quiet…_ there was really only one option, _god it sucks being a good friend sometimes…_ She reluctantly peeled herself off the bench and quickly—well as quickly as her body would let her—got undressed, her body hating her the whole time. First to go was her practice jersey, then her top gear, followed by her skates and bottom gear. She didn’t even take the time to shower in an effort to beat Opal to the boys’ apartment, the only thing keeping her post hockey smell at bay was the deodorant she put on. 

She decided to do a little recon before taking her leave. She sat and turned to her best friend’s girl, “How much do you like Bolin?”

Opal was flabbergasted at the question to say the least. “What? I…uh…kind of like him yeah.”

“Like, like him like him, or…?” The memory of Bolin asking her the same question about Miss Sato played over in her mind.

“Why are you asking me this?” Opal cocked an eyebrow at her.

“It’s my duty as Bolin’s best friend to look out for his best interest. I just want to make sure that he isn’t going to get hurt.”

Opal couldn’t help but smile, “He’s lucky to have you, ya know that?”

“He’s a pain in the butt sometimes, but it goes both ways. Feel free to tell him that more often though. Now answer the question.”

“Yes Korra, I do like him, like, like him like him.”

“Good, glad we got that out of the way.” She got up to leave finally.

“Out of the way? What do you mean out of the way?” Korra was already to far away to hear the girl question herself. “Not gonna shower Kor?” Opal asked a little louder this time as she stared at her quizzically.

“No, I’ve gotta…get home…I’ve gotta do a thing…” _God you’re creative Korra._

“Do a thing, or do _someone_?” Opal gave her a sly grin.

“Dirty laundry O, remember?”

“Yup, you're absolutely right. I didn’t say a word.”

“Didn’t think so.” Korra turned to walk towards the door.

“Oh and don’t forget, we're meeting tomorrow morning on the practice field!”

Couldn’t she have forgotten? _Wsihful thoughts…_ “Ya ya, I’ll be there, it’s not like I have a choice anyway…”

“You’re right, you don’t! See ya tomorrow!”

She quickened her pace as she walked down the hall, there wasn’t any time to waste, Bolin was already freaking out as it was. She took her phone out of her pocket to text the boy,

_ Korra: On my way bud! _

“Texting Ila already? Kind of desperate don’t you think _Avatar_?” The voice caught her off guard.

“Your life must be incredibly boring _Kuvy._ ”

Kuvira only laughed at her, “How on earth did you draw such a ridiculous conclusion?”

“Well, if you have to resort to gossiping about my love life, you must really have nothing else to do.”

“Oh it’s not just me, seems that the whole school believes you two are an item.”

“Well then allow me to set the record straight: Ila and I aren’t together.”

“No? Does your heart belong to another?” The corners of her mouth turned up as she asked her the question.

Korra cocked an eyebrow at her, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous Kuvy, no offence but you’re not really my type.”

“Ha! In your dreams. I’m just honestly surprised that anybody has been able to have any sort of interest in you at all.”

“That’s not what your mom was saying last night…” Korra snapped back under her breath.

“What did you just say!?!” Kuvira’s hands formed into fits as they hung by her sides.

“Oh nothing, nothing, but if you’re done your jealous interrogation, I really must be going! Have a good one!” Korra turned without waiting for her response and headed out of the complex.

“You better run _avatar_ …”

——————————————

She could almost hear Bolin frantically pacing through the door as she approached their apartment. Knocking wasn’t necessary, she was over there so often that she was practically their third roommate anyways, she opened the door and walked in.

“KORRA! OH MY GOD WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!” He yelled as he ran towards her.

“Sorry Bo, Kuvira was being a shit-” she suddenly found herself short of breath and unable to finish her sentence as Bolin squeezed her in a bear hug.

“Wow, dude you stink.” He released her almost immediately and pinched his nose.

“Oh do I? I’m sorry I was in too much of a rush to come to your rescue, I can go if you want?” She reached back for the door handle.

“No no no! It’s fine, you smell great!” he slammed the door shut before she could open it any further, “Please help me!”

“That’s more like it. What do you need?”

“I was gonna make Opal this big dinner but then I ruined it. I wanted to make this whole big gesture and ask her to be my girlfriend in some special way, but I’m freaking out way to much to think of anything! Please, please, please help me!”

“Wow, wow, slow down bud.” She watched him take a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “Why don’t you just take her to Kwong’s?”

“I do like Kwong’s…Ooo! and then I could write, ‘will you be my girlfriend?’ on a little piece of paper, then stick it in a tiny glass bottle, then hide it in her noodles for her to find!” Korra didn’t think he could talk any faster.

“Or…you could not do that and just straight out ask her.”

“Dude that’s so lame! Also…what if she says no, it’s harder to say no to a big gesture right?”

“She won’t say no.” she said as she smiled at him.

“How are you so sure!?” 

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Trust me Bo. Just be straight forward with her and everything will be fine.”

A smile grew on his face, “Thanks Korra.”

“No problem buddy. Now go get changed, she’ll be here soon. Text me later.”

“Absolutely, I’ll talk to you later! Wish me luck!” he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

“Luck! Even though you won’t need it!” She replied as she walked out the door.

——————————————

It was about midnight when her phone went off.

_ Bolin:DUDE!  _

_ Bolin:GUESS WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!? THIS GUY! _

_ Bolin:You were totally right. You are also the best friend anyone could ever ask for. _

_ Bolin:I know there’s no way in hell a text message is going to wake you up since you sleep like the dead but I figured I’d text ya anyways. _

_ Bolin:I’ll see you in the morning! You’re the best! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A point for Korra!? What do you think? Talk to meeee!


	19. Carnival Day - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray a new chapter! Carnival Day with a dash of sexual tension thrown in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news! I got a beta! **thief21** (http://thief21.tumblr.com/) graciously offered her services! Now you guys won't have to put up with the ridiculous amount of typos I usually don't notice!

Her alarm went off again after hitting the snooze button for the umpteenth time, finally breaking her from dream land. She groggily opened her eyes, squinting as the sunlight sneaking through the slits in her blind hit them. A muffled groan could be heard as she quite literally rolled out of bed, her legs protesting every movement, stinging with pain from last night’s work out and practice. _Fucking ankle weights…_

 She picked her phone up off her nightstand, mentally slapping herself when she realized she slept through the text message notifications from Bolin: 

_‘GUESS WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!? THIS GUY!’  
_ _‘I’ll see you in the morning! You’re the best!’_

She smiled, _guess their date went well after all, I am the best wingman ever._ She sent him a text back:

_Told you you didn’t need luck! I’ll see you in a bit!_

_Shit I’m late…_ more late than usual to be precise… Opal wanted to meet bright and early to start setting up, which was the only really good thing about being conned into volunteering today, she got to miss all classes whilst the rest of the students still had to attend first period. She quickly threw on the first thing she grabbed from her dresser, still managing to look decent, and ran downstairs right past her parents towards the door.

“Easy there kiddo! What’s the rush?” Her dad called from the kitchen. For once he was managing whatever was cooking on the stove.

“Dad I’m 18… do you really have to call me Kiddo?”

“Korra, no matter how old you get you’ll always be our little girl.” Senna said smiling at her.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself dear,” Tonraq kissed his wife on the cheek as she came to get breakfast from him. “Now come and eat, _Kiddo.”_

“I really don’t have time dad, I got suckered into this thing at school and I’m already late.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Senna shook her head.

“It’s not my fault! My alarm didn’t go off!”

“Really Korra?” Her dad gave her a look of disbelief. “You know we can hear it go off from the kitchen, right? Every single time you snooze it.”

_Shit… am I really that bad?_ “I just… mornings are so hard! I don’t know how anyone ever gets up…”

“You’ll be able to one day honey. Your father used to be just like you when we first started dating, and look at him now, he’s up and making breakfast for all of us.” Her mother looked at her father lovingly.

“Stop filling her head with those lies dear! I used to get up early and do stuff in the morning all the time for you! Remember that one time we—”

“Ok well gotta go! Bye!” Korra cut them off before she started to dry heave. _So glad I haven’t eaten yet…_

Senna wrapped something in tin foil, and brought it over to her daughter, “At least take your grilled cheese to go.”

Korra took her breakfast as her mother kissed her on the forehead, “You know we were young once too.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to hear about it!” Korra countered as she slipped on her shoes.

“But it’s so fun to watch you squirm kiddo!” Her dad yelled from the kitchen.

“You guys are gross…”

“Ignore your father honey.” She handed Korra her back pack.

“I heard that!” The same yelling voice continued.

Senna just smiled and waved it off. “Have a good day, we’ll see you later.”

——————————————

As per usual Korra was late, by the time she got to the practice field things were already being set up. Booths were being erected here and there, tents were going up, equipment was being hauled off trucks, blow up games were being filled with air and she could already smell candy apples being dipped in caramel. She continued to walk around the mess of activity happening around her, finding that it lacked planning, people were arguing about what should have been placed where and what hadn’t been done yet. Other student union members and volunteers looked just as lost as she did, not knowing what their tasks were or how they could help. She looked around for the person that dragged her into this mess, surprised to find that she had not been the only one who was late.

“Morning Korra!” She turned to the shorter, brown haired girl.

“Hey Jinora, where’s Opal? Isn’t he supposed to be organizing this thing?”

Jinora shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, “I was just going to ask you where she was… no one has seen her yet.”

Korra reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out her phone. Bolin still hadn’t answered her yet, which was odd because out of all her friends he was usually the quickest one to reply. She smiled as she re-read the last messages she got from him, “And let me guess, you haven’t seen Bolin yet either? 

“No, now that you mention it I haven’t.”

Korra rolled her eyes, “Try and keep things organized here, I’ll go find them.”

Jinora nodded and headed back to the mess that was being set up whilst Korra turned and went towards the main building. Bolin’s locker was on the 3rd floor, so she figured she’d start there. The rest of the students were already in class so navigating the hallways was a breeze. She was able to two-step it up the stairwell rather quickly, the sounds of her feet hitting the steps echoing off the walls. Just as she suspected, she found the two leaning up against her best friend’s locker sucking face. Bolin’s hands were firmly on Opal’s waist while her hands were on his cheeks. 

“Seriously guys?” her question went unnoticed by the the couple. Korra loudly cleared her throat in an attempt to break their focus from each other, “GUYS!”

Opal’s eyes shot open and without moving her head she moved her eyes to look at Korra. After a few seconds of staring she pushed Bolin off of her. “Oh hey Korra…”

“Hate to break up the spit swapping fest but we could use your help outside, Miss Student Union President.”

“Right!” She patted down her clothes and tucked her shirt back into her high waisted shorts. “Sorry! We were just um… we uh…”

“Save it… I don’t even wanna know. Just get outside before shit really starts to get messed up.”

“Damn! Are the trucks already there?!”

“Yup, and there’s a whole lot of arguing about where stuff should be set up, you better get out there.”

“Shit ok, I’m going.” Opal quickly turned and pecked Bolin on the cheek, causing his face to redden. She ran down the hall towards the stairwell, “I’ll meet you both out there!”

Korra did not take her eyes off Bolin’s dumb face while he watched the girl run down the hall. “Now who’s drooling?”

He closed his mouth and swallowed loudly, turning his gaze to his best friend, “Oh shut up Kor, you know if Miss Sato didn’t have a class right now you’d be all over her somewhere.”

“What are you even talking about?! We have more control than that. And keep your voice down!”

“Do you now? How did detention go the other day?” He asked as he opened his locker, shoving his school bag into it.

She just grit her teeth, “Shut up Bo.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Whatever, close your damn locker and let’s head to the field.”

“As you wish, Miss Whipped.”

By the time they got outside Opal had already gotten things under control. Only a few of the tents had to be taken down and set up somewhere else, while the rest of the activities were just left where they were due to lack of time. First period would be over any minute and students would want to start. 

Everything was set up in a sort of oval shape. The bigger tents and game huts around the outside, like ring toss, basketball toss, that dart game where you try to pop the balloons, the squirt gun game where you have to hit the target and pop the balloon at the top, among multiple other typical carnival games. The center of the oval was dedicated to the smaller games like magnet fishing, the kissing booth, a dunk tank, the hammer slam, as well as the food and drink tents. There was another area outside of the main oval near the end zone of the practice field for the blow up games, water games and a rock climbing wall. Korra was surprised at how big the day was actually going to be, the school spared no expense. 

“Pretty impressive, huh?” 

Korra turned to respond. “Oh, is that you O? I almost didn’t recognize you without Bolin plastered to your face.”

Opal just crossed her arms and looked at her teammate, “Since you did agree to help today, I’ll let you get away with that one. But only that one, no more freebies for the rest of the day.”

Korra just laughed at the girl, “Ok, I’ll take it. How did you get Principal Tenzin to agree to all of this?”

“It’s our graduating year Kor, I wanted to go out with a bang! So I got Jinora to help with our beloved Principal, he can’t say no to her. Besides, I told him that Meelo and Ikki would love it too, they haven’t really had the chance to do anything as a family since Rohan was born.”

“Right, I thought I saw Mrs Pema earlier.”

“Yeah! So once I had all of them on my side it wasn’t a very hard battle to get to him to say yes.”

“Clever girl, O. So umm, not that I’m not super excited or anything, but how long am I going to have to spend at this stupid kissing booth thing?”

“Read for yourself.” She handed her a schedule printed out on the same eye-assaulting bright pink paper as the adverts had been on.

“O you really need to pick a new color for your paper…”

“I know, it wasn’t my choice… I wanted them to be green but the popular consensus was pink… just make sure you're at the booth for that last shift of the day.”

“Seriously you owe me so big for this… ”

“Oh please! The way I hear it, with all the money she’s bringing, Ila is the only one you’ll have time to kiss. So you’ll thank me later!”

_If that’s the case a ‘thanks’ is definitely not what you’ll be getting…_ Korra looked over the schedule, “What’s this competition thing at the end of the day?”

“Did you see the jousting blow up game in the end zone? We thought it would be fun to have a student vs. teacher competition at the end of the day to cap off the carnival. You should sign up, I’m sure the school would love to see their _Avatar_ kick some butt.”

A smile formed on Korra’s lips as she read the list of teachers who volunteered for the competition. “You know what, maybe I will.”

The bell rang shortly after, releasing the students from their classes. Korra watched as they poured out the doors, flooding onto the practice field towards the activities that were set up. Within minutes every game stand, food tent, and inflatable game was busy, with a line of students waiting in front of each. The day had just started and already she could tell it was going to be a success.

Before her incarceration at the kissing booth was to be served, Korra was tasked with monitoring the games area of the carnival, just to walk around and make sure that people waiting in line didn’t get too rowdy and that the volunteers running the games had everything they needed. She was halfway through her second loop when Bolin grabbed her shoulder, whipping her around to face him.

“Jesus Bo, easy with the spinning, you’re gonna give me whiplash.” She said as she rubbed her neck.

“You need to go and get in line for the dunk tank. Now.”

“What, why? Opal wants me to watch the games area. Speaking of the dunk tank, aren’t you supposed to be running it as we speak.”

“About that,” he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

She unfolded the paper, “What do you want me to do with the list of teachers who signed up for your game?”

A devilish grin formed on his lips, “That’s the old list, I stole a pink sheet from Opal’s locker and printed up my _own_ version.”

“What do you mean your own version?" 

“According to the list in front of you, which teacher is supposed to be sitting above the dunk tank right now?” 

“Principal Tenzin… why?”

“Well, according the _real_ list which is now hanging up by the tank, Mr Tarrlok is supposed to be sitting above the tank.”

“Oh my god Bo! You didn’t!”

“Oh yes I did! And naturally when he didn’t show, I had no choice but to inform Principal Tenzin that he wasn’t following through on his commitments.”

Korra’s eyes widened with excitement, “Please tell me that worked!”

“Like I said, you should probably be in line right now.” Korra didn’t think his grin could get any bigger. 

She sprinted by him and made her way to the dunk tank. Words could not describe her happiness when she saw an angry Mr Tarrlok gritting his teeth as he sat above the cold water. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” She asked the boy as he caught up to her.

“You could probably stand to say it a little more often. But trust me, I’ve been planning to get back at him ever since I heard he made those comments about you in math class a while ago.” 

She smiled at him and slung an arm over his shoulder, squeezing him in a sort of side hug. “Thanks Bo.”

“No problem.” He smiled back at her. “Besides, nobody makes fun of my friends except me.”

“You had to ruin it didn’t you?”

“Sorry bud, couldn’t resist. Now go get in line before someone else manages to dunk him.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice. There were only a few people ahead of her when Bolin finally started the game, each of them having three chances to send their teacher for a swim. _Please let these people have horrible aim…_ for once the powers that be actually granted her request, with everyone ahead of her missing the target each time. Bolin winked at her as he gave her the three baseballs. Her eyes met Tarrlok’s narrow gaze, revelling in the displeasure she knew it would bring him. She threw a ball up and down with her right hand before throwing it, eyeing the target, focusing on it. Finally she drew back her arm and sent a fast ball towards the metal circle in front of her, _miss._ A crowd had gathered now, chanting Korra’s name, all wanting to see the school’s most hated teacher take a swim. She drew back again, releasing the ball with more speed than the first time. The metal rang as the ball nicked the side of the target, _miss._ _Come on Korra, one more chance._ Even some of the other staff members had now abandoned their posts to come and watch the last throw. She squeezed the last ball in her hand as she stared at the target, visualizing the ball hitting it. She drew her arm back for the last time, her gaze never leaving the target, _you’ve got this_. Her arm lunged forwards executing the perfect follow through as the ball left her fingers. You could almost hear the gasps from the spectators as it flew through the air. _*Clang!*_ the ball made full contact with the target causing the bench below Mr Tarrlok to collapse, sending him plunging into the water which Korra secretly hoped was ice cold. Cheers broke out from the crowd—apparently Korra wasn’t the only one who had something against the man. She couldn’t help but laugh at his face as he re-emerged from below the water’s surface, his long hair plastered to his face. _Take that ya dick._

If Tarrlok’s angry stare had been any more intense, it would have burned a hole through Korra’s skull. He was absolutely fuming, at Principal Tenzin for forcing him to participate in such stupidities, at Korra for successfully dunking him, and at whoever was responsible for getting his name on that list in the first place—something he’d have to find out later. He pulled himself out of the tank and pushed his way through the crowd to escape the cheers being made at his expense. _This shall not go unpunished_. 

As he snaked through the tents towards the main building his gaze caught a glimpse of Kuvira who was lording over a dart game. She was about to scold one of the freshman playing when she felt a hand grab her arm through the flaps at the back of the tent.

“Woa. I know I said I like it rough but this hardly seems like the place to start anything...”

“Enough.” He waved his hand up. “I don’t have time for your pointless banter. I have a task for you.”

She looked at the man in front of her quizzically. “Why are you all wet?”

“Your fellow teammate and her band of idiots somehow managed to force me to participate in that stupid dunk tank.”

“That explains the crowd…”

“I need you to repay her the favor. Do something to wipe that smug smile right off her face. I need it done today.” 

The corners of her mouth turned up, “With pleasure.”

——————————————

The sounds of students yelling and cheering, buzzers ringing, water splashing, and music being played flooded in through Asami’s office window. It was now well past noon and she still hadn’t even made it outside yet to see what kind of festivities had been organized. She had been too busy working on the plans her dad asked her to look over, the same ones she had been working on when Korra came in and _distracted_ her from yesterday. She bit her lip as her thoughts drifted back to the toned abdomen that was so close to her, the strong arms above both of her shoulders… _fuck_ … _I’m never going to get this done…_

She was supposed to have gotten the plans back to her father a couple days ago now, but with everything going on she just didn’t have the time. Mr Sato didn’t understand this since teaching was a joke to him after all. Of course, the fact that all Asami could think about as of late was Korra didn’t do much to help her case either. She turned in her office chair to face the window, looking out onto the field and the activities going on there, _ok one more hour and then I’ll head out._ Before she could turn her chair back around to resume her work, she felt a hand suddenly cover her eyes causing her to gasp, followed by a hard wet object being pressed against her neck, a cold liquid oozing from it and dripping down to her shoulder. Her body became rigid, shock running through her veins. “Beg for your life,” a voice ordered.

The tension in her body melted as the person spoke, she’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Is this the line you use on all of the girls?” she laughed.

The hand moved away from her eyes, grabbing the chair above her shoulder to swivel her around. The cold object now pressed under her chin, forcing her to look into the deep blue eyes in front of her. “That doesn’t sound like begging to me.”

“Oh please don't hurt me, I’ll do anything!” She decided to indulge the girl.

“Anything?” Korra cocked her brow, a mischievous grin crossing her lips.

“What will you do to me?”

“Do as I say or you’re gonna get soaked.” Korra pulled the trigger of the water gun slightly, a little more water came out and trickled down Asami’s neck, causing her shirt to cling to her chest as it absorbed the water. Korra’s eyes widened as she saw the wet shirt revealing more of her teacher’s form. She couldn’t help herself but squeeze the trigger a little more in the hope that more would be revealed. 

The look on her face gave her away—Asami could feel the top of her shirt dampen and knew exactly what the girl was doing. _No way she’s getting away with this._ She stood up as she placed one hand on the water gun, prying it from Korra’s hands only to place it on the desk next to her. She walked towards her student, forcing her to bump into the wall behind her as she backed up. “Don’t you have an activity to report to?” Her arm was now out in front of her, her hand pressed against the wall between Korra and the door, their faces mere centimetres apart.

“I uh… umm… I’ve still got a few minutes before my shift…” Korra fought to regain her composure. “You should come and swing by the booth later.” Her eyes were locked on the crimson lips in front of her, she surged forwards in an attempt to bring them into contact with her own.

Asami pulled back, much to Korra’s disappointment. “I’d love to, but unfortunately I don’t have any change on me… I only have $100 bills.”

Korra brought her hand behind her teacher’s neck, pulling her close, their noses now touching. “I’m sure we could come to some sort of _arrangement_.” Before she could bring their lips together she felt something being pushed against her stomach. 

She looked down to see the water gun in Asami’s hand, she hadn't even noticed her reaching for it from the desk. “Maybe some other time…” the raven haired woman finally replied as she ran her fingertips along Korra’s arm before pulling away, “I really should finish up these plans.”

Korra just stood against the wall, a throbbing between her legs and her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the woman return to her seat. _Fuck. My. Life. This is going to be the death of me._ “Well you can’t hide in here forever. According to a certain list outside, you’re set to face off against some hot shot RCHS athlete in the jousting competition at the end of the day.”

The statement brought her interest back towards the girl. “Is that so?” 

“Yup. And I’d bring my A game if I were you, I’ve already bested one teacher today.” She proudly proclaimed, crossing her arms and flashing her teacher a cocky grin. “You can ask Mr Tarrlok how he fared in the dunk tank earlier.”

“That was because of you?! I was wondering what happened when I saw him walking down the hallway soaking wet!” She had to stifle a laugh.

“Well it sure as hell wasn’t because I visited him in his office with a water gun.”

“I would hope not. I like being the only one who gets special visits from the Avatar.” She bit her lip seductively. 

Korra was coming more and more undone by the second, every movement her teacher made tormented her. Before she knew it her teacher was back, standing right in front of her, a long pale finger tracing up the front of her neck to her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet the green orbs in front of her. This continuous back and forth of who could tease who the most was going to kill Korra… 

“Didn’t you say you had somewhere to be?” Asami asked with a raspiness to her voice. “I need to finish up these plans if I intend to show up and dominate you later.” She was pushing Korra towards the door as she spoke.

Korra’s steps back were slow, her gaze never leaving the face in front of her. _Come on Korra, think of something clever…_ “In the jousting ring or in your bedroom?”

“Guess you’ll find out later.” Asami had now managed to back Korra up out of her office. She leaned towards her, one hand resting on the door itself and the other on the doorframe. Korra closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to her teacher’s, hoping for contact, but instead felt nothing but warm breath as her teacher whispered to her, “By the way Korra...”

“Mhmm?” She replied softly, her eyes still closed. 

“You don’t need a water gun to get me wet.”

A shiver immediately shot down her spine as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her, the throbbing between her legs now greatly exacerbated. By the time she opened her eyes the door in front of her was already closed, the jade eyes that had captivated her gaze seconds before now gone. _Oh. My. Fucking. God. I’m dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so maybe it was more than just a dash...what do you guys think?
> 
> Again thanks to thief21 for making this readable :D


	20. Carnival Day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay part 2! A kissing booth and a jousting competition, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the awesome thief21 for being my beta!

Korra watched from her booth as the students ran around the field from one game tent to another, carting around their stuffed animal prizes whilst munching on candy apples or licking ice cream cones. _Stuffed animals… that would have been a good idea._ People did that when they were in a relationship, right? Not that she and Asami were in a relationship… but they were in a _something_... For the life of her Korra couldn’t figure out what exactly it was, _a game… that’s what we’re in… a game I’m totally winning…_ She fiddled with the strap of the water gun, memories of their most recent encounter coming back to her, _‘you don’t need a water gun to get me_ wet’ she bit her lip at the thought… _I’m totally losing…_ The loud ding of the hammer slam startled her and broke her from her memories. She made a mental note to make sure to smack Opal later for having the stupid game set up so close to the kissing booth. 

_Could this shift be any longer?! I must have been at this for hours now…_ she pulled her cell phone from her pocket to check the time. _Only 30 minutes?! Really?! God damn…_ She must have been kissed by at least two dozen people, not one of them being Asami. _At least they haven’t been Ila either._ She was surprised in all honesty, the way Opal was talking, she’d expected to be pushing Ila off by now. Maybe Bolin was actually coming through on his promise. 

“Korra! Korra! Korra!” A fast talking child was yelling as she approached, throwing her arms around Korra as she got to her.

She had to catch herself from falling off the chair as the girl landed in her lap. “Hi Ikki!”

“Mom says people have to pay you for kisses! Hugs are free though right?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes Ikki, hugs are free. Where’s the rest of your family?”

Before Ikki could answer Korra felt a second pair of little arms wrap around her. She looked down to find a little boy wearing a white RCHS t-shirt with the number 20 written in blue marker on the back in child’s handwriting. “Korra!” 

She rubbed her hand over the boy’s shaved head, attempting to ruffle what little hair he had. “Hey Meelo! Missed you at my game on Wednesday, I had no one to critique me!" 

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone at school, but Korra was actually quite close with Principal Tenzin. When she was young and her parents had events to attend, she’d sometimes stay over at their place . His kids were almost like her siblings, which made her happy since she didn’t have any of her own. Meelo and Korra were especially close—the boy ate, slept, and breathed hockey. He’d been to all of their home games this year, and always had something to say to her after the game about how she could have done better. 

“Dad said it was too late for me to go…” A frown appeared on the young boy’s face as he crossed his arms.

“That’s ok buddy, you can come to the next one. Besides, I’m sure your Dad felt safer knowing that commander Meelo was at home to keep an eye out for everyone.” She smiled and gave him a salute.

The boy returned a toothy grin, “Yeah! I had to be the man of the house!”

Korra could see two figures approaching from the corner of her eye, a voice chimed in seconds later. “And protect us he did, no harm came to anyone. Quite the brave little man we’ve got.”

“Mom… I’m not a little man…” Meelo whined.

“You’re right. You’re a little _boy_.” Ikki's comment earned her a shove from her little brother, knocking her off Korra’s lap, only to soon find Meelo on top of her.

“Must you two always fight?” Principal Tenzin sighed as he tried to separate his two children who were now wrestling on the ground. 

Korra turned her attention to her teacher, “Long time no see Mrs Pema! How are you?”

“I’m well thank you,” she replied as she looked down at the infant bundled up in her arms, “little Rohan here can be a handful at times but luckily Jinora helps out a lot." 

“She does talk about him a lot in the locker room,” she reached out to touch the tiny hand Mrs Pema was holding onto. She meant to elaborate more but her sentence was cut short as her eyes were distracted by someone behind her teacher. _Shit…_

The distracted look on Korra’s face went unnoticed by Mrs Pema, “What about you Korra? Have you been doing your readi—” 

A small hand tugging on the sleeve of her shirt cut her off mid-sentence. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Can we go get cotton candy? And then can we play the squirt gun game? Ooo and then can we go to the dunk tank? Can we mom?! Can we! Can we! Can we!”

Ila was getting closer and closer, 20 feet away now.

Mrs Pema let out an exasperated breath, “Yes Ikki, we can do all those things. Guess we’ll have to see you later Korra.”

Korra’s gaze shifted back to Mrs Pema. She couldn’t let them leave and risk actually having to deal with Ila. “Wait! Uh… I… umm”

15 feet away.

“Are you sure you have to go right this second? I wanted to tell you about my readings!”

The constant tugging on her sleeve almost pulled the woman over. “I’d love to, but Ikki isn’t the most patient child as you can see. We’ll come back around later.”

10 feet.

Korra’s eyes were now frantically looking left and right for any sign of Bolin. 

“But I have questions!” She blurted out as the woman was about to leave. “The snake man… I mean the wizard dude…”

“Voldemort?” The woman asked, clearly unimpressed.

8 feet.

“Yeah him, he umm… he did that thing to the kid with a scar on his cheek, I mean forehead…” Her sentences were broken up and barely coherent.

6 feet.

“Korra are you ok?”

Her eyes now back on the woman in front of her. “No. I mean yes. It’s just this book… it uh…”

4 feet.

“ILAAAAA” The loud scream caused them both to look behind the older woman. 

As if he appeared out of nowhere, Bolin now had his arms wrapped around the girl who was approaching the booth. “Ila! Thank god I found you! Your friends,” he took a deep breath to stop himself from panting, “they are looking for you. They said it’s really important, something about some sort of juicy gossip. You have to go see them now. Like right now.” 

The girl looked at him with her hand on her hip, unsure of his story, “What kind of gossip?”

“They wouldn’t tell me! It’s too juicy! Come on they’re this way!” He interlocked their arms at the elbow and dragged her away in the opposite direction of the booth.

_That was way too fucking close._

A confused look was on Mrs Pema’s face as she turned back to Korra, shaking her head. “Kids… What was your question Korra?”

_Question? What question?_ It was her turn to look confused now.

“About the reading… you said you had one?”

_Oh right, shit._ “Oh right. I… um… figured it out.” _Smooth, Korra._  

“You figured it out?” The woman arched her brow.

“Yup. Turns out it was a stupid question anyways. Ikki, didn't you say you want cotton candy?” She finished turning to look at the impatient girl.

“Yeah mom! Let’s go!”

Mrs Pema just rolled her eyes. “Fine… cotton candy it is.” She took her daughter’s hand and turned to walk away with the rest of her family.

The rest of her shift at the kissing booth went by more quickly. Thankfully Bolin managed to keep Ila away the whole time, leaving only a few other first years to kiss, and Opal on the cheek as they posed for a picture for the school's newspaper. She reached down under the booth to take out the box so that she could start putting things away finally, gritting her teeth as she heard the sound of a quarter fall into the glass jar. _If I have to kiss one more person…_ the person above knocked on the counter, calling for Korra’s attention. She pulled her head up from below the counter, meeting the person’s amber eyes. 

“Are you Google?” 

She cocked her brow in confusion. “What?”

“Because you’re what I’ve been searching for.” He replied, moving his eyebrows up and down as he attempted a suave smile. 

“Seriously Mako, you’ve got to get better material…”

“What do you mean?! That line is Gold!”

“Gold eh?” She gave him a smug smile, “How many girls have you managed to pick up with it?”

“Um…”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“Well we can’t all be like you ya know! Miss I can get whatever girl I want without even trying! Some of us have to get creative!”

“I’m going to tell you this in the most loving way I can dude. Your pick up lines aren’t creativity, they’re stupidity.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it!” He pointed his finger accusingly at her.

“Yeah… jealous wouldn’t exactly be the word I’d use to describe it…”

“Whatever Kor! I didn’t come here to be insulted, I just wanted to make sure that you were packing up like you were supposed to!”

“Yes Mama Mako,” she gestured to the already half-packed material on the counter, “As you can see, I’m packing up.”

“Good. I also wanted to know if you were going to watch the jousting competition later? I’ll be facing off against the lovely Miss Sato… God she’s so hot.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s who you're going to use that line on… because I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’re her type.”

“How would you know what her type is?” He looked at her quizzically.

_I’m her fucking type._ “Oh you know, since you’re a student and all…” 

“True. That would definitely be a bad idea.”

_Would it really be so bad?_ “I’ll be at the competition, I’ll be going up against Miss Sato as well. I’m actually heading over there right after I bring these boxes inside, wanna give me a hand?”

“Sure.” He picked up the last two remaining boxes that Korra hadn't already piled into her arms and followed her inside.

By the time they got back to the end zone, there was already a large crowd waiting, eager for the competition to start. Four staff members had signed up, Varrick, Mr Bataar, Principal Tenzin and Miss Sato. They would each participate in three rounds versus a different student each time.

“Alright everyone!” Opal stood on a chair and spoke into the megaphone, “This is the moment we’ve been waiting for all day! A chance for us students to prove that we are better than the faculty!” She paused for a moment as cheers erupted from the student body, speaking again when they finally died down. “Each fighter will win a point for their team every time they successfully manage to knock down their opponent. Let the competition begin!”

Mr Bataar went first, unfortunately losing each of his rounds. Korra attributed it to the fact that he simply over-thought his movements, his highly logical mind over-analyzing the arc of his swing factored into the weight of the pad at the end of his ‘weapon’ and so on. But he was a good sport about it and smiled after every loss, regardless.

_Students 3, Faculty 0_

Next up was Varrick, his style was unorthodox and eccentric to say the least. He would go on about how he learned this one move at some place down south while he was traveling with an unknown tribe, attempting to demonstrate by balancing on one leg whilst swinging frantically, attempting to make contact with his opponent. Everyone was surprised when he actually managed to win the first round using it, but the victory was quickly accredited to beginners luck after he lost the next rounds.

_Students 5, Faculty 1_

Principal Tenzin’s style was the complete opposite of Varrick’s. He was calm and collected throughout each round, easily being able to predict his opponent's next moves. The only student offering him any sort of challenge was Jinora, her style mimicked her father’s but still proved to be futile. Tenzin the jousting master 3, school body 0.

_Students 5, Faculty 4_

There was only one teacher left to face now. Boys pushed and shoved at the game entrance, wanting a chance to face off against the lovely Miss Sato. Sadly for them, Opal ran a tight ship and explained that only those who signed up were allowed to participate, eliciting several yells voicing their displeasure.

Tahno was up first, a hot headed track and field athlete, but unlike Korra his skill didn’t actually measure up to his own hype. His style was purely offensive, leaving plenty of holes open which Miss Sato capitalized on every time, quickly knocking him off the pedestal. Many of his teammates snickered as he walked off the game, failing to follow through on the boasting he had done earlier in the day. 

_Students 5, Faculty 5_

Next was Mako, his style patient and calm, then again so was Miss Sato’s. Korra was quite surprised to see him last so long, taking hits and managing to stay balanced, even recovering quite well after exposed openings were penetrated. The grin that crossed Miss Sato’s lips was enough to let Korra know that she got an idea, it wouldn’t be long now. A perfectly timed hair flip was all it took to distract him enough so that she could hit him right in the chest and send him flying backwards. _Note to self, don’t fall for the hair flip._

_Students 5, Faculty 6_

Finally came the last round of the day, Korra vs Miss Sato. She took the helmet from Mako as he walked by her with a sulk on his face, tying the strap under her chin while she climbed up into the game. The crowd cheered for her as she got up on the blue pedestal, _‘Go Avatar!’ ‘Korra! Korra! Korra!’_

The woman standing on the red pedestal across from her didn’t seem to take any notice of the fact that she had the crowd on her side. “Ready to lose _Avatar_?”

“In your dreams Miss Sato.” She replied, taking her ready stance as she flashed her a cocky grin.

Opal raised the megaphone to her mouth. “It’s been a tight competition so far! Our Avatar has to win this to keep the student body in the game!” She moved the megaphone away from her mouth and covered the receiver with her hand, leaning towards the game as she whispered, “no pressure Kor.” She brought the receiver back to her mouth, “Begin!” 

They simply stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. Korra’s thoughts drifted as she watched the woman across from her, _how does she still manage to look so good even in this stupid helmet?_ She had to shake her head to force herself to focus. Eventually her impulsiveness won out and she swung first, an attempt that Miss Sato easily directed away with one end of her weapon, quickly bringing up the opposite end to hit Korra in her newly exposed ribs. The hit wasn’t enough to knock her down, her quads contracting as she fought gravity to stay upright, _someone’s quicker than I thought…_ They exchanged swings for the next few moments, each managing to land a few strikes, absorb a few hits and dodge other close calls. _Ok, time to end this…_ She swung for an overhead shot, forcing Miss Sato to raise her weapon up horizontally to block it, leaving her midsection exposed, _perfect._ As their weapons made contact above Miss Sato’s head she pushed the other end of hers into the woman’s stomach, sending her toppling over the back of the pedestal. She gave her teacher a smug grin before turning to look at the mass of students cheering for her, raising her weapon above her shoulders in victory.

_Students 6, Faculty 6_

Opal returned to the top of the chair, “And we have a tie ladies and gentleman! Now we go to—“

“Best two out of three!”

A voice interrupted her, everyone’s gaze shifted from their student union president to the person who had spoken. 

“That is, unless the _Avatar_ is afraid.” A sly grin formed on Asami’s lips.

The crowd let out a simultaneous _‘Ooooooo.’_

Korra turned back to face the woman who was now back atop her pedestal. “You’re on.”

She climbed back up to her respective pedestal as the crowd cheered her on once more.

“Alright then folks, looks like we have our tie breaker! First one to win two games wins it for their team! Ready, set, GO!”

Asami didn’t wait this time, striking first and making contact with the side of Korra’s thigh. The hits continued to come in a never-ending flurry, every time she’d successfully block a hit on one side, she’d get hit seconds later with the other end of Miss Sato’s weapon. _Oh god she’s smiling… she’s actually fucking smiling… god damn that smile… and those luscious red lips…_ A hit to her knee caused her to lose balance slightly, rendering her unable to defend the following jab that made contact with her chest, sending her right off the pedestal. 

Korra grumbled as she climbed back up to her position, _yes she’s hot Korra… this isn’t news to you… now get your head into the game!_ The smug smile on her teacher’s face only fuelled her desire to win the next round.

Opal’s voice was the only thing Korra was listening for. “One win apiece! Whoever wins next wins it all!” She paused to let the anticipation swell, “Now Fight!”

—————————————————

Kuvira scanned the crowd as they stared intently at the two fighters in the game. One spectator however seemed more invested than the other. A sly grin made her way to her lips as she navigated her way through the crowd towards the girl, taking no care in who she had to push out of her way to get there.

“Close game isn’t it?”

Ila turned her head towards her slightly, even though her eyes never left the sight in front of her. “Yeah, very close,” she responded showing little interest in who was talking to her, her focus consumed by the fight. “Go! Korra!”

Her grin only grew bigger when she saw how into the fight the girl was. “Must be exciting to watch your girlfriend be so good at something.”

Ila’s gaze immediately shifted to Kuvira, a smile appearing on her lips. “Girlfriend? She said we were girlfriends?!”

“Well she didn’t exactly come out and say that you were… but I know she wants to be.”

Her smile got bigger, “She does?!”

“Yup, really badly as a matter of fact. She’s just too shy to do anything about it.”

“Really? Korra isn’t really the type to be shy about those kinds of things…” Her smile disappeared slightly, replaced with a hint of disbelief. 

Kuvira shifted her tactics, she needed to sell this. “That just goes to show how much she must really want it then, the fact that she’s actually shy.”

It seemed to work, the disbelief on Ila’s face now dissipating. “I guess that could make sense.” 

Suddenly Kuvira knew how to fulfill the request Mr Tarrlok had given her. “You know what I think you should do?”

“What?” Ila asked as she arched her brow.

Kuvira leaned closer to the girl, whispering something into her ear, causing the girl to smile big enough to almost split her face in two.

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

The sly grin never left Kuvira’s face as she watched the rest of the game next to the girl. _Come on Avatar, don’t disappoint me, you better fucking win._

—————————————————

Korra swung first again this round. Letting Asami start first last time didn’t work out so well for her. She was careful not to leave too many openings for her teacher to exploit, making quick little hits instead of big over-exaggerated ones. They went on for what seemed like forever, neither one of them gaining much ground. _Thats it!_ Korra smiled as she finally thought of a move that she could use to win, all she had to do was wait for the right moment. She only had to fight off a few more swings when the opportunity finally presented itself, Miss Sato was crouching slightly to attempt to sweep the legs out from under her. Korra waited patiently, jumping up to avoid the attempt just in time, landing back down on her pedestal perfectly. While Miss Sato was still recovering from her swing she made her move. She dropped her weapon and jumped off her pedestal towards the red one in front of her, landing one foot between Miss Sato’s, using her free hands to push the woman off to the side. 

The crowd erupted in cheers at the same time as Asami hit the bouncy floor of the game.

_Students 7, Faculty 6_

“And that does it! Our Avatar wins it for the students!” Opal’s voice being amplified by the megaphone was barely enough to overpower the cheers coming from the student body. _‘Avatar! Avatar! Avatar!'_  

—————————————————

_Perfect._ Kuvira’s smile could not get any bigger. She looked to her left to find Ila looking back at her. “Now?”

“Now.” Kuvira nodded as she answered her.

————————————————— 

Korra removed her helmet and jumped off her pedestal, bending her knees to absorb the bounce. She reached out her hand to help her teacher up, a gesture that was accepted by the woman below her.

“Good game Miss Sato.” She winked at her, feeling brash knowing that those who could have seen it were all at her back. The conversation only existing between the two of them, there was no way anyone was going to hear them over the excitement of the crowd. “Guess you didn’t _dominate_ me after all.”

“You too, Avatar. _”_ Her teacher pulled her in closer for what would have passed for an innocent congratulatory one-armed hug. The words that where whispered between them however, were far from innocent. “And I never did specify whether that statement pertained to here or the bedroom.”

She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks as they pulled away from each other, a feeling that only worsened when blue met green. _Holy fuck…_ her mouth moved, attempting to form words to make some sort of witty retort, but nothing came out. Her teacher’s smile let her know that she may have won the competition, but she was definitely losing whatever game they were playing. 

Before she could actually compose herself, a hand pulled on her shoulder and turned her to face the opposite direction. “Ila? What are you—“

Her sentence was cut short by a pair of lips crashing into hers, coupled with an arm being draped over her shoulder whilst the girl’s opposite hand closed around her bicep.

Her eyes never closed. All she could do was stand there shocked for a moment while the girl in front of her continued to press her lips against hers. Whistles along with mocking ‘ooo’s could be heard from the crowd. When she finally registered what was happening she quickly put her hands on the girl’s hips and pushed them away from her, breaking the contact between them.  

“Ila, what the fuck?”

The girl simply brushed a stray piece of short brown hair behind her ear, “Don’t worry, Kuvira told me everything. You should have just asked me to be your girlfriend.”

_Of course she’s behind this…_ ” Listen Ila, I don’t know what she told you—“ The feeling of fingers being interlaced with hers as her arm was jerked upwards cut her off mid-sentence. 

Ila had a bad habit of cutting people off. She was now turned to face the crowd, raising both of their hands in the air, “Wooo! Avatar!”

The crowd loved it and cheered harder. Korra looked behind her in search of her teacher, but Asami was no longer in sight… _Shit._


	21. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Sorry for the long wait this time guys, but here it is (finally) chapter 21!  
> A big thanks to Thief21 for helping me clean up this chapter! Seriously, I don't think half the stuff I write would be comprehendible without her help!
> 
> Also a big thanks to all of you for your support, all the comments, kudos, even hits mean a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Much to Ila’s dismay, she ripped her hand free from the other girl’s grasp and quickly turned to jump off the back of the blow up game, eyes searching frantically for any sign of the teacher. Knots were forming in her stomach, and not the nervous exciting kind, the ‘oh fuck what did I just do’ kind of knots. The kind that won’t let up until you find some way to fix whatever problem is plaguing you. But could she even fix it? Was this even considered an issue? _We’re not in a relationship…_ the current state of her stomach and her emotions calling bullshit on her thoughts, _but we’re definitely in something…_ Normally in this situation she wouldn’t have thought twice about it, she wasn’t committed to either girl and technically she could do whatever she wanted… why did she care all of sudden? About _this_ girl. _Fuck I’m in deep…_ Within a matter of a few short weeks this woman had integrated herself into so many of her thoughts, she couldn’t get her out of her head. _This is so much more than a crush… fuck_. There was no denying it, what just happened definitely wasn’t okay. Regardless of whether or not she instigated it, she had to find Asami and explain herself, reassure her teacher that it meant nothing and that Ila was acting of her own volition.

Her search continued, walking around the oval a few times looking in each of the game tents for the raven haired woman, _she couldn’t have gotten that far could she?_ Her thoughts were running rampant as she now jogged around the tents, incoherent and quickly maddening. _What the fuck is wrong with Ila? Where did she even get the idea_ —,she stopped mid monologue as she remembered what the girl had said to her after their lips parted, _Kuvira…_ She stopped dead in her tracks, her hands balling into fists, anger clouding her thought process and taking over her logic. _That bitch…_ Although still important, finding Miss Sato was no longer her only priority, finding Kuvira was now right at the top of her ‘to-do’ list. _This time she’ll walk away with more than a bloody nose…_ Returning to her previous pace, she made her way back towards the jousting game in the hope of finding her teammate. 

She was halfway there when she ran into Bolin, nearly knocking him over having not seen him as her eyes searched through the people in and around the tents rather than being focused in front of her. _Umph,_ his arms reactively found their way around her as she crashed into him. “Korra! I was looking for you!”

Her eyes remained focused on their task, not even looking at her best friend as she pried herself from his arms, pushing him out of her way rather roughly. “Not now Bo, there's something I’ve got to do.”

A hand grabbed her wrist as she walked away from him, drawing her gaze back to the boy she’d almost run over. “I saw what happened Kor, and understandably you’re upset but as your best friend I can’t let you go back there. Especially not when you look like you’re about to kill someone.”

She answered without thinking, anger still inhibiting proper thought, speaking through gritted teeth. “Bo you better fucking let me go or you’re going to be the one I’m going to kill.”

His hand around her wrist tightened as his brows furrowed, his own tone was now also laced with anger. “As uncalled for as that was, I’m still not letting you go. Whatever you do when you get back there will only land you in more trouble.” 

His words didn’t help, anger was still coursing through her veins, “I don’t give a shit! She’s gonna get what’s coming to her!” 

She attempted to pull her wrist from his grip, forcing Bolin to hold her tighter still. “Come on Korra, as much as she’s a pain in the ass there’s no way in hell you’d hurt Ila.”

Her jaw unclenched as she was stricken with confusion. “What?! Ila?!”

Bolin unfurled his brow, cocking one upwards as he looked at her quizzically, “Yeah… Isn’t that who you want to get back at?”

“No Bo! Kuvira! She’s the one who put Ila up to the whole kiss thing!”

“Ohhhhh!” She felt his grip loosen slightly as he came to the realization, only to be tightened once again as she attempted to slip away. “That still doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you go back there and be stupid! Think about your scholarship Kor!”

The mention of her scholarship put things into perspective for her. As much as she wanted to bash her fist in Kuvira’s face she couldn’t risk the opportunity, not again. “Ugh! Fine! You’re right!” This time she was successfully able to yank her wrist from Bolin’s hand. 

“Always am.” A cocky grin formed on his lips.

“Yeah well it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Her tone was dry, still obviously peeved from the whole situation.

“You can be mad about it all you want, as long as you don’t go back there, I’m happy.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

She let out a sigh of defeat, “What am I gonna do Bo… I couldn’t find her anywhere…”

“Who?” His arms uncrossed and brought one hand up to scratch his head. “I thought you knew where Kuvira was?”

A chuckle she was unable to stifle escaped her lips. “Wow you’re really not on the ball today eh buddy? Miss Sato.” She said whispering their teacher’s name across the space between them.

“Right! Wow I’m sorry! I saw her take off after Ila practically jumped you.”

“I know…” she looked down to the ground as she spoke, the guilt she felt written all over her face. 

Bolin picked up on it and quickly spoke to ease her bad mood. “What do you say we get out of here? Head back to my place and play some video games?”

“That would be great Bo,” a small smile found its way to her lips as she looked up, “but we should probably stay and help clean up…”

“That’s precisely why we should leave, so we can forgo that portion of the day.” He explained as he smiled devilishly.

“Won’t your _girlfriend_ be upset with you?” She put particular emphasis on Opal’s new title.

“She’ll be fine!” He claimed as he fanned his hand at her, “Besides she totally digs it when I get all protective over you.”

Korra cocked her brow, “I don’t know if I should thank you, or smack you for using me as some sort of pawn to trick Opal into liking you more.”

“Definitely thank me. Mostly because I don’t want to get smacked… but also because I really do care about your well-being,” he went on as he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away from the field, “and the best way to fix your well-being right now is a little bit of Super Mario Brothers on the old NES back at my place.”

She didn’t really have a choice but to oblige. _Maybe a distraction will be nice for a bit…_ she reasoned with herself, at least until she calmed down a little about the whole Kuvira/Ila kiss plot. She needed to find Asami, but she needed a game plan first, some way to explain what just happened without her teacher freaking out… if she hadn’t already. _Yeah, distraction first, Asami next._

Her feet were almost being dragged across the grass field now as the boy pulled her along, “Okay okay Bo! Slow down I’ve gotta shoot my dad a text to let him know I’ll be home late!”

“It’s called multitasking Kor!” He never let go of her arm, continuing to guide her. She could only laugh as she struggled to get her phone of her pocket, texting as best she could with one hand.

_Korra: I’ll be home a little later Dad! Don’t wait up!_

_Daddyo: Don’t be too late. You’ve got practice tomorrow morning and a big game on Sunday._

_Korra:I won’t. See you in the morning._

—————————————————

They had been playing for over three hours, only stopping once between games in order to make sandwiches (Bolin’s favourite type of meal). They had beat worlds 1 through 5, getting upset only a few times after falling in a chasm or getting touched by a Goomba. Korra watched as she made Mario run over flying turtles, dodge Bowser’s fireballs or climb up vines. All of this coupled with Bolin’s priceless reactions every time he’d cause Luigi to lose a life proved to be quite the distraction, but that nagging in the pit of her stomach never left. She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the jousting game, _everything was going so well between us…_ and they had been, Korra was learning to deal with Miss Sato’s teasing—which she secretly loved, even dishing back some of her own. But now, everything was in limbo. In one afternoon, a single kiss managed to screw up everything. _Fucking Kuvira._ She was holding the grey rectangular remote a little tighter now, her jaw clenching as she ground her teeth together.

Bolin seemed to pick up on her mood change, her now tense body and angry facial expression. He leaned his head over towards her, never taking his eyes off the TV screen in front of him. “Wanna talk about it?”

She threw the remote onto the coffee table in front of her, “It’s so god damn messed up! Fucking Kuvira that slore!”

The slur was enough for him to pry his gaze from the TV, “Slore?”

“Slutty whore… seemed fitting…”

He burst out laughing at the explanation. “Damn you're clever when you’re upset!” He exclaimed as he wiped a tear from his eye. “I don’t know how fitting it actually is but damn that’s funny!”

“Come on Bo be serious! Your best friend is in serious turmoil over here!” She shoved him, knocking him over into the pillows at the end of the couch.

“I know I know, I’m sorry.” His laughter was now dying down. “What makes you think Kuvira has anything to do with it? What would she gain?”

“Ila told me. I think that’s pretty good proof if you ask me—”

He nodded back, sneaking in a comment during Korra’s explanation. “Valid point.”

“—and as for why, well Kuvira has always had it out for me. Ever since some stupid captaincy switch on our hockey team back when we were little. It’s been going on for far too long, and now she’s even managed to fuck things up between Asami and me…” She was sitting on the edge of the couch now, leaning forward, her head was in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

Bolin watched in silence for a moment before answering. “So what are you going to do about it?” 

“I’m not sure there’s anything I can do… I couldn’t find her anywhere after the carnival… she’s probably already done with me.”

He got back up and sat next to her, poking her in the ribs as he spoke. “Come on now, that doesn’t sound like the Korra I know!”

“Knock it off Bo,” she swatted his hand away.

He didn’t listen, instead he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side embrace. “The Korra I know never gives up!”

“I’m not used to this bud… I really care about her… like really care, more than care… I might even be falling for—” She shook her head before finishing her sentence, “I’m just out of my element here…”

“And that’s exactly why you have to fix this!” He forcefully turned her to face him. “Kor I’ve never seen you this worked up over a girl! I mean usually in _relationships—_ not that you can really call them that— you’re kind of indifferent—”

“Well that’s supportive.”

“Unromantic—”

“Oh they keep coming eh?”

“Oblivious—”

“You can stop any time now.”

“Some may even venture to say uncaring—”

“Is this your version of helping me? Cause I must say you’re doing a real swell job right about now.”

He shook his head, getting back on track. “Look all I’m trying to say is that you haven’t been any of those things with Miss Sato. I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her. The way you get all jumpy when she comes around, or the obvious blush that takes over your whole face every time she smiles at you shows that you really do care about her!”

A smile crept its way on to her face at his kind words.

“And I couldn’t be more proud of you!”

A laugh escaped through her newly formed smile and she lightly hit him on the arm, “Shut up Bo.”

“I know you know where she lives so stop being a pansy and go get her!” He was now practically pulling her to stand up, pushing her towards the door.

“But I don’t even know what I’d say to her!” She protested a little, but deep down seeing Miss Sato was all she wanted, no matter how nervous she was.

He pulled the door open, literally pushing her through the frame as he continued. “You’ll be fine! Just go and get your woman!”

She looked back at the boy who was standing in the doorway with a dumb grin on his face, matching it with her own. “Thanks Bo, I owe you.”

“Don’t mention it!” He yelled out through the now almost closed door, “Text me in the morning you old romantic!”

She laughed and turned towards the street, _seriously don’t know what I’d do without that kid._

—————————————————

Her pace almost reached a run as she made her way towards her teacher’s condo, a mix of nerves and excitement taking over her body. _I just have to see her…_ She couldn’t wait to see those gorgeous eyes, those perfect lips, or find some way to hear that amazing laugh. She couldn't think in the negative, she knew she could fix this, all she had to do was explain herself, right? After all, Miss Sato had her all but wrapped around her finger anyways, she had to know that. 

It didn’t take her long to get there at the pace she was going, and it’s not like she lived far, besides she had walked the road between her teacher’s house and Bolin’s apartment before, unable to forget it after that one morning they had together.

She ran up the stoop and hesitated before knocking on the door, _come on Korra get a grip, it’ll all be fine._ She released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and brought her knuckles to the wooden door. Her breath hitched as the door opened revealing the two beautiful jade eyes she had been dying to look into.

“Korra?!” She asked with a tinge of surprise in her voice and worry strewn across her face. “What are you doing here?!” she asked as the closed the door slightly, allowing less of the house to be seen behind her. 

Korra attempted to compose herself and she fell into those deep green pools, “Hi…” Her hand came up behind her, rubbing the back of her head, “I umm… I needed to… I mean I wanted to…”

Asami broke her stammering, “Korra this isn’t a good time.”

“No Asami, I owe you—”

The sound of someone rummaging in the background behind the door stopped her mid-sentence, a faint voice could be heard, _‘Everything ok babe?’_

Asami closed her eyes as the person yelled from within the house, knowing full well that what was about to ensue wouldn’t be good.

Korra’s eyes widened. The anger that she felt previously in the day after the competition was not even comparable to what she felt now. Her blood was boiling beneath her skin, “Babe?!”

“Korra don’t freak out, he—”

If her eyes had of opened any wider they would have fallen out of her head. “He?!”

Before her teacher could protest, Korra was already closing the distance between them, pushing on the door and forcing her way into the house. Asami followed quickly behind her attempting to stop her by grabbing her arm, proving to be unsuccessful as she easily pulled herself from her grip. Any words of objection that Asami voiced went unnoticed, Korra only had one thing on her mind, finding this ‘he.’ She couldn’t believe it when her gaze found the mystery person to whom the voice belonged. “You again?!”

Asami placed herself between the two, facing the girl, “Korra I can explain, this isn’t what it looks like—” 

“It’s not is it?!” She snapped back through gritted teeth. “Because it looks like you got upset—about something that wasn’t even my fault—and called your boy toy over here to get back at me!”

Anger filled Asami at the accusation. “What?! Korra that’s ridiculous! That’s not what he’s doing here at all! And I hardly think you’re in the position to make those accusations since you’re the one who now apparently has a _girlfriend_!”

In the midst of their arguing the man had made his way over to the two women, sliding his arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her closer to him as if to be claiming her. “Wow, wow ladies. Let’s calm down.” He turned to look at the black haired woman, “You wanna tell me what’s going on babe?”

Asami clenched her jaw as she struggled to remove herself from his grasp, “I told you not to call me that.”

Korra’s hands were now in fists. “Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Her.”

A smug grin appeared on his face as he released Asami and made his way over to her. Even though he stood a few inches taller than her, forcing her to look up at him, Korra showed no sign of being intimidated. “Calm down _kid_ , as if you could score a babe this fine anyways.”

Korra looked around him to Asami, pointing back at the man with her thumb. “Really Asami? This guy?”

Her gaze shifted back to the jerk in front of her as he spoke, “Watch your mouth kid, or—”

“Or what?” She cut him off, not taking any of his shit. “You gonna hit my fist with your face again? Didn’t work out so well for you last time.”

“The club! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!” His eyebrows shot up as he came to the realization.

A grin crossed Korra’s lips, “Not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya?” 

“You son of a…” He closed the distance between them further, their faces almost touching, his hands balled into fists as well.

“Or was it the fact that you were basically unconscious on the floor that caused you not to remember?” Korra kept on, the grin on her face still evident. 

The tension now filling the remaining space between them was almost palpable, both their stares full of purpose. “I’m gonna beat the shit out of you kid.”

“Bring it on douchebag.”

“Enough!” Asami finally cut in, sliding an arm into the space between the two, separating them from each other. She didn’t look at either of them, “I think it’s time you left.”

“Yeah, let me throw this trash out for you babe.” He reached out to grab Korra, only to find Asami’s hand on his forearm, restricting his motion.

She turned to look at the man, “I meant you Ming.” 

“What?!” Was all he could retort back.

Korra’s grin from moments ago morphed into a victorious smile. “You heard her,” she motioned to the door with her head, “get the fuck out.”

He stared at them for a moment before waving the two women off, walking towards the door as he did. “Pfft, your loss Asami. You’re just another pretty face, I could have any girl I want!”

Whatever control Korra had left was running out quickly, disappearing faster and faster with every word that came out of his mouth. She moved to walk towards him, intending on giving him a piece of her mind—with her fists. 

Her movement was halted as Asami put a hand up to her chest, staring into her eyes as she spoke, “Leave it alone Korra, he’s not worth it.” 

She sighed in agreement, settling for words instead, “You’re all kinds of fucked up if you think her looks are all she is! This woman is caring, smart, funny, amazing and so much more! You should consider yourself lucky that she even allowed you to be in the same room as her you piece of shit!”

“Whatever! Enjoy your evening with the toddler Asami.” He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Korra’s gaze shifted back to the woman in front of her, focusing on those amazing green eyes as she slowed her breathing back down to normal, calming herself down. She couldn’t help but smile as she realized that Asami had chosen her over him—not that it was much of a competition, he was a pompous asshole after all, but the ‘victory’ brought her happiness nonetheless. 

Asami removed her hand from Korra’s chest, turning to walk into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. “Wipe that smile off your face, you’re not off the hook yet.”

Her smile disappeared. _Right, you still have some explaining to do…_ _but then again so does she_. “I’m not off the hook?! What about you and your boy toy?!”

The older woman slammed the cup down on the counter as she heard the name, turning around immediately to face her student. The look of anger on her face was one Korra had never seen before. _You’ve done it now Korra…_

“Do you really think that’s what this was?!”

Her confidence was now dissipating, “Well… uh… I mean…”

Asami had zero patience for Korra’s mumbling. “I didn’t even ask him to come over! He just fucking showed up! And then you came over, and everything just blew up!”

Korra knew she was caught, “I’m sorry… I just assumed…”

“Exactly! You just _assumed_! You have no right to be upset right now! Especially not after what happened at the competition!” The woman was yelling now, Korra could see she was mentally chiding herself for something. She stared at her, trying to make out what was going on in her teacher’s head, standing with anticipation as Asami began to speak. 

“Look Korra,” She started again in a more relaxed tone, her displeasure still evident, “we’re not anything, you’re allowed to do whatever you want… I just didn’t like seeing it and I—” 

_Oh fuck no, we’ve been through this..._ Korra clenched her jaw. “Oh no you don’t! Not this shit again! You know damn well I don’t want to be out doing ‘ _whatever I want’_!” She said the last part mimicking her teacher’s tone. She made her way around the table separating them, closing the distance, “I came here because we _are_ something… because I want to be something… It killed me when I turned around after pushing Ila off of me and not finding you. Do you know how many times I ran around that damn carnival looking for you?”

She saw the anger on her teacher’s face dissipate, her eyebrows softened a little and the crinkles between them above her nose disappeared. Cautiously, the woman drew closer to her, tracing her finger up Korra’s arm. “So you’re not dating her then?”

Whatever anger Korra had melted away as soon as she felt the touch on her bicep. “Are you kidding? I’ve got my hands full enough with you as it is! And I don’t even know what we are yet!”

The corners of those crimson lips turned up, a soft laugh escaping before she pressed them to the tan check in front of her. “You’re a dork, you know that?”

Korra snaked her arms around her teacher’s waist, bringing their bodies flush together, “a cute dork though right?” 

“The cutest.” The smile on her face now took on a mischievous form, “We’re gonna have to do something about this Ila girl though… I could just fail her.”

Korra let out a laugh, “No you’re not going to fail her Asami! Besides she’s just in a Kuvira-induced delusion, I’ll set her straight on Monday.”

The mischievous smile changed to a fake pout, “Fine… just don’t let her kiss you again.”

She couldn’t help herself from bringing her lips to meet the crimson painted ones in front of her, “Trust me, yours are the only lips I want.”

“Such a charmer.” She pecked her student back, “Does this mean I win our little game?”

“What?! No! If anything I won a long time ago!”

The raven haired women pushed in closer, forcing Korra to lean up against the table behind her and grip the edge of it. Asami ghosted her lips over her student’s as she traced a line with her finger over the girl’s bicep, followed by her abdomen, all the way to the belt of her shorts. The warmth that came along with the touch caused Korra to tighten her grip on the edge of the table as her knees threatened to buckle below her. 

Her near loss of balance didn’t go unnoticed by Asami, crimson lips made their way past the tanned cheek and closer to Korra’s ear, “Guess you haven’t won just yet…”

Korra could only whimper in response as her teacher’s warm breath reached her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “I suppose we’ll have to keep playing… careful though Korra, you haven’t seen anything yet, I’m just getting started.” 

Part of Korra couldn’t wait to see what other tricks her teacher had up her sleeve, then again she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle them either… She couldn't help but bite her lip as the fingers at the hem of her pants retreated. Her eyes opened to find her teacher now turned around fiddling in the cupboard above the counter opposite the kitchen table.

“Hungry?” The older woman asked over her shoulder.

Korra licked her lips as she thought the question might been a sexual innuendo, but the sight of the woman actually pulling out plates made her believe its legitimacy. “Starved.”

The seductive smile she was returned proved that the question could have gone either way. _Fuck me… she’s not getting away with this… two can play at this game…_

“What do you want to eat?” Asami asked, now focusing back on the task at hand.

_You._ “Whatever you want, _babe._ ”

Asami turned to face her, noting the sarcasm in Korra’s voice as she said the pet name. “You think you’re pretty clever eh?”

“Oh I know I’m clever.” A lopsided grin formed on her face.

“Well little Miss Clever, how about you make yourself useful and set these out on the table while I prep dinner.” She said as she handed the plates to her student. “Cups are over there and the cutlery is in the second drawer to the right of the fridge.”

“Yes ma’am.” She replied as she moved to where the items were located.

—————————————————

Dinner was delicious, but having Miss Sato sitting across from her while she ate proved to be quite torturous. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her throughout the entire meal, causing her to miss her mouth sometimes, eliciting laughs from the woman across from her. 

“Are you done with that?” Asami asked as she leaned over the table, gesturing to Korra’s empty plate. 

The white blouse she donned was doing nothing to hide what was underneath as her teacher reached for her plate, round pale breasts now visible. _Seriously how does she do this every time…_

Asami gave her a smug grin, “Korra? Your plate… are you done?”

She had been caught staring yet again… “Oh, uh, yeah,” she gulped visibly, “Thank you, it was delicious.”

The woman turned towards the counter with the plates in hand, setting them into the sink. Korra watched as Asami slipped out of her blazer, leaving her in nothing but that damn white blouse which hugged her curves so well, revealing all of her form. 

Asami glanced over her shoulder and sent the staring girl a wink, causing Korra’s jaw to drop. “I can’t believe you thought you had won…”

_Oh no she fucking doesn’t… my turn…_ Korra stood up from her seat, stepping around the table and across the space between them. She brought one hand to her teacher’s waist as the other moved her raven hair across her back over her left shoulder, exposing her neck. The newly uncovered flesh almost begged for Korra’s lips, she promptly pressed them to the junction between Miss Sato’s shoulder and neck.

Asami leaned into the touch, the warm sensation of Korra’s lips sending shivers all over her body, her hands stopping their work and remaining idle on the counter. The kisses made their way up her neck to her ear, where the girl whispered soft words, “What if I let you win? What happens then?”

It was all overwhelming, the sensation of her earlobe being taken between Korra’s teeth coupled with the hand moving from her waist, over her abdomen and down to the hem of her skirt where it traced lines below her navel was driving Asami insane. A pale hand swiftly made its way behind Korra’s head, long fingers entangling in her short brown hair as a soft moan could be heard from behind her teacher’s lips. “You tell me.”

The slight tug on her hair as her teacher spoke made something snap within Korra. Something primal, a desire, a need now took her over. There was nothing she wanted more, nothing that would settle the throbbing between her legs besides ravishing the woman in front of her. She quickly turned her teacher around to face her, forcefully pushing her up against the counter as she crashed their lips together. The kiss was hungry and full of want, her tongue gliding over crimson lips seeking entrance, which was quickly granted. Their tongues clashed, moans were let out, hair was pulled and lips were bitten. It was all happening so fast, all that pent-up desire finally forming into something physical. 

Korra slid her hands down the backs of her teacher’s legs, lifting them up to her hips, hoisting the woman up onto the counter as Miss Sato’s arms found themselves around her shoulders. She pressed in further between the woman’s legs, causing the skirt she was wearing to ride up her pale thighs. She was certain she could feel warmth radiating from her teacher’s core against her abs. This sensation, along with nails lightly scratching her scalp as fingers were once again entangled in her hair, only reconfirmed that Asami wanted this as much as she did. She pulled back, looking into the woman’s eyes, noticing the lust in them and the darker shade of green they had become. “Bed.” Without waiting for a response, she again brought their lips together as she pulled her teacher off the counter and carried her from the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom.

The display of Korra’s strength as she was carried across the house only made the heat pooling between Asami’s legs all that much more intense. She kissed and bit every scrap of flesh she could find on Korra’s neck and shoulders as she was brought up the stairs before being thrown onto her bed. Her student was now on top of her, short brown hair tickling her cheeks as their lips were brought together in another heated kiss. She wanted this too, needed this, the feel of Korra’s toned arms beneath her fingers coupled with those lips being pushed against hers was overloading her senses. She moved her hands from Korra’s arms to her hips under her shirt, her palms finally feeling her bare skin for the first time. Her thumbs on her hip bones, moving to trace that abdominal V. _God she has soft skin…_ She couldn’t help herself from sliding her hands upwards, over to Korra’s waist, her ribs, stopping when she felt the band of Korra’s bra with her index finger. She wanted this so badly, a little further and she’d have those amazing tan breasts in her hands, the ones that Korra’s sports bra could barely contain.

And that’s when she had to hear it, that annoying little voice in her head that told her right from wrong… _fuck, we shouldn’t be doing this…_

Rather than succumbing to the desire to knead the ample breasts in front of her, she instead brought her hands to Korra’s shoulders, somehow finding the strength to push the girl away, breaking their kiss. “Korra wait…”

Korra stared at her with confusion, panting as she looked down at the woman. “What? Why? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no you didn't hurt me,” she smiled at Korra’s genuine worry, “I just don’t think this is a good idea…”

“Oh…” Korra pulled back and climbed off the woman beneath her, sitting cross legged on the bed next to her teacher, looking down at her hands. “Is it... is it me?”

Asami could see the sadness on her student’s face. She sat up herself and brought her hand to Korra’s cheek, bringing face up so that blue could meet green. “No! God no Korra! I want this so much, trust me.”

“Then what is it?” She looked back at her with an arched brow.

“I just can’t help thinking that this is wrong somehow…”

“I’m 18 Asami… I want this just as bad as you do.”

“I know, but I’m still your teacher… And besides school’s nearly done and soon you’ll be graduated, then we can do whatever we want.”

“You do know who you’re talking to right? My patience is essentially non-existent…”

Asami couldn’t help but laugh, “I know,” she pecked the girl on the cheek, “but I think we should at least try.”

“Fine… but if it turns out that we can’t wait, you have to admit that I’ve won.”

“Ha!” A devilish grin formed on her lips, “you’ve got a deal.”

“Good.” Korra replied as she got up from the bed.

The woman opened her mouth as if to say something, but then quickly shut it, her face soft and almost vulnerable. Korra put a hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly as she looked back at her, wordlessly urging her to say what was on her mind. Asami gave in and hesitantly began to speak, “You can still stay the night… if you want, that is.”

She smiled and crawled back over the bed towards her teacher, pecking her on the cheek before resting her forehand against hers. “Don’t worry gorgeous, I’m not going anywhere.”

Her teacher smiled, Korra didn’t know if it was because of the compliment or because of the kiss, but either way she was smiling. “Then why did you get up?”

Korra broke the contact between them, again getting up and making her way to the dresser. “I was just getting up to change, I sleep naked usually you know, but I don’t think that would be a good idea given our new _agreement_ …” She pulled out the blue RCHS Hockey shirt with her number on it from the drawer and threw it at her teacher.

“Well aren’t you a tease.” Asami shot back as she easily caught the shirt and began to strip right in front of Korra before putting it on, crawling under the covers in only that and her underwear.

Korra bit her lip as she watched and decided to follow suit, giving the woman a show of her own as she stripped down to her bra and briefs before sliding on one of Asami’s tank tops, causing the woman in the bed to go slack-jawed. “Right back at ya.” 

She joined her teacher under the silk covers, pulling her into her embrace. “Did you at least enjoy the carnival today?”

Asami nuzzled herself into the nook in Korra’s shoulder. “All of it except that last little bit, yeah.”

“Even the part where I totally beat you at jousting?”

The older woman gave her a soft swat on the arm, “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to be humble?”

“Hey ouch! She did, but I’m a slow learner!” She replied as she gave her teacher a kiss on the head. “I will admit though, I was a little upset that you didn’t come to the kissing booth.”

“Oh I saw you there, but you seemed pretty occupied with a little guy who had a shirt with your number on it. Guess Ila isn’t the only one I have to watch out for.”

Korra laughed at the comment, “That was Meelo, Principal Tenzin’s son.”

“That explains why I saw him running around with Jinora earlier in the day. He was preoccupied with something and ran into me, then he told me I was pretty and asked for some of my hair.”

“Well then, guess I should be the one watching out for him stealing my girl.”

Asami quickly propped herself up on her elbow, giving Korra a smug grin, “ _Your girl_ eh?”

_Fuck did I actually say that? Shit shit shit…_ She cleared her throat before stammering to find her words, “Did I say my girl? I just… uh… meant it in the sense that you are a girl… I mean woman… not that you’re mine… but you’re with me right now… and uhh—”

Crimson lips were swiftly brought to hers, cutting her off. “Dork.”

She could feel the blush form on her cheeks. _Come on Korra, pull yourself together!_ *ahem* “So yeah, he wrote my number on his shirt himself after I was named captain at the beginning of the year, Jinora wasn’t too happy about it at first but she’s over it now. He’s super cute though, he comes to all of our home games and even gives me pointers at the end.”

She placed a soft kiss on her student’s cheek before laying back down, her head back on Korra’s chest. “You were adorable with him.”

“I used to spend a lot of time with them when I was younger, they’re basically like siblings to me now.” She explained as she twirled a piece of her teacher’s hair between her fingers.

“You were lucky to have them, I don’t have any siblings. I spent most of my time with my parents when I was younger.”

“Tell me about them…”

They spent the rest of the night talking about their childhood and the worry they used to put their parents through, trading soft kisses every now and then. Within a few hours sleep was creeping up on both of them, their eyelids closing and limbs heavy. Korra had her arm wrapped up from underneath her teacher, raven hair sprawled out over her chest and jasmine scent filling her nose as her breathing deepened. _I could get used to this…_ The words exchanged between them quickly morphed from coherent sentences to almost incomprehensible mumbles as sleep claimed them both. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, chapter 21! I honestly didn't foresee this fic having so many chapters but it's developed so much in my head and you guys have been so great that it didn't seem fair not to make it a little longer! 
> 
> So Thief21 and I thought for a long while about which character to use as Asami's ex-bf, originally I used Iroh but he's wayyyyy to sweet and honourable to be that much of a douchebag, so we decided on Ming - http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Ming_(pro-bender) . Incase some of you forgot or don't know who he is (because I didn't), he was the earthbender of the wolfbats pro-bending bending team. Hanging out with the likes of Tahno you know he's bound to be some kind of jerk!
> 
> Gave you guys a little tease with the glimpse of smut at the end there, sorry not sorry, but they needed it! haha 
> 
> So yeah, let me know what you think!


	22. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been the longest time between updates, so sorry but summer gets kind of busy in my corner of the world!  
> Finally here it is! It's kind of a blah chapter if you ask me but let me know what you guys think!  
> Again, thanks to **thief21** for catching all the mistakes and making this 10 times better :D

She woke slowly into consciousness this morning, the feel of a strong arm wrapped loosely around her side was something that she wished could happen every morning. She could feel her hair moving as the girl snuggled up behind her breathed into it, deep peaceful full breaths, clearly she was still sound asleep. A pale slender finger traced down the tanned forearm that was laid out in front of her, peeking out from under one of the numerous pillows on her bed. She continued down her arm to her palm, and up her fingers, causing them to spasm a little as the light touches were no doubt ticking her. The breaths behind her became less deep, with a hum of displeasure thrown in-between as the girl was beginning to wake. _Finally._ She gently turned herself around to face her student, careful not to make her movements too sudden and disturb the girl further—she knew how she liked her sleep after all. But maybe there was something that she wouldn’t mind waking up to… She brushed the locks of short brown hair away from the girl’s face, revealing eyes that were still closed trying to escape deeper into dreamland. _I don’t think so._ Crimson lips were brought to the junction of a tanned neck and shoulder, once again eliciting hums from the half-asleep person next to her, but this time the hums rang with less displeasure.  

“Hmm… Asami?” the girl mumbled, eyes shut and arms still heavy.

She continued her work, slowly trailing soft and meaningful kisses up Korra’s neck, her jaw, right next to her ear, “Good morning, _gorgeous_.”

She felt the arm that was still trapped around her contract as soon as she whispered the words into the girl’s ear. Within seconds, the arm that had previously been splayed out in front of her was now being pulled from beneath her, squeezing between her side and the mattress so that a tanned hand could be brought to her hip, gripping it roughly. The body next to her turned as two strong hands forced her own hips to turn, making it so that she was straddling her student who now found herself lying on her back, eyes open and full of purpose and desire. Pale thighs rubbed against the toned abdomen as Asami began to grind her hips into the girl below her, Korra’s hands guiding her hips as she did. She couldn’t deny the warmth growing between her legs, a warmth that was quickly consuming her. She traced a finger over Korra’s lips, down her chin, her throat, and past her collar bones. Her red painted lip found itself between her teeth as she neared the valley between Korra’s breasts, hooking her finger in the tank top she was wearing, pulling it down slightly to reveal more of the perfectly shaped, firm spheres trapped within a navy blue bra. 

A strong hand left her hip and came up to grab her own, stopping her downward motion that would have lead to Korra’s abs. She dragged her gaze back up to the girl’s face, meeting the deep blue eyes looking back at her. “I’m yours Asami.”

The heat between her legs turned to wetness as the words hit her, words she didn’t know she longed to hear. She was falling for Korra, but didn’t know just how hard until now. As soon as the girl got the words out, Asami started her descent, closing her eyes as she quickly crashed her lips into Korra’s, joining them in a heated kiss. Her hands found Korra’s and brought them back to her hips as she again began to grind into the girl. Muffled moans trying to make themselves heard between hungry lips, Korra’s strong grasp urging her to keep going, pale hands finding themselves entangled in short brown hair letting her know that that she didn’t intend to stop. The hand on her side slid from her hip to her ass, squeezing it hard, pulling her further into the body below her. The lips she craved were pulled away from her, only to feel them being pressed to her forehead. “Sleep well gorgeous.”

_What? Sleep well?_ Asami opened her eyes. Korra was no longer below her, she was lying on her stomach, half her face buried in her pillow. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, _damn vivid dreams… ‘let’s wait until after you graduate’ awesome fucking idea Asami…_ Without turning her head, she reached out to the opposite side of the bed in search of the body that had been with her in her dream, worry running through her as her hand never found the soft skin it was looking for. She suddenly came to the realization, _‘Sleep well,’ she left…_ She shot up and turned to face the empty side of the bed, looking for the girl who held her the night before, her worry only dissipating as she heard a soft chuckle. She turned her head to find what looked like Korra to be sitting at the foot of the bed, barely able to make out her smile in the moonlight creeping in through the blinds. 

“Don’t worry gorgeous, I’m still here.”

She turned fully now, turning on the lamp on her nightstand before sitting up in the bed. “Sneaking off without saying goodbye?”

The fully clothed girl got up and moved closer, sitting right next to her and placing a hand on her bare thigh. “I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.”

She brought her hand up and captured Korra’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, leaning in to place a hard kiss on the girl. “Always wake me up when you leave.” Her words sounded more like a command than anything else.

A smug grin found its way to Korra’s face, “ _Always_ eh? Does that mean there’s gonna be more of these cuddly nights? Or do I have to wait until after graduation for those too?” 

“Smart ass.” She kissed the girl again before releasing her chin. “Why are you leaving so early anyways? It’s not even light out yet, and I know how much you hate mornings.”

She watched as Korra pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. “The first bus is in 10 minutes, I have to catch it or Dad’s gonna freak if I’m not there when they wake up. He wanted to drive me to practice before I leave for the weekend.”

Asami mentally slapped herself, how could she forget? “Oh right, semi-finals.”

She saw the confusion on her student’s face as she flung the covers off of herself, how blue eyes followed her as she made her way across her room to her dresser. She slid on a pair of black leggings and turned back to the girl, “You don’t think I’m actually going to make you take the bus do you? I’ll drive you." 

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Don’t worry we’ll be discreet. Anyway you said it yourself, your parents are sleeping. Besides, it’s dark out and my car’s black so no one will be able to make it out…” She could see her words were doing nothing to sooth Korra’s anxiety, “…and I can drop you off a couple doors down just to be safe.”

A smile appeared on Korra’s face. “I guess that’ll work.”

“Of course it will. Now come on let's go.” She gestured for Korra to follow as she walked out of the room now fully dressed, “Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble would we?”

Korra just stuck her tongue out at her as she walked by.

“I saw that.”

The tongue retracted and Korra quickly followed.

For once Asami was the one who was acting without caution, without worrying about the consequences of their actions. There was something oddly refreshing about it. Anyway it was just a car ride.

The leather seats of her car creaked slightly as she sat down in the driver’s seat, her student taking the passenger seat, she could hear her snickering softly as she sat next to her. “What?”

A smile formed on Korra’s lips as the words came out, “You sure you’re ok to drive? Last time I got in this car with you you could barely stand.” 

_Why the little shit…_ A mischievous smile formed on her lips as the wheels turned in her head. 

“Oh you’re right Korra…” She pressed the brake and the clutch as she turned the key in the ignition causing the engine to roar as gasoline sparked. The girl next to her jumped slightly at her rapid movements and the quick sound of the car starting up.

“I did have trouble last time didn’t I…?” She put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas causing the tires to squeal on the asphalt as it fought to gain traction, but once they did the car quickly jolted backwards until it cleared the driveway. Korra jerked forwards in her seat at the movement, only for her head to come back and meet the headrest as Asami pressed the clutch in whilst simultaneously pulling the handbrake as she turned the wheel, making the front end of the car come swinging around so that it now found itself facing the opposite direction. 

“So much for being discreet—”

“Maybe I should take it slow…” The tires squealed again as she put the car in gear and roared down the street, hugging the curves of the slight turns in the neighbourhood as she ripped through them. 

Korra was swaying from left to right as Asami easily managed the curves, accelerating once they entered a straightaway. The girl next to her was grabbing the edges of her seat as she picked up speed. “Okay! Okay! I take it back! You’re an excellent driver!” 

“What? I can’t hear you over the sound of the engine.” Asami was just toying with her now, pressing the gas pedal further down causing the engine to roar louder.

A sharp curve was in sight, she could see her student’s eyes widen as they flew by the yellow warning signs. “You’re a good driver Asami! You’re a good driver! Just slow down!”

They blew past another sign, she never took her foot off the gas. She leaned over the center console slightly, getting closer to her student, her voice calm and unalarmed, “Miss Sato.”

“What?! Asami you’re gonna kill us! There’s a turn! Enough of your chicken shit bullshit!” Korra was frantically pointing ahead of her now.

This time she actually turned to face the panicked girl next to her, taking her eyes off the road which only sent more worry though Korra. “Miss. Sato.”

As they blew past the last warning sign the girl finally got it. “Miss Sato! I mean Miss Sato! You’re an excellent driver Miss Sato!”

Asami let out a loud laugh as she returned her eyes to the road, never reducing her speed. “That’s better.” She pulled the handbrake right as they entered the turn, cranking the wheel as hard as she could, drifting them through the turn with ease. Driving always gave her such a rush, the way the engine sounded as she’d press on the gas, how it would cut slightly as she released the pedal to find the clutch with her other foot, or how the tight leather felt beneath her fingers as she gripped the steering wheel. It relaxed her, when she was behind the wheel all she had to think about was driving, no lessons to plan, she didn’t have to worry about her father’s constant nagging, no plans to finish, just the road.

This time however it was about more than driving, it was about teaching Korra not to undermine her, and so far it was going swimmingly. Korra’s eyes stayed open with shock and perhaps a tinge of fear the entire time, only making Asami laugh harder as they exited the curve, finally returning to an acceptable speed. 

Korra released a large audible sigh, her grip finally softening on the leather material of the seat. “I, will, never, dis your driving skills again…” 

Asami just laughed at her, “You should have seen your face.”

“Where did you learn to drive like that?”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder with her right hand as the left stayed comfortably draped over the steering wheel at the wrist. “I’ve grown up around cars my whole life, and have been driving on the company track way before I was the legal driving age.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s kind of sexy.” Asami briefly took her eyes off the road, turned to her student and seductively raised a brow at her urging her to go on, winning of course. “Ok it’s really sexy,” the girl finished.

“You know what else is sexy?”

Korra looked at her skeptically. “What?”

She reached over the center console with her right hand, finding Korra’s thigh without taking her eyes off the road, sliding her fingers up ever so slightly, causing Korra to hum in anticipation. “When you call me Miss Sato.”

Her hand was quickly swatted away from its work and pushed back to her side of the console. “Tease.” The girl let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, stare focused on what was in front of her. “Take the next left here.”

Asami drove more slowly now as they neared Korra’s house, trying to keep the engine as quiet as possible even though the sun had not yet pierced the veil of darkness that covered the city.

“You can stop here, I’ll walk the rest. My house is only a few doors down.”

The car slowed to a stop and she cut the engine. An awkward silence fell between them. She knew what she wanted to say to Korra, to tell her that she’d miss her, but should she? Was she allowed to miss her? She was only gonna be gone for two days… like any other weekend… But distance made the difference. Knowing that there was no way she was going to see her for the next two days. At least if she had been around they could have maybe devised a plan or an excuse to get Korra away from home and into her bed for one night of the two… but no, that option was completely off the table. 

Korra broke the silence first, stammering a little as she usually does when she’s nervous, “So I… uh… I’ll umm…” She shook her head, changing the course of her thoughts, “I’ll see you on Monday then?”

Asami internally sighed, she thought for a second that Korra might say she’d miss her first, making it easier for her to say it back. “Yeah, I guess you will.”

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Korra smiled at her, “You know, minus the whole part with the douchebag.”

She laughed a little at the comment. “Ming, his name is Ming, Korra.” She pushed a stray piece of hair behind a tan ear, “I had fun with you too.”

The girl visibly shivered at the touch, blue eyes looked back at her as they fought to gain their composure. “Nah, from this point on he’s known as douchebag.”

_Dork._ “It’s gonna be a pretty boring couple of days without you barging in and practically starting fights in my kitchen.”

“I know eh? What ever are you going do without me all weekend?” The words rang with sarcasm.

Asami gave her a smug smile as her hand moved from the girl’s cheek to the pocket of her shorts, pulling out the device within. The girl next to her didn’t say a word as she slid her finger across the screen to unlock it and fingered through one of the apps before handing it back to its owner. “There, now we won’t totally be without each other.”

She saw the big smile that appeared on the girl's face as she looked down at the new contact that had just been added to her phone. “Well isn’t this a big step.” Korra's grin turned cheeky as she looked back at her teacher.

“You think?” She leaned in towards the girl, reaching for the phone once again, “Maybe you should give it back to me then so I can delete it…” Her lips ghosted over Korra’s “Then we can add exchanging phone numbers to the ‘after graduation’ list.” Her own words were now sarcastic.

The girl pulled the phone out of her reach as she brought her lips closer, softly speaking words between the now almost non-existent space between them, “have I mentioned how much I hate that list?”

The corners of Asami’s mouth turned up, “That’s what I thought.” She placed a quick peck on the girl’s lips before pulling back, leaving Korra wanting more.

“I don’t know how many times I have to say it. You. Are. A. Tease.”

She ran her finger below Korra’s chin, looking at her with a seductive smile and soft eyes, her gaze shifting down from blue eyes to the lips in front of her. “Right back at you.”

Korra cleared her throat, “Well, I guess I better get going…” Her gaze shifted to the windshield, but she never moved her face away from Asami’s hand. Finally she looked back. “I’m uh… I’m gonna miss you this weekend…”

It was the first time Asami saw Korra’s confidence waver as unsure words left her mouth. She couldn’t help but smile hearing the girl fight to form the words, _such a cute dork._ The words she wanted to hear earlier were out, she quickly brought her lips to Korra’s, leaning her forehead against hers as she spoke, “I’ll miss you too.”  

The girl in front of her smiled and surged forwards, capturing crimson lips with her own. Asami brought her other hand to Korra’s opposite cheek, pulling the girl closer to her, almost forcing her to climb over the console separating them. The faint feel of sunlight on her cheek pulled her back to reality, the sun was rising and they would soon no longer have the cover of the night to aid them in their discreetness. Their lips parted, “You should probably get going.”

“Is it bad that I don’t really want to?” Korra replied with a smile, trying to capture Asami’s lips once again.

Asami could only laugh, putting a hand on her chest to push her back to her own seat, “It’s not, but you do have to. The hockey team needs its _Avatar_.” 

“Nahhhh,” she said as she waved off the comment with her hand, “I’ve got confidence in them, they’ll do fine without me for one game. Besides, if I stay we can spend a couple more nights _just cuddling_ ,” she said the last part with a smug grin on her face. 

Asami cocked her brow at the girl who had now regained full confidence, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing,” her grin only got bigger as she turned to face out the windshield, “Just that I don’t believe we’ll actually make it until _after graduation_.”

She took on the same sarcastic tone as her student, “Do you really think yourself that irresistible, _Avatar_?”

Korra turned and leaned back into her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, “maybe.”

She felt the blush fill her cheeks, _come on Sato get it together._ She caught Korra’s lips with hers as the girl went to pull away, “someone’s cocky.”

“Rightfully so don’t you think?” The girl replied back with a flashy grin, “I mean, I’m pretty sure I had you tangling your fingers in my hair and biting my shoulder for a minute there last night.”

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the girl. The sun was now creeping out from atop the houses on Korra’s street, _time’s up._ “You should really be going Korra.”

Korra sighed, “Fine…” She looked down at her hands, “I’m gonna miss being able to look across the ice and see you sitting in the stands…”

She brought her hand under the girl’s chin, forcing her gaze to meet her own, “Go win this one so you can play back at RCHS for finals next weekend, I’ll go watch then.”

“Promise?” The girl’s eyes were almost twinkling.

Asami gave her a sly smile, “Only if you score me a goal this weekend.”

“You’ve got a deal!” There was a pause for a moment, she could see the wheels tuning in Korra’s head. “What if i score more than one?” She asked moving her eyebrows up and down.

“You never quit do you?” 

“With you? Never.” she leaned in and pecked Asami on the cheek, “I’ll see you on Monday.” She pulled the handle opening the car door and started to get out.

“Yes, you will. Good luck!”

The girl’s head ducked back into the car, a grin on her face, “Thanks _babe_.”

Asami just waved her off, “Get out of here smart ass.” She started the car as the door closed shut. Her gaze never left Korra as she walked down the street towards her house, the way she carried herself, the way her triceps tightened as she hooked her thumbs in the shoulder straps of her bag, the way her calves contracted with every step she took… _you’re staring Sato…_ She shook her head, put the car in gear and roared down the street.

—————————————————

Korra quietly slid her key into the lock of their front door, carefully turning so that the sound of the bolt-lock sliding back would not wake her parents… _if they're still asleep._ She heard the soft click and retracted her key, she turned the handle with the same care and slowly edged the door open just enough for her to squeeze through. All the lights were still off, sunlight had only just started to creep into the living room, _perfect._ She closed the door softly and toed off her vans, tiptoeing across the foyer, through the kitchen, up the stairs trying to avoid the creaky ones, and into her room. There was the faint sound of snoring coming from down the hall as she went up the last step, at least her Dad was still asleep, she had to get her hatred of mornings from someone. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door of her room behind her having successfully snuck in, a smug smile on her face as she flung her bag on her desk and began to empty out its contents. She could hear faint footsteps coming down the hall, too light to be her father’s, _shit Mom!_ She didn’t move for a few seconds, standing by her desk attention fully on the noise outside her room, _please walk by my room, please walk by my room_ , she clenched her jaw as the wishful thoughts crossed her mind. She waited still, concentration on every little noise, the sounds stopped and her body relaxed slightly, _thank god…_ She continued going through her bag, only to tense up again when she heard the soft click of the handle of her door turning. She moved quicker than she ever had, jumping across the space between her desk and her bed landing with a bounce on the mattress, hastily throwing the covers over herself and pretending to be asleep. She could hear the door open the rest of the way followed by a soft voice,

“Korra honey, you awake?”

Putting on her best sleepy voice she answered, looking up and purposefully squinting her eyes, “Mm…Morning.”

“Well isn’t this a surprise, are you sick”

“Very funny Mom…” She fell back down onto her pillow.

Senna chuckled, “I’m sorry honey, It’s just usually quite the process to get you up.”

_If I wake up every morning in Asami’s bed it won’t be…_ “Yes yes, it’s all very funny”

“Now get dressed and pack your overnight bag, your Dad will want to be leaving right after breakfast.”

_I’m already dressed…_ “Yup! I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The door clicked shut as her mother left the room, she sat straight up in her bed and let out a huff, _fooled her._ She pulled the covers off of herself and began moving about her room, collecting her things for the weekend and putting them in her overnight bag. Luckily she was a light packer so it all fit into one of her smaller duffle bags, which meant it would be easier to carry with her hockey bag slung over her shoulder later on.

The drive to the arena went as expected. Her Dad going over what she should watch out for when guarding certain players, to stay focused on her game and not to fall into the Rabaroo game, to get Opal to crash harder to the net when she floats a pass to her across the slot. It seemed that he watched more of their game film than Korra did, he was into her hockey career just as much she was if not more, which was nice most of the time, but this morning she just wanted to sit in the back seat and let the sun warm her skin as her thoughts drifted away to Asami and her pale hands that were running all over her body, crimson lips that were pressing themselves to every part of her exposed skin, long legs that were wrapped around her waist...

Finally they got to the complex, to Korra’s surprise her parents actually parked the car rather than just pulling up to the entrance to let her out. “You guys just wanna make me walk more this morning or?”

Her mother answered without looking back as she unbuckled her seat belt, “Your father wants to watch your practice since we won’t be able to actually see the game.”

Korra cocked her brow and looked at her father through the rear view mirror, “Seriously?”

Tonraq simply smiled, “Yup, this way we’ll be able to see you before you get on the bus. And also you look like you're lacking a little focus this morning, maybe it’s good that I stay and make sure your attention is where it should be, your team needs you Korra.”

She couldn’t deny it, she was lacking focus... she wanted this badly, but that didn’t make ridding her mind of Asami any easier. She shook her head and tried to refocus her thoughts, “You’re right Dad. I’ll get focused.”

“That’s my girl. Now let’s get in there before you’re late.” 

Korra just smiled and nodded her head, _let’s do this_. 

As she closed the car door behind her and began to walk towards the complex behind her father, she felt a soft grip on her upper arm, forcing her to turn back. “Everything ok Mom?”

A smile formed on Senna’s lips as she brought her finger up to shush Korra before motioning for her to come closer. “Who is she?” The confusion she felt must have been evident on her face because her mother continued without her even answering. “You don’t really think I didn’t hear you sneak in this morning did you?”

_Seriously how does this woman know everything?!_ She shrugged her shoulders, trying to answer in the most nonchalant way possible, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How many times must I tell you? I’m your mother, I notice everything Korra.” Senna replied as she crossed her arms.

Korra brought her arm up behind her and rubbed the back of her head, “Maybe you just didn’t get enough sleep last night, and you were hearing things.” 

Her mother’s face softened, her arms fell to her sides as she walked by Korra towards the arena, “Well whoever she is, she must be quite something if she’s got your attention over your hockey—”

“Come on ladies, we don’t want to be late!” Her father was yelling, already at the arena entrance.

Senna turned to face him, “Coming dear!” her gaze turning back to Korra after Tonraq sent a wave of understanding, “We’ll talk about this later, let’s go before your Dad gets any more impatient.” She laced her arm in Korra’s, pulling her along to the arena. 

The cold air of the arena filled her nose as she pulled the heavy metal framed door of the main entrance open. The faint smell of sweat and zamboni fumes mixed with freshly cleaned ice was all it took to bring her focus to the task at hand, _semi-finals start now._ Her parents walked up the stairs to the warmer restaurant area on the upper level that overlooked the rink, where her father could sit comfortably and drink his morning coffee while he analyzed their practice. She on the other hand went down the player hall towards the changing rooms, her footsteps softening as she walked on the black skate safe mats that lined the hallways and passages to the ice. 

Her team locker room was at the far end of the hall, with the letters RCHS painted across the double doors that opened up to reveal a large room lined with benches and player cubbies. There was a separate section at the back with treatment tables for players who needed attention from the athletic therapists, as well as a smaller space next to it that featured a small table full of white and black stick tape, pad tape, hockey stick wax, sharpening stones and extra laces. To the opposite side of the small equipment space were the showers, walls tiled in RCHS colors, a large counter with multiple sinks, and a rack of spare towels. Everything they needed in one room. 

Most of her teammates were already in their respective cubbies, their attention turning to her as she walked in with various words of welcome coming from almost everyone, Kuvira obviously couldn’t care less, but it was Opal’s silence that confused her. Instead of excitedly waving at her like she usually does, the short black haired girl just sat there and stared at her with a smug grin on her face from her spot next to Korra’s. 

She threw her overnight bag into the top of her cubbie, “What’s up with you O?”

“Someone had a good celebration after winning the competition for the students yesterday eh? Couldn’t even find you to help with the clean up afterwards.” She winked at her.

Korra just rolled her eyes, “Don’t even start with—”

“Yeah cap, tell us about your celly.” Kuvira cut her off from across the room, a sly grin on her lips. “Personally I can’t even believe you managed to wheel the chick.” 

She gritted her teeth and turned to face the girl sitting across her, opening her mouth about to yell something surely less than pleasant at her. But a hard knock at the door coupled with Coach Lin’s voice stopped her. “On the ice in 10 ladies! Let’s go!”

Her jaw tightened again as she narrowed her eyes, stare still on Kuvira. She could feel Opal tugging on the back of her shirt, “Better get ready Kor, everyone else is half ready.”

Reluctantly she pried her eyes from Kuvira, _just wait until we get_ _on the ice…_ She sat in her spot next to Opal and quickly got dressed, being late was never good with the Coach. 

Despite her quickness, she was still the last one ready, snapping the clasps of her face mask onto her helmet as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She turned her head to see the last player stepping onto the rink, Coach Lin standing next to the door to the ice staring intently back at her. “Korra let’s go! You’re supposed to be the first one on the ice!”

“Yes Coach!” She pulled her glove out from under her arm, slipping it on her hand as she ran across the skate safe to the ice, her coach’s gaze burning into her head as she walked by her.

Her blades crushed into the ice with every stride she took, cold air making her eyes water as she skated through her warm up laps, mentally envisioning herself executing the perfect pass or perfect shot, only to have her thoughts driven away by a long harsh whistle calling players over to the dry erase board hung over the glass near the bench. Everyone took a knee and listened intently to what their coach had to say.

“Alright ladies, we have a big game tomorrow so we’ll only have a light practice today. We’ll forgo the cardio since you’re supposed to be doing that on your own time anyways.” She pulled the marker from her pocket, it squeaked as she drew on the board explaining the drill. “Forwards line up at the center line and defense split into two groups on either side of the rink at the blue line. Centers will shoot the puck into either corner, the D whose side it ends up will go get it, D to D pass behind the net, then up to the winger waiting at the hash marks who will then send a touch pass to the center who will be breaking out at pace. Once the puck is out of the zone, the forwards will turn around and head back in making a 3 on 2 that you can execute any way you want. Got it?”

There was a resounding ‘yes coach’ from the whole team before players scattered to their positions. Korra’s line was up first. She handled the puck back and forth at the center dot while she waited for everyone to get settled and for Lin to blow the whistle to start them off, she was pleasantly surprised to notice that Kuvira’s D pairing was also up first, _perfect._ The whistle blew and Korra sent the puck into the left corner for Kuvira to pick up, the drill went as planned and she finally received the touch pass from Jinora at the wing. She made a hard turn at the center of the ice just after the blue line, puck still safely on her stick. Kuvira had just finished her pivot and was right in front of her, ready to block a potential shot towards the net, _you better be ready._ Rather than make a play to get around her, or set up Opal who was breaking in, Korra raised her stick back and sent a hard slap shot right for her teammate in front of her. Kuvira ducked and just barely dodged it, the puck whistling over her head and cracking against the glass behind the net. She skated back after the puck at full speed, clipping Kuvira with her shoulder on her way by, knocking the taller girl on her ass with ease. She had time to get the puck and send it back to Opal for a quick shot on net before the downed defender had time to get up. She skated by her on her way back to the center of the ice to get in line, “keep your nose out of my business or next time I wont miss.”  

Kuvira put her weight on her bent knee and pushed herself up off the ice, bringing her face to face with Korra. “Bring it on, _captain.”_ Both players staring intently at each other, jaws locked.

“Korra! Kuvira! Let’s go! Next line!” Coach barked from the center dot.

In the midst of their staring competition they hadn't even heard their coach whistle to start off the next wave in the drill. Both players waited each other out a while longer, trying to see who would break their gaze first.

“Ladies! We haven’t got all day!” Coach yelled again. 

Finally Korra’s sense came back to her, as captain she should set an example, _Cool it Kor_. She turned to face the rest of her teammates who were standing at the ready on the center line, skating towards them out of the zone. To her surprise, Coach Lin actually gave a tap of encouragement on her shin pads with her stick, “nice hit Korra.”Korra turned to face Kuvira one last time to give her a victorious smile, one that only grew as she heard what else her coach had to say, “next time keep your head up Kuvira!” She could see the tall defender’s jaw clench even at this distance. _Ok you got her Kor, now focus on you._

The rest of practice went smoothly, and much to everyone’s surprise, Coach Lin actually meant it when she said they’d have a ‘light practice.’ It was a lot of standing around and discussions about every aspect of their game, slowly walking through drills and explaining every part of them. They worked on their cycle down low, on their neutral zone passing, and for a fun drill at the end of practice worked on deflecting shots from the point.

Regardless of how light practice actually was, Korra was still excited to get off the ice. Her nerves were setting in and all she wanted to do was sit in the bus, throw on her ipod and zone everyone out. Thankfully the rest of the team seemed to notice her desire to be left to her thoughts and let her get undressed and cleaned up without too many distractions. After she finished showering and getting dressed, she slung her hockey bag over her shoulder, pulled her overnight bag off the shelf, grabbed her sticks and headed for the bus.

Her parents were waiting for her outside, both of them smiling at her. Her dad holding a blue gatorade and her mom holding a garment bag that was protecting a freshly ironed button up shirt. 

“Good practice sweetheart!” Senna welcomed her as she pecked her on the forehead. 

“Thanks Mom.” She smiled back at her.

“You should try not to hit your own players though…” her mother continued.

“Oh that... yeah that was an accident.” She tried to play down the incident.

“Sure, an _accident_.” Her father chimed in with sarcasm in his voice as he threw the drink over to her, which she easily caught with her free hand. “I see your hand eye coordination has gotten better, you actually managed to deflect most of the shots sent towards you at the end there. Guess you had a good teacher.” Her father continued with a cocky grin, one that Korra was often guilty of flashing people herself.

“Nah, I think it’s just attributed to natural skill Dad.” She joked back as she threw her hockey bag into the undercarriage of the bus along with her overnight and garment bags.

Her father crossed his arms and cocked a brow, a slight smirk on his face taking away from his attempt at being serious, “Didn’t we teach you to be humble?”

Senna tapped her arm, “knock it off dear.” She turned and started to walk towards Korra with open arms. Her mother always gave soft hugs, as she stroked her hair, she was so caring. “Good luck, honey. Call us as soon as you’re done!”

“I will Mom,” she smiled as she left her mother’s embrace and walked over to her father.

Her father’s hugs on the other hand were the complete opposite, strong arms squeezed her in firm hugs that almost made her feel like she was being crushed. She swore it was because of his hugs that she was able to tolerate Bolin’s bear hugs. “Play well Kiddo! Watch your temper out there. Head up and stick on the ice.”

“I will Dad.” With a final squeeze he let her go. “I’ll see you on Sunday!” She waved as she walked onto the bus.

She walked down the aisle between the seats of the coach bus towards a frantically waving Opal. The green eyed girl stood up and let Korra have the window seat, knowing it was what she preferred. She plugged her earphones in and rested her head against the window, watching her parents walk away towards their car. She said her goodbyes, her parents had left, now all that was left to focus on was hockey. She pressed play on her ipod, Eminem playing in her ears as as the bus rumbled to a start and rolled out of the parking lot. _Let’s do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get you guys with that scene at the beginning? Sorry not sorry! Muahaha  
> As always leave me comments with your thoughts and/or reactions, I love reading them :D


	23. Semi-Finals - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I have sucked so bad lately, sorry for the long wait (even after the announcement). But here it is! Hope you guys like it! Leave me comments to tell me how much I suck for making you wait or just let me know what you liked/didn't like, any feedback would be awesome! :D  
> Thanks for sticking around guys!
> 
> As usual a big thanks to **thief21** for catching all the mistakes!

It was dark and raining now, they had been driving for a while and would be arriving at the hotel within the hour. Korra had spent most of the trip with her hood on and her earphones in, only glancing away from the window a few times to check her phone, _calm down Korra, she’ll text you_. She looked around the bus to find most of her teammates watching the movie being played on the various small TV screens within the coach bus. The rest were either asleep or had the overhead light on while they caught up on some homework. Everyone had their own way of coping with pre-game jitters, but homework and movies did nothing to help calm Korra’s, so the window it was. She leaned her head against the glass and watched as the beads of rainwater raced across the window, watched the cars as they passed by on the highway. The music coming from her earphones drowning out all the other noise in the bus, her pump up playlist almost at its end. She was about to slide her finger over the screen of her phone to choose another list, only to have one of her ear buds pulled out of her ear.

“Opal! What the heck?” She turned and faced her teammate as she voiced her displeasure. 

“Ila not texting you back?” Green eyes met hers, a smug smile on the girl’s face.

“Ila? What?” Korra looked at her with confusion.

“Don’t play dumb with me cap, I see you checking your phone every five seconds, starting a message then deleting it. It’s very unlike you... I guess Ila's really got you.” The girl replied nudging her in the side with her elbow, the blank message clearly evident on Korra’s phone screen.

“I’m not with her, O.” She replied dryly, her annoyance with the whole situation evident as she readjusted her hood and leaned her head back against the window.

“Not with her eh?” A sly grin crossed Opal’s face.

“No.” Korra didn’t even turn to look at her.

“Then you won’t mind if I…” Opal snatched the phone out of Korra’s hand before she even had a chance to finish her sentence, “take a look for myself then eh?”

“Hey!” Korra turned her head to face the girl so fast that her hood fell off. “Give that back!”

Korra had practically climbed into Opal’s seat in an attempt to get back the device, her linemate used the arm closest to Korra to fend off her oncoming attacks, while she tried to sift through her captain’s phone with the other hand. Their shenanigans now attracting the attention of players in the seats closest to them, heads popping out from behind the seats to look down the aisle at the commotion. 

Opal managed to see who the blank message was addressed to. “A eh? Who’s A?”

“Shut up Opal!” Korra was basically on top of her at this point.

“Just tell me who she-” Her sentence was cut off by a tanned hand covering her mouth while another finally managed to pry the device from her fingers.

“Jesus O, you want the whole bus to hear?” She finally climbed off her teammate and back into her seat, device in hand.

Opal readjusted herself in her seat, fixing her RCHS Hockey hoodie after it had been pulled every which way by her captain. “Just tell me who she is!”

Korra put her phone into the front pouch of her hoodie and leaned back against the window. “She’s nobody, just drop it.”

The short black haired girl next to her smirked, clearly not buying any of it. “If she’s got your panties in this much of a wad she’s clearly not _nobody_.”

Korra just huffed in response and began to untangle her earphones that had become incredibly knotted in their tussle, _fucking christ,_ how earphones managed to get so entangled in such a short amount of time she would never know.

Opal was relentless, “are you sure you gave her the right number?”

That’s when it hit her, the palm of her hand met her forehead. _I’m an idiot…_ How could she be so dumb? Of course Asami hadn't texted her, she never gave her teacher her number back. _Such an idiot._ Her relief was only momentary, although she now knew why she hadn’t yet received a message from the woman who monopolized her thoughts, she now she had to worry about what kind of message she’d send her… _fucking relationship politics, this is why I don’t do this shit._ Were they even in a relationship? Not exactly… _but I want to be…_  

Her thoughts were torn from her inner monologue by the sound of her coach clearing her throat at the front of the bus. “Alright ladies! Listen up!” 

Coach Lin paused before continuing as she reached up and paused the movie. The sound of papers ruffling and overhead lights being clicked on could be heard as players shifted their attention to their coach at the front of the bus. 

“We’ll be arriving at the hotel shortly,” she held up a piece of paper in her hand, “I’ve got your room assignments right here.” She read through the list, players high-fiving or making eye contact across the bus when they found out they’d be rooming together. There were only four of them left to place, Korra being one of them. Her coach continued, “Opal you’ll be rooming with Jinora,” _shit…_ “and last but not least, Korra and Kuvira.”

The bus went silent, everyone’s eyes shifted between their captain and leading defender waiting for a reaction. Korra could only stare at her coach with furrowed brows, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists, _no fucking way I’m rooming with her._ She hoped her coach could read her displeasure from across the bus, but it didn’t seem to phase the grey haired woman as she didn’t give Korra more than a second look.

“Well this is just great.” Korra crossed her arms and sank into her seat with a pout on her lips.

Opal brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, managing to get muffled words through her fingers, “that really sucks Kor.”

She didn’t even turn to face the girl next to her as she answered. “Yeah, I can see you’re _real_ sympathetic over there.”

The laughter only got louder. “Just make sure you keep your phone close by, and answer as soon as I text you so I know she hasn’t killed you in your sleep.”

“Ha, ha, very funny O.” _As if away games aren’t already hard enough as it is…_

She tried not to dwell on her less than desirable roommate situation for the remainder of the trip, instead focusing on what little she could see through the darkness out the window while music once again filled her ears.

Coach wasn’t lying when she said they would be there shortly, within 15 minutes they found themselves in the heart of the Rabaroo’s hometown. The never-ending darkness that occupied the highway scenery was now replaced by flashes of colour from the many stop lights and storefront signs as they drove down main street. It was a quaint little town, nothing compared to the size ofRepublic City. The cobblestone crosswalks caused the tires to rumble as it drove through the intersection, the hotel sign at the end of the street visible as it rounded the corner. The bus hissed as the driver put it in park outside the front entrance, nodding in appreciation at the various thank-yous he received as the players walked past him and out of the bus. 

“Your gear can stay on the bus ladies, just grab your overnight bags and head inside.” Coach barked as she watched the players sift through the luggage in the undercarriage trying to locate their respective bags.

Korra stood at the back of the crowd of players, taking in the town and how the colours of the various lights and signs reflected on the surface of the wet asphalt as she waited for her turn to get her bag. The sensation of water being splashed on her feet broke her gaze from the main street, looking down to find that her bag now found itself dropped in a puddle. She looked up to see Kuvira standing in front of her with a sly grin on her face, “got your bag for you _roomie_.”

She quickly snatched her bag from the puddle before it got anymore soaked and stepped towards the taller girl in front of her, “seriously?! What’s your problem?!”

Coach Lin was instantly next to them, cutting Kuvira off before she could answer. “Here’s your key to your room Kuvira, why don’t you go on ahead and get settled.”

Kuvira paused for a moment before answering. Her gaze never left Korra’s, the sly grin on her face forever present, “Of course Coach.”

Korra watched the girl walk away as she grit her teeth, only turning to face her coach once the defender disappeared through the hotel doors. Before she could say a word, Lin had already raised her hand to stop her, “I don’t even want to hear it kid. You’re rooming with her and that’s that.”

“But—”

“Oh stop your whining. You two have to start getting along. Now get inside.”

“Ugghhh… Fine!” She turned and reluctantly walked to the hotel… _this is going to be a long night…_

She looked down at the room key that had been given to her as she walked through the elevator doors, 426. At least she got to be on the top floor, heights were always something Korra enjoyed, not that four floors was high up but it was the highest building in the quaint little town. She set her bag down and pressed the number 4 button before leaning back against the mirrored walls, pulling out her phone and staring blankly at it once again, _what am I even supposed to say.._.

A foot popped in between the closing elevator doors, “Hold the door Korra!”

The automatic doors retracted before she could reach to press the ‘open door’ button, Opal stepping in shortly after. The girl looked exasperated, multiple bags hanging off her arms, her words ringing with sarcasm. “Oh don’t worry Kor, I don’t need help or anything, I’ve only got my bags and Jinora’s here, no no it’s fine, just keep staring at your phone trying to figure out what to say to this A girl.”

Korra quickly put the phone back in her pocket and stepped towards her teammate. “Shit, sorry O. Let me take a few of those.” She took two of the bigger bags off Opal’s arm and draped them over her own, making an _ugh_ as the weight hung off her shoulder. “Jesus what did you guys put in these? And why can’t Jinora carry her own bags?”

“You know that Coach likes us to be dressed up for games. Not all of us look as snappy as you do in a button up and suspenders Korra,” she gestured to the bigger dark green bag, “that bag alone contains my options for game day attire. As for the rest of them, I don’t know what Jinora brought. She’s downstairs talking to her parents on the lobby phone. I offered to let her use mine but she said she felt bad.”

“Oh right, she doesn’t have a phone eh?”

Opal shook her head, “nah, her Dad’s all spiritual and what not and doesn’t want her having one.”

“Good old Tenzin.” Korra laughed. “What floor you on?”

“3 please.” 

Korra leaned forward and pushed the button, after a short elevator ride the bell rang as it reached the third floor and the heavy silver doors slid open. Opal stepped through them awkwardly as she took the bags from Korra, carrying double the amount of heavy luggage before dropping them down on the carpeted floor. 

She looked back at her captain who was still holding the open door button in the elevator, “you sure you’ll be okay for the night Kor?”

“Ya ya O.” Korra replied waving off her teammate. “I mean, I’m only like 47% sure she might try and kill me in my sleep, it’s not the worst odds.”

Opal adopted an overly-exaggerated look of fear and a clearly sarcastic worried hint to her voice, “why, she wouldn’t dare!”

Korra smiled back at her, “you’re right, she’s not that stupid. She wouldn’t do it herself, she’d hire someone. I’ll keep an eye out for assassins cutting a disk of glass out of my window and blowing a poison dart at me.”  

“Yeah that sounds more plausible, you’d be much easier to get rid of if you were knocked out.” The short black haired girl remarked as she brought her hand to her chin in thought.

“Of course you guys would come rescue me at the last minute as they were carrying me across the courtyard, make a mess of the place in the process.”

“They’ve got Korra! They’ve got Korra!” Opal yelled as she acted out her reaction to the made-up situation, wildly pointing down the hallway at a nonexistent foe. 

Korra burst out in laughter as she watched her teammate, “that’ll get the cavalry out!”

Opal looked back at her bent over captain, breaking into a laughing fit of her own and falling to the ground. “But of course,” she was able to get out between laughs, “we need our Avatar for the game tomorrow after all.”

The ding of the second elevator as it reached their floor broke their focus from each other, both of them turning to see who would walk out as they wiped tears from their eyes, hoping it wouldn’t be another guest who would no doubt give them weird looks. Thankfully it was only Jinora, although the look she gave them still rang with confusion. 

“You guys okay over there?” She asked her two linemates with a cocked brow.

“Of course we are Jinora!” Opal replied between pants as she regained her composure, “we were just planning a rescue.”

“Rescue?” Jinora asked, confusion still evident on her face.

“Don’t worry about it Jinora, we were just being silly.” Korra replied with her hand on her stomach trying to sooth her aching abs from laughing so hard. 

“Kurfew in an hour ladies!” A loud voice echoed from down the hall.

Korra poked her head out of the elevator, looking in the direction from which the voice came, “shit, it’s Coach.” She quickly released the open door button and repeatedly pressed the close door button. “Have a good night ladies!”

After furiously pressing the button for a few seconds, the doors finally began to close, “keep your phone on, cap!”

“Will do O! Catch ya in the morning!” She managed to get out before the doors shut completely.

The smile that found itself on Korra’s face as she rode the elevator up to the top floor quickly disappeared as she reached her the door with the number 426 on it. _Just keep your cool Korra..._ She inhaled deeply and let out the long breath in an attempt to calm herself before sliding her key card into the slit above the door handle, a little green light flashing indicating the door was now unlocked. The room was dark when she walked in, nothing but the light from the moon sneaking in between the divide in the curtains illuminating her way across the room. She could barely make out Kuvira’s form in the bed closest to the window, _at least now I don’t have to worry about the assassins coming in through the window…_ she laughed to herself. She crept into the room trying to remain as silent as possible, quietly hanging her garment bag in the closet by the door. She could hear the faint sound of water hitting a soft material next to her, remembering the incident in the parking lot, _fuck my wet clothes_. The rainwater dripped from her wet bag, leaving a trail of wet circle marks in the carpet as she walked towards the small room to the right of the entrance. Her hand felt its way up the wall in search of the light switch to the washroom, finding two possible options. She hesitated for a moment before picking one and flicking it on, a loud noise filled the small room as the fan started, _shit!_ She flicked the switch off almost as quickly as it came on, the noise of the fan dissipating shortly after. 

“Could you make anymore noise? I’m trying to sleep over here!” Kuvira yelled from across the room.

Korra grit her teeth and flicked the second switch on, filling the room with light rather than noise. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She asked mockingly, “Maybe if my clothes hadn’t been dropped in a puddle I wouldn’t have to hang them up to dry right now!”

“Oh was there a puddle there? I didn’t notice.” She could almost hear the sly grin in Kuvira’s voice. 

“Don’t worry your highness, I won’t take long. Get back to your beauty sleep, I know some of us need more than others.” 

“Keep it down or you’ll be sorry.”

A mischievous grin crossed Korra’s lips. “Actually you know what?” She asked as she turned the fan back on, “I think I’ll take a shower. Don’t worry I’ll try to be quick.”

With the light from the washroom pouring into the hallway of their hotel room, Korra could see as Kuvira reached over and grabbed the pillow on the opposite side the bed, placing it on the side of her head in an attempt to muffle the sounds. _Sucker._

She moved around the room with less care now, not attempting to lessen the sounds she was making, unzipping and re-zipping her bag more times that necessary, setting things down on the night stand a little harder than she had to, stepping a little harder as she walked to hang her wet clothes on the chair next to the desk while the fan ran constantly in the background. 

Once she had emptied the contents of her bag and placed things where she wanted them, she stripped down to her bra and briefs to get ready for her shower, sitting down on the edge of her bed to take off her socks. A ding and a flash of light going off next to her on the bed caught her eye, prompting her to look over at her phone. 

_‘Opal - New iMessage’_

She picked up the device, slid her finger over the screen and entered her code.

_Opal: You still alive up there?_  
_Korra: I may have poked the bear briefly. Still breathing though._  
_Opal: Risky. Remember if you play dead bears get bored and leave. Advice that might save your life._  
_Korra: Play dead, got it._  
_Opal: Speaking of advice, need any help deciding what to text this A? Or you do you wanna hesitate some more?_  
_Korra: I’m good O, and I wasn’t hesitating!_  
_Opal: Korra, I sat next to you the whole bus ride. I saw you checking your phone every five seconds. If she’s got you hesitating then she must be something._  
_Opal: Stop being a pansy and just text her!_  
_Korra: Why must you always get so involved in who I’m seeing?_  
_Opal: Because I care! So just text her!_  
_Opal: And then tell me what you said…_  
_Korra: Ugh… you’re right… It’s just the first time I don’t know what to say to a girl..._  
_Opal: I KNEW IT!_  
_Korra: What?_  
_Opal: You do care! Oh this is too awesome! Look at you growing Korra!_  
_Korra: Has anyone ever told you you’re funny? Because you’re god damn hilarious._  
_Opal: Oh come on Kor! How often does a girl get you this worked up? I could text Bolin and have him ask Mako for one of his pick-up lines.  
_ _Korra: I’m good thanks, I’ll figure something out._

“Turn the damn sound off!” Kuvira voiced her displeasure without turning to face Korra. 

Korra didn’t even look up, answering as she continued to text.

_Korra: I’m hopping in the shower O. Talk to ya in a bit._

“Simmer down _Kuvy_ , I’m getting in the shower anyways. I know you need all the rest you can get, it must require a lot of energy constantly fighting to stay upright on the ice.” 

_Opal: All good, I’ll shoot you a text later to make sure you’re still breathing._

Kuvira ripped the pillow off her ear and slammed it down on the space next to her, leaning up on her elbows as the blanket hugged her. “You’re lucky I’m not dressed right now, or you’d be paying for that.”

This time Korra actually looked at her, “Is that a proposition? We’ve gone over this Kuvy, you’re not my type.”

“Fuck off.” Kuvira grumbled as she layed back down and turned to face the window.

Korra sat at the edge of her bed for what seemed like forever, staring at the new blank message she had just opened, addressed to the contact saved as A. She’d start to type, then delete it, repeating this process a few times. _Come on Korra she gave you her damn number! Just text her._ _The next thing you type, you send._ She stared at her phone a while longer, thumbs at the ready. Finally they started to move as she wrote out her message, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding before hitting send.

_Korra: Hey! We just got to the hotel, hope you’re not missing me too much ;)_

Not able to handle the anxiety of waiting for a response from the woman who she was falling harder and harder for, she threw her phone down on the bed and got up to walk to the washroom. The light slowly leaving as she closed the door, returning the rest of the room to darkness. 

As much as she tried not to think about it, it was all she could do, showers have a way of getting you lost in your own thoughts. _‘Hope you’re not missing me too much’ Way to sound like a cocky asshole Korra. And what was with the winky face? I’m an idiot…_

—————————————————

_Ding!_

Kuvira’s eyes shot open. _I swear to fucking god…_ She turned over to see the annoying device glowing in the darkness on her captain’s bed. _Who would want to talk to her anyways?_ She pulled the covers off of herself and grabbed a t-shirt to throw on from the chair next to the window, hastily making her way to the bed next to hers before Korra came out of the washroom. The device stopped glowing right as she got to it, forcing her to press the home button in order to see what notifications her teammate had received. 

_‘Bolin - New iMessage  
_ _Kor! Opal says you need a pick-up line from Mako?’_

The corner of her mouth turned up into a half grin. _The idiot has it set so it shows message previews... this is going to be too easy._ She stood staring at the phone, wondering what she should do next with this opportunity. She slid her finger across the screen, prompting the phone to ask for the unlock code, _shit._ Her thumb hesitated above the numbers, knowing that if she did try to crack the code too many times and failed, Korra would surely find out when she got out of the shower. She waited too long and the phone screen returned to the previous one, showing the same message notification from Bolin. _Fuck it,_ she threw the phone back towards the bed, another dinging sound went off before it had time to land face down. Kuvira was still standing next to the bed, temptation to much to resist, she picked it up once more and read the new notification. This time her mouth formed a full grin, _Oh, my, god. This is too good._  

The sound of the shower running had stopped, Korra was going to be out any minute, she had to act fast. She couldn’t try to unlock it, and even if she succeeded, Korra would know she had gotten into it since there wouldn’t be a notification anymore. She ran to get her own phone, deciding that simply taking a picture of the lock screen with be the best option. She quickly slid the screen up on her own phone and opened the camera app, snapping a picture of the message notifications Korra had received. 

The door handle clicked, and light started to pour into the hallway as the door to the washroom slowly opened. _Fuck!_ She hit the lock button on the top of Korra’s phone and threw it back onto the bed opposite her own. 

A soft thud could be heard from within the washroom as the door opened fully and hit the side of the bathtub. She only had seconds now. She jumped back onto her bed and quickly threw her covers back over herself, turning to face the window and pretending to be asleep as she could hear Korra walking out of the washroom. _Fuck fuck fuck._

Korra walked into the hallway clad in a white hotel towel wrapped around her torso, her wet hair dripping onto her bare shoulders, water droplets running down her chest only to be absorbed by the towel. Kuvira could see her teammate moving around through the reflection in the window, could hear droplets pitter patter against the carpet as she bent down to put her clothes from that day in her overnight bag. The tanned girl didn’t seem to notice her when she swiftly jumped onto her bed and took refuge beneath the covers. _Thank god_... she released a soft breath of relief. 

“You shtill awake ovfer there Kuvfy?” The mumbled words escaped her captain’s mouth which was partially taken over by the toothbrush in it.

She didn’t answer, instead she just lay still with her phone tight in her hand, waiting and watching through the window for what her captain would do next. The sight of Korra walking back towards the washroom caused her body to release its tension slightly, her grip on her phone loosening. As soon as she heard the tap turn on she pulled her phone back out, unlocking it and starting a new message, inserting the image she took of Korra’s lock screen along with her message. 

_Kuvira: Something more concrete than a subtle touch wouldn’t you say?_

The water stopped running from the tap and the light switch within the washroom clicked off. Kuvira quickly locked her phone so that Korra wouldn’t see the light as she walked to her bed, tucking it under the covers as she waited for a response. She waited for a few minutes, careful not to move too much as she listened to her captain move about the room before climbing into bed herself. Finally the response came, the light from her phone only slightly visible through the thick comforter. She discreetly turned her phone towards her and swiped her finger across the screen.

_Sir: My office. First thing on Monday._

A vindictive smile formed on her lips as she clicked the lock button atop her phone and set it on the night stand quietly, closing her eyes and finally finding sleep.

—————————————————

The cool crisp hotel sheets felt nice as they enveloped her, the big fluffy pillow cradling her head almost perfectly. Her eyes closed, sleep creeping up on her. The only thing that would have been better after such a long bus ride would be... _Asami’s bed…_ Her eyes shot back open, _my phone._ She shot up to a sitting position, hands searching frantically all over the sheets for the device. A quick swipe with her left hand sent the phone flying off the bed, hitting the wall with a thud. _Shit._ She gave a quick look over to Kuvira’s side of the room to make sure she hadn't woken up before literally diving off the bed to retrieve her phone. Her upper body was hanging off the edge of the bed while her legs were sprawled out over the bed anchoring her down as she reached across the floor to pick up her phone. She lay like that for a moment, elbows pressing into the carpet as she supported her weight on them, thumbs hovering above the home button and black screen. _Why does this woman get to me so much? Get a grip Korra. She probably didn’t even respond, just press the damn button._ She exhaled and pressed her thumb down, her jaw almost hitting the floor as the screen lit up. She slid her finger over the screen as fast as she could, thumbing to her messages app the second after she put her code in. A warmth spread across her entire body, pooling between her legs as she stared at her phone with her mouth still agape.

_A: The question is, do you miss me?_

The message was accompanied by a photo of her teacher wearing nothing but a black lace thong and the royal blue RCHS hockey shirt she had given her, black wavy hair pulled back on one side while the rest cascaded over her shoulder. The bottom of the shirt was pulled up and found itself between teeth framed by crimson lips. Exposing the line down the middle of her toned abdomen, her hip bones, and just enough of the underside of perfectly shaped pale breasts. And those eyes. _God damn those eyes._ Piercing green eyes she could just fall into, one look from them and her knees went weak. Korra couldn’t help but bite her lip as she studied the picture, following every curve with her eyes, memorizing every last bit of it. Her breathing had become ragged, although she couldn’t tell if that was because of how the picture affected her or due to the way she was awkwardly lying half off the bed. Getting up seemed like the best way to test that theory, so she shifted her way back under the covers to lay properly on the bed, never taking her eyes off the picture. Although her breathing resumed its normal rhythm, her heart did not give up its quickened tempo. Asami had her. She was in deep. _Fuck..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry should have clarified this earlier! Yes iPhones do show a small thumbnail of the pictures you receive on your lock screen when your previews are on!


	24. Semi-Finals - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo! Wow, sorry it has actually been forever this time! Working 7 days a week makes for very little time for fic writing. But good news is that my schedule has just changed and I'll now have two days off a week! WOOHOO! Which means updates a hell of a lot more regularly, I'm aiming for every Thursday/Friday :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and sorry for being so bad with the updates!
> 
> Finally it's here, the next chapter. It lacks quality Korrasami time but we'll get back on track with that next chapter, which I may try and get out even quicker for you guys since I've been such shit lately.
> 
> Thanks again to my beta **thief21** for catching all the mistakes!
> 
> Ok go!

_Korra opened her eyes slowly, morning light sneaking in as the white ceiling above her came into focus. It couldn’t be time to wake up yet could it? She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes again, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep, except something was off. Instead of being the smell of the hotel room that filled her nose it was something different… wait a second… she inhaled through her nose again, she recognized that smell… a smile formed on her lips.... jasmine… She opened her eyes instantly as she shot upright, she wasn’t in the hotel anymore, she was in another room, with deep red coloured walls, cream curtains hanging by the windows, and mahogany furniture placed around the room. She put her hand down on the mattress below her, it was so soft and comfy, unlike the hotel one she crawled into what seemed like minutes ago. The mattress started to shift beneath her fingers, someone was moving… The same smell filled her nose as she breathed in... She turned her head to find a woman lying on her stomach next to her facing away. All that Korra could see of her was wavy raven black hair spilling over the pillow. The cream sheets covered only the woman’s lower half, stopping at the small of her back revealing the dimples at the bottom of her spine. The small part of bare skin dipped and followed the curve of her back until a royal blue shirt covered her the rest of the way up, Korra’s name written across the shoulders. Asami… Korra bit her lip as she watched the woman sleeping next to her, tracing her finger over the small of the other woman’s lower back, the only part left uncovered. The soft touches elicited small groans from the woman as she woke up, turning over and meeting Korra’s gaze, green connecting with blue. They didn’t speak, Korra brought her hand to a pale cheek and fell into those green pools in front of her, flashbacks playing through her mind of their various encounters over the past little while... That time in her office, the night after the club, or after dinner most recently. But it wasn’t just the ‘almost’ times, it was everything else too. It was the little faces the woman made when she was concentrating, the way she looked at her when she knew she was going to get what she wanted, the way her face lit up when she was behind the wheel, or even how she looked when she was being serious and not putting up with Korra’s bullshit. Korra was done for, those green eyes had her. Before she could let out the ‘fuck’ that was about to leave her mouth, Asami’s lips were on hers. Within seconds the jasmine smell was no longer just in her nose, it was everywhere, taking over her whole body, in her head making her thoughts fuzzy, in her hands guidings them over the pale skin in front of her, between her legs making her throb… She was totally fucked, there was no denying it, she more than liked this woman, she lov-... umm.... well… yeah… fuck… she was screwed. Focus Korra. Asami’s lips were on hers and she didn’t intend on letting them part. She pushed the woman down onto her back, settling herself between those long pale legs that seemed to wrap perfectly around her waist as slender fingers tangled themselves in her hair. Her hand slid down the woman’s side and up her strong thigh, squeezing it a little, making the woman release faint moans into her mouth. Judging by the heat she could feel on her abs coming from the woman’s core, she wanted this just as much as Korra did._

_The black haired woman’s hand found it’s way to Korra’s chest, resting on her sternum between her breasts pushing back slightly, just enough for her to whisper words into the almost non-existent space between their lips. “The question is, do you miss me?”_

_‘Yes… fuck yes...’ were the only thoughts that ran through Korra’s head as she pushed her lips back towards the red painted ones before her, her hips instantly starting to grind into those below her. The thighs around her waist squeezed harder, nails scratching her back and down her toned arms, hands pulling at her shirt begging her to get closer, teeth biting her bottom lip as their kisses became hungrier._

_The mattress started to shift below her hands again, but faster this time… instead of the slow dips it would take as Asami turned to face her it was as if it was quaking… She tried to ignore it, not wanting to leave this moment, but it only got worse. Suddenly everything was shaking, not only the bed, but the walls and the furniture too._

_She opened her eyes. Asami was gone. No more pale legs wrapped around her waist, no more hand on her arm or fingers tangled in her hair. The bed frame creaked as the shaking worsened, the mattress below her fingers losing its softness. Her vision started to blur as she looked about the room, the furniture started disappearing, the deep red walls changed to a dull beige, all the things that brought a smile to her face earlier now gone. She put her head in her hands and tried to calm the quaking._

_Then it stopped. She lifted her head to find that the room had not changed, it remained the same mish mash of Asami’s room and the hotel one..._

_The quaking stopped only to be replaced by a soft thud on her head. An occasional banging bringing with it changes in decor every time she’d feel the thud, morphing the room back to resemble the hotel room she fell asleep in._

_Someone was yelling... “Korra!”_

_She forced her eyes shut in an attempt to relax her mind, focusing on the jasmine scent that was becoming less and less evident._

_Thud_

_There was the yelling again, louder this time. “KORRA!”_

Her eyes shot open. Her face smushed into the pillow. Jasmine scent now replaced with the typical sterile smell of a hotel room. _What the..._

_Thud_

“KORRA!”

_Thud_

The yelling continued. “Jesus how hard can someone sleep?! Wake up or coach is going to kill you!”

_Thud_

That voice, it was familiar. 

_Thud_

She half raised her arm in an attempt to block the next blow of the pillow being slammed into her head, unsuccessfully so as she groaned in displeasure. 

“Knock it off O…” she mumbled into her own pillow.

“Finally!” Her teammate exclaimed as she threw the pillow onto the empty bed next to Korra’s. “If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were dead! I’ve been shaking you for the past 10 minutes!”

_The shaking… that dream… fuck…_ _ughhhh_ … she reluctantly peeled herself up onto her elbows, squinting into the light that crept in between the curtains. 

“You have the best timing…” Korra grumbled.

“What?” The girl gave her a confused look.

“Nothing. What… what time is it?” Korra got out in her groggy morning voice. 

“Time to get up!” Opal apparently had no concept of what an inside voice was this morning,  “Everyone is already in the dining hall!” The girl continued as she walked towards the window.

“Do you…” a yawn interrupted her sentence, “do you have to yell?” she continued as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Yup!” The girl went on with the same volume as she slid the curtains open without warning, letting the sunlight fill the room completely.

“Ahh!” Korra yelled as she shielded her eyes with her forearm and fell back onto the bed. “What the hell!”

“I said get up! Our wake up calls went off 45 minutes ago!” She turned back to walk towards her captain. “I guess Kuvira didn’t feel the need to wake you up,” she went on as she pointed to the empty already made up bed next to Korra’s.

_More likely she purposefully turned off the alarm…_ Korra slowly pulled her arm away from her face and let her eyes adjust to the new amount of light in her room. “I guess not… how did you get in here anyways?”

“I had the front desk make me a copy of your key, told them this was my room and that I lost mine. The guy at the front desk was surprisingly gullible. Now hurry up! I’ve got Jinora watching coach’s room with strict instructions to stall if we don’t get there in time.”

“Ugh…” she slowly started to move up and out of bed.

“Also, addicted much?” Opal asked as she pointed to Korra’s other hand that was still clutching her phone.

Korra followed Opal’s gaze to her own hand that was sticking out from beneath her pillow. “Oh, guess I fell asleep with it.”

Opal’s eyes lit up as she came to the realization. “You messaged her didn’t you? That A girl!” 

She excitedly made her way to Korra’s bed to sit down, luckily Korra saw it coming and had time to put her hands up and stop her. “No no no. We’re already late remember? No time for sitting. Our wake up calls went off 45 minutes ago!”

“I hate when you use my own words against me…” the girl crossed her arms and put on a fake pout. “Fine… but you have to promise to give me details after the game!”

“I can make no such promises.” Korra quickly retorted, throwing her phone into the mess of sheets as she peeled herself out of bed and began to get ready.

As she turned the corner to head for the washroom she could see Opal sneaking towards the device. “Don’t even think about it O.” She shot over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight. 

The girl let out an exasperated sigh and fell back on the bed opposite her captain’s, “You suck, you know that?”

“Yeah yeah,” Korra called from within the washroom, “I’ll be out in a minute, just let me brush my teeth.”

Albeit still slow by Opal’s standards, that was probably the fastest Korra had ever moved after being woken up so abruptly. Within a matter of minutes she had thrown on her RCHS team gear and was in the elevator on her way down to the dining hall with her teammate.

Jinora was waiting for them as the doors opened up to the main floor, wearing a smug grin on her face. “Morning cap! Cutting it kind of close don’t you think?”

“You guys are both hilarious you know that? It’s not my fault I sleep hard…” She replied as she yawned and stretched her arms out.

“Hard?!” Opal cut in, “Hard is an understatement! You sleep like the dead!” She turned her attention to Jinora, “Guess how many times I had to smack her in the head with a pillow?”

“Too many…” Korra interrupted as she rubbed the back of her head, “I think you gave me a concussion...” 

“Better to have a concussion than suffer coach’s wrath if you had been late!”

Korra brought her hand back down to her side, “...good point.”

“Can you guys discuss this as we walk?” Jinora interjected as she began to walk down the hall, “before we all get in trouble?”

“You’re totally right,” Opal grabbed the half asleep Korra by the sleeve of her sweater and began to drag her out of the elevator, “let’s go sleeping beauty.” 

Due to Korra’s slight—okay not so slight—delay, they arrived in the dining hall just as most of her teammates were finishing up their meals. There were various conversations already in full swing about the room with only of few of her teammates noticing her arrival, the sound of her stomach grumbling did the job of alerting the rest. 

“Better grab something to eat quick Kor,” Jinora suggested as she and Opal walked towards their seats, “we’ve already eaten.”

Korra just nodded and headed for the buffet, the smell of the various breakfast foods filling her nose the closer she got. She grabbed her plate and started down the line. Game time wasn’t too far off so she had to eat light, which was quite the battle because the buffet the hotel offered was stocked with all of her favorites, everything from pancakes and french toast to fresh fruit and greek yogurt. She filled her plate with her pre-game meal and found her seat between her two linemates at their assigned table. Coach liked each line to stay together for as much time as possible during away games in order to build chemistry. That was never an issue on Korra’s line, she Jinora and Opal already had more than enough to know where the others were on the ice to make passes without even having to look. Luckily their coach’s request didn’t require the same thing between forwards and defence, which meant Korra didn't have to spend any more time with Kuvira than she was already sentenced to—being her roommate for the weekend was more than enough. 

A tall silver haired woman walked in shortly after she sat down, Korra internally let out a sigh of relief after having been able to make it to the table before she was spotted being the only one at the buffet. Coach’s normal serious look was on her face as she scanned the room making sure all her players were present. She cleared her throat as she stood before her table next to her assistant coaches, calling her players’ attention. It didn’t take long for the various conversations going on around the room to die down to silence, everyone had respect for Coach—well Korra wasn’t sure if it was respect or fear, but either way, it worked.

“I hope you’ve all enjoyed your breakfast ladies. We’ll be meeting in the lobby in 15 minutes and heading straight to the arena.” She spoke with her hands on her hips, giving Korra a disapproving look as she eyed her still full plate, “I’ll expect you all to be on time.”

The woman’s eyes never left Korra as she took her seat, only breaking eye contact once she began to converse with the rest of the coaching staff. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that that last bit was directed at Korra… _fucking Kuvira._  

The rest of the players all got up from their seats as soon as Coach finished speaking, wanting to go back to their rooms before they had to meet in the conference room. Korra ate quickly, partly because of the short amount of time she had but mostly because she was absolutely starving. She was just about to eat her last bite when someone bumped into her chair, causing the food to fall off her fork and onto her shirt. 

“What the...?!” Korra let out as she gripped her fork tighter and whipped her head around to see who had bumped her, not being surprised to find Kuvira making her way from behind their table.

“Oops, sorry cap.” The tall defender apologized, sarcasm clear in her voice and a sly grin on her lips. “Damn those finicky hotel room phones eh?”

Korra’s free hand on the table clenched into a fist as she got up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process. 

“Kuvira I swear to—” A hand squeezing her forearm cut her off mid sentence.

“Korra, coach is watching.” Opal whispered.

She didn’t turn to face her linemate, her gaze stayed on the girl with the sly grin in front of her, gritting her teeth as she fought to hold back the unpleasant words that threatened to escape. The tugging on her forearm finally got her to turn to face Opal who gestured for her to calm down and take a seat, which she reluctantly did.

“That’s right cap, listen to your linemate, wouldn’t want you getting on the coach’s bad side. What ever would we do if you got benched?” She mockingly brought a worried hand up to cover her mouth, only to bring it down and reveal the same grin she wore earlier as she walked away.

“When the season is over…” Korra grumbled out between closed teeth.

“Whatever you say Kor, just don’t do it at Bolin’s again ok? You guys made a mess of the place last time.” Her linemate joked as she elbowed her ribs, trying to break the tension. 

It must have worked because Korra could feel her grip loosening around her fork and couldn’t help but let the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. 

“Don’t try and hide it cap, I see you smiling.” Opal elbowed her again. “Now hurry up and eat before you’re late again.” She said with a cheeky grin as she and Jinora got up to leave. 

Opal was right, there was no way coach would let it slide if she was caught late again so Korra nodded and finished up her plate quickly.

The solo walk back to her room did her well. It gave her time to decompress her hectic morning and shift her thoughts from the various ways she’d like to smash her fist into Kuvira’s face to thinking about their game plan and how she was going to play today. It was what she needed before she got to the arena, not Opal’s nagging, not Kuvira, hockey.

By the time she got to her room she was fully in game mode. Focused. Pumped. Ready. Her hotel room door unlocked on the first try, and to her happy surprise the room was empty, Kuvira must have already made her way to the lobby while she finished her pre-game meal, _thank god_. The cleaning staff must have already come through because there were fresh towels in the washroom and her bed had transformed from the mess of sheets it was to a bed that was as prim and proper as Kuvira’s was. Only thing differentiating the two was a small black device placed in the center of hers. _My phone… Asami..._ And just like that she was back out of it. All that focus, gone. It surprised her in all honesty, hockey had always been priority number one in her life—even before things it shouldn’t have, like school. Yet here she was, sitting on the edge of her bed staring at a picture of a woman who could so easily steal her thoughts, even from hockey. She hadn’t replied after getting the picture, _I should probably say something…_ Not knowing what to say was also something new to Korra, normally she would just impulsively blurt out the first thing that came to mind, but with her she always found herself hesitating. _You don’t have time for this Kor…_ She sat for a moment longer, staring at the letters of her keyboard as she contemplated what to write. The sound of her phone dinging startled her as it broke her from her concentration. 

_Opal: You better be on this bus in the next 2 minutes or you’re screwed._

_Shit._

All of a sudden it was back, that impulsiveness. She swiped back to Asami’s message. 

_Korra: Heading out to the arena, wish me luck!_

She threw her phone down and frantically started to move about the room, haphazardly throwing her belongings and clothes into her overnight bag and getting into her game attire faster than she ever has. With one last check of her room to ensure that she didn’t forget anything, she felt her pockets to ensure they all had their proper contents, throwing her keycard onto the counter once she knew they did, and ran out of the room. 

All of her teammates were already in the bus when she got there. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her coach’s seat still empty, a sigh that was cut short when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, causing her whole body to grow tense. 

“Twice in one morning? Hope you won’t be making a habit of this, kid.” The voice said behind her. 

Korra turned to face the woman. “Twice? What do you mean twice? I’ve been here the whole time! I was just umm… _think Korra think_ … taking a head count for you! And would you look at that,” She turned and began pointing at some of her teammates at random, “17, 18,19, 20. Yup, we’re all here! All on time and ready!” She turned back towards her coach, her hand behind her head and a grin on her face.

The tall woman just crossed her arms and gestured for Korra to take her seat with her head.

“Right! I’m gonna go sit down, talk to ya at the rink Coach!”

She practically ran down the aisle towards the smiling green eyed girl and squeezed past her to her regular window seat.

“What’s so funny?” Korra asked as she stared at her teammate quizzically. 

Opal reached over and fixed the half popped collar of Korra’s button up. “Had to rush a bit did we?”

_Shit._ “Yeah… uh… my stuff was kind of everywhere so it took me a while to pack up.”

“Well at least you got here somewhat on time. And that little act at the front of the bus just now was _so_ convincing, I don’t see how Coach wouldn’t believe it.”

“Right?! I thought it was pretty clever.” Korra replied as she leaned back in her seat.

“I was joking Kor… you’re a total idiot.”

Korra just stuck her tongue out at the girl whilst putting in her earbuds, resting her head against the seat and pressing play on her phone, letting the music drown out the rest of the sounds and again rebuilding her focus for the upcoming game.

The bus ride didn’t take long, the town was quite small so the arena couldn’t have been too far anyways. The size of the town would never have led Korra to believe that they had such a nice facility, a large dome sticking out on the roof atop tall brick walls, Rabaroo banners hanging from the overhang by the entrance. The inside was just as grand, with stands going all the way around the ice decorated in Rabaroo colours, and large locker rooms with tunnels leading to either side’s respective benches. It only made Korra more anxious to play, to get that first step on the ice, get that first warm up lap in, touch the puck for the first time.   

She left her earbuds in as she went through her pre-game steps; un-taping and re-taping her stick, waxing the blade, sharpening her skates, and getting dressed in the same order as she did before every game, throwing her jersey on last. She still had a few minutes to spare before their coach came in to give them their pre-game prep, which was a rarity for Korra, as this weekend demonstrated she was usually late for most things. She took the time to sit back and focus on the music coming from her earbuds, closing her eyes and completely shutting everything out around her. It was game time. _Think hockey_. She could see herself toe-dragging by defenders, deflecting shots from the point towards the net. She was in the zone. Nothing could take her out or break her focus this time, not even Asa—

_Ding._

She looked down at her phone. 

_A - New iMessage  
_ _Good luck!_

Okay so maybe that was a lie, of course Asami would be enough to break her focus from the game. _Seriously, that damn woman._  

The locker room door opened just as she thumbed to her messages app. _Shit._  

“Listen up ladies!” 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to their coach. No more sounds of velcro being adjusted or tape squeaking as it was wrapped around shin pads. Only silence. Korra pulled her earbuds and silenced her phone before setting it down on the bench beside her leg. She tried her best to concentrate on what her coach was saying, but her brain was already working on a reply. 

Their coach went on with her speech. “We went over everything before leaving yesterday, you all know your assignments.” She looked at the tall, green eyed defender, “Kuvira don’t forget to cover their captain Adi in our own zone, she loves to push in front of the net and she’ll give you a battle in the corners.”

Kuvira simply nodded in understanding.

“Korra’s line starts first. Opal, the left defender playing against your line is strong but slow, use your speed to your advantage and chip the puck by her as often as you can.”

“Got it!”

“Korra and Jinora that means you have to be available as an option when she does.”

“Yes coach!” The two replied in unison.

“Alright, it’s almost time.” She shifted her gaze back to Korra, “Get your team ready, captain.”

Korra nodded and quickly checked her phone one last time as her coach left the room.

_A - New iMessage  
_ _Don’t forget that goal you promised me ;)_  

A smile appeared on her face. Whatever difficulty she had focusing before was gone now. This new _assignment_ brought her right back into it. It motivated her even more than the one coach had given her. _Play well, score, and she’ll be at your next game._ She couldn’t tell if it was excitement or nervousness coursing through her veins, but either way it had her pumped. She was ready. _We’ve got this._ She looked about the room to find all her teammates’ eyes on her, waiting for her to say something. 

She shot up to her feet. “Everyone up ladies!”

And just like that everyone was moving, even Kuvira. The calm that had fallen over the room while their coach gave them her pre-game speech was now gone. It only took a few seconds for Korra to get everyone standing in the middle of the room, huddled tightly around her.

She turned on the spot, looking at all the anxious faces staring back at her. “Semi-finals ladies. Don’t forget your assignments, play as a team and have fun.” They all nodded back at her, she watched and waiting for a moment before continuing. “Now let’s get out there and kick some Rabaroo ass!” 

Various cheers from her teammates filled the room as they bunched in even tighter around her. “Republic City on three! 1, 2, 3”

The resounding “REPUBLIC CITY!” that erupted from their huddle was so loud Korra was sure it could be heard from the hallway. They were ready.

Everyone was pumped now, breaking apart to go back to their bags to get their gloves, put on their helmets and snap their facemasks in place. Korra did the same and then waited for everyone by the doorway as she usually does, using her stick to give them a tap of encouragement on their shin pads as they walked out of the room. She followed the last player out, closing the door and taking a deep breath as she made her way towards the ice, her nerves and excitement were building up with every step she took. 

She could already hear it. _Rabaroos! Rabaroos!_ The home crowd cheers echoing off the cement walls, getting amplified all the way down the tunnel, growing louder and louder as she neared the bench. She paused for a minute before taking that final step into the open part of the arena, gripping her stick tight and bouncing from foot to foot as she tried to calm herself. _Focus Korra._ She let out a breath and stepped onto their bench. 

As soon as she stepped on the ice and took those first few strides, all the cheers and noise of the crowd seemed to fade away. The cold air and the smell of freshly cleaned ice filled her nose as she took her warm up skate, her nerves settling with every lap she took. Finally the pucks came out, spewing across the still slightly wet ice into their zone from their bench. Korra skated a little faster by the collection of pucks, picking one up and handling it back and forth as she took her final laps. She watched the seconds count down on the clock until the buzzer sounded to end their warm up, _let’s go._

The first period was underway, and since the first puck drop it was clear how badly both teams wanted to win, shifts were kept short and intensity kept high. There wasn’t too much huffing and puffing going on on the bench, which made their coach happy as their conditioning was paying off. Korra could see the focus in her teammates’ eyes as she looked down the bench, which only made her want to play harder. 

The period finished scoreless, each team getting good opportunities but unable to finish. Thus far they had executed their assignments perfectly; Kuvira was managing the opposing team’s captain with ease, and Opal was getting around her defender every chance she got. Had it not have been for the other team’s goalie they’d already be up by a few goals.

Both teams seemed on equal footing for the majority of the second period, but as it neared the end it was becoming evident that RCHS speed and endurance was beginning to take over the game. 

_CLANG!_ Korra’s second post of the game. _Fuck!_ They were playing well but frustration was starting to get to Korra. The period was almost up and they still hadn’t found a way to get a puck by the Rabaroo net minder. Of all games to have trouble scoring, this is the one where it had to happen. She had to score. Not only for the win but for her own reasons as well, _I told her I’d score…_ She couldn’t let it get to her, she had to stay focused, _work hard and it’ll happen_. 

There wasn’t much time left in the third and Korra could swear that there hadn’t been a whistle all period. Everyone was getting tired, there wasn’t the same calmness there was on the bench in the first period. Heads were hanging low and players were taking deep breaths trying to get enough air into their lungs after every hard shift. The Rabaroos reorganized during the intermission, lines were switched and players were playing in different positions than RCHS had originally set up to face. Their captain was now on defence facing off against Opal’s speed, which the tall player managed to stop everytime. The new center that took their captain’s place was dirty and took cheap shots as she fought to gain ground against Kuvira in front of the net. Kuvira was never one to remain level headed about anything, and now was no different. She had already gotten two penalties, and in a game this tight they couldn’t afford another.

Korra had just got on the bench from her most recent shift full of hard fought corner battles and blocked shots. She was huffing hard, arm draped over the boards, and head hanging low. Her lungs burned as they struggled to get the air they needed, but she couldn’t focus on that, a few more minutes and then she could collapse if need be.

The Rabaroos were getting tired too, RCHS had managed to keep them pinned in their zone for the past minute and a half and their play was getting sloppy. They had to score now if they wanted to avoid overtime. 

Just as she got her breathing back to a normal rate and brought her head back up, she saw one of her players fall, the referee’s arm shooting up immediately. _Delayed penalty, this is it._ There was yelling going on around her, her head quickly turned to see their goalie skating fast towards the bench. And then there it was, a tap on her back. She didn’t even need to turn around, it was all the confirmation she needed. Energy coursed through her veins again, she gripped the boards and swung her legs over onto the ice. She skated into the Rabaroo zone on the opposite side of the ice from where the play was happening, leaving her all alone and unmarked at the top of the circle. The Rabroo coach was yelling and pointing frantically at her, calling for their players to get someone on her, but they wouldn’t be quick enough, thanks to a great heads up pass from her teammate the puck was already on its way. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the goalie making her way into position, she needed to put this in. Time seemed to slow down as the puck landed on her stick, she looked up towards the net as she began her shot, noticing the opening that was closing on the short side. _Fuck_. She was pulling the puck by her feet when she noticed Jinora standing next to the far post taping her stick on the ice for the pass. If she passed it Jinora would have the open net, she knew it was what she should do, the smart play. But something else came to mind, _Asami_ … If she scored this then the woman who had taken over her thoughts would be at her game. She wanted to score herself, _needed_ to score herself. She only had a split second to make the decision, try for the goal or send it to Jinora for a shot at an open net. She couldn’t hear the crowd yelling anymore, nor the sound of the players skates as the closed in on her. Time was running out, she had to decide now.

The puck hit the back of the net and the red light went off just as the buzzer to end the period sounded.Cheers erupted from the bench and RCHS players immediately began flooding onto the ice and jumping on the big pile up that was already forming on their goalie. They had won, it was their toughest game of the season but they had overcome. The huddle finally broke up and players slowly started skating towards center ice to shake hands with the already lined-up Rabaroos. Korra gave each player a tap on the shins as they skated by her, telling them all how great they played. 

Jinora was the last one to skate towards her, with a smile so big it almost took over her whole face. Korra couldn’t help but smile back at her, “nice shot freshman.” 

“Nice pass,” she replied as she nudged Korra on the arm before skating to line up behind the rest of their teammates.

It was bittersweet. Walking away with a win after such a hard fought game felt amazing, but Korra couldn’t help but feel a little selfish wanting the goal for herself. Any other game there would have been no hesitation, but this goal…she promised it to someone else… 

The bus ride home was nothing like the one on the way there. Instead of the quiet and focused teammates she had before the game, everyone was now loud and excited, still on a high from the win. Everyone went on about different plays they made during the game, or the almost chances they had, or the calls that the ref should have made. Korra however was the only one not taking part in the excitement, finding herself with her earphones in and her head against the window just as she did on the way there, her thoughts were elsewhere. Normally she’d be in on the celebrations with the rest of her teammates, but not tonight. She couldn’t help but check her phone every minute or so, racking her brain for a possible response to send her teacher and how she couldn’t deliver on her promise. But they got the win after all, the game was over and they were headed to the finals back at RCHS next weekend. _That should be enough shouldn’t it? Fuck…_


	25. Jersey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeellllllloooooooooo! Wow I am so so so horrible. Honestly I am so sorry this took ages :(  
> But alas, here it is, the next chapter! :)  
> I'm gonna stop promising you guys when the next chapter is gonna come out because I can never keep them but just know that I will get it out as soon as I possibly can, the good bits are coming so keep reading!  
> Also leave me comments guys! They are what motivate me to keep writing and I love reading them all! Kudos and even hits are also greatly appreciated! Thank you all so much!  
> Hope you like it :D
> 
> As always thank you **Thief21** for making this legible!!
> 
> Also I deleted that announcement chapter in case any of you were wondering why the chapter numbering has switched up!

Her hand searched frantically through her sheets as she woke up, feeling for the only thing that was her connection to Korra during this unbearable weekend. _Unbearable? Really Asami? It’s been two days… man you’ve got it bad._ As much as she chided herself she still couldn’t help herself from smiling as she finally found the device hidden underneath the pillow on the empty side of the bed. She brought it to her face and squinted at the screen as she pressed the home button to wake it, dropping it almost immediately as the brightness stung her eyes. _Jesus Fuck!_ She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before trying again. Disappointment hit her as her eyes adjusted to the light emitting from her phone. _As if Mondays aren’t bad enough already…_ _Why wouldn’t she message me_? She attempted to shake the thoughts from her mind, trying to rationalize to herself that there was more than likely a logical explanation as to why she didn’t have a notification from the girl who was causing her to fall deeper and deeper into her feelings. But it was easier said than done. _Come on Sato._ Asami Sato is a logical woman, but no matter how hard she tried the pit in her stomach would not let up. _Shit…_

\----------------------------------------

As per usual when she showed up for their early morning _meetings_ , there was only one car in the parking lot when she pulled in. Her pace was a little faster this morning, the excitement of what her sir would say about her new found evidence proved to be too much. It had been in the back of her mind all weekend, how this surely had to be enough to finally ruin Korra and satisfy the revenge she had so desperately desired for so long. She had it, concrete proof that there was something going on between the student and their teacher, she could only smile as she studied the picture on her phone. There was no disputing the fact that it was indeed Miss Sato, wearing a blue RCHS shirt. _We’ve got them this time_. 

There was no sign of life in the school, had it not have been for the two cars in the parking lot it would have looked completely deserted. This is how the two of them liked it to be, it left them with more freedom to partake in their… _activities_. Her footsteps echoed down the empty hall as she made her way towards his office. Ever since principal Tenzin was back full time it had proved to be too risky to fool around in their favorite spot, so Mr Tarrlok’s office had to do.   

She opened her mouth to speak as she raised her hand to knock on the frame of the open door but her teacher beat her to it. 

“You’re late.” He stated without looking up from his desk.

It was unlike Kuvira, she ran her life with precision and purpose. However she couldn’t argue, she was in fact late. 

“Close the door behind you.” He continued.

She did as instructed, keeping the handle turned so that it made no sound when it latched closed. She made her way to the long brown haired man as he continued to scribble down notes on the sheet of paper in front of him.

“Yeah, long weekend.” She was in no mood for what little small talk they usually partook in. “Let’s get to it shall we?”

“Yes, let's.” He replied as he set his pen down and turned to face his student. 

She walked towards him as he sat cross legged in his chair, chin resting against intertwined fingers as his elbows were set on the armrests of his chair. 

“The picture,” her hands slid up his thighs, “what do you think of it?” 

“There is no denying that it is in fact Miss Sato.”

His lackluster response didn’t deter her from uncrossing his legs and finding her place in his lap. “And in a RCHS t-shirt on top of that.”

“Yes, there’s also that.”

She unlaced his fingers and placed his hands on her hips as her lips found his neck, whispering into it as she began to grind her hips into his. “Time to make our move.” 

Rather than guide her movements as he usually did, Mr Tarrlok’s hands instead pushed her hips back, rendering her grinding motion useless. She pried her lips from his neck, confusion written all over her face.

“Show it to me.” He commanded.

Her face morphed into a grin as she slipped her phone out of her back pocket, bringing up the photo and handing it over to her teacher, once again finding his neck as she did. Her kisses made their way up to his ear, lightly capturing his earlobe between her teeth. 

“This is good… ” 

“I’m nothing if not efficient.” She replied as she continued her work.

“Not efficient enough it would seem.”

Her eyes shot open.

“Tell me,” he went on, “is there anything in this photo to prove that this is our _Avatar’s_ phone?”

She heard her phone lock and felt it being slipped back into her back pocket. She pulled back to face him once more, her hands balling into fists. 

“What exactly are you getting at? You said it yourself, there’s no denying that is Miss Sato in the photo. Surely it’s enough to allow us to both get the revenge we want.”

The loud sound of a powerful car engine pulling up onto school grounds tore his attention from her. She followed his gaze to the window only to see a black and chrome Audi turning into a parking lot.

“I can’t bring this to the attention of the faculty.” He said as he pushed her hips back enough to force her to stand. “It’s not concrete enough.”

“Your word as a teacher won’t render it concrete enough?! She’s wearing an RCHS Hockey shirt for fucks sake!”

“I could argue that it could be your shirt.” Was all he retorted as he began to gather the papers on his desk.

“You’re sick.”

He began to make his way out of his office, answering without making eye contact. “I need more.” 

She stood between him and the door, blocking his exit and forcing him to meet her eyes. “I?”

“We.” He waved her off. “I mean we.”

His gaze turned back to the window as the car door opened. “Unfortunately, due to your tardiness, our meeting has to be cut short. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he made his way around her, “alert me as soon as you have more.”

She watched him walk by her and out of the office. Her hands gripped so tightly into fists that she could feel her nails pressing into her palms. The sound of a car door shutting pulling her focus back to the window to see a tall raven haired woman getting out of the car that had intrigued her teacher so much earlier. She watched as the woman made her way toward the main entrance, _you’ll get what’s coming to you._

She pulled her phone back out to examine the almost sure proof she had, but as she thumbed through her pictures the screenshot was no longer there. She looked back at the door out of the office, _what are you up to?_  

\----------------------------------------

A tall silver haired woman had just entered the school as she closed her car door. _Perfect._ She quickened her pace in an attempt to catch up with Lin in hopes of getting news about how the weekend went. She could have just checked online she supposed, but she’d found herself lacking time this morning. Besides, this way she would be going straight to the source. Sadly it wasn’t the women’s hockey coach she found as she opened the door, instead she found the last person she would want to run into. _This Monday just keeps getting better and better…_

“Miss Sato.” He greeted her as he open the door the rest of the way for her. “I thought that was you walking up the stairs.”

“Good morning Mr Tarrlok.” She replied with the best fake smile she could manage.

“A good morning it is indeed.” He replied with his regular sly grin as his gaze followed up and down her body, admiring the way her curves were evident even through the blazer she wore today.

He always left an unsettled feeling in her stomach, something about his motives always seemed untrue. “Yes… If you’ll excuse me Mr Tarrlok, I have to stop at the teacher’s lounge before going to my office.”

“Allow me to accompany you, I’m heading there as well. I believe that Coach Lin is the only one here, I’ll save you the hassle of having to engage in small talk with the simple folk that make up the rest of this faculty…” He went on for what seemed like forever making the walk to the teacher’s lounge seem to be miles long, full of fake smiles and laughs, “... and so you see Miss Sato, you and I are the same, a cut above the rest of these simpletons. If someone like you and I ran this school rather than that fool Tenzin, imagine how much better off it would be. Someone should make a motion.”

They had finally reached the lounge. She reached for the door quickly, desperate to be in the presence of someone other than the man next to her. “Everyone is entitled to their opinions,” she replied after his monologue finally reached a stopping point.

Tarrlok followed her inside. “Opinion has nothing to do with it-”

“Coach! How are you this morning?” Asami cut him off as Lin came into sight, Mr Tarrlok exasperating behind her.

The silver haired woman took her eyes from the newspaper she was reading, her usual serious face on. “Miss Sato.”

“How was the game this weekend?” Asami asked as she set her bags down on a chair next to the main table.

“Yes Coach, do tell us how our hockey team did.” Sarcasm evident in his voice.

“We won.” It was evident that Coach Lin had no tolerance for Mr Tarrlok.

Asami stopped what she was doing and looked up and the older woman. _Okay… so then why no message?_

A sly grin formed on Tarrlok’s face, his eyes discreetly shifting over to Asami. “And what of our beloved Avatar?”

“She played well.”

“Descriptive.” He moved over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

_He does have a point…_ She needed details. “What was the score?”

Coach’s mood lightened instantly as she turned her attention to Asami—well as much as Lin’s mood can lighten, which isn’t much. “1-0. It would have been a blowout if it hadn’t been for that Rabaroo netminder.”

Asami treaded carefully, watching what she said when it came to Korra, always trying not to seem too eager and raise suspicion. She racked her brain for ways to discreetly ask the question she needed answered, but before she could Mr Tarrlok beat her to it.

“Our prodigy player saved the day did she?” The tall man asked as he peered over his shoulder.

It wasn’t the way she would have worded it, but the question had been asked.

Lin’s mood shifted again as Tarrlok spoke. “Actually Tarrlok, Tenzin’s daughter scored.” 

_So that’s why I didn’t get a message… she didn’t score. She thinks I was actually serious. She’s too cute for her own good..._

Lin folded up the newspaper and set it on the table before getting up to leave. “Korra did set up the goal however.”

Tarrlok raised his cup to his lips as his grin grew, eyeing Asami the whole time. “Avatar to the rescue. Lucky for us we’ll get to see it first hand at finals this weekend, isn’t that right Miss Sato?”

_God this guy is a creep._ “I suppose so.”

“I encourage you to come to the game and ask the players for their away jerseys. We want as much RCHS support as possible.”

Before Mr Tarrlok could get anything else out, Asami quickly gathered the papers from her bin and followed Coach Lin out of the room, the walk to the teacher’s lounge with Mr Tarrlok was more than enough time spent with him for the day. “Enjoy your day Mr Tarrlok.”

“You as well Miss Sato. Think about what I said.”

She gave him her best smile and headed out the door.

Tarrlok’s eyes never left Miss Sato’s form as she walked away. _Soon you’ll see things my way._  

Asami’s walk to her office was much more enjoyable than the one to the teacher’s lounge. Finally she was done having to endure that pompous ass. By this point it didn’t even matter, her head was already preoccupied by other thoughts. That disappointed feeling from this morning was long gone, and now she just couldn’t wait to see her. A smile forming on her face as Korra took over more and more of her thoughts. _What a dork._

\----------------------------------------

Girls never got to Korra, she’d always been able to handle herself. Her confidence was occasionally taken as cockiness, but with her charm she was quick to disprove it. When it came to Miss Sato though, everything was out the window, all of her comforts and abilities gone. This morning proved to be the worst case yet. She had made a promise and didn’t follow through on it. Not just any promise, a hockey promise. A promise she should be able to keep. And it wasn’t a promise to just anyone, it was to her, that god damned woman who was all she could think about. 

She paused for a moment in the middle of the walkway to the main entrance. She had Miss Sato first period and nerves had gotten the best of her. Her feet wouldn’t move. In fact nothing would. She just stood there, staring at the entrance, feet firmly planted to the ground and thumbs hooked in the shoulder straps of her school bag. _Fuck._

“And they return victorious!!”

She felt the hand on her shoulder but didn’t acknowledge it enough to give the boy a response. 

“Never doubted ya for a second bro!”

The hand squeezed tighter on her shoulder, but again, she couldn’t respond.

“Well someone is deep in thought.” 

When she once again offered no response, the hand left her shoulder began waving in front of her face. “Hello? Earth to Korra.”

It was enough to snap her out of her trance, turning to face her best friend. “Hey Bo.”

“Good, you’re alive.”

“Hmm?” She gave him a confused look.

“You’ve been standing here frozen for the past few minutes.” He gave her a nudge. “What’s up with you?” 

She sighed and looked down at her feet. “I didn’t do it Bo…”

“Didn’t do what?” It was his turn to be confused now.

“I didn’t score. I promised her I would…”

“Promised who?”

“Her Bo. You know…” She tried to get him to understand without saying her teacher’s name out loud.

After a moment of thought he finally clicked in. “Ohhhhhh! Right! Wow, sorry, took me a while there.”

“Welcome to the conversation bud.”

“Wait let me get this straight, you’re freaking out because you didn’t score after you told her you would?”

“Yeah.” She looked down again.

“Wow you’ve got it bad...”

She quickly brought her head back up to face her friend. “What?! How do you figure?”

“Dude it’s hockey. You can’t predict what’s gonna happen. She for sure knows that.”

“Part of me knows that, but I can’t help over thinking it Bo. I just want her to come this weekend.”

He put his hand on her shoulder, “Stop freaking out Kor, she’s gonna come.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

“Please. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I’m surprised the whole school hasn’t figured it out yet.”

“It’s not like we’ve gotten up on stage and announced it to the student body bud.”

“Based on the drool that comes out of your mouth whenever you look at her you might as well have.”

“I do not drool!” She protested.

“Practically. And she’s just as bad.”

“But-”

He put his hand up cutting her off, “Don’t even Kor, you know I’m right.” 

“I hate when you’re right.” She crossed her arms.

He turned to walk towards the entrance, looking back over his shoulder as he walked away, “Now let’s go, the bell rang while you were frozen in time for a while there.”

No matter how much her friend tried to reassure her, she still couldn’t shake the nerves. Nerves she fought with each step took towards the school. Bolin kept trying to wave her on but she just couldn’t go any faster, _maybe if I’m late she’ll already be in her classroom so I won’t see her. Yeah that makes sense. I’m late all the time anyways, what’s one more time?_

Bolin was already at the steps, “Dude let’s go!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She made little effort to quicken her pace. “Don’t you wanna catch Opal before homeroom anyways?”

The boy's eyes opened wide at the realization, “You’re totally right!” He turned to go up the last couple stairs, yelling over his shoulder as he did, “catch ya later turtle!”

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the square shouldered boy, excusing himself as he pushed his way through the crowd of students also rushing to get in before the bell rang again to signify the start of homeroom. She watched as they walked by her, expecting them to give her confused looks as she clearly was in no rush to get anywhere, but none came. _I guess everyone else is used to me being late just as much as the teachers are…_

The bell finally rang as she put her hand on the door handle to the main entrance, opening it up slowly and peeking her head inside the small space to find quiet empty hallways. _Perfect_. She could now walk at a normal pace, each step no longer a fight, nerves almost completely out of her system. She still had to get down the hallway to Mrs Izumi’s homeroom of course, but with each step she regained more and more confidence. She wasn’t going to be passing by the teacher’s lounge so there was no risk there, the only other place she could be… _shit._ She hadn’t factored this into her equation. She stopped dead in her tracks. Mrs Pema’s office was a couple doors before Mrs Izumi’s classroom, _she wouldn’t be in her office already would she? She’s for sure out socializing with the other teachers in the lounge. Yeah, she’s a sociable girl. No worries._ She stood rationalizing her thoughts to herself a another minute or so, _fuck it_ being the lastwords to run through her head as she started towards the classroom two doors down. What started off as a walk slowly turned into a run the more her nerves began to once again take hold of her. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway as she made her way to homeroom, the loudest steps coming when she came to an abrupt full stop in front of the open door, causing everyone’s eyes to turn to her.  

Mrs Izumi was the last one to turn to her, her face expressionless. “Korra,” she began with the unimpressed tone she typically used to address Korra with when she was late, “nice of you to join us.”

She put her hand behind her head as a sheepish grin formed on her face, “Well Mrs Izumi… uh, you see the thing is… I um… ”

Her teacher simply put her hand up to cut her off. “That’s enough. Just take your detention slip and have seat.”

She sighed and walked over to retrieve the yellow piece of paper from her teacher before finding her place next to Bolin. 

“That’s rough bud.” Bolin whispered from across the aisle. 

Korra cocked her brow and flipped the slip over to show her best friend, “she already had it filled out and everything… ”

“Well you are late for pretty much everything… I wouldn’t be surprised if she had one prepared for you every morning.” The boy responded as he stifled a laugh.

“Shut up Bo.” She shot at him as she punched him from across the aisle.

“Care to make it two Korra?” Their teacher asked from the front of the room.

“No, I’m good thanks.” She responded quickly.

“Then I suggest you pay attention and refrain from assaulting your classmates.”

She could hear Bolin snickering beside her.

“Oh I’ll show him assaulting.” She muffled under her breath as she crossed her arms and slouched in her chair.

“What was that?” Mrs Izumi asked as she peered over her glasses. 

_Shit._ “Nothing Mrs Izumi!” she replied and sat back up straight in her chair.

Her teacher wasn’t buying it, the woman lifted her head up to face them fully. “Why is it always you two?”

She and Bolin both shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads with only Bolin responding, “Luck?”

Quiet laughter could be heard throughout the classroom, laughter that was instantly replaced with silence when Mrs Izumi spoke and pointed to the empty desk at the other end of the classroom, “Korra.” 

“What! Why me?!” Korra protested as she pointed to herself with one hand and to Bolin with the other. “He’s the one who said the comment!”

Her teacher didn’t say a word or crack her resolve. 

“Ugghh, fine.” She responded as she got up and collected her things, sticking her tongue out at Bolin before making her way across the room.

She slumped into her chair when she got there, crossing her arms to further display her obvious displeasure.

Thankfully homeroom only lasted for about 10 minutes, and after being late it meant that Korra only sat there for about half the time before the bell rang to let them out and get ready for their first class… which was english, _yay_. It was going to ring any minute to let them out, which meant she would have about 5 minutes to devise a plan to get out of the certain awkwardness that awaited her. Being a few minutes late, yeah Korra was guilty of that a couple times—okay more than a couple times... but missing a class all together, never. Avoiding her in the hallway was one thing, avoid her in a class that she taught would be a little tougher. _Maybe I could… no that won’t work… maybe I’ll just… no not that either… or what if I… wow that’s the dumbest idea yet Korra._ She was running out of ideas fast and had yet to think of a proper plan. 

Someone clearing their throat broke her out of her inner monologue, she looked up to find Mrs Izumi standing at the front of the class.

“Staying longer won’t make up for you being late Korra, nor will it get you out of detention.”

“Staying longer?” She looked at her confused. 

“The bell rang a couple minutes ago, your next class will be starting soon. Unless you’re trying to be late twice in a row.” Her teacher clarified as she gestured towards the door.

_Twice in one day? God damn this woman._ “Nope! Not at all! Thank you Mrs Izumi” She collected her things as she got up, speeding out of the classroom and stopping briefly just before leaving to face her teacher, “and sorry for being late.”

“I’d say don’t let it happen again but then I would have prepared all of these slips for nothing.” Mrs Izumi flashed a stack of empty yellow forms.

She must have seen Korra’s mouth opening and closing as she searched for her words because the woman just shook her head and waved her out. Korra was thankful and happily obliged, leaving the classroom as quickly as she could.

The hallway was basically empty as she walked out of homeroom, everyone already in their first period classes. She walked quickly towards her locker, picking up where she left off before Mrs Izumi interrupted her. _Well if I’m late for next class at least she won’t really be able to talk to me since she’ll already be lecturing, and I could just sit closer to the door and then escape really quick as soon as the bell rings._ She stopped and smiled, pleased with herself that she finally came up with an acceptable game plan. _Yeah that works._ “That totally works.”

She felt warm breath on her ear as someone whispered into it. “What works?”

Her whole body went tense, she had no time to react before she could register that she was being pulled into an office and slammed into the recently closed door. Soft warm lips pressed against hers moments later, slender fingers framing her face, jasmine scent filling her nose. Her hands instinctively made their way to the woman’s hips as the kisses made their way across her cheek to her ear.

Another whisper. “I’m going to need your Jersey.”

“Wha… what?” She pushed the hips she was holding backwards, causing the woman to remove her lips from her cheek and stand back. Whatever coherent thoughts she had left in her head vanished the minute she looked into those deep emerald eyes staring back at her. The eyes she craved to look into all weekend, the ones she only got to see in the amazing, knee buckling photo she received two nights ago.

“Jersey?” It was all she could do to get the one word out.

The woman smiled back at her as she rubbed her thumb over her cheek. “I need something to show my school spirit for your game this Sunday.”

Korra’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. “Wait! You’re gonna come?”

Asami kissed her cheek again, “Of course I am.”

Her grip on her teacher’s hips softened as she moved her cheek away from those red painted lips. “But I didn’t score…”

She felt a hand on her other cheek, turning her head to face the woman before her. “You’re a dork, you know that?”

Korra couldn’t help but smile, surging forwards to capture her teacher’s lips as she pulled her hips up against her own. “Only sometimes.”

“All of the time.” She smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

“Forehead kisses eh?” Korra’s cockiness was back, all her nerves from this morning now non-existent. 

“Yeah, forehead kisses.” She replied with a smile as she pulled Korra off the door so she could open it. “Now hurry up and get your things for class so you’re not late twice in one day.”

“What?! How did you know I was late for homeroom?!”

The older woman just laughed, as she walked out of her office. “Well I wasn’t sure until just now, but I would have bet money that it was you running down the hall this morning.”

Korra crossed her arms and put on a fake pout. “Ass.”

“Careful,” the woman purposefully flipped her hair as she turned back to face her student, “keep talking like that and I’ll change my mind about not giving you detention if you’re late.”

Korra had to reel her jaw up off the floor before she could speak again. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Her teacher walked back towards her, putting her hand behind her neck and pulling her close to press their lips together once she was back in the office. 

Korra let out a moan of disapproval as their lips parted, letting herself fall into those green pools looking back at her. 

“Try me.” Asami winked at her as her hand left her neck.

Korra could only stand there slack-jawed as the woman turned and walked away, watching her hips sway as she turned down the hallway. _This woman… I can’t… she’s just… I just…_ “I love you… ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, side note: forehead kisses are kind of a thing for me, like the next level of seriousness, idk why. So yeah, that's why there's that bit in there.
> 
> Comments people, I need them! Tell me what you liked/didn't like, or tell me how much I suck for taking this long, whatever works :D
> 
> Thankssssss :))))


	26. Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Again it has been an eternity since the last update, but it's extra extra long so hopefully that makes up for it! (Over 10k words to be precise, longest chapter yet, woohoo!) There's a whole lot happening in this chapter so I was very tempted to break it up into two parts but you guys have been so patient with me that I couldn't do that to ya!
> 
> So here it is, chapter 26, let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you all for reading :D
> 
> Again, thank you very much to **Thief21** for going through and catching everything!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also don't forget to check out the awesome surprise at the end ;)

She stood there mouth agape for what seemed like forever, feet glued to the floor unable to move. Instead, she just stared out the door of her teacher’s office into the hallway, mentally berating herself. _Did I just say that out loud? Nah I couldn’t have, I mean we’ve only been doing this for a few weeks. Fuck… I totally said it. What’s wrong with me? Shit fuck shit._ And that’s when the realization hit her, her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut. _I hope she didn’t hear me._ Finally able to move her feet, quickly crossing the remaining space between her and the door, hiding behind the frame as she discretely edged her head out into the hallway. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she found it was empty. _She would have for sure come back if she heard, probably with some witty comment or something knowing her. Yeah that’s way more likely. Thank fuck._ She brought her head back into the office, taking a moment to compose herself and lean against the wall. She smiled to herself, quite convinced by her own reasoning. _Yeah everything is totally fine._ But her contentment only lasted a few seconds, _wait… empty halls… that means that everyone is already… FUCKKK._ She quickly peeled herself off the wall and took off down the hallway, sprinting around corners and up stairwells.

“Of course I’d be late twice in one day.” She said aloud to herself as she pushed through the stairwell door on the fourth floor.

She could see it, room 433, only a few more meters away. The bell started to go off, but she still had a few seconds before it stopped, the sound of her steps echoing down the hall as her feet made contact with the floor.  

The ringing ended just as her foot crossed the threshold into the classroom. 

“Totally in before the bell rang. Not late whatsoever, 100% on time.” She quickly blurted out as she blew by her teacher’s desk and threw herself into her chair.

Her panting didn’t stop the lopsided grin from forming on her face as she stared at her teacher waiting for a response, as it seemed the rest of the class was as well. She was only met with a half scowl however, one she could only assume was for show, or so she hoped. 

“Dude what the hell?” she could hear Bolin whisper from across the aisle, but she just ignored him and began to get out her books.

Finally her teacher began to speak, “Well Korra, technically you’re supposed to be in your seat when the bell starts to ring.” The woman’s face shifted halfway through her sentence from a scowl to something more mischievous, “but as I hear it, you’ve been given a detention for being late once already today, correct?”

Quiet snickering could be heard about the classroom, causing Korra to reluctantly look up at her. _Yup, she’s totally an ass. I’m gonna get her back for this._ “Yes Miss Sato.” She grumbled. 

“In that case, I’ll let you off the hook this time. But don’t be late for my class again, clear?”

“Crystal.” She sassed as a grin once again found itself on her lips.

“Do you want to try that answer again? Or should I just hand you this already filled in slip? Seems to already have your name on it and everything.” She asked holding up that dreaded yellow piece of paper.

_A-S-S._ “Sorry, yes it’s clear.”

“Excellent.” The woman’s grin only got bigger as she put the slip back down and began her lecture.

Bolin could barely contain his laughter next to her, trying his best to keep his voice at a whisper. “Kor they all have them!”

She just sank deeper into her chair, “Yeah, hilarious.”

Thankfully the rest of class went by smoothly, or what Korra considered to be smoothly. As much as she convinced herself that she was in the clear earlier from her confession, she still couldn’t help but feel that little bit of worry that there was some slight chance that Asami did in fact hear her. So class was spent avoiding those captivating green eyes and actually looking like she was paying attention for once. Anytime Asami would flash her that ‘I’m totally winning’ smile, Korra would not so discretely bury her nose in her book. If she stared into those eyes any longer her resolve would crack and she’d lose it all together. So avoiding her was clearly the best option, _such great logic Kor._  

Finally the bell rang, if she could escape into the chaos of the hallway quick enough, she could maybe give herself enough time to sort through her thoughts and organize a way to conduct some damage control. She quickly gathered her belongings as did everyone else, hoping to make a clean getaway and walk past unnoticed with the rest of the students. But things never go as planned do they?

“Korra see me after class.”

Of course they don’t.

Miss Sato’s voice cut through the noise with ease, making its way to Korra’s ears. How could it not? Nothing that woman does goes unnoticed by Korra. Now normally this would be all part of their game, and Korra would have already been working on a game plan all class, but not today. _Greattt._

She sat back down in her seat as the rest of the students filtered through the aisles. “Yes Miss Sato.”

“I’ll wait for ya outside.” Bo said from across the aisle with an almost concerned look as opposed to his normal cheeky grin.

Korra just nodded in response and again turned to her book as she did all class.

The noise quickly died down as the students left, the door latching closed after Bolin walked out, leaving just the two of them. Korra could feel a bead of sweat going down her spine, the silence almost unbearable. _Who are you? Dopping the L bomb. Idiot._

Finally the silence broke with the sound of Asami’s chair being pushed backwards, the legs squeaking against the floor. Whatever control she thought she had earlier was melting away, her thoughts slowly taking her over with every click of Asami’s heels as she got closer. _Fuck, what if she did hear._

Click

_Unnfff. She’s totally wearing heels today. God damn._

Click

_Shit, focus Korra._

Click

_I don’t even have an excuse!_

Click

_Shit shit shit!_

Click

_Think Kor think!_

Click

_She for sure heard._

Click

_She’s gonna think I’m fucking nuts._

Click

_I’m done for._  

The sound of her heels stopped, she was right next to her, not saying anything, waiting.

_She totally heard, she totally heard. Well at least it was fun while it lasted. It’s fine, I totally didn’t mean it anyways. You don’t love her, you’re just infatuated with her. Which is totally understandable, because she’s god damn gorgeous… and funny… and sexy… and smart… and caring… Yeah, definitely just an infatuation, you’re good, you’re good._

The soft touch of Asami’s finger under her chin broke her from her thoughts, forcing her head upwards to face the raven haired woman before her, blue meeting green for the first time all class. 

_Shit. I totally love her._

The woman tapped a finger on Korra’s temple, “You okay in there?”

_Alright, bullshit time, you’ve got this, you’re fine, totally fine._ She managed to put on the best fake smile she could. “Oh yeah, totally okay. The most okay. The okayest.” _Smooth._

Asami gave her a smirk of disbelief, “You know I wasn’t actually going to give you detention right?”

“What?” Korra asked with a cocked brow.

The taller woman put a hand on her hip, “Detention. You were late. This happened just over an hour ago. My, the Avatar is off her game today, is this all because I’m winning?”

“Shit, right, detention. Yeah I totally knew you weren’t gonna give me one.” 

“Because it seemed like you were avoiding me all class, almost looked like you were actually paying attention for once.”

“No no, I’m totally fine.” That’s when Korra finally woke up a bit. “Wait a second, what do you mean you’re winning?!”

Asami’s lips formed a grin, moving the items on Korra’s desk to make room for her to sit, finding Korra’s chin in her fingers once again, pulling Kora closer to her so that she could feel her breath on her lips as the woman spoke. 

“Our little meeting this morning,” she toyed, “you had no answer for me after I left my office.”

Korra’s mouth morphed into a grin, all of her confidence returning to her. _So she didn’t actually hear, thank fucking god. Game back on._ “Yeah, well I was a little shocked by your boldness, it was very unlike you to be so _risqu_ _é_ at school.” She surged forwards to meet the crimson lips before her, only to have them pulled away at the last second.  

The woman stood up and turned to walk back to her desk. “I decided to try some of that Korra impulsiveness. I think it worked to my advantage wouldn’t you say?”

Korra gathered her things and followed behind her. “Well I got a kiss out of it, so I’d say it was to my advantage as well.”

“That may be, but it still puts me in the lead.” She asserted as she got to her desk and began preparing for her next lesson.

“Debateable.” Korra shot back as she walked by the desk towards the door.

Asami didn’t even lift her head from what she was doing, her grin still evident. “Not in the slightest. Enjoy your next class Avatar.”

“I will.” Korra stopped in her tracks, a mischievous grin forming on her lips, “Oh and Miss Sato,” she went on as she turned to walk back towards her teacher’s desk.

“Yes Korra?” The woman still refused to look up from her desk. 

It was Korra’s turn now. _Time for a taste of your own medecine._ She caught the woman’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, pulling the woman closer to her and forcing her to finally pry her eyes from the paper on the desk, crashing her lips into the crimson ones that were pulled away from her minutes ago. She couldn’t help herself but smile into the kiss as the woman’s hands found themselves wrapped around her waist. It was a sign that she was winning the woman over, that Miss Sato was falling more and more into the kiss, which is exactly what Korra wanted, which meant it was time to pull away. The woman let out a moan of disapproval as their lips parted, her face a mix of _more_ and _what the hell_ ,which only made Korra’s grin grow bigger.

“Next time leave the impulsiveness to me.” She leaned in past the woman’s lips, centimeters away from her ear, whispering into it, “I win.”

Her teacher had no response as she walked away, leaving Korra quite content with herself as she left the classroom and closed the door behind her. 

“Well someone seems to be doing better, a little Asami therapy fixed ya all up?” Her best friend greeted her.

“Shut up Bo.” She smiled, giving him a playful eblow in the side. “And I was fine all class!”

The nudge didn’t even phase him, “Yeah, tell that to the sweat that was dripping down your neck.”

The two began to walk down the hall, “You’re seeing things.”

“Really Kor? How long is it gonna take you to realize that nothing gets by me? Best friend, remember?” He asked, pointing back to himself with his thumb.

“At least a while longer I guess.”

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I don’t like seeing my bestie all stressed like that.”

He deserved a smile for that one, “Thanks buddy, but it’s not even an issue anymore, problem now resolved.”

“Fine, play your little game, I’ll get it out of you later… ” He said giving her a smile of his own as he looked back down the hallway, only to throw his arm out in front of Korra and stop them both mid step a second later. 

“What the heck Bo?”

He pointed down the hall, “Speaking of problems...”

At the other end of the corridor there was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with red lipstick making her way towards them as she waved.

“Seems like your _girlfriend_ missed you over the weekend.” It was Bolin’s turn to elbow Korra in the side now.

“Hey baby!” The girl shouted.

Korra’s eyes widened as her head snapped in the direction that Bo was pointing, then back at him. “Fuck! I totally forgot!”

Bolin turned to face her, bringing a hand to his chest to embellish his fake act of surprise, albeit a bad act as he could barely contain his laughter. “Korra! How could you forget your _girlfriend_?!”

Korra grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. “Knock it off Bo! She’s getting closer, help me out!”

“Sorry bro, just got a text from Opal,” he flashed her his phone screen, “gotta get a kiss before class.”

She released him and crossed her arms. “You guys disgust me.”

“Oh stop, you love us.”

“You realize you’re giving me a death sentence right? Remember what happened last time I broke up with her?”

“Yeah well,” he gave her a soft pat on the back—well, soft for Bolin, “Duty calls!”

A softer hand grabbed her other arm, “Baby, there you are!” 

Bolin came in close for a whisper, “Nice knowing ya!” 

Korra watched him with a clenched jaw as he ran away down the hall. _I’ll kill him._

“I was looking for you between homeroom and first period but couldn’t find you, Avatar.”

_Ughh._ She turned to the girl, trying to make her smile as genuine as possible. “Heyy Ila… Sorry about not being around during the break, I was ummm... _making out with the hottest teacher on campus..._ busy.”

“That’s okay honey.” The girl replied as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Korra’s ear, “Missed you over the weekend, there were a few parties I would have liked you to come to.”

_Always a popularity show_. “Sorry, I had hockey.”

“Oh right, you did! God I’m such a terrible girlfriend.”

“Yeah Ila about that…” she started as she brought her hand up behind her head, “Kuvira just made—”

_RING!_

“Shit. Guess we better get to class, see ya at lunch baby!” The girl finished before placing a kiss on Korra’s cheek and heading down the hall, disappearing into the mass of students.

“Greattt… totally… see ya later… _fuck_ ” Korra muttered, Ila being too far to notice her lack of enthusiasm. “Damn I’ve gotta get that sorted.”

“You really do.” A voice from behind her said.

She didn’t even have time to turn her head before seeing Asami walk by, grin evident on the woman’s face as she looked over her shoulder back at Korra.

Korra could only watch the woman walk away down the hall, _I’ve really gotta stop talking to myself._

After a short detention thanks to Mrs Izumi, it was time for lunch. The next half hour belonged to her and the krew to use as they pleased. By the time Korra got to the cafeteria everyone else was already there, Bolin and Opal sitting side by side being all touchy feely, Jinora and Kai across from them being almost as bad, with a broody Mako sitting at the end of the table. Korra navigated her way through the maze of tables, dodging students carrying lunch trays trying to find their seats, weaving through crowds until she finally got to her own seat across from Mako, disappointed to see books laid out in front of her friends.  

“What the heck are you guys doing?” She inquired. “Books aren’t allowed at this table.”

Everyone looked up from their books, Opal the first to answer, “There’s a rumour that Tarrlok is planning a surprise quiz for tomorrow!”

Korra laughed in disbelief, “You’re joking right? You’re definitely joking.”

“Definitely not joking, Jinora just told us.” Opal continued. Jinora was the source to go to, with her Dad being the principal and all, she often had inside information.

“Fuck! Right when we get back from an away weekend?! We already have our final exam at the end of the week!”

“Apparently this quiz is supposed to prep us for Friday.” Jinora explained.

“Well that’s just fucking great!” Korra hung her head in her hands. “I’m screwed.”

“It’s just a quiz Kor, you’ll be fine.” Mako tried to reassure her from across the table.

“Easy for you to say shark brows, you’ve already got enough credits.” Korra snapped back.

“Woah, harsh dude.” Bolin chimed in.

He was right. “Sorry Mako, I’m just stressed, scholarship and all.”

“It’s all good Kor, I get it. We’re here to help if you need it.” Good old Mako, as much as he could be a pain in the ass sometimes, overall he was a great team player.

“Thanks.”

Bolin leaned in close, “Not that you need our help, now that you’ve got your secret tutoring sessions and all,” he winked.

Korra couldn’t help but smile as her mind shifted to thoughts of Asami. _God I love this kid._ “You’re the best Bo.” She went to get up from the table, only to be pulled back down to her seat by her best friend.

“Buuuut you’re gonna have to wait to set that up until after because we’ve got girl business to go over.” He continued at a whisper.

“What Bo come on I’ve gotta-”

“Yeah Kor I’ll totally come and get your books with you!” He cut her off in a purposefully loud tone, announcing it to the rest of the table.

Korra just grumbled. “I’m gonna kill you one day I swear.”

He disregarded her completely, “Be back in a bit guys!” The boy yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Korra away. On a positive note at least this would keep her away from Ila, which she was thankful for.

He led them out of the cafeteria, down to the hall and out the main entrance into the front yard. “Where exactly are we going Bo?”

“The market.” He replied matter of factly. 

Korra gave him a confused look, “And why exactly are we going to the market?”

“Because it’s far away enough from campus where I won’t have to watch my words when talking about girl business, we both know how good I am at that.” 

“This is true, which leads me to my second question, what girl business?”

“Don’t play dumb Kor, you wouldn’t even look at Miss Sato in class this morning, usually you can’t take your eyes off her, or keep your drool in your mouth for that matter.”

“I do not drool!” she yelled as she shoved him.

“Practically. Anyways, spill. Was it still about the goal thing?”

“Uh… no...”

“So then what?”

“I uh… kind of umm… got pulled into her office between homeroom and first period… and-”

“I KNEW THAT’S WHY YOU WERE LATE!” He exclaimed with a sudden excitement, “Sorry, got too excited there, carry on.”

“...and we talked it out, resolved it right away. You were right, it didn’t matter at all.”

“I’m always right, when will you learn?” He puffed his chest. “But wait, why were you freaking out in class then if all went well?”

“I maybe said something stupid…” she started.

“Okay,”

“Like really stupid,”

“Yes,”

“Immensely stupid,”

“Go on,”

“So stupid,”

“JESUS KORRA GET ON WITH IT!”

Korra just stood staring at him, wide-eyed, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

He cleared his throat, “I mean, what did you say Korra?”

“I uh… kind of sort of… said the L word.”

It was Bolin’s turn to go wide-eyed now, bringing his hands to cover his mouth, causing whatever words he made to be muffled.

Korra pulled his hand down, “Can’t understand ya there bud.”

“Not only do you have feelings, but you shared them too! And not just any feeling, but the biggest feeling! I know I keep saying this but I am so proud of you!” He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her in a bear hug.

“Bo..” she struggled to get out, “my ribs… they’re breaking…”

“Shit sorry.” He released her instantly. 

After a few quick coughs and deep inhales to catch her breath she was able to continue. “But like she cleared up after first period, she didn’t actually hear me, so I’m safe." 

Bolin cocked a brow at her, “Why does that make you safe?" 

“Because Bo, who drops the L bomb after a few weeks? She would have thought I was nuts.”

“I told Opal I loved her two days after we started dating. She didn’t think I was nuts.” He said in defence as he crossed his arms.

“Seriously?”

“I have a lot of feelings okay!”

“Now that I will agree with.” Korra laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, not changing his defensive posture.

“Dude, you cry whenever we watch any movie that has talking animals in it.”

“It’s not my fault they are so damn cute!”

Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, she tried to comfort him as best she could without laughing, which proved to be quite the feat. “Yeah of course, it’s totally valid bud.”

“You’re damn right it is!” He forced a smile through a sniffle.

“Now, if you’re done interrogating me and breaking my ribs, can we head back to campus?” she asked as she put her hand around his shoulders, turning him back in the direction of their school.

“Yeah.” He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Oh and if you tell anyone about this—”

“You’ll kill me, I know.” He smiled back at her.

“Good.”

The rest of the day was uneventful, classes started and finished with Korra being on time for all of them, an accomplishment that not one person commended her on, _jerks._ Only the best part of her day remained, hockey practice—and potentially a date with Miss Sato, _tutoring session, I mean tutoring session._ Okay so maybe they were kind of like dates, after all they did usually sleep together afterwards—sleep being the operative word, and it wasn’t always just to study, _totally dates_. Then again dates are things that couples do, and they are not a couple, well not officially, _but maybe we could be officially_. She smiled at the thought of the possibility, of course it would have to be a secret couple, _an official secret couple_. She shook her head, _what is wrong with me? Since when do I want to be in a couple? ...since Asami… fuck._ This woman had her whole world turned inside out, beliefs flipped upside down, _yeah I’m totally setting up a date tonight, tutoring session! I mean tutoring session, goddamn._

Her thoughts had slowed her walk down enough so that the halls once again found themselves empty, with the majority of the students on the main floor or out in the yard waiting for their bus or getting in their cars. _Perfect._

She gave the hallway one last look around before knocking on the door. 

“Come in!” a voice chimed from inside.

To no surprise, Korra opened the door to find the woman sitting at her desk going over blueprints. Her hair was pulled back, all except for one strand that dangled in front of her face as she leaned over her desk studying the diagrams.  

Korra walked in and closed the door behind her, making her way behind her teacher and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Hey gorgeous.”

Asami smiled as she jotted down the remainder of her equation, “I see someone is feeling better.”

Korra turned the woman around to face her, unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips or the red blush on her cheeks the moment she met those emerald orbs,“I uh, missed you this weekend.”

The woman brought her hand to her chest, “Korra, are you getting soft on me?” Mock surprise in her voice.

“What? No! I mean, I didn't actually, well I kind of did, but it was more of a miss you in a ‘I miss toying with you’ kind of way, because I like our little game, not actually because—”

A pair of lips being pushed up against hers cut off her stammering, “You’re a dork you know that?” the woman smiled, rubbing Korra’s cheek with her thumb, “I missed you too." 

Korra couldn’t deny the warmth that those words sent all over her body, and how they totally destroyed her ability to speak. “I uh… yeah…”

Asami pecked her on the lips once more before turning to find her seat, “Still a dork.” She pulled her chair closer and sat down cross legged, her black pants forming tighter around her curves. “So as I hear it you have a quiz tomorrow?”

This wasn’t helping, Korra still couldn’t find her words, instead just stared mouth agape at how well those damn black pants fit her. 

A soft touch on her hand forced her to break her eyes from Asami’s form. “Korra, the quiz?”

_You just lost whatever points you won earlier, pull it together!_ She cleared her throat, trying to regain her cocky composure, “Yeah, apparently we do. Was hoping to get some assistance from my favorite teacher, do you know if Mrs Suyin is busy?” _Totally winning._

“Mrs Suyin eh?” her teacher asked as she let go of her hand in favor of crossing her arms. “Guess I won’t offer to have you come over to my place then tonight.”

_Shit._ “Well, I mean, I guess I could come over, since you did miss me so much.”

“You’re too kind,” Asami mocked, “did you want to invite your girlfriend as well?”

Korra’s cocky facade dropped, “Asami I’m so sorry you had to see that today, she means nothing to me I swear!”

Asami smiled as she got up, hooking her finger in the bottom of Korra’s shirt to pull her close enough so that their foreheads almost touched. “You’re cute when you worry you know that?”

“Me, cute? Never.” Korra replied with a lopsided grin on her face.

“And don’t worry, I know she means nothing.” The woman edged closer.

“Completely nothing.” She breathed back.

“Good.” Asami pulled away, turning back to her desk once again and beginning to roll up the blueprints. “I’ve got a few things to finish up, but I’ll see you at my place in a bit?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Absolutely. I’ll feed something to the folks and be right over after practice.”

“Perfect.” Her teacher turned back to her, rolled up blueprints in hand, quickly kissing Korra on the cheek as she walked out of the office, “I’ll see you later tonight, have a good practice!”

Korra’s smile only got bigger, “Will do! See ya soon!” _Man I could get used to this being a regular thing._

Korra couldn’t wipe the smile off her face the whole way to the arena, it was crazy to her how much this woman got to her, how happy she made her. Apart from the totally unnecessary freak outs like with the lack of a goal this weekend and the almost L bomb drop earlier today, she was always on cloud nine as of late. Her mind only able to focus on things Asami related, with a little bit of hockey sprinkled in there. Which shouldn’t be like that at all, it she should be school and hockey focused right now, what with finals and the most important game of her life coming up. However that was easier said than done, Asami was part of all those things, tutoring her for school, and she was going to be attending her last game. _Which I totally can’t wait for._ If that wasn’t good enough motivation for her to play well, nothing would be. Playing to impress the scouts was one thing, but impressing Asami meant just as much.

For the first time in awhile, she would have time to return to her regular routine. She had gotten to the arena early enough to get her own mini workout in before getting onto the ice, a quick run around campus, get some core work in, and then focus on on-ice skills before everyone else got out. Or so that was her plan, Kuvira seemed to have a different plan. Seeing Kuvira’s face first thing when she walked in anywhere never meant good news. Smile gone. 

The already dressed girl stood next to the door to get on the ice. “Behold,” she began, “our beloved captain. Just who I wanted to see.”

“What do you want Kuvy?” Korra demanded dryly as she began to walk past the tall defender.

Kuvira moved into her path, blocking her from going any further, “That’s not a proper way to greet your teammate is it now?”

“What. Do. You. Want.” She reiterated.

“I was just about to get on the ice, and when I saw you walk in figured I’d ask to see if you wanted to play a little one on one before practice starts.” The sly grin on her face never meant anything good.

“I’m good thanks. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Korra said as she forced her way by, purposefully knocking shoulders with the girl.

“Alright then, just figured you could obviously use the practice since you couldn't score this weekend.”

This stopped Korra in her tracks, looking back at the girl over her shoulder. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me.” Kuvira sneered, “You were pathetic this weekend, the freshie had to come in and save the day.” 

Korra’s hands balled into fist, jaw clenching tight. Against her better judgement, she turned to face her teammate. “You want to go one on one with me?”

Kuvira’s sly grin only got bigger, “Did I stutter?”

That was it. She had Korra, hook line and sinker. “You got it then. On the ice in 10.”

“I’ll be waiting.” The tall girl replied before stepping onto the ice.

Korra didn’t take long to get ready, stepping out of the room mere minutes after getting in. This was the perfect set up, a way for her to get her Kuvira-related frustrations out. What better way to shut her teammate up than to out play her? _I’ve got this._

Kuvira was just getting up from her stretches as Korra stepped on to the ice, meeting her at the center faceoff dot where the puck was already set. 

“Hope you’re ready to eat ice.” Her teammate toyed. “First one to hit all three posts wins, crossbar last. Clear the blue line after a change of possession.” 

“It’s not my first time.” Korra snapped back.

“You go first then, captain.” Kuvira said as she offered Korra a mock curtsy. 

“With pleasure.” 

The two stood staring each down for a few seconds, Korra just behind the center dot and Kuvira on the blue line, only the sound of the lights buzzing breaking the silence. Korra gripped her stick tighter, she had this in the bag. Kuvira was no match for Korra’s speed and with all this open space she’d definitely be using it to her advantage. She was ready, _time to shut her up._  

She touched the puck and it was on. Kuvira immediately closed the space between them, allowing Korra to take a few strides before backing up at full pace. She forced Korra to her left, meeting her hands with her hips in an attempt to push her off the puck, but Korra saw it coming. Korra put on the brakes slightly as she pulled the puck through Kuvira’s skates into the slot, moving around the beat defender with ease, giving her an open lane to the net, making no mistake when she shot, hitting the left post.

“Wow it’s like playing against a pilon.” Korra mocked as Kuvira skated by her to get the puck.

The older girl just grumbled as she made her way back to the center dot.

The next rounds weren’t so easy, both players having to work for their points. As they played more and more players showed up, stopping to watch when they noticed who was on the ice. A few of them left to start getting dressed but came back to watch the rest of the battle with half their equipment on from the waist down. Needless to say most of the girls were cheering for Korra, letting her know how far back Kuvira was once she got around her or warning her of an impending cheap shot. 

The game had gone on for longer than Korra expected, but it was still 2-1 in her favor. Kuvira was up next after Korra’s last point, the defender stood at the center dot analyzing her next move.

“Sometime today would be nice!” Korra yelled from the blue line.

Kuvira nudged the puck forward a few feet but didn’t move herself. 

_What the fuck is she doing?_ “I’d like to beat you before practice starts so how about you take a step.”

Korra could see the girl grin through her face mask. _What is she thinking…?_  

That’s when the taller girl started to move. But instead of taking a few hard strides to build up speed, she only took two and then glided forwards with her feet shoulder width apart as she lifted her stick backwards.

_Holy fuck, she’s winding up for a shot!_ “Kuvira what the fuck!” Korra turned sideways in at attempt to make herself smaller, protecting her unpadded areas as best she could. Screams of protest erupted from the bench, but they didn’t deter the taller girl. Kuvira had a reputation in the league for having a wicked slap shot, so this definitely wasn’t a place that Korra wanted to be. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, waiting for the sound of her stick hitting the puck and hoping for it to whiz by her. A searing pain shot up her leg, the puck hit her calf making it spasm so bad that Korra fell to the ice. Her other teammates immediately jumped on the ice, half skating right up to shove Kuvira, the other over to Korra. 

Opal was the first to fall onto her knees next to her, “Kor are you okay?!”

Korra was in a ball on the ice, clenching her leg to her chest and her hands on her calf. “Get my skate off!” she yelled. She needed her foot to be free to stretch out her calf muscle. Jinora obliged, getting to work on her laces right away.

“LADIES!” An authoritative voice yelled from the bench, breaking up the scuffle that was forming at center ice around Kuvira. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” The silver haired woman hopped over the boards in her running shoes.

“Cap just can’t block a shot.” Kuvira spat from center ice as she held another player’s jersey in her fist. 

Their coach looked over to see Korra on the ice surrounded by some of her teammates. “You!” she pointed at Kuvira, “Off the ice now!” She commanded as she carefully made her way over to the downed captain.

Kuvira shoved the player back as she released their jersey and made her way to the bench.

“What happened?!” Lin asked as she kneeled behind Korra.

“Slapshot to the back of the calf.” Jinora explained, she already had Korra’s skate off and was pushing her toes upwards to pull out her calf.

“I’m good coach.” Korra tried to convince her through clenched teeth. It hurt like hell, but she was fine—or at least she would be in a few minutes when her calf was no longer ceased up.

The older woman pulled down Korra’s sock as far as she could, revealing a red welt about half way up. “Toughen up kid, it’s just gonna be a wicked bruise.”

“Yup.” Korra agreed as she winced. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be good to go.”

“Oh no you don’t, you’re off for this practice.”

“But coach finals are this weekend!” Korra pleaded as she sat up and wiggled her toes, “It’s getting better!”

“Exactly, finals are this weekend. I need everyone healthy, go get some on ice your leg.”

“Ughhh,” She knew arguing with her coach was no good, “fine.”

Her coach turned to the players around her, “Help her off the ice,” earning a resounding ‘yes coach!’

The woman got up and walked towards the bench. “As for you,” she stared at Kuvira, “you’re officially benched.” Without looking away she pointed to the gym window on the second floor that overlooked the ice, “I want to see you running on that treadmill the whole time we are on the ice.”

Kuvira offered no response, just returned the stare with clenched fists.

“You owe me 50 suicides, 200 burpees, and 200 pushups before you can play again! Understood?!”

Still no response.

Lin grabbed her by the collar of her jersey. “Am. I. Understood.”

After a short pause, she finally gave a barely audible answer through gritted teeth. “Yes coach.”

“Good.” Their coach released her jersey. “Now get out of my face.”

Everyone watched as Kuvira made her way back to the locker room, unsure of what to do next. They had seen their coach mad before, but never like this, never so much at one player specifically. 

“What are you all staring at?!” Coach asked as she looked around at her players staring back at her. “Go get dressed now! Back on the ice in 5 or you’re all doing suicides!”

Everyone was off and on the ice again before Korra even had time to make it to the locker room with the help of Jinora and Opal. Although she could have probably made it there okay by herself, they insisted on helping her back. 

“You sure you’re going to be okay Kor?” Opal asked as they sat her down in her spot.

“100%, just a little tender is all.” She replied massaging her calf. “You guys better get out there before you have to do sprints.”

“You’re sure sure?” It was Jinora’s turn to ask this time.

“Yes, now get out there and make sure everyone practices hard. I’ll be out there in a minute.”

The two nodded and left the room. She wasn’t lying, she was okay. It only pinched a little when she walked, nothing major. She pulled all of her gear off and threw it in her bag, eager to get ice and numb away the little pain that remained. 

As was expected of injured players, Korra sat on the bench and watched her team run through drills and go over plays. Watching people play sports in general was tough for her, she always wanted to be on the pitch, ice, or court herself, but watching people play her sport was the worst. However coach was right, the ice was doing her leg good and if she wanted to play this weekend she couldn’t take any chances.

Like a good captain, she waited for all of her teammates to get off the ice before leaving, telling them all that they did well as they walked by her towards the locker room.

“Feeling better?” Coach asked as she stepped off the ice last.

“It’s already getting a little purple, but I’ll live.”

“Well, night off for everyone tomorrow, so take it easy will ya?”

“Yes coach,” Korra smiled as the woman walked by, “see ya on Wednesday.”

Korra watched as her team filed through the locker room doors, waiting until the last player got in and the door latched behind them. Her team duties were done for the night, which only meant one thing was left, seeing Asami. She pulled out her phone and swiped to her Mom’s convo as she made her way out of the arena.

_Korra: Going to the boys’ apartment to study! Won’t be home until tomorrow!_

_Mom: Ok sweetie! Tell the boys we say hi! Love ya!_

_Perfect._ She then swiped to her convo with Bolin:

_Korra: If the parentals ask I’m staying at your place tonight!_

_Bo: Oooooo! More Asami therapy?!_

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_Korra: -_- You know, it’s super weird when you call it that._

_Bo: Well whatever you call it, I got you. Have fun!_

_Korra: Thanks Bo, see ya tomorrow!_

_Bo: Np! Actually try and get some studying done tonight though, okay? ;)_

_Korra: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Night bud!_

It was all set. No more worries, no more team drama, just spending time with the woman she couldn’t get out of her head. Not even the pinch in her calf every time she stepped, or the freezing cold water dripping into her sock from the bag of ice wrapped around her leg could slow her pace as she walked towards Asami’s condo. After a weekend away she couldn’t wait to have time alone with her.  

As much as Korra enjoyed the game they were playing, it was going far beyond that. Yeah they argued over who was winning and how many points they had, but that was just to cover how she really felt. Sure they had discussions about the fact that they lied to each other, that there was something there, and of course there was the whole Ila/Ming issue, but they hadn’t gone deeper into the conversation. Obviously their situation didn’t allow for much more, not right now anyways, but maybe they could take a little step forward? _Maybe we could go on… nah nvm._

She took a deep breath once she got to her teacher’s door, an attempt to calm the nerves that always seemed to find her when she was about to see Asami. After a few seconds, she was finally able to knock. 

She heard the deadbolt slide back and the door handle turn. “Hey,” the woman greeted her with a smile, thick framed black glasses on and pencil tucked behind her right ear, “come on in.”

She didn’t have to tell her twice, Korra followed her inside, kicking off her shoes and following her to the kitchen. She watched the woman hurriedly roll up the plans on the table, cross sections of motors in the center and car profiles along the top. “Sorry I was just finishing up these plans for my father.” 

“No worries,” Korra assured as she put her bag down on an empty chair. “I didn’t know you wore glasses?” It was the first time she had seen her in her glasses, and damn did they look good on her. 

“Yeah, I only wear them if I’m going to be doing some sketching or going over blueprints for a while, I don’t really like wearing them.”

“You shouldn’t worry, they look really good on you.” 

Asami looked up at her and smiled, “Thanks.” 

Korra stood grinning like an idiot, staring at the gorgeous woman across her. _Shit._ She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the documents on the table, looking over some of the remaining plans. “Looks complicated, working on high school math must bore you.”

“Actually it’s refreshing.” Her teacher corrected as she walked around to Korra’s side of the table, rolling up the last blueprint, “besides, I quite like the student I’m tutoring.”

Korra grinned, turning to face her teacher, “do you now?”

“I do,” she paused as she collected pencils and various drawing utensils, eyeing Korra’s bag, “hopefully she brought all of her stuff.”

Korra disregarded the last part, grin never leaving her face. “Does ‘quite like’ mean more than a regular ‘like’? Because I wouldn’t blame you it if did, I’ve heard about this student, she sounds pretty awesome.” 

“She’s also a smart ass.” Asami quickly shot back, as she motioned to the the girl’s bag with a nod.

“Ugh, fine.” Korra gave in, unzipping her bag and setting her belongings on the table.

“Good girl.” Asami smiled as she moved to the office to put the plans away. “Are you hungry?” She yelled across the hall.

“Starving!” Korra yelled back.

“How do you feel about ordering pizza?” Asami asked as she came back into the kitchen.

“Pizza sounds great,” Korra smiled. “Oh and where’s your trash bin again?” She asked as she tore EZ-Wrap from around her calf, trying not to get too much water on the floor as she carried the half melted bag of ice to the sink.

Asami turned as she picked up the phone to dial, pointing as she spoke. “The door on the right hand side below the sink.”

“Thanks.”

The woman’s eyes widened as Korra cleared the kitchen table, the dark purple and black welt on her leg now visible. “Oh my god Korra! Your leg!”

“Oh that?” Korra asked as she nonchalantly looked down at her calf, “It’s nothing, just got bumped at practice.”

Asami had already made her way to Korra, kneeling down to get a closer look at her calf. “That’s not nothing Korra! It’s the size of my hand! What happened!?”

“Slap shot to the calf. It’s my own fault for letting Kuvira bait me into playing one on one against her.”

“It’s always between you two.” The woman shook her head as she stood. “Does it hurt?”

“Only a little when I walk. I didn’t practice or anything and the ice helps.”

“Are you gonna be okay for finals?” The woman asked worriedly. 

“Oh yeah, players block shots all the time. I’ll be fine.” Kora assured. 

“Good,” The woman kissed her on the cheek and turned back to the table, “would be a shame if I went to your game and you couldn’t play.”

Korra grabbed her teacher’s hand and pulled her back towards her, “You know what,” she smiled as she pointed to the spot on her cheek where Asami’s lips had just been, “that actually made my leg feel a little better.”

“Oh it did, did it?” Asami replied tracing over the spot with her thumb as well.

“Yup.” Korra grinned as she grabbed her teacher’s hips. “In fact it helped so much, I’d say a kiss on the lips would heal it right up, guaranteeing that I’ll be good to go for Friday.”

Korra watched as the woman’s eyes shifted to her lips and then back to her own eyes again. A pale finger tracing a soft line up her arm, “You know what I think will help?”

Korra edged closer, “what?”

The woman’s lips were almost on hers, “Studying.”

Korra loosened her grip on the woman’s hips and and took a step back, pout on her face and arms crossed.

Asami just laughed at her, “Nice try though.”

Reluctantly Korra gave in, sitting down in front of her work and actually trying to get through some of the topics. They had been at it for what seemed like forever, at least by Korra’s standards, and she was only getting more frustrated by the minute. Even after coming back from taking a break to eat, it still wasn’t sinking in. Although her progress was quite remarkable since their first tutoring session, she was still having trouble with quadratic equations. Knowing this, Asami had prepared a sheet of 15 practice questions, which in all honesty made Korra dizzy just looking at it.

“I quit.” Korra said, exasperated, throwing her pencil down on the table. 

“Korra…”

“We’ve been at it for hours, can’t we just call it a night?”

“Let’s just work on these last questions and then we’re done.” Asami tried to convince her.

“What’s the point,” she leaned back and crossed her arms, “I’m never going to get this anyways.”

An impish grin formed on Asami’s lips. “Maybe you just lack _motivation_.”

Korra watched the woman get up and move to the seat directly across from her. “What are you doing?” 

“Tell you what,” the woman leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “You’ve got 15 questions in front of you—”

“That’s 15 too many.” Korra said under her breath.

Asami rolled her eyes, “For every question you get right,” she paused, “I’ll take off an article of clothing.”

Korra’s mood instantly shifted, unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, “You’ve got a deal.”

“But,”

Smile gone, “why is there always a but?”

“For every question you get wrong, I’ll put something back on.” She leaned forward, looking at Korra over the bridge of her glasses, “Do we still have a deal?”

“We do,” Korra agreed, “but I get to choose the article of clothing.”

“Don’t push it Avatar,” The woman sat back in her chair, “I pick the clothing.”

“Fine.” She picked up her pencil.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

If this didn’t motivate her, nothing would. She pulled the sheet towards her and studied the first question, already feeling somewhat overwhelmed. _Who’s bright idea was it to put letters in math?_ She scribbled down her calculations for each step, chewing on the end of her pencil as she reviewed it. At least it was multiple choice, which meant that she’d always have a chance to get the right answer even if she didn’t know it, but she was pretty sure she had the right answer for the first one. Still she hesitated, going over her work again and again. And that’s when the impulsiveness came back, _whatever it’s the first question, it’s not like she can get any more clothed._

“B.”

Asami didn’t move at first, she just sat there looking at her with those piercing green eyes. Every passing second only adding to the build up. Finally a small smile formed on her lips, and the woman reached under the table and slid a hand down her leg to remove a heel, which she showed Korra before tossing it towards the door. 

“A shoe? Really? That doesn’t count!” Korra prosted.

“Did you not wanna play at all?” Asami asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Korra regained her composure, “On second thought, a shoe is totally fine, I’ve got 14 more questions anyways.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Asami smiled with that same mischievous grin, “next question.”

_Goddamn this woman…_ Korra buckled down and gave her full attention to the work in front of her. If only all of her exams had this reward, she would have been getting As all year long. They went through the majority of the questions, Korra succeeding in getting her teacher to remove the other shoe, her belt, her blazer, then putting her blazer back on and off a couple times. Finally there were only two questions left, and Korra had Miss Sato in nothing but her blouse, her bra, and her underwear. She hadn’t actually seen the underwear she was wearing yet, the woman hadn’t yet had a reason to stand, but damn was Korra excited to find out.

_This plan might actually shoot me in the foot._ As much as Korra was now motivated to succeed, she was also very distracted by the half naked woman in front of her. Of course the fact that this same woman kept running her foot up and down Korra’s leg wasn’t exactly helping her concentrate.

_Fuck come on Kor, two more questions then off goes her blouse and…_ Korra’s mind went fuzzy at the thought of what would come off after. It honestly didn’t matter which item came off after her blouse, she’d be content either way, but thinking about that wasn’t what she needed to do right now. 

_Okay you know this one._ She had gone through her work for number 14 and she was quite confident with her answer. _Bye bye blouse._

“A.”

The woman’s fingers trailed up the buttons on her blouse without undoing them, getting closer and closer to the top one. Korra gulped, _fuck._ The pale hand continued past the top button, and instead found the temple of her glasses, removing them and setting them on the table. _Okay glasses off, I can deal with that._ She followed the woman’s movements as she reached behind her head, pulling out her elastic and releasing her luscious hair, letting the raven waves cascade over her shoulders and frame her face. _Unf._ Korra dropped her pencil, the scent of jasmine filling the space between them as her hair fell into place. All the blood in Korra’s body seemed to rush to one spot, she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she watched the woman’s hand trail back down the line of buttons, _your blouse_. Instead of undoing the buttons however, the woman just rested her hand on the table and looked back at Korra expectantly.

“Well?” the woman asked.

“Well what?” Korra asked back cocking a brow.

“What’s the answer to the last question?”

“Wow wow wow. Glasses and an elastic? That 100% does not count!”

The woman leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin on interlocked fingers as she stared at Korra across the table. “My game, my rules.” Her gaze shifted from Korra’s eyes down to the sheet of paper on the table, then back to Korra, “Last question.”

_Grrrr._ Korra refused to look away from those green eyes for a moment, trying to best to make her discontent known, although it probably wasn’t very hard to tell. She didn’t have a choice, arguing would probably result in clothes being put back on, so all she could do was comply. She looked down at the last question, her eyes widening when she saw it. 

“What the hell!? How is this even a question?!” The equation must have been miles long, with all kinds of letters, exponents and brackets.

Asami let out a soft laugh, “Consider it a bonus question.” She relaxed back in her chair toying with the buttons on her blouse, “give it your best shot.”

_This. Fucking. Woman._ “You’re evil.” Korra shot back as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to figure out where to even begin with this question.

Asami offered no response, instead she just sat and continued to tease at the buttons of her blouse as she watched the girl in front of her analyzing the question.

She was getting more and more anxious as time passed, if she sat here long enough and really tried she might get close to the answer, but patience and Korra didn’t really get along. _Fuck it Kor, just guess, 1 out of 4 is pretty good odds_. At least she could rule out one of the possible answers, it contained letters that weren’t even in the question so there was no way that was right, _1 out of 3_. Of the three that remained there were two longer choices and one much shorter option, _can’t be that one I don’t think, nah. 1 out of 2_. The remaining two possibilities resembled each other quite a bit, with only a few signs changing and numbers varying by one or two. _A or C_. Time was ticking, and impulse was starting to win her over. _When in doubt choose C._ That’s the advice Bolin gave her once, seemed silly but now was as good a time to test it as any. _Fuck it._  

“C.”

“Final answer?” Her teacher asked from across the table.

_Shit does that mean I’m wrong? Or is she just messing with me?_ She studied her teacher’s expression, trying to figure out what her plan was. _She’s always messing with me, why would now be any different?_

“Final answer.” Korra confirmed while trying to look as confident as possible.

Asami stared back at her a short while, the anticipation killing Korra, every second seemed like an eternity. She gripped her pencil tighter as time ticked by, almost snapping it. _I totally should have went with A, shit shit shit._

The woman slid her chair back. _She’s totally going to reach for her pants._ She took her elbows off the table and sat upright, pausing a moment before standing up, revealing a royal blue thong.

Korra’s jaw fell open. _Well I guess that solves the mystery about what colour her underwear is._  

The woman’s hands moved to the center of her blouse, “Lucky guess.”

_Oh, my, fuck._ Korra couldn’t even speak. She could only watch as those slender fingers slowly undid the buttons of her white blouse, starting with the top one and making her way down. Each undone button revealing more and more of her delicious pale skin, where her collar bones met, down her sternum to the valley between her perfectly round breasts, the line down the center of her taut abdomen. Finally the last button came undone and the woman shrugged the blouse off her shoulders letting it pool around her feet on the floor, showing off her matching royal blue bra. _Fuck, me._ There she was, standing right there. Korra’s jaw couldn’t fall open any wider. Sure she had seen her before, but the anticipation, the build up, made this mean so much more. _Words Korra, words_. Her mind wouldn’t work, she had to say something, but all she could focus on was the gorgeous woman in front of her and the throbbing between her legs.

_Fuck. Okay speak…_ _uh…_ “Nice of you to wear my colours.” _Nice one._

Judging by the smile on her face apparently Asami found the response as amusing as Korra found it dumb, “Oh, this is your colour it is?”

_More words._ “It is.”

The woman started to back away from the table towards the stairs, “well then, it’s a good thing I have something else in your colours.” Her pace quickened.

_Something else?..._ Korra pondered for a while as she watched the woman move away. Her eyes widened at the realization, _my shirt!_  

Korra quickly backed her chair up and scrambled towards her teacher, “Oh no you don’t!” 

Before Korra could even get out of the chair Asami was already turned and sprinting up the stairs towards her bedroom, laughing as she was chased, rounding the corner into her bedroom.

Korra chased her as fast as she could. By the time she got into her teacher’s bedroom, the woman already had her head and one arm in the shirt, but that wasn’t enough to stop her. She continued towards the raven haired woman and wrapped her in her arms, throwing the two of them onto the bed.

Korra was on top of her, pinning both of her teacher’s arms next to her head. “You’re mine now.” Korra stated before giving her best impression of an evil laugh.

“Oh no,” Asami looked worriedly, playing along with the game, “whatever am I going to do!?”

“Obey my every command muahaha!”

Korra felt Asami’s leg intertwine over hers as the woman gave her a smirk, “I don’t think so.”

Within a second the older woman had them flipped so that it was now Korra who was pinned to the bed. “Now you’re mine.” She tried to copy the same laugh Korra did earlier, but failed miserably, which sent the two into such a ridiculous laughing fit that Asami collapsed onto her—which was totally fine by Korra. There was something so natural about the two of them together, everything came so easily, and it was like they had been together forever. 

Korra never wanted this to end, she wanted Asami all to herself, and she didn’t care who knew about them, she never wanted to let her go, “Asami I—” _Shit. There it was again. Those words, ready to slip out any second._

The woman propped herself up on an elbow, looking directly into Korra’s eyes, “You what Korra?”

“I… I…” _Fuck fuck fuck. Damn those green eyes._

“Yes?” There was something almost knowing about the way her teacher looked at her.

“... don’t have any pajamas.” _Shit._

Asami sighed, with a look of what almost looked like disappointment on her face. She got off her student and put her arm through the remaining sleeve in her shirt, “there are shirts in the top middle drawer. There’s a pair of red shorts in there also, if you could toss them to me.”

“Thanks.” Korra replied. She sat on the edge of the bed a moment, awkward silence falling between them. She turned back to see the women sitting at the head of the bed, looking idly down at her hands that lay in her lap.

Korra turned back to stare at her feet, “Asami you and I have been doing this for a while… the two of us, two people, like a coupling, a pairing, a duo, a—" 

“What is it Korra?” Asami cut her off, sympathetic smile on her face.

Korra cleared her throat as she got up and walked to the dresser, tossing the red shorts over to her teacher as asked before picking something out for herself. “I was kind of wondering if you would umm… like to uh…” She pulled her RCHS sweater over her head, _come on Korra woman up, just ask,_ “go on a date with me?” She didn’t dare look back at her teacher, just remained facing away from the bed, eyes closed while she waited for rejection. _Of course she’s gonna say no you idiot, it’s too risky._

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her hips, and teeth on her earlobe. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear her teacher make her way over to her. The biting turned to sucking, and the warmth and throbbing between her legs from earlier had returned. 

“Yes.” The woman whispered into her ear.

Korra’s eyes shot open, and she instantly turned to face the woman behind her, “what?” she asked in disbelief.

Asami leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Korra caught her lips with her own as she wrapped her arms around her teacher’s waist, lifting her off the ground, unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips through the kiss.

Asami’s laughter broke them apart, and Korra’s smile only grew bigger. “But I get to choose the place.” The woman stated.

“Anywhere you want!” There was nothing Korra would argue about, she kissed her again before putting her down.

“And when were you planning to go on this date?” Asami asked tucking away some stray hair behind her ear.

“How does tomorrow sound?” A little hesitation still evident in Korra’s voice, “I have the night off from practice.”

“Can’t wait,” The woman gave her one last peck before pulling away, “now get changed and come to bed.”

Again, no arguments on Korra’s part. Getting into bed with Asami would never make her anything less than happy, even if _sleeping_ is all they did. She quickly tore off her shorts and threw on one of Asami’s shirts—that was really a tank top because the woman owned nothing else.

“You know,” Korra started as she climbed into bed next to the woman, pulling her in tight, “you’re gonna wear that shirt out. I might have to bring you another one.”

Asami turned her head to look back at the girl, tangling her fingers in her hair, “I’d like that. This one barely even smells like you anymore.”

Korra kissed the woman’s cheek before falling onto the pillow, “Alright then, I’ll pick out another one for you.”

“Perfect,” the woman replied as she settled onto her own pillow, holding Korra’s hand close to her chest. “Goodnight Korra.”

Korra smiled and gave her one last squeeze. “Goodnight, Asami.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Is Asami in the lead or is Korra? Is there still much of a game since they are both falling more and more? Cuties.
> 
> Comments, comments, comments, people!
> 
> Also a BIG THANKS to **Willoghby** for the amazing art to go with this chapter!  
>  Check out her tumblr at http://willoghby.tumblr.com/ for other awesome korrasami art!


	27. What Happened Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it be?! Two chapters within such a short time period?! (well short for me...) It can! Look at me go people! :D  
> You have all been so great with the support, it’s the least I can do to thank you (even if it is just a mini one—or at least it was supposed to be mini, guess it's kind of medium length now) :) 
> 
> This chapter is a flashback of sorts, set during the last school semester before christmas break. I wanted to explore the idea of what happened the last time Korra and Ila broke up, hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> It's more a filler chapter than anything, and I maybe didn't spend as much time on it as I should have (since it wasn't really in my original plan), but I definitely wanted to get it out for you guys before I head off on vacation for the next few days. I've already started the next chapter (it's gonna be another long one) where we'll get back on track with Korrasami in present day.
> 
> Thanks to **Thief21** for getting all the mistakes!

**_LAST WINTER_ **

 

It was a cold December morning, a brisk breeze running in through the open window causing the light curtains to blow in the wind and the body next to her to shiver and hold her tighter. Korra lay awake looking up at the ceiling, hands behind her head, one leg out from under the blanket, the other entangled with another pair of soft legs. 

“You left the window open again.” The person next to her grumbled. 

“Sorry.” She didn’t know why but the cold never bothered her, it was almost comforting in a way, she loved how refreshing it felt.

The colon on the alarm clock on the dresser across the room blinked, separating the red 6 and 59 from each other on the display. Getting up this early wasn’t Korra’s thing, especially not on a Saturday, but here, in this bed, waking up before her alarm was something she found herself doing more and more. She slowly pulled the comforter off herself and made her way out of bed, the arm that was previously draped over her torso falling to the mattress. Her movements around the vaguely lit room were slow and calculated, feeling her way around the foot of the bed to where her clothes were strewn about the floor, careful not to wake the person still in bed. She slipped her RCHS sweats over her boxers and threw on her sweater before moving back around the bed to get her phone from the night stand. 

“Have fun.” The person half grumbled unenthusiastically.

“Thanks.” Korra replied in a hushed tone. 

“Don’t forget that party tonight, I need you there.”

“Yup,” Korra replied as she made her way to the door, “I’ll catch you later.”

“Mhmm,” the person replied before falling back down on the pillow and pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

She opened the door slowly, bright neon light pouring into the room through the slight crack. Korra pulled her hood on as she left the dorm and closed the door, an attempt at reducing the amount of light getting to her eyes. The hallways were all empty, no one in their right mind would choose to be awake at this ungodly hour, no one except for the hockey team that is. She never liked early morning practices, but at least she didn’t have far to go today as the dorms were right next to the athletic complex. The carpet below her feet muffled whatever sound she made as she walked, allowing for her get down to the lobby to go unnoticed by the rest of the students still in bed. She let out a yawn as she walked into the dormitory coffee shop, needing caffeine if she was to function this early in the morning. The clerk handed her the steaming beverage which she quickly slid into a protective sleeve, letting the sweet smell fill her nose as she handed over the appropriate change. 

She sipped her drink as she pushed the door to go go outside, crunching the snow under her feet as she walked across the parking lot towards the complex. Big fluffy flakes lazily falling to the ground, coating tree branches and the tops of cars in a thick white layer. Korra enjoyed this time of year, Christmas was just around the corner and everyone seemed to go about their business with a little more jump in their step, everyone except for Varrick that is, Korra didn’t think it was possible for him to walk around with anymore jump in his step than he already had. 

“Goooooood morninggggg Korra!” He greeted her as she walked through the main entrance.

She smiled at him as she swallowed a sip of her French Vanilla, “Morning.”

“Got the ice all cleaned up for ya incase you want to get out early.” He stated proudly, hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

“Thanks, after I drink this I think I will.” she replied gesturing to her cup.

“Not much of a morning person are ya sport?”

“Not in the slightest.” She groaned, taking another sip of her coffee. “See ya later Varrick.”

After a quick warm up skate and getting her skates sharpened, she was back in the locker room getting fully dressed for their actual practice. The large double doors opened and her teammates poured in one after the other, Opal finding her place in the cubby right next to hers. Unlike Korra, this was Opal’s first year on the team, she and her family moved to Republic City at the beginning of the school year when her parents got offered jobs at RCHS. She found her calling for hockey a little later in life, but her natural skill still earned her a spot on the first line alongside Korra and Jinora. 

“How was your warm up skate?” Opal asked as she began pulling off her winter layers.

“Just what I needed to wake me up.” Korra smiled back.

She pulled on her jill and took a seat, “Maybe I should try it one day then, it sucks having to wake up so early on a Saturday.”

Korra bent at the waist and reached down to tie her newly sharpened skates, “works like a charm.”

“Any plans for the weekend?” The girl asked.

“Apparently Ila’s dragging me to some party.” Korra replied with a lack of excitement.

“Oh right, Ila! You guys are super cute together!” Opal exclaimed as she strapped on one of her shin pads.

“Meh, we’re not really together… it’s more of a fling.”

“You’re not?” Opal asked confused, “I for sure thought you guys were dating.”

Korra sat back up, “Not really, she likes to make it look that way at school but we don’t really have much in common. It’s more of a popularity thing for her, like being with me will make her look better or something." 

“Well you are well on your way to being captain next year.” Opal nudged her side.

“Still a long way to go before that decision is made.” Korra said as she slipped her shoulder pads on.

“I’m sorry though Kor, I thought you guys were really together. Guess I just fell for her rouse.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not the only one. I’m not a fan of commitment anyways, it’s casual and the sex is good. It’s just the popularity part that pisses me off more than anything.” She paused as pulled her practice jersey over her head, “On another note, you should totally come to the party tonight.”

Opal stood up as she pulled her pants over her shin pads, “Sounds like it could be fun, but I can’t. My parents want my siblings and I to stay focused on our studies until we get settled, which means no parties for the first semester at least." 

“You sure? My buddies Mako and Bolin are coming and you should totally meet them.”

“Bolin?” Her cheeks reddened, “As in Bolin with the super dreamy green eyes and adorable little curl of hair that hangs down in the middle of his forehead?”

_Dreamy?_ Korra laughed, “Sounds like him… except the dreamy part.”

Opal coughed in attempt to regain her composure, “Uh… I think he’s in one or two of my classes, I’ve caught him looking at me a couples times but I’ve never said anything to him.”

_She’s just as bad as he is._ “Then you should definitely come tonight! Would be perfect.”

“Ughhh.” She fell into her seat, “I reeeaalllyyyy want to, but my parents would kill me. Rain check?”

“Sure.” Korra smiled.

Practice went by smoothly, they were about to go on break for Christmas so it was more of a fun practice anyways. Coach Lin had them play various little games along with some relay races and ended with a scrimmage just to finish on a fun note. She started to crash once she got into the locker room, her French Vanilla did it’s job for practice but she was now running on fumes. She couldn’t wait to get home and take a nap in her own bed after having to be up at the crack of dawn. 

After a quick shower she was dressed and ready to leave, saying bye to her teammates as the door closed behind her. She felt her phone vibrate as soon as she got to the main entrance, pulling it out of her pocket to see a picture of Bolin grimacing filling the screen. She swiped her thumb across her screen and lifted the device to her ear. “Morning Bo,”... “yeah yeah I’m done practice,”... “Bo it’s like 10:00 can’t we discuss your outfit for tonight when it’s actually _night_?”.... “ughh, fine...I’ll be right over.” She touched the red hang up icon and slipped the phone back into her pocket. _God I’ll never understand morning people._

She got to his place quick enough, having worn just her running shoes to the complex she didn’t want to take too long and risk getting her socks wet from the snow. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

“Morning Kor!” He wrapped her in a tight hug.

“You better have a pot of coffee brewing.” She grumbled.

“Of course I do! What kind of friend do you think I am?!” He motioned for her to come inside.

“One that makes me come over at the ass crack of dawn.” She kicked off her shoes and followed him into the kitchen.

“Korra it’s 10 am… wake up already.” He said over his shoulder as he poured the hot liquid into a large mug followed by a couple healthy scoops of sugar.

She took the mug from him, “Nothing should ever been done before noon on a Saturday.” 

“Well today there will be!” He grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards his bedroom where he already had a few options laid out.

She stood and stared at the options. “Bo you realize I am the worst person to be helping you with this right?”

“Yeah well I figured two heads are better than one! Now what do you think?”

“Um…” she pointed to one of the options, “the green v neck with those dark jeans.”

“Perfect! That’s what I was going to pick anyways.” He said as began to put the other options away. “So what are you wearing?”

“I haven’t even thought about it yet. I don’t even want to go in all honesty, I’m only going because Ila wants me there.”

“And because I’ll be there right?” He replied confidently with a grin on his face, pointing back at himself with his thumb.

“Of course bud.” She ruffled his hair.

“Hey!” He swatted her away and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to place it back as it should be. “How’s it going with her anyways? You slept there last night eh?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of getting fed up to be honest Bo. The other day I was standing talking to some of the sophomores and she came and pulled me away saying that I shouldn’t be seen with them because it might ruin _our image_.” She explained making air quotes with her fingers.  

“What?! That’s so dumb!”

“I know!” She sighed and collapsed onto his bed. “Hopefully it goes better tonight.”

“Yeah, I hope so for you too bud.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“We still carpooling?” She lifted her head to look over at him.

“Of course! Ila’s driving herself?” He asked.

“Yeah, she’s going earlier with her friends or something.”

“Cool!” He smiled back at her, “We’ll jam out in the car just the three of us on the way down then.”

“Perfect.”

\----------------------------------------

A short nap and a few hours later it was time to leave for the party. Korra put on a white v neck t-shirt that contrasted nicely against her tanned skin and was just tight enough that you could vaguely see the definition in her core, over it she wore her favorite navy blue cardigan with dark grey trim that she left unbuttoned. To finish off the look she threw on her comfiest pair of skinny jeans worn just low enough that you could see the band of her boxers if ever her shirt was to come up. She gave herself one final look over in the mirror before she heard her Dad call for her from downstairs.

“Korra! Bolin and Mako are here!”

She made her way downstairs, walking past her Dad lying back in his lazy-boy watching tonight’s NHL game, “See ya later!”

“Be safe.”

“Always.” She slipped on her black vans and grabbed her coat off the hook.

“Be careful sweetie! Call if you need a ride!” Her mother called from the office down the hall.

“Will do!” She yelled back as she walked out the door.

“Hey Kor.” Mako greeted her as she opened the back door on the passenger side.

_Ding_

“Hey Mako! Where were ya earlier today?”

_Ding_

“I was at the library studying.”

“On a Saturday?! In the morning?!” She asked in disbelief.

_Ding_

“Yeah,” He paused to check the side view mirror while his brother backed out of the driveway, “I’m trying to get some extra credits in to take some stress off next semester.”

_Ding_

“But it’s Saturday…”

_Ding_

“I think someone’s trying to get a hold of you Kor, your phone keeps going off.” Bolin cut in.

She sighed, “It’s just Ila, she’s been on my ass for the last hour about how I’m late. She’s the one who wanted to be there early!”

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, “I can see this is going to be a fun night…”

By the time they got there the party was in full swing, music blaring, people hooking up, various drinking games going on in all the rooms. They flung their coats on a bench as they walked into the foyer as it seemed everyone else had done before going into the main part of the house. They had to carefully navigate themselves through the packed house, squeezing between people in conversation, dodging objects being thrown across rooms, and stepping around furniture as Korra stopped to reply to the various ‘hey Kor!’ or ‘Korra! You made it!’. Through the chaos going on in the living room Korra spotted a table with clean red solo cups. She grabbed Bolin by the arm and dragged him towards it, anxious to get on the same level as everyone else. 

She took two of the cups and began to pour some of the delicious golden liquid into it, topping it off with a splash of coke. “Here ya go bud,” she said handing a cup to Bolin.

He hesitantly took the cup, “But I’m supposed to be DD… unless...” He looked back at his brother with puppy dog eyes.

Mako rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He put his hand out, “Give me the keys.” 

“Yes! You’re the best Mako!” The younger brother exclaimed as he placed the keys in his hand.

“Yeah yeah. You guys owe me though." 

“Absolutely.” Korra smiled before taking a large gulp of her drink and turning to the other brother, “Flip cup?”

“Yes!” The larger boy turned and waved for them to follow him, “I think there was a game about to start when we walked in.”

The three made their way to what Korra assumed was the dining room of the house. There were no chairs, only a table in the middle of the room with a bunch of people lined on either side of it. 

“Hey Kor! You in?!” One of their friends called from the other side of the table as the trio got closer.

“Hey! Yeah me and Bo have next.”

They played a couple games, and after a one to one record needed to change strategies—apparently having Bolin as an anchor wasn’t the best plan. They won their next two games with their new formation, the alcohol officially starting to hit Korra. 

“Rematch?!” One of the boys asked.

“Aren’t you guys sick of losing?” She laughed. 

She pulled off her cardigan and slung it over her shoulder, only to feel it sliding off. She turned to see Ila slipping her arms through the sleeves and pulling it onto her shoulders, wrapping her arm around Korra’s when she was done. “Yeah,” she paused to peck Korra on the cheek, a grin on her lips as she pulled away, “there’s no way you guys are beating my girlfriend.” Her hand slipped down Korra’s arm to interlock her fingers with tanned ones, “Come on babe, we’ve got people to see,” she pulled Korra away from the table.

“Ila what the fuck?” Korra asked once they were out of earshot from the group.

“Calm down,” she ran her fingers through Korra’s hair, “I was saving you from those losers.”

Korra pulled her hand from the girl’s grip. “You mean my friends.”

“Fine, friends, whatever. Now come with me, I want you to meet my friends from out of town.” She grabbed Korra’s hand once again and pulled her off to another crowded room of the house.

“Hey guys,” She tugged Korra closer, snaking an arm around her waist while she rested her other hand on her abdomen, “this is my girlfriend Korra.”

There was a group of them sitting on the couch, four girls who seemed to share Ila’s style and what Korra thought to be their boyfriends sitting next to them.

One of the boys nodded towards her, “Sup?”

_Sup? Really? Who says that…_ “Hey.” She replied unenthusiastically.

“She’s leading scorer of the school’s hockey team.” Ila boasted.

“Sick deal bro.” The same boy continued as he nodded in approval.

“Uh… thanks.”

A loud commotion stole everyone’s attention from the room where Ila and Korra had just come. Those who were playing games before had now backed away from the table, alcohol dripping off the edge and onto the floor. Apparently someone nudged the table and caused everyone’s drinks to spill. It took them a few minutes to clean everything up but the game was back on in no time.

“What noobs.” A different boy spoke this time. 

“Right?!” Ila laughed.

“Aren’t they the people you were hanging with earlier?” A girl with a nasally voice asked as she half-chuckled.

“Yeah they are.” Korra crossed her arms, “and they aren’t —”

“Such a sweetheart isn’t she? Sticking up for those nobodies.” Ila interrupted her as she tucked a piece of hair behind Korra’s ear.

Korra was getting angrier by the second, her fists balling tighter and tighter.

“You see that kid in the green v neck?” Ila pointed in the direction of the table, “what’s his name again babe?”

_She better watch what she says next._ “Bolin.” She let out through gritted teeth.

“Yeah Bolin,” she turned back to her friends, “he’s the worst one! The other day he—”

Korra pulled herself away from Ila, storming off before she got any more angry. 

“Everything okay?” She heard that same nasally girl ask Ila as she walked away.

“Yeah, she’s just really protective of those losers for some reason.”

Korra stopped dead in her tracks. _She fucking didn’t_. She turned around and headed straight for the blonde haired girl, hands in fists at her sides. “What the fuck did you just say?!”

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing, eyes all on Korra and Ila waiting to see what would happen next.

“Baby relax,” she tried to grab Korra’s arm but was unsuccessful, “I was just saying—”

“NO!” Korra cut her off, “I’m so done with your shit Ila!”

She felt a hand grab her forearm, “Kor you okay?” Mako’s voice did nothing to calm her.

“Is that him?” A different girl from the couch asked Ila as she pointed at Bolin who was standing just behind his brother.

Ila turned to face the girl, trying to hide her smile behind her hand as she nodded in agreement.

“We are so fucking done Ila!”

“Don’t worry guys, she’s just joking.” Ila assured her friends, playing the situation off.

_What more do I have to fucking say?!_ “I am so fed up of your fake shit! I am done with you!” She felt Bolin’s hand wrap tighter around her forearm.

Judging by Ila’s now blank stare, it was finally starting to sink in. She felt a slight pang of guilt in her chest for handling this in front of everyone, but making fun of Bolin is something you just don’t do around Korra. 

Mako tugged on her arm, “Come on Kor, let’s go.”

She stared at Ila a while longer, her eyes still full of anger. She knew she’d better go before anything got worse, she gave in and turned to follow the boys to the door. 

She could hear Ila talking to her friends as they left, “She’s just having one of her pity parties. She’ll be back.”

_Oh my fucking god!_ Korra tried to free herself from Mako and turn back, finding it hard to out-power the taller boy as he kept urging her towards the door, “Don’t even think about it Kor.”

She tried to compose herself, he was right, it would be better if they just left. She grabbed her coat from the couch and made her way into the foyer, _fucking Ila thinking she is better than everyone else. We’re so done._ The inner material of her coat felt cold on her arm as she slipped on the sleeve. _Shit,_ she poked her head back into the main part of the house, “and I want my sweater back!” Mako pulled her the rest of the way out of the house after the words escaped her mouth.

“Fun night indeed… “ Mako sighed as they walked out into the snow.

“I’ll get your s-s-sweater for you tomorrow buddy!” Bolin said as he hung his arm around her shoulders.

“It’s my favorite cardigan!”

“I snow!… I mean know… hic…” Bolin was clearly more drunk than she was. He looked at her with a moment of clarity from his drunken buzz, “thanks Kor.”

She gave him a soft punch on the arm, “Don’t worry about it buddy,” she smiled, “nobody makes fun of you except for me.”

“Damn s-straight!” He shouted back, his stutter returning. “Well y-you’re not… but you k-know.”

Korra couldn't help but laugh, “I’ll let you have that one bud.”

The ride home was spent enduring drunk Bolin attempt to match key with the songs that came on the radio, at which he failed miserably but at least it was entertaining. Even Mako was laughing, always serious, brooding Mako, Korra couldn’t believe it. 

Bolin passed out just before they pulled into Korra’s driveway, the alcohol had won and he was officially done for the night. After all the times he’s carried her out of the bar when she was piss drunk, she couldn’t really say anything, but she did settle for ruffling his hair again as she got out.

“You sure you’re okay Kor?” Mako asked before she closed the door.

She looked back into the car, “Very okay, I actually feel so much lighter. It was a long time coming.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m happy you’re rid of her.”

She smiled at him, “thanks Mako.”

He backed out of the driveway and headed down the road, Bolin still passed out in the passenger seat. Ila couldn’t be more wrong, she had the best friends in the entire world and she couldn’t be more happy. 

\----------------------------------------

Korra slept well that night, waking up the next morning fully rested and hangover free. _Maybe I should have broken up with her a long time ago._ If you can really call it a break up… can you break-up with someone who you weren’t really dating? It was just a fling afterall. She snuggled into her pillow, not wanting to lose a single minute of time in her comfy bed, especially after having to wake up so early yesterday. There was no way she was moving, today was going to be a ‘stay in bed all day’ kind of day. She breathed in deep as the cold air came in through the window, circling around in her lungs and coming back out her nose as she closed her eyes, _definitely not getting up._

_Ding_

Her eyes opened, staring at the device on her nightstand, debating whether or not she wanted to reach over for it. _I haven’t checked in with the boys yet…_ She stuck her arm out from under the comforter and picked up the device, squinting at the light coming from the screen. _Ila? What the fuck does she want._ She slid her thumb across the screen;  

_Ila: I left you sweater outside._

_Outside? What the hell?_ She locked her phone and set it back down, not caring enough to do anything about the message.

“Korra!” She could hear her parents walking around downstairs. In fact the more she listened the more she it sounded like they were running, frantic footsteps moving about the house.

“Mhmmm…” she groaned, “What?”

“Do you have anything to do with what going on outside?!”

_Again with the outside… ughhh_. Reluctantly she got up, slowly edging the sheet off herself and she forced herself up to a sitting position, letting her feet touch the floor. She looked towards her window, seeing nothing but flakes falling, meaning she’d actually have to fully get up in order to actually see what was happening. She finished her yawn and grabbed her phone before moving, dragging her feet across the floor as she made her way to the window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When they finally focused she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her eyes couldn’t have opened any wider, and her jaw couldn’t have dropped any lower. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ There, in the middle of her front yard, was a bucket shoved in the snow with flames spouting out of it. Her father ran out second later, fire extinguisher in hand, spraying the flames with the white powder. When the smoke cleared, the fire was out, nothing but a black mess left in the bucket. Her father reached down to retrieve something from it, holding it up as Korra watched on. What he held in his hand was the remnants of a charred, one sleeved navy and gray cardigan, a hole burnt right through the center of it.

_Holy fuck._ She lifted her phone and thumbed to her message with Bolin…  

_Korra: You are never going to believe this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have that one crazy ex right?
> 
> Question! Would you guys rather shorter chapters (like this one)? Or do you like it when they are longer (like the last one)? As I said before I've already started chapter 28 and it's starting to run away from me again so before I get too carried away I'd like to know what you guys think! Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> And as usual tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! kthanksbye


	28. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Another quick update! :D I wrote a bit of this chapter from Asami’s perspective for you all, just to show how much of a dork she is too. It proved to be a little tougher than I thought, but hopefully it’s up to your standards!
> 
> Don't forget, we are back in the present now!
> 
> As always thanks to **Thief21** for going over this!

The cold air sneaking in through the window stung a little as she inhaled, feeling it as it came in through her nose and filled her lungs, causing her to tremble briefly. She didn’t mind though, it was an excuse to cuddle up tight to the person next to her. Waking up with the feeling of Korra pressed up against her was something that Asami would never get used to. Having a strong arm wrapped up from underneath her and the other draped over her waist holding her hand tight to her chest made for the best sleeps. Waking up however, that was a challenge given the fact that Korra slept like the dead. Asami was usually the first one up, even the faintest amount of light poking through the curtains being enough to pull her from dreamland, but not Korra. Waking her student up was near impossible, even after pulling herself out of Korra’s grasp, and even after turning the girl over on to her back, she still didn’t wake. Asami now lay on her stomach next the girl, elbow propped up on the bed as she rested her head in her hand, Korra’s arm extended in the space on the bed between her chest and elbow. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched her student sleep, how she’d make the cutest faces as she dreamt, or how her rolled up shirt showed off how her abs contracted and softened as she breathed. _This is something I could get used to…_ But as much as the woman enjoyed watching the tanned girl, she had to wake her up. She tried several different techniques, dragging her fingers lightly up her bicep usually got a good reaction out of her when she was awake, but did nothing while she was asleep. Next she tried kissing her exposed stomach, pressing her lips to each individual ab, still nothing. She moved her kisses to the girl's neck, to her jaw, and finally to her lips… and still, not a single movement from her student. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_ She watched as Korra still lay sound asleep, contemplating what her next attempt would be, smiling to herself when she finally formulated the perfect plan. She edged closer to the girl, leaning against her chest slightly, taking her time as she pressed soft kisses up Korra’s neck.

“Korra… ” she breathed on the girl’s ear.

Still no movement.

“Korra… ” She tried again as she trailed a finger up the valley in the middle of her toned abdomen.

“Mmmm…” The girl moaned softly, barely breaking her unconscious state. 

“Korra… wake up… ” Asami whispered once again, following with a soft nibble on her earlobe.

Her student moaned again, this time a little louder.

She moved to place a kiss on Korra’s cheek, “I’m naked… ”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the hand that was splayed out underneath her reached up and grabbed her ass, pulling on the material of her red shorts before letting go and falling back down to the bed.

“Liar…” the tanned girl groaned, still refusing to open her eyes or move her head.

Asami laughed softly and kissed the girl’s forehead, “Sorry, but it’s time to get up sleepyhead.”

Korra still didn’t open her eyes as she protested in her morning raspy voice, “20 more minutes…”

“Nope!” Asami quickly pressed her lips to the girl’s neck and blew air against her skin before she turned away to get up herself.

“Did you just give me a raspberry?” Korra asked with a now clear voice.

“Maybe.” Asami smiled back at her as she stood next to the bed, “Now get up!”

She made her way around the bed towards the door, only to feel a tug on the waistband of her shorts, pulling her backwards until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and forced her down to the mattress. 

Her eyes met blue for the first time that morning. “Just five more minutes then?” Her student asked with a puppy dog face.

_How can I say no to that pout..._ She rolled her eyes and smiled, “Fine, but only five!”

“Yessss!” The girl exclaimed as she squeezed her tighter and nestled her head into the nook of her shoulder. 

She closed her eyes and gave in. As much she knew she shouldn’t be back in bed, there was no way she could deny herself this time, she wanted it as much as Korra did, and it was something she wanted to have happen as often as possible. Because waking up next to Korra was her new favorite thing, because Korra gave the best cuddles, because Korra is like a freaking heater and kept her warm, because she loved that Korra’s face was the first thing she saw in the morning, because she loved… Her eyes shot open. _Love? Where did that word come from? You just really like her. Yeah that’s it, a strong liking._ She stared up at the ceiling a while longer as attempts at rationalizing her thoughts circled around in her head. A tanned finger traced down her jawline, bringing her back to reality. She focused back on the girl looking up at her, falling into those blue eyes, and suddenly her heart felt like it was going to beat through her chest, beating so hard that she was scared Korra would hear it. _You just reeeaaallllyyyy like her, it’s fine. You’re fine._

“Everything ok?” Her student asked.

_Act normal, you’re fine. Besides Asami Sato does not get flustered, Asami Sato makes others flustered. Okay you’ve got this._ “I’m totally fine,” she replied as she pushed a piece of brown hair behind a tanned ear, “why do you ask?" 

“You were kind of in a different world for a second there.” Korra explained.

“I’m just happy,” she reassured her student, “I umm… really like waking up with you Korra.” _Tone it back or you’re gonna slip._

She couldn’t help but notice the deep red blush that formed on the girl’s cheeks, “I really like waking up with you too, Asami.” 

Asami had to fight off a shiver, every time Korra would say her name it gave her a whole body reaction. It made their situation all the more real, that it wasn’t just a game for her, that there was something really there, that they could really be something. Or that’s what she liked to believe, in reality she had no way of knowing what was going in her student’s head, _but I guess a date is a good place to start._ A smile formed on her lips, _a date with Korra._

“You’re doing it again…” 

_Shit. Pull it together Sato._ She locked eyes with the girl again, “Up. Now.”

“Already?!” Her student protested. She watched as Korra reached for her phone, pressing the home button to display the time, “at this rate I’ll actually be on time for school! Think of the confusion that would cause! The whole school would be thrown into chaos!”

_She’s too cute for her own good._ Asami just laughed as she pried herself from Korra’s grasp, much to her student’s dismay, “I think we’ll manage.”

“Ugh… fine,” Korra exasperated. “But if the school spontaneously combusts or something I’m blaming you!”

“Sure sure Avatar.” She replied over her shoulder as she made her way out the room finally, leaning on the door frame as she looked back at Korra, “oh and I still have your button up from that night at the club, in case you need a shirt for today… I guess you can have it back since you’ll be bringing me a new one anyways right?” 

“Right.” Korra smiled back at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, her progress so far already an impressive feat.

“Good. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The kitchen was just as they had left it, empty pizza box on the counter, Korra’s books still strewn about the table. Knowing how much her her student hated mornings, she decided to pack up the girl’s belongings, collecting the pieces of paper and placing them in a neat pile, pulling the girls still open textbook over. She paused for a moment, a grin forming on her lips as an opportunity crossed her mind.

She had just finished zipping the girl’s school bag closed when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly moved to the counter and folded the pizza box in two in order to avoid suspicion. 

The girl yawned as she walked into the room, hand up behind her head, “God it’s hot in here.”

Her jaw fell wide open when she saw Korra come into the kitchen, button up on but undone, revealing her deliciously toned stomach and showing off how good her boxers looked as the band fit snuggly around the muscles of that abdominal V. _Fuck me…_

_Shit, she spoke, that means I have to respond, that’s how conversations work right?_ “Yeah… you’re totally hot.” Her jaw snapped shut. _Fuck Sato what did you just say?!_ “I mean _it’s_! _It’s_ totally hot! In here… it’s hot in here.” She smiled nervously, _change the subject dammit!_ “Are you hungry?”

Fortunately Korra was still in her groggy phase of the morning so her slip up went unnoticed. “Uh, yeah actually,” she replied rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, “but I’ll cook.”

Asami couldn’t believe her ears, “You,” she pointed at the girl, confused look on her face, “You’re gonna cook?”

A frown found itself on the girl’s lips as she put her hands on her hips, her shirt getting pulled back as her hands rested on her hip bones, revealing more of her sculpted core. “Is that so hard to believe? I can cook some things ya know.”

Asami’s gazed at the girl’s body, following that V that led into her shorts, “Abs…" 

The girl cocked a brow at her, frown now replaced by her own look of confusion.

_Crap!_ “...olutely! It’s absolutely hard to believe!” _Nice…_ “You know, since you could barely crack eggs the last time we made breakfast together.” 

Her _amazing_ recovery seemed to convince the girl, or so she hoped… “Well, this meal I am pretty much the master of.” The tanned girl started to walk towards her, hands now by her sides, which Asami was partly thankful for, at least she’d be able to concentrate properly now and maybe gain some ground, “Step aside pretty lady, I’ve got this.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the girl, “Whatever you say, chef Korra.” 

She moved around the island and took her seat at the breakfast bar, watching the girl as she moved about the kitchen, getting out a couple of glasses from the cupboard and the jug of orange juice from the fridge. 

Her student set them down before her and began to pour the liquid from the jug, pulpy juice hitting the bottom of the glass and splashing up to coat the sides as it filled, “Your first course is served milady.”

Asami picked up the glass and took a sip, “Well, this is possibly the best appetizer I’ve ever had, your culinary skills are impeccable.” Sarcasm clear in her voice.

The girl winked at her, “Just wait until you see the main course.”

Her student turned and made her way back to the counter, opening the bread box and sliding four pieces into the slots in the toaster, pushing down the button to start toasting them. “The main course shall be ready in about,” she looked down at the knob on the appliance, “well soon.”

She couldn’t retain it this time, the laughter easily escaped her lips. 

“Pretty fancy huh?” The girl asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, confident smile on her face.

“So fancy.” Asami motioned for the girl to come closer with her index finger, watching her abs tighten as she pulled herself to a standing position. She grabbed Korra by the sides of her shirt and brought her in to settle between her legs as she sat on the elevated bar chair, her thumbs brushing against the soft skin on her stomach, “You’re adorable you know that.”

The girl’s smile left her face, “We’re gonna have to think of new things for you to call me, not sure how much of a fan I am of being called adorable or the C word.”

Asami cocked her brow, “the C word?”

Her student leaned in closer, going on at a whisper, “cute.”

Asami smiled, “but it suits you so well,” she explained at the same volume as her student. She trailed a finger down the girl’s stomach before hooking it in the waistband of her shorts, pulling her closer and pressing her lips against her student’s. 

The kiss deepened instantly, her hands sliding under Korra’s open shirt, feeling every inch of skin she could, tracing up that abdominal V, over every ab, over her ribs and around to her back, feeling the dips of each toned muscle there. She could feel the girl shudder under her touch, only driving her to deepen the kiss further, sliding her tongue over Korra’s lips, a granted request to slip her tongue into her student’s mouth. She soon felt the chair swivel, the girl turning them so that her back was now against the breakfast bar where her student’s hands now found themselves resting. She bent her leg and slid it up Korra’s thigh, bringing it up high enough so that it would rest on her student’s hip, using it to pull them closer together. She could feel her core start to pulse, she knew she should stop, but she couldn’t. Seeing her student walk around half exposed all morning drove her crazy, she needed this, wanted this, craved this. Her hand trailed down the girl’s toned back, slipping just her fingertips under the band of the her boxers, a little further and she could finally grab that hockey bum she was always gawking at, this time with no material between them, just skin on skin. The girl’s hand found itself in her black locks, threading through her hair and scratching at her scalp ever so slightly. It was the last push she needed, she dipped her hand under the boxers and grabbed a tight ass cheek, squeezing it, eliciting muffled moans between kisses from the girl. It was only getting warmer between her legs, pulsing harder, throbbing more… 

The toaster went off behind them, sending four pieces of perfectly toasted bread into the air.  

_Shit._ The sound was enough to bring her back to her senses, she quickly pulled her hand from under the girl’s boxers, _this is too far…_ She brought her leg back down and rested her hands on Korra’s hips, pushing her back slightly so that their lips broke apart.

It took the girl a second or two to open her eyes after the loss of contact. “Is everything okay?” Her student inquired, confused look on her face as her hand fell from the raven hair it was tangled in.

“Yeah,” she ran her thumb across a tanned cheek, “we just shouldn't really go any further, it’s getting harder for me to control myself…”

“Then don’t.” The girl pressed closer, confident grin on her face. 

Asami brought her hand to her student’s chest, halting her movements, “Graduation Korra, remember?”

“That was your rule, not mine.” The girl tried to press forwards again.

“Korra…”

Finally the girl listened, “Ugghhh… fine… stupid rule.”

She caught her student’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing their gaze back to one another, “Just be patient Korra, it’s less than two weeks away now.”

“I hate this _being patient_ stuff.” A pout formed on the girl’s face as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Asami laughed, “You’re the c word.”

Her student waved her off and made her way back around the island to the counter, “No no, we decided that we don’t refer to me as that anymore.”

“You decided, I didn’t.” Asami shot back, using the girl’s own logic against her.

“Think you’re pretty clever eh?” Korra finished buttering the toast and set it on the breakfast bar before her, “Et voilà! Toast  à la Korra!”

“So clever.” Asami smiled before taking a bite of her breakfast, “Well done on the toast by the way.”

“Told you I could cook.” The girl sat down next to her teacher and began to eat too. “Speaking of good food, where did you want to go tonight? You know, for our date? Since you wanted to choose and all.”

Asami swallowed her bite of food, “Garde Manger, it’s on the other side of town.” 

“I’ve heard of that place, it’s super fancy.” 

“It is, but it’s one of my favourite restaurants, and I also figured we should pick somewhere further away where there’s no risk of running into anyone.” She explained before taking another sip of her orange juice.

“Beauty and brains,” Korra smiled. “Does this mean you’re driving?”

“Of course, but don’t worry, no stunts this time.” She winked at her student.

“I just wasn’t expecting it last time!”

She put on hand on her student’s thigh, “Whatever you say Avatar, just be here at seven.”

The girl cocked her brow, “You know, it’s starting to sound more and more like you’re taking me on a date rather than me taking you.” 

“I’m just picking the place!” She assured, “Everything else is up to you.”

“Good.” 

It didn’t take the two long to finish and clean up, it’s not like toast made much of a mess anyways, and the dishwasher made for essentially no work apart from loading the machine once they were done. 

Asami was wringing out the washcloth in the sink after wiping the crumbs up from the breakfast bar, goosebumps forming on her skin as she felt a strong pair of hands on her hips under her shirt and a pair of lips being pressed to her neck.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head to the side to allow the girl more access, moaning softly as the kiss turned to a soft bite. It felt so good, warm kisses moving down her neck to her shoulder… and there it was again, the familiar throbbing and warmth between her legs… _fuck if this is what her kiss does…_ She bit her lip, _imagine what will happen when we…_ Her eyes shot open, _Nope, can’t think of that, graduation Asami, just a couple more weeks… ugh, stupid rule…_

She turned around to face the girl, “Korra…” she couldn’t hide her smile, “you can’t be doing that or we’ll be here all day.”

“I can’t help it…” She pressed more kisses to her collarbone, “and staying here with you all day sounds amazing.”

Asami placed her hands on Korra’s cheeks, bringing her up to face her, “You’re gonna be late.” Her hands trailed down the girl’s torso and began to do up the buttons on her shirt.

“As per usual. At least no one will be surprised.”

“Have you forgotten about your quiz already? Guess my motivation technique didn’t sink in that well after all.”

The girl’s eyes widened, lopsided grin forming on her mouth, “Oh it worked alright, I’ve never focused on math as hard in my life. But if being late and getting a zero meant that I got more time with you, I’d be very okay with that.”

_So damn cute…_ “C word.” She kissed her nose before moving towards the table, lifting Korra’s bag from the chair, “but I want you to do well, so you have to go.” 

“Fine…” She took the bag from Asami’s hand. “Thanks for packing this by the way.”

She walked her student to the door, “no problem, I know how much you love mornings so I figured I’d help.”

Korra stood up after putting her shoes on. “Heh, mornings aren’t so bad when I wake up with you…” 

The blush on her student’s face brought a smile to her own, _this girl…_ She pulled her close and kissed her cheek, “I really like waking up with you too Korra.” 

The girl only blushed more after their kiss broke. She reached back and opened the door, her eyes never leaving Asami’s face. “So I’ll see you a little later then?” she asked as she backed out of the condo. 

“You will.” Asami smiled as she leaned on the open door, watching her student turn and walk away, “Oh, and good luck on your quiz babe!”

_Fuck!_ She quickly closed the door, leaning against it and bringing her hand to her face. _I actually just called her babe… for real this time… no joke intended… way to go Sato… you haven’t even been on one date yet and you’re using pet names…_

 \----------------------------------------

_Babe?_ Korra scratched her head as she made her way towards the boys’ apartment. _Nah there’s no way… you’re just imagining things Kor… I mean I’d like it if she did… but she totally didn’t._ She rationalized as she walked, convincing herself that she didn’t actually hear what she thought she did. 

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she had the chance. “Do you really miss us that much that you need to take the bus to our place in the morning?” Mako questioned. 

“Ah! Hey Mako!” _Shit!_ She and Bolin hadn’t really come up with a story to feed him, “I um… I guess you could say that I missed—”

“Relax Kor,” he smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, “I’m just messing with you.” 

She put on her best fake laugh, “Good one Mako. Is Bolin almost ready?”

The tall boy turned back inside, “Little bro! Let’s go! Korra’s here.”

The younger of the two brothers came barreling down the stairs seconds later, “Ready!” He gave Korra the updown as he walked out the door, “Someone’s fancy today.”

She looked down at her button up, “Yeah I guess I am… It uh… was the first thing I found.”

“Well I like it!” Bolin exclaimed as he walked by the two towards the street, “Waiting on you two now!”

Mako laughed at his brother, “Come on Kor, we’d better get going.”

The walk to school was nothing overly exciting, Mako went over his studies aloud in order to prepare himself further for the quiz, while Korra and Bolin stayed quiet and listened mostly. _Too quiet even,_ she thought to herself as she looked at her best friend. She had Mako to thank for that, even though he was borderline annoying at the moment with his constant math talk, at least he was a good deterrent for Bolin’s interrogation. She knew it wouldn’t last long once they had lost the older boy, but for right now she was quite content with not having to deal with it, thankful for being able to re-live the previous night in her mind in peace.

Most of the students were still arriving when they got there, getting off the various busses and meeting up with friends as they walked towards the main building. Very few of the seniors drove, which Korra would never understand. If she had a car she’d drive every day if it meant she could avoid the bus, of course staying at Asami’s every night was also another way of avoiding that particular method of transport. She smiled to herself at the thought, _yeah I could really get used to that._

Korra’s phone went off for what seemed like the hundredth time as they made their way up the school steps. “Someone’s popular,” Mako shot over his shoulder.

Korra slipped her phone out of her pocket and checked her home screen, rolling her eyes as she read her notifications. _Shit._  

“You okay bud?” Bolin asked worriedly.

She just showed the boy her phone screen, not wanting Mako to hear and get involved.

“Oh,” Bolin started as he went through the list of texts, “yeah that’s a problem.”

“It’s been nonstop since yesterday…”

“You’ve gotta solve that today bud.” 

Korra sighed, “I will… just help keep her away from me until lunch time, so I can figure out what to say.”

“For sure.” The boy assured her.

She wasn’t convinced however, “Promise?" 

“Promise!”

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, “Even if O texts you for a kiss before class?”

“Well…” The boy hesitated. 

“Bo!”

“Okay okay.” He raised his hands in defeat, “I promise.” 

_RING_

“But you owe me details about last night!” The boy argued as he made his way up the stairs.  

Korra followed, “Fine. When do you have math again?”

“Third period, but Mako and Opal have it first so they’ll fill us in at break.”

“I’ll do what now?” Mako asked, he had been waiting for them at the top of the steps.

“Tell us what to expect for on the quiz since you have it first.” 

“You know that won’t do you any good right? Tarrlok has different versions for every class.”

“You could still give us a heads up bro!" 

“Fine.” He urged them forwards, “Now how about you get inside and be on time for once?” 

She couldn’t argue with him, her disregard for schedules was getting worse lately. She followed the boys inside and made her way to homeroom, secretly excited to see the look on Mrs Izumi’s face when she actually showed up on time. _No need for already prepared yellow slips today._  

History with Prof. Bumi was probably the second best way to start the morning, next to class with Miss Sato of course. Today’s class turned into a story about his old nemesis, some mythical creature called a shark-squid. As interesting as the story was and as entertaining as Prof. Bumi’s reenactment of it was, Korra’s thoughts were elsewhere. Her mind was occupied by a pale woman standing before her in a matching blue thong and bra, by the jasmine scent filling her nose as she snuggled up behind said woman in bed, the feeling of those soft crimson lips on hers… 

“Korra!” A loud voice broke her from her daydream.

It took a minute for her to bring her thoughts back to class, “Wha… what?” All eyes were on her.

“Is something about the shark-squid funny?” Her teacher asked in a serious tone, hands on his hips.

_Shit was I smiling again?_ “Uh… no?" 

“Then wipe that smile off your face!” he continued at the same loud tone from before, “The shark-squid is serious business!”

“Yes sir!” She offered a mock salute which elicited muffled laughter from her classmates.

_You’re so far gone… The day just started and she’s all you’ve thought about since you left her place… snap out of it!_

History class came to an end and surprisingly Korra managed to actually pay attention for the rest of the period, one embarrassing call out was enough for today… then again she did have math next, and Mr Tarrlok was a fan of singling her out in front of everyone. At least they had a quiz that lasted all class, which meant that would leave little opportunity for him to ask her to explain something in front of the class, or to complete a question she had no idea how to even start, _maybe having quizzes isn’t so bad after all._ She weaved through the mass of students, looking for any sign of her friends and hopefully get an idea of what to expect next period. 

_Crap._ The person who she locked eyes with as she rounded the corner of the hall was not one of those she was looking for however. The blue eyed girl was walking towards her, as if she was on a mission—then again that may be expected from your girlfriend if you ignore their texts… Her eyes searched frantically through the crowd, _where’s Bo when I need him_ _dammit._ Ila was getting closer and Korra didn’t have time to deal with their Kuvira-induced situation right now, she had a quiz to prep for. 

“Korra,” the blue eyed girl called to her in a sharp tone, arms crossed, gaze burning into Korra’s skull, “we need to talk.”

_She has a point._ “Hey Ila,” Korra drawled. She felt bad for the girl, it wasn’t her fault they were in their current situation, and she didn’t want to hurt her. Maybe Ila had changed after all, maybe she did actually feel something for Korra, which would only make this harder.

“How are people supposed to know I’m with you if we are never seen together?”

_Nope, she hasn’t changed at all._ “About that Ila…” 

“We missed two parties this weekend! And uh…” something from behind Korra caught her attention, “ugh, your friend Bing is coming this way.”

_Bing?_ Korra turned her head to see her best friend literally running towards them, zig zagging through the mass of students in the hallway, smiling as she heard the apologies he offered them as he blew past.

Her smile faded when she turned back to the girl however, gritting her teeth as she spoke. “His name is Bolin, Ila. You know the guy who’s been my best friend since forever? Guess we aren’t much of a couple if you don’t even know that.”

“Oh right,” she tried to catch herself, “I totally knew that.”

“No Ila, you didn’t.”

“Kor! Totally glad I found you!” The boy exclaimed as he arrived, bending at the waist as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Hey Bolin.” Ila smiled at him.

He straightened up, “Oh hey Ila, didn’t see ya there!” Even when Bolin wasn’t trying to, he still seemed sincere, he was much too nice of a person to come across as anything but, even when he was mad at someone. “I’ve just got to steal Korra for—”

“No Bo.” Korra cut him off.

The boy leaned in close and whispered to her, “Stick with the plan Kor, I’m trying to save you.”

Korra didn’t even turn to face him, instead her glare stayed focused on Ila. “There’s no need for the plan bud, Ila and I are done here.”

“Umm…” Bolin just stood there, unsure what to say.

She took a step forward closer to the girl, “For real done Ila.”

“Making the same mistake twice are we Korra?”

“The only mistake I made was letting Kuvira’s game get too far, we shouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

The girl cocked a brow, “Game?” 

“This was all some elaborate plan of hers to get back at me, she made the whole thing up.”

“Korra… don’t forget about that flaming bucket in your front yard,” Bolin warned with the same tone as before. 

“I wasn’t going to do this here, I was gonna do it when it was just the two of us, but then you had to go and act like a dick towards _Bolin_.” She put particular emphasis on his name. “You can use me all you like, but never ever insult my friends.” She turned to meet Bolin’s gobsmacked face, pulling him along as she walked away from the girl, “Have a good semester Ila, this game is over.”

“You’re going to regret this Korra!”

She didn’t even indulge the girl with an answer, she just kept walking forwards with an arm around her best friend’s shoulders.

“Well that could have gone worse I guess,” Bolin started as he scratched his head, “thought you needed time to figure out what to say!”

“I thought she changed, but she didn’t. And then she had to go and call you Bing like she didn’t even know you. I couldn’t stand for that.”

“Always standing up for me,” he nudged her with his elbow, “you’re the best Kor.”

“I try,” Korra smiled back at him, “I’m just glad it’s over with.” 

“Well that makes two of us! But you did kind of take up all of your time to get notes from Mako…”

“It was worth it, besides I got some quality studying in last night anyways.” A grin formed on her face.

Bolin instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side of the hallway, trying to use the nook of the door to give them a little more privacy. “Spill!”

“You know it’s kind of creepy how you always want to know details…”

“Don’t even Kor!” He poked her in the shoulder, “You owe me!”

“Hey!” she slapped his hand away, “We didn’t even do anything!”

“Oh sure,” Bolin mocked, “and I’m a badgermole.” 

Korra gave him a look of confusion, “What? Badgermole?”

“It means I don’t believe you! Now tell me!”

“If I tell you will you let me leave this niche?” 

“Absolutely, now go.”

She sighed, “I uh, may or may not have asked her out on a date… and she may or may not have said yes...”

“YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT ON A DATE?!” He yelled with a sudden excitement, “OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIE—”

Korra quickly threw her hand over his mouth, poking her head out from the door frame as she did to make sure no one had heard, “Do you have to be so loud!?”

He pulled her hand away, “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe you actually asked her! And that she said yes!”

Korra put her hands on her hips, “Hey! Is it really that hard to believe that she’d go on a date with me? I have been told that I’m pretty charming sometimes.”

“Well I mean…”

Korra punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” He rubbed his bicep, “Geez Kor, I was joking! Of course she’d say yes.”

_RING_

“Good,” she said as she stepped back into the hallway, “I’ll see ya at lunch!” 

“Sure thing buddy! Good luck with the test!”

_Oh right…_ “Yeah, thanks.” _Stupid Tarrlok and his stupid last minute quizzes._  

She quickly walked down the hallway towards her class, hoping to get to look through the chapter one last time before starting the quiz. Apparently the rest of her classmates had the same idea, by the time she got there everyone was pretty much already seated with their noses in their textbooks. She made her way to her regular seat in the far corner at the back of the class next to the window, careful not to knock anyone with her bag as she squeezed between the wall and the last row of desks. Mr Tarrlok wasn’t even there yet, which meant they’d still be able to get at least a few more minutes in, _perfect_.

She slipped her schoolbag off her shoulders and took her seat, making sure not to make any noise and disturb the students already studying. She slowly unzipped her bag and pulled out her textbook and pencil case, setting them on the table as she let her bag fall to the floor. She opened her book and flipped through the pages until she reached the beginning of the quadratics chapter, her eyebrow cocking when she found a folded scrap of paper hidden in the pages. She opened it up, a goofy smile forming on her lips the second her eyes fell on the words, _‘Good luck’_ written in black ink followed by a pair of crimson lips below it, _best signature ever._ She tracked down a little lower, _‘P.S. Don’t forget to study page 425…’_ She couldn’t flip through the pages fast enough, turning them almost aggressively, causing the pages to make noise as they shifted from one side of the book to the other.

“Shhh!” The student across from her hushed.

“Sorry.” she mouthed back before eagerly bringing her eyes back to her textbook.

She was almost there, something clearly pushing against the remaining pages. _421, 422, 423…_ she paused and traced her fingers over the item through the last page… _what the?_ She couldn’t wait any longer, she had to know what it was, she grabbed the corner of page 423 and peeled it back, her eyes widening and jaw dropping when she realized what it was. 

“Oh. My. Fuck.” _Shit._ She instantly slammed the book shut once she realized she had actually spoken her thoughts aloud, an attempt to hide her textbook surprise from the glaring eyes that were now all focused on her. “Heh, sorry guys,” she pointed to the cover of her now closed textbook, “this is uh… intense stuff!”

She could have sworn everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes at her as they turned back around one by one. She didn’t care though, she needed them to be focused elsewhere. Once she was sure they were all busy looking over their notes, she slowly pulled the book open and peeked between pages 424 and 425. She couldn’t believe it, right there, pressed between the pages of her textbook was a royal blue thong. All the heat from her body rushed between her legs, making her pulse and throb as the thoughts of last night’s study session played in her head, _fuck me…_ She could no longer think properly, math was the furthest thing from her mind, it was now replaced by long pale legs, a taut abdomen, perfectly round breasts, crimson lips, and jasmine perfume… she couldn’t help but bite her lip as the throbbing got worse, pressing her legs together in an attempt to get any friction on her pulsing core…  

The sound of a stack of papers being slammed down on a desk brought her thoughts back to the task at hand, looking up to find Mr Tarrlok standing behind the desk at the front of the class. _So much for reviewing..._

“As I am sure you are all aware by now, we will be having a surprise quiz,” he motioned for Eska to come up to the front as he handed her the stack of papers which she started to hand out, placing them face down on each student’s desk.

“It will comprise of 20 questions, you will have the entirety of the period to complete it. Do not flip over the quiz until everyone has a copy.” 

The class fell silent as Eska finished handing out the quizzes, since she was in the back corner Korra got hers last. Eska sauntered her way back to her desk, nodding over at their teacher as she sat down. 

Tarrlok sat in his chair, elbows resting on the table and fingertips pressed together. “Begin.”

Papers rustled as the whole class flipped over their quizzes, immediately beginning to scribble down their work. Korra sighed and followed suit, _here goes nothing..._

She read the first question, _okay I can do this one, it’s similar to the one Asami had me practice, the one where she took off her glasses and hair elastic… god it’s sexy when she just lets it fall out of her ponytail… and that hair flip…_ She gripped her pencil a little tighter, _Shit!_ She mentally chided herself, _focus Korra! You’re doing a quiz remember?!_ She shook her head and re-read the question again before trying to work out the question.

Turns out re-reading the questions once or twice was a trend that would continue throughout the entire quiz, similar questions to the practice test last night sending her entire body into a flurry of heat, excitement and need. 

Remaining focused for the quiz was probably one of the biggest challenges she had ever faced, unable to shake the feeling she got when she saw her teacher’s body on display in front of her. Except it wasn’t just that either, it was the playful times between the teasing moments as well, the soft kisses that were given just because she wanted to and not to torture her further, or their play wrestling in bed as Korra fought to keep her from getting up. _I’m so fucked…_

“Five more minutes.” Her teacher called from the front of the class.

_Fuck!_ She hadn’t noticed how long she was caught in her daydream, idly tracing circles in the corner of the paper as she lost herself in her thoughts. She still had two questions to get through and not enough time to do it, _let’s go Kor._ She actually hunkered down this time, she couldn’t allow herself to be distracted any longer, she had to finished this. She circled her answer for question 19 just as Mr Tarrlok got to the first desk to collect the first quiz, _fuck fuck fuck._ Luckily she was at the back of the class and would be the last one to have her quiz collected which gave her a little extra time. She frantically started to jot down her steps, working as quickly as she could while trying to organize her thoughts. He was three students away, _hurry dammit_ , _square the X, then divided that by this,_ 2 students away, _then these cancel out,_ 1 student away, _A! The answer has to be A._

“Your quiz Korra.”

She quickly circled her choice and looked up at the man above her, “Here.”

He took her quiz without a word and turned back towards the front of the classroom, the bell ringing as he got to his seat. “I’ll have these back to you by tomorrow so you can use them to study for your final on Friday.”

No one said a word, all so mentally exhausted from the quiz that they just shoved their belongings in their bags and shuffled out of the room. Korra couldn’t blame them, she felt the same way, anxious to escape this hell room and find her friends. 

She made it to the cafeteria as quickly as she could after throwing her stuff in her locker, in much need of a stress-free hour with her friends. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw them all sitting in their usually spots, already deep in conversation—well not so much a conversation as they were mostly trying to calm Bolin before his turn for the quiz. 

The boy was clearly freaking out. “What’s on it?! It is easy?! God I should have eaten more. Is it all quadratics?! Or is there other stuff?! What’s the circumference of the earth?! Why is that even important?! How long did you study for?! How many questions are there?!”

“Less than the number you’re asking right now.” Korra laughed as she took her seat.

“Hey Kor,” Opal waved from the other end of the table.

She waved back, “Hey guys.”

The two brothers waved back, but Jinora didn’t move, her attention stolen by something across the room. Korra leaned over to the older brother, “What’s with her?” She asked as she motioned towards Jinora with a nod.

Mako pointed in the direction of the younger girl’s gaze to a boy with green eyes and short brown hair that was shaved on the bottom half, “Nora’s got a crush on the new kid.”

“Shut up Mako, I do not.” she shot back without looking away from the boy.

“Guys!” Bolin cut in, “Quiz next period remember?! WOULD SOMEBODY FILL ME IN?!”

No one answered him, instead they just shifted their concentration between Jinora and the mysterious new student. “Seriously guys?!” The boy got up from the table, “Maybe if I bring him over here you guys will be able to fill me in!”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh as Jinora watched him walk across the cafeteria in horror, “Bolin! Get back here!” Jinora ordered.

But the boy just ignored her. “You’re screwed now freshie!” Opal nudged her.

Bolin was back a few moments later, “Guys, this is Kai. Kai, these are the guys.”

Kai waved, “Hey.”

“Why don’t you come sit with us Kai?” Opal asked. “Here, you can have my seat,” she offered as she got up from her seat next to Jinora, winking at the younger girl as she sat on her boyfriend’s lap. 

Jinora’s eyes narrowed, “Opal no! Sit down!” She whispered through gritted teeth.

“Oh um, thanks.” Kai replied as he scratched nervously behind his head, taking the seat offered to him. He turned to Jinora and stuck out his hand, “I’m Kai…” her gave her a goofy grin, “but you knew that already.”

A blush set in instantly on Jinora’s face. She met his hand with her own and shook it, “H-hi, I’m Jinora.”

Korra had to hold back a laugh as she watched the two converse. She couldn’t help but think it was cute, but at the same time… “Tenzin’s not gonna be happy about this,” she laughed as she leaned towards Mako. 

“He definitely won’t be.” he whispered back stifling a laugh of his own. 

While Jinora and Kai spent most of the time talking non-stop, the rest of the krew finally started filling in Bolin on what to expect for his upcoming quiz, and after a few minutes of reassuring he actually seemed to be in a good headspace about it all. 

“If I can get through it you can too bud.” Korra encouraged as she patted him on the back.

“Yeah, you’re totally right. I’ve got this!” he claimed, full of confidence, giving them a mock flex, “Bolin time!”

After lunch they all went their separate ways towards their next class, Bolin striding confidently to math, Opal to science, Mako to history, and Jinora and Kai to god knows where—they had not stopped talking since Kai sat down at their table. Korra took her time getting to her next class, after all there was nothing exciting about ethics, at least not by Korra’s standards. It was one of those classes that you had to fight yourself to stay awake in, not because Mrs Izumi was boring—far from it—but the material was just so dry. Korra already couldn’t wait for it to be over, her mind already on fourth period.

English was probably one of the best ways—okay the best way—to get back into learning mode after lunch. Honestly Miss Sato’s class at any time of the day was the best time to have it, it was now the class she looked forward to the most,even above gym! Which, for Korra, was unheard of. 

She strolled into class with plenty of time to spare, finding her seat and staring back up at the woman who sat behind the large wooden desk at the head of the classroom. The woman looked back at her over the black frame of her glasses, giving her a risky wink. _Unnff… she wore her damn glasses on purpose I bet._ Korra couldn't help but imagine the woman straddling her in bed, sensually taking off those glasses before setting them down on the nightstand, pulling her hair from her bun and letting it cascade around her face, releasing jasmine scent into the air… _and she’d totally be saying my name as she grinded down on me…_

“Korra.”

_Yeah something like that…_

“Korra?”

_God it sounds so real…_

“Korra!”

She came back down from the clouds, finding her teacher staring at her, waiting. _Fuck it was real! FOCUS today Korra my god!_ “Uh, yes Miss Sato?”

“Having trouble paying attention are we?”

The whole class was staring at her, some laughing, some rolling their eyes as this has happened way too often before. “Sorry.”

“Did you want to share with the rest of us what was so distracting that you can’t pay attention in class?”

_Ass. She knows exactly what has distracted me._ “I’m good thanks.” Korra replied with a little more sass than she should've. 

“Excuse me?” Miss Sato asked as she tapped her foot. 

_God damn I hate being helpless in these situations._ She could hear Bolin snickering next to her. “I mean, no I do not wish to share.”

“That’s what I thought.” Her teacher stared at her momentarily before continuing her lecture, “Now if you’ll all turn to…”

Today had been a rough day, focus was not on her side throughout any of her other classes, and it was even harder to do when Miss Sato was right in front of her. She spent all class admiring how perfectly today’s beige pants hugged her ass, how that one strand of hair on the left side of her face refused to stay behind her ear, how nicely her pale blue blouse showed off her toned back as she reached up to write on the SMART board. 

Luckily Miss Sato didn’t take any more pleasure in singling her out for the rest of the class. The glimpse she got the night before of her teachers almost fully naked body had managed to take over her thoughts all day, no matter how hard she tried not to let it, and Asami knew it. What other reason would she have to let up? _None._

What seemed like an eternity later, the bell rang. Now normally the bell ringing during English class was the last thing Korra wanted to hear, but not today. The bell ringing meant that the day was over and Korra was that much closer to her date with the woman who had control of her thoughts all day. 

“Don’t forget to pick up the outline for your final papers on your way out! They’ll be due at the end of next week!” Asami shouted over the noise of students gathering their things. 

_The perfect excuse for more private lessons,_ Korra thought to herself as she smiled. She waited behind the rest of her classmates as they stood lined up in front of Miss Sato who was holding a stack of papers, handing the top one off to the next student as they approached her and walked out of class. Finally it was Korra’s turn. She put her hand out to receive her outline, but instead of pulling the next paper from the top, her teacher pulled the one from the bottom and handed it to her.

“Have a good evening Korra.” The woman smiled at her.

“You too Miss Sato.” She had no choice but to keep walking. There were students behind her and they hadn’t devised any clever way to get Korra to stay after class. She’d have to be content with the little exchange they just had, for now… 

She read through the first page of her outline as she walked out of class, flipping it over the stapled corner to see the next one, only to find another handwritten note in black ink in the bottom right corner. _‘7:00 sharp.’_ She almost felt light headed at the thought, _a legit date, for real, just the two of us, me and… Asami._ She couldn’t stop the butterflies from forming in her stomach, although she couldn’t tell if they were from nerves or excitement or both… she decided to lean towards the latter of the options. 

“So how excited are you?” Bolin greeted her as she walked out of class.

“I’m kind of stressing out Bo…” she admitted as they walked down the hall, “I’ve never gotten nervous over a girl before…”

“That’s normally what happens when you care about someone Korra.” He gave her a small shove.

She took a step out of line but quickly recovered, “Well it freaks me out.”

“You’ll be fine Kor!” he put his arm around her for a side hug, “Now, what’s your plan?”

“About that… as for dinner, she chose this fancy restaurant across town, but the rest of the night is all up to me. I’ve been mulling over ideas all day and I think I’ve finally settled on one, but I’m gonna need your help, you in?”

“Elaborate surprise date plans?! You bet your ass I’m in!” He shouted pointing back at himself with his thumb. 

“Perfect. Here’s what I’m gonna need…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of Asami's perspective? Apparently she gets morning wood equivalent and can’t think straight ;) *cough* pun? what pun? *cough*
> 
> God damn that Asami and her sneaky tricks!
> 
> Leave me comments guys! I wanna hear about your squeals! (You know who you are! *ahem* GooseyJ)


	29. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be up for Korrasami's 1 year anniversary, but I suck so it's late.
> 
> Anyways, here's their date (finally!)! Enjoy :D
> 
> Also I forgot to tell you guys this last time but I chose to have them eat at the Garde Manger because it is one of my favourite restaurants back home. The chef and co-owner is Chuck Hughes (from Chuck’s Day Off, and is a judge on Chopped Canada, he’s a culinary badass) and I thought it would be a fitting choice for Asami’s taste. I know it breaks from the Asian named restaurants we saw in Republic City on LoK but I hope you can forgive me anyways!
> 
> A big thanks to both **Thief21** and **vill13rs** for filtering through this brick of a chapter and getting all the mistakes!

The bus ride home couldn’t have taken any longer, every stop apart from her own seen as unnecessary in Korra’s eyes. Of course she knew that thought was irrational, but she needed to get home, she needed all the time she could to get ready. She sat in the middle of the bus, watching the cars speed by in the opposite lane, shaking her leg and tapping her index finger against the back of her other hand as they lay interlaced on her lap. Nerves in general weren’t something new to Korra, she would get them before almost every game, but these nerves, they didn’t even compare to what she got even before the biggest games. Tonight she was going on a date with the woman who she was falling for more and more everyday, _which isn’t really that big of a deal right? I mean we kind of have dates every night I go over after school… kind of. And you’re just kind of falling… still in total control, calm down._ She inhaled deeply, trying to stop the jitters from traveling up her leg as it shook, _you’re fine._

Finally they got to her stop, the instant sprint she broke into called bullshit on all her attempts at rationalizing herself earlier, _of course it’s a fucking big deal you idiot._ And it was, this was a big step in their… _relationship_ , a risk within the secrecy of it all, one wrong person seeing them could jeopardize everything, her scholarship and Asami’s career, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She couldn’t get enough of the woman, after all.

She jumped up her front stoop and burst through the front door, surprising her father with her sudden entrance. “Hey there Kiddo, you that excited to see us?”

“Ha ha Dad.” She replied sarcastically as she kicked off her shoes before sprinting towards the stairs, “I may or may not be home tonight.”

“Woah, slow down,” A strong hand closed around her arm, pulling her back into the living room, “what do you mean you won’t be home tonight?”

He let go of her arm, “I uh… have plans.”

“Well cancel them.” Her father crossed his arms. “You weren’t home last night Korra, you should be focusing on your studies, not to mention preparing for your big game this weekend.”

 _I don’t have time for this!_ “I am focusing on my studies! I was studying with the boys last night.” Lying to her father like this wasn’t something she usually did, but she couldn’t resist as of late, any excuse to spend more time with Miss Sato was a valid one.

Humph. “Why do I find it hard to believe that you actually did study with those boys.”

“Dad, come on, have you met Mako? He’s like the king of studying, even on weekends!”

She watched him try to keep a straight face momentarily, succeeding and returning to his previous scowl. “It’s not just that Korra, what about hockey? I see by the bruise on your leg practice last night must have been interesting.”

“It’s fine, Dad.” she replied rather dryly, “I blocked a shot, now I have a bruise. Coach made me sit out and it feels so much better already.”

“You sat out?!” He asked shocked. “Korra you can’t be so reckless at practice! The biggest game of your life is only a few days away!”

“You think I don’t know that?!”

His eyes narrowed, clearly unimpressed with her new tone. “Excuse me?”

 _Shit._ “Ugh. Sorry. I am focusing, just let me have tonight and everything will be back to normal tomorrow I swear.”

His face softened. “What’s going on tonight that’s so important anyways?”

 _Fuck._ “Umm…”

“Got a hot date or something?” He interrupted before she could stammer through her cover, a big smile on his face.

“You have a date?!” Her mother asked excitedly as she joined them in the living room, “Please tell me it’s not with that Ila girl.”

“What?! No! Of course not.”

“It better not be, I don’t think her wardrobe could afford it.” Tonraq laughed.

She grumbled and crossed her arms.

Senna pulled Korra into a hug. “Your father is only joking honey, if you want to go out with her we’ll be okay with it. Just know that we won’t be buying you anymore new sweaters.”

Korra broke free from her arms. “You guys are both ridiculous! I’m not going on a date with Ila!”

Tonraq watched as she made her way towards the stairs, “Well, what are your _big_ plans then?”

“Umm…” she paused on the steps. In the chaos of the day she hadn’t really thought of a plan to tell her parents, “I’m uh…” _fuck Korra think… god you don’t have time for this,_ “I mean we’re… going for dinner… all of us, to celebrate our last year you know?” _Solid._

Her parents both stared at her. She couldn’t tell if the look on their faces was one of disbelief or if they were waiting for more information. The wait was killing her, “so… can I go?”

They looked at each other, then back at her. “Fine.”

“Yes!” She turned to run back up the stairs.

“But,”

 _Dammit._ She paused again, “Yeah?”

“We’re going over game film tomorrow night after your practice.”

“Done!” She smiled back before turning and running up the rest of the stairs. Watching game film wasn’t much of a condition anyways, she loved watching film with her Dad, it actually helped calm her down before big moments, she was happy to agree.

She stepped into her room and the nerves were back on. She moved around the space frantically, tossing her school bag onto the chair in the corner and bolting for her dresser. _What the fuck do I wear… ?_ She was pulling shirts out as fast as she could, flinging them over her shoulder and letting them land where they may. _Not that, not this… definitely not that, why do I even own this? Uggghhhhh._ She stood back and stared at the inside of her dresser, was what previously an organized collection of tops was now a the hectic mess of unfolded and pushed over piles of clothes, with half of its contents now strewn haphazardly throughout her room. She ran her hands through her hair and let them rest on top of her head, wondering what the hell she was going to do. _Button ups!_ She hopped over her bed towards the closet on the other side of the room, throwing open the doors and sifting through the various colours of dress shirts that hung before her. _Fuck…_ she still didn’t know which to choose. _Why are you so damn nervous? Just pick one, come on, Korra._

There was a soft knock on the door frame. “Was there a hurricane in here just now?”

Korra looked around at her disaster of a room, “Uhh… yeah… not really sure what to wear.”

“I can see that.” Her mother walked in and began to pick up some of the clothes off the floor. “So is this the same girl who’s been on your mind for the last few weeks?”

Korra’s face went blank. “What do you mean? I’m uh, going out with friends.”

“Korra, when will you learn?”

_How does she always know?! God damn!_

“So who is she?” her mother asked, throwing what clothes she had picked up on Korra’s bed in defeat.

 _The most drop dead gorgeous woman on the planet._ “It’s dinner with friends, Mom.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Her mother made her way towards her, reaching into the closet and taking a shirt off the hook, “Wear this one, she’ll love it.”

Korra took the shirt, “Thanks, I’m sure my _friends_ will.”

Senna shook her head and smiled knowingly, kissing her daughter on the head before turning to leave. “I’ll let you get ready.”

 _Ok shirt down, now what?_ She spent the next hour going back and forth between options, trying them on, and testing them out in the mirror before pulling it off to try a new one. Finally, after an eternity of manically changing outfits, she had decided, confident in her choice. She stood in front of the mirror one last time, giving herself a once over and making sure her outfit was free of flaws. She wore the navy blue button up her mother had pulled out for her, tucked into a pair of black skinny pants with a matching black blazer, and a skinny white tie with matching suspenders for a little contrast. She inhaled and let out a long breath, smoothing out the lapels of her blazer, _you’ve got this._ It was time. She picked up her phone and messaged her best friend:

_Korra: Everything set?_

He answered back almost immediately.

 _Bolin: Of course! God I’m so excited for you!_  
_Bolin: SO_  
_Bolin: EXCITED_  
_Bolin: She’s_  
_Bolin: gonna_  
_Bolin: love_  
_Bolin: it!_  
_Bolin: I can’t believe you, my little romantic._  
_Korra: I think you’re more excited than I am bud_  
_Bolin: That’s a lie and you know it! Don’t try and play it cool with me woman!_  
_Korra: I might be a little excited…_  
_Bolin: A little?_  
_Korra: Okay more than a little.  
_ _Bolin: That’s more like it! Okay I’ll pick you up soon! See ya in a bit!_

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and ran her fingers through her hair once more before leaving the mirror and heading out of her room. He parents were just sitting down for dinner when she got downstairs, her father eyeing her as she came into the kitchen.

“Jesus, what kind of dinner are you going to?”

“Looking pretty dapper there, honey.” Senna smiled. _Seriously, this woman has to teach me her secrets…_

“We decided to uh, make it a fancy one tonight. Since we’re celebrating and all, ya know?” _God you sound soooo convincing._

Senna’s smile still didn’t leave her face. “Well I think that makes perfect sense,” she turned to her husband, “don’t you, dear?”

Korra was pacing back and forth as she looked out the living room window, subconsciously checking her phone every few seconds. “I don’t know,” Tonraq studied her, “I never get that worked up when I go to dinner with friends.”

She stopped immediately, _he’s right. Why am I pacing anyways, simmer down Korra, it’s just a date, with a regular girl, who’s just really nice, and really pretty, and who you might actually wholeheartedly be 100% in lo_ _—_

“Korra?” Her father asked at a slight yell as she had now moved further away from the table, “You okay over there?”

“Who me?” She looked back nervously, pointing back to herself, “Yeah, I’m totally fine, super fine.” She waved him off.

He swallowed a bite of his dinner, cocking a brow at her. “You’re acting strange…”

Her focus was back on the window again, forcing herself to hold back the jump in her step when she saw headlights as Bolin pulled into their driveway. “I’m just really excited for my da—dinner!” She thumbed her shoes on, “Bolin’s here, gotta go, bye!” She yelled at the speed of light before bolting out and slamming the door shut, not waiting for her parents to answer.

Bolin was all smiles when she got in the car, “Daaaaaaamn! You clean up well!”

She laughed and swatted his arm, “Shut up, Bo.” She inhaled deeply, “What’s that smell?”

“Oh!” He turned the steering wheel back as he put the car in drive after backing out of the driveway, “Grab that box in the back seat.”

She grabbed the long white box and set it on her lap, looking back at her friend quizzically, “What is it?”

“Open it up!”

He didn’t have to tell her twice, she pulled the lid off the box, the same quizzical look still plastered on her face, “Thanks Bo… but you know I hate—”

“They aren’t for you, silly,” he laughed, “I figured you wouldn't have thought to pick any up, since you’re kind of out of your element ya know? So I got some for ya.”

A smile formed on her lips. _God I love this kid._ “I don’t know what I’d do without you, bud.”

“Bah, I’m sure you’d get along just fine.”

“No,” she tapped on the box, “I wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, you totally wouldn’t. I hope you know how lucky you are to have me.”

“Oh I’m aware,” she brushed her hair over to the side, “trust me.”

He broke his eyes from the road for a second, looking over at his best friend, “You know you really don’t have to be nervous Korra, I’m pretty sure she’s as hooked as you are.”

“Pfftt, nervous? Me? Never.”

“Don’t. It’s like the tenth time you’ve played with your hair since we left your house.”

 _Shit, have I really been doing that?_ She sighed in defeat, “I can’t help it bud… I’m so screwed with this woman.”

“Well hopefully after tonight you will be.” He winked.

She glared at him, “So. Mature.”

He broke into laughter, “You’re gonna be fine, Kor, I know it.”

She turned back to face the front, _I hope so…_

They spent the rest of the ride talking about anything and everything; Mako’s broody ways, the new Jinora and Kai situation, and how much Bolin really bonded with him over lunch today, even going as far as to call him his ‘little bro.’ It was kind of sweet, Bolin was always very welcoming to everyone he met, making them feel like part of the gang right away.

Korra actually managed to forget about her nerves for the drive, forgot about the knot in her stomach, forgot about the excitement coursing through her veins, it was just a regular drive with her best friend, completely nerve free and relaxed… until Asami’s house came into sight. _Fuck…_ The nerves came right back, as did the butterflies in her stomach and the heat all over her body.

She put her hand on her best friend's arm, “Stop here, Bo.”

He gave her a confused look, “Kor, her place is still a few doors down.”

She squeezed his arm a little tighter, “Bo, please, just pull over here.”

He obliged, pulling off to the side and putting the car in park. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she gave him a reassuring smile, “I just don’t want to risk anyone seeing you drop me off in her driveway. Don’t need to get you involved in this thing if it goes south.”

“Korra, it’s dark out anyways, no one would be able to make out that it was me.”

“Everyone at school knows Opal’s car, then she’d get in trouble, too. It’s not worth it, bud. I’ll just walk the rest of the way.” She reached for the door handle, only to be pulled back and crushed in a pair of strong arms.

“Oh, I’m so excited for you!”

“I wish I could say the same,” she struggled to get out as her breath was caught her her lungs, “What if I mess up? Or make a fool of myself?”

Bolin let her go, pushing her upright and patting the wrinkles he caused out of her blazer. “Are you kidding?! You’re Korra! The Avatar! You don’t mess up at anything, you’ve got this!” He gave her a reassuring smile. “And even if you do _mess up_ ,” he went on as he made air quotations, “it won’t change anything. The woman is as far gone for you as you are for her.”

She knew what he was trying to do, and it was working, her nerves subsided slightly. “Thanks Bo.” She took a deep breath and released it before reaching for the door handle once again.

“No problem. Oh! Don’t forget these!” He reminded her, tapping on the lid of the box.

“Of course not.” She smiled and opened it, removing its contents. 

“Have fun buddy!” Bolin said as she swung her leg out of the car and pulled herself out.

She dipped her head back in, “Thanks bud. We still good for the rest of the plan?”

“You bet!” He smiled at her with a thumbs up.

“Awesome. I’ll see ya tomorrow!” She closed the door and began to walk towards her teacher’s condo.

“Make good choices!” He yelled out the newly opened car window, “Use protection!”

She stopped and turned back to face the car that was now driving towards her, “Really, Bo?!”

“Haaaaave fuuuuun.” He drawled, yelling out the window as he drove by.

She laughed to herself. _What a kid._ _Okay now focus Korra,_ she pulled out her phone and checked the time, _7:01… well at least she won’t be surprised._ She sped up her walk, nerves only intensifying the closer she got. Just a bit further now. Her palms were starting to sweat, her heart beating harder and harder with every step she took, so much so that she thought it would burst out of her chest at any second.

She stood in front of the door for a moment, trying to calm her heart rate down before knocking, fearful that if it got any worse Asami would actually be able to hear it. She released a shaky breath before raising her fist up, about to knock on the wooden door, but it opened before she could touch her knuckles to it.

“You’re late.”

 _Oh… my… fuck…_ Korra couldn’t think let alone speak. The goddess in front of her stole all of her ability to function. Her jaw hung open, eyes devouring every inch of the woman’s body, nose taking in the jasmine scent that seemed to make her head fuzzy, and her mouth watering at the thoughts of all the places she wanted to put it. Her hands itched to rip the clothes right off her body and touch every part of that soft, pale skin. This woman was stunning. Well, she always stunning, but tonight was utterly overwhelming. A tight black dress hugged and formed to every curve of her body, over her breasts, her hips, her ass, stopping halfway down her thigh revealing those gorgeous legs that Korra wanted nothing more than to spread and lose herself between. Asami knew how to accessorize as well; a gold bracelet circled her wrist, a matching necklace draped down around her neck, whilst the red clip held back her hair on the left side, and a pair of red stiletto platform pumps on her feet. Completing the look was her signature crimson lipstick, which she wore everyday, but tonight, tonight it was even more alluring. _How can someone be as amazing as this woman is? How can someone look this good? They didn’t fuck around when they created her… Fuck. Me._

“Korra?” The woman asked with a hand on her hip.

She had to consciously stop her eyes from roaming the woman’s body, looking up to meet those gorgeous, deep, captivating emerald eyes. “Uhh…”

“We should probably—”

“These are for you!” Korra blurted out rather loudly, breaking from her dumbfounded state and cutting her teacher off as she shoved the flowers towards her.

“Fire Lilies,” the woman smiled as she took them and brought the bouquet to her nose, “My favourite. How did you know?”

Korra brought her hand up behind her head, “Heh, lucky guess.” _Damn I owe Bolin one._

“Oh, right,” her smiled morphed into a smirk, “I remember your guessing skills to be quite good.”

Korra couldn’t help but let her eyes wander to her teacher’s perfectly rounded ass as the woman turned to open the door, “Just let me put these in some water before we head out.”

She was still hypnotized by the woman’s hips as she followed her in, “Unh hunh.”

It didn’t take the older woman long to set the flowers in a vase, coming back from the kitchen a moment later. “Ready?”

 _Korra you can’t be like this all night._ She cleared her throat, “Absolutely,” she smiled.

The woman traced a finger down her tie, leaning down and pressing a warm pair of lips to her cheek. If the warmth that she felt in her face was any indication, the colour of her cheeks must not have been too far off from the hue of Asami’s shoes. She couldn’t help but notice just how much the woman had to bend down, however. _If an extra 6 inches of height difference is the price to see her in heels, I’ll gladly pay it._

The lips left her cheek, and she instantly missed them. She turned her head in hopes to catch them with her own but the older woman was too quick. “A kiss on the first date Korra?” Her teacher asked as she opened the door, “Who do you think I am? I’m not that kind of girl.”

 _Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be._ “Of course, you’re right, I apologize,” she brought her hand up behind her head again, purposefully giving herself an excuse to flex her arm so that the sleeve of her blazer hugged tightly around her muscle, “I don’t know what came over me.”

The woman bit her lip, eyes transfixed on Korra’s flexed arm. “Shall we?” Korra asked with a grin of her own.

Her teacher seemed to regain her composure, “Yes, we shall.”

“Excellent,” the grin still present on Korra’s lips, “After you.”

The two walked outside towards the sleek black car in the driveway, the lights flashing briefly as Asami pressed the unlock button on the remote.

A pale hand reached for the driver side handle, but Korra put her hand out to stop it before it reached the door. “Allow me,” she offered opening it for her date.

“So chivalrous.” The woman replied with a wink and a hair flip before settling in the driver seat.

 _Of course she had to do the hair flip… fuuccckkkkk._ She closed the door and walked around the nose of the car to the passenger side, the leather creaking slightly as she sat down. “So how far away is this restaurant?”

“Not too far,” the woman gave her a mischievous grin as an ivory finger traced it’s way up the top of Korra’s thigh.

It was as if her whole body had ignited in flames the second the slender finger made contact with her leg, burning hotter with every centimeter it went up her thigh. _This is going to be a long night…_

She wasn’t wrong, the drive there was full of teasing touches and halted advances. The woman was doing it on purpose, knowing full well the effect it had on Korra… _serves you right…_ She hadn’t done a particularly good job of hiding how much she liked what she saw when they were at Asami’s… _you are so smooth._

 _Well, there’s no hiding it now, might as well go all in._ She looked over at the woman next to her, “You, um, look gorgeous tonight. Well, not just tonight, you look good all the time, shit, uh—” she was all over the place.

A hand grabbed hers, fingers interlacing between her own, “Thank you,” Asami met her gaze and smiled at her, calming her instantly, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Korra could only smile in return, relishing in the feeling that the hand in her’s gave her. Of all the things they had done, holding hands wasn’t one of them. Sure they did it while they were cuddling in bed, but who doesn’t do that? Right here, right now, however, it wasn’t because they were about to fall asleep; she was holding her hand just to hold it. It was something so innocent but it in this moment it was almost as good as everything else they had done, something normal couples could do all the time that they never could. She never realized how such a small thing could make such a big difference, and now that it had happened, she never wanted to have to go without it. But it was something that could never happen, holding hands at school wasn’t very covert… she sighed in disappointment at the realization…

They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, “Hey,” the woman shook her hand lightly to bring her attention to the green eyes across her, “You okay?”

“Yeah…” her answer lacked enthusiasm.

Her response was met with a knowing look, she wasn’t fooling her.

“I just,” she shook her head, “Nevermind… I’m just pathetic is all.”

“Korra,” the woman’s gaze softened, “Just tell me. Please?”

How could she say no to those eyes? “It’s just, our date hasn’t even started yet, and this is so nice, just sitting here holding your hand,” _Stop, Korra,_ “but tomorrow,” _Shut it, you're only proving your pathetic point,_ “I’ll wake up and it won’t be able to happen again for a while.”

She couldn’t stop the words from coming out, it just happened, they came so easily, her true feelings breathed out and given flesh. The older woman just stared at her for a moment with no response, thumb rubbing over the back of her hand.

 _You idiot, you said too much._ “See?” she looked away, “Told ya I was pathetic.”

She felt a tender hand make its way to her cheek, pulling her around to face her teacher once again, only to have a pair of crimson lips crashed into hers in a deep kiss. Korra couldn’t stop the soft moan escape her as their lips parted, “You’re not pathetic, Korra.”

She still wasn’t ready to speak yet, her brain unable to formulate a witty retort, still able to taste the kiss she had longed for since they left.

“I feel that way too, but let’s just enjoy tonight and not worry about tomorrow, okay?”

The thoughts of what she had planned came back to mind, her lips stretching into a smile. Her teacher was right, they had tonight.

“You’re right.” Korra surged forwards and caught Asami’s lips in a quick peck, “So much for not being that kind of girl.”

Asami’s reached up and caught her chin in her hand, “How could I say no to those blue eyes of yours?”

Her confidence was back, “You never stood a chance.”

The black haired woman gave her a smirk, “Let’s go, _Avatar_.”

The two got out of the car, Korra waited for Asami and offered the woman her arm. She stepped up onto the sidewalk and handed the keys to the valet, “Merci.”

Korra cocked a brow as they walked towards the entrance, “You speak French?”

Asami simply smiled back, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

 _I’m excited to find out what exactly…_ “Apparently.”

“Ah! Mademoiselle Sato!” The restaurant host greeted her teacher, excitedly coming around the counter and giving her date a kiss on each cheek. He was a tall older man with a thin mustache and gelled back hair, dressed in black pants and a matching blazer, a white button up and black tie.

“Bonsoir Xavier,” she gave him a smile, “Combien de fois dois-je vous demander de m'appeler Asami?”

“Au moins une fois de plus, comme toujours.”

Asami rolled her eyes and laughed as the man motioned for them two follow them, “Suivez moi, votre salle privée est prête.”

They walked into the main area of the restaurant, exposed brick walls made up two sides of it while a window front and a bar made up the other two. The wall behind the bar had unique shelving screwed into the brick displaying their variety of alcohols, while just above was hung a blackboard with tonight’s menu options written upon it for the entire restaurant to see. There were tables strategically placed about the room, around the wood columns and along the bare walls, covered by white table cloths and decorated with mason jar candles. It had a comforting feel to it, the warm glow from the candlelight and the murmurs of couples and groups enjoying conversation was all very welcoming.

But for some reason Xavier didn’t lead them to one of the few empty tables, they kept walking towards a hallway at one end of the bar. Light bulbs held by the same mason jars that decorated the tables in the main area were fixed to the wall illuminating their way to a different part of the restaurant. _Privée… maybe that means private?_ Her suspicions were confirmed when the hallway opened up to a much smaller, secluded space. The room that Asami had reserved for them was nothing short of spectacular, dimly lit with a single table in the center of it,  chairs on either side and a candle in the center, their own private date. _Okay so maybe letting her choose the place wasn’t such a bad idea._

The man led Asami to one of the chairs, pulling it out and pushing it back in as she sat down, coming around the table to do the same for Korra.

“Alors,” Xavier started as he stood at one of the empty sides of the table, “Puis-je vous offrir du vin pour commencer?”

Asami turned to Korra, “Would you like some wine?”

It wasn't something she drank very often, but this seemed like an appropriate occasion. “Sure.”

The woman turned back to Xavier, “Que suggérez-vous?”

The man went on for a few minutes, Korra could only guess that he was suggesting what sort of wine would go well with tonight’s meal options, something Asami seemed to be very well versed in. After a few minutes the man nodded and left the room, presumably to fetch the bottle Asami requested. Korra didn’t care though, Asami’s attention was back on her.

“Not gonna lie, you speaking french is kind of hot.”

“Is it now?” The woman smiled as she leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

“Kind of,” Korra reiterated.

“Maybe I’ll have to test just how _hot_ it is at some point.”

 _Unffff, you totally should_. “Bring it on Sato.”

Xavier was back, bottle of wine in hand, he reached for Asami’s glass and poured in a small amount. Korra watched as she swished it around the glass slightly, letting the red liquid coat the sides before settling down once again in the bottom of the glass. She took a small sip and let it sit in her mouth momentarily before swallowing.

“Et puis, est-il à votre goût?”

“C’est parfait Xavier, merci.” She handed him back her glass.

“Je vous en prie,” He took the glass and began to pour, setting it down on the table and moving over to serve Korra some.

“Alors,” he brought his hands together, “ce soir—”

“Excuse me Xavier, would you mind continuing in English, my friend here doesn’t speak French.”

“Why of courze! Tonight we ’ave…” His accent was thick, but Korra still understood him with ease and was thankful for his efforts.

He explained each course in great detail, describing how all the flavours complimented each other and why he suggested the specific wine he did. Everything sounded delicious and Korra couldn’t wait to taste it all, thankful that she let Asami choose the restaurant after all. They each selected their courses and thanked Xavier before he left to place their order.

“So are you okay with my choice Avatar?” Asami asked after taking a sip of her wine.

“Very.” Korra followed suit, taking a sip from her own glass. “How did you manage to get this room?”

“My Dad lent the chef the start up money for this place, so we get whatever table we want. We don’t come very often anymore though.”

“No?” Korra looked at her with curiosity, “Why not?”

The woman shifted in her chair, looking almost uncomfortable, “It used to be my mom’s favorite restaurant… it’s been hard on Dad coming here since she passed.”

 _Fuck Korra you idiot,_ “Asami I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Asami resettled herself in her chair, sitting closer to the table. “It’s fine Korra, it happened a long time ago.” She gave her a reassuring smile, “Tell me about your parents.”

Korra was glad for the change of subject, it’s not that she didn’t want Asami to talk about her past, but she just wasn’t sure how to handle it just yet. “Well, they are both of Inuit descent. Dad is originally from the North, and for some reason that he doesn’t like to talk about, was sent to another tribe down South, but stopped in Republic City on the way. Mom, who’s originally from the South was in town for school, they ran into each other and the rest pretty much goes how any rom com goes. A few years later they got married and then I came along a little while after that.”

“Lucky for me.” Her teacher winked.

“Heh,” Korra visibly gulped, pulling at the collar of her shirt. “Anyways, I think that’s why Dad wants me to get this scholarship so bad, it’ll get me in touch with my roots.”

“Not to mention that it’s one of the best schools out there.” Asami added.

“Yeah that too. And of course it would get them to the South more often, which I’m sure my Aunt Kya would love.”

“She must be you aunt on your Mom’s side then?”

“Well, she’s not really my aunt, we’re not blood related or anything. She’s just always been around ever since I was a kid, she’d always come up to visit and I’d stay with her when we went down to the South if ever my parents went out for dinner or something. She’s a big part of why I was able to come out so young, she’s expecting a kid with her wife now. You totally have to meet her—” Korra stopped mid sentence when the realization hit her, shifting her gaze down to her lap. _Can’t really bring your secret crush home to meet your family..._

A warm hand wrapped around hers on the table, she looked back up to meet her teacher’s smile. Asami seemed to pick up on her thoughts, “After you graduate, if you decide this is still something you want, I’d love to meet her.”

Korra couldn’t stop the smile from stretching on her face, _how could she ever be something I didn’t want._ “I think you two would really get along.”

Xavier came in a moment later with their first course, carrying the plates across the room without difficulty and setting them down in front of them. “Bon appétit,” he smiled and disappeared again.

It smelled delicious and Korra couldn't wait to try it, yet she hesitated, staring down at the set up in front of her. _Why does someone need this many utensils…_

The sound of the woman across the table clearing her throat caused Korra to look up, finding her teacher staring back at her with a smile on her face, holding up the smaller fork. “This one Korra.”

A blush formed on her cheeks, _way to make a good impression ya cavewoman, of course it’s the smaller fork, duh._ “I knew that,” she tried to give her a confident smile as she grabbed the right fork from the table, “I was just appreciating the presentation, that’s all.”

“Of course you were. How could I assume anything different?” He teacher smirked before taking a bite.

_So much for not making a fool of yourself..._

The rest of the dinner was perfect, Korra didn’t make any more mistakes with the cutlery, _thank god_ , the food was delicious and conversation flowed naturally, just as it had anytime they were alone. Asami only toyed with her a little, purposely taking advantage of the situation when Xavier was in the room by running her foot up Korra’s leg. It didn’t even matter that he spoke French when he came into the room, Korra wouldn’t have understood him even if he spoke English while Asami continued to torment her. Every ounce of concentration fled from her brain and gathered between her legs, making the throbbing heat there and what she wanted to do to soothe it the only thing she could think about. _Ripping that dress off of her would be a good start…_ She looked over at her teacher while the foot moved down to her ankle, she wasn’t even looking at Korra, carrying on in her conversation with Xavier like nothing was even happening, while Korra was on the verge of melting in her chair. _Such a damn tease._ The woman's foot kept moving up and down, slowly, _imagine her in just those damn red heels…_ Korra gripped the edge of the table harder as her teacher hooked her foot in the bend of her knee, _I can think of other ways I’d want her legs hooked around me…_ Suddenly she felt herself jerked forwards, her chair creaking against the floor and her torso hitting the edge of the table, causing everything on the table to shake. She looked up at the two before her, shifting between Xavier's concerned gaze and Asami’s cocky smirk.

“Vous allez bien?” The man asked.

Korra looked at him with confusion, unable to translate what she assumed was a question.

“Yes Korra, are you alright?”

Korra wasn’t falling for her innocent facade, she didn’t break eye contact with her teacher as she pulled her leg away from her hold. “I’m fine.”

“Parfait,” Xavier continued as he picked up the remaining plates form the table. “Donc, que désirez-vous comme dessert?”

_Dessert?_

“Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce soir?” Asami asked.

_Has to be the same thing in English right?_

“Nous avons un magnifique—”

“No thank you!” Korra blurted out.

They both turned to her, Asami with a cocked brow, “We don’t want dessert?”

A cocky grin formed on Korra’s face, “My date from now on.”

Asami smiled and turned back to Xavier, “Apparemment nous avons d'autres plans, merci Xavier.”

“Un café ou un thé alors?”

“Non merci.”

“Disgestif?”

“Non merci,” she smiled, “juste l'addition s'il vous plaît.”

“Non, non, non,” he waved her off, “c’est tellement un plaisir de vous voir Mademoiselle Sato; It’s, how you say…” he pondered momentarily, “Ah oui, on ze ’ouse.”

“Well then, thank you. Be sure to pass on my thanks to Chuck.”

“Of courze,” he moved behind Asami to pull her chair out as she got up, “say ’ello to your father for us.”

“I will for sure.” she smiled as she reached out for Korra’s hand.

Korra let herself up, staring at the hand that was being offered to her. Was she really serious? _It’s not like anyone knows me here…_ Unable to hold back any longer, she quickly interlaced her fingers with her teacher’s.

“Bonsoir Mademoiselle Sato, revenez nous voir bientôt!”

“Absolument, bonne soirée!”

Her teacher led her out the front door to where her black audi was already waiting for them. She let go of Korra’s hand and fiddled in her clutch to retrieve a tip for the valets, “Merci,” she thanked them as she took her keys.

Korra watched as the two boys ogled her teacher’s figure, eyes roaming up and down her date’s body. Her previously splayed out fingers now found themselves balled into a fist, grinding her teeth together as the boys shared quiet whispers.

“Korra?” She turned her head to see her teacher standing behind the open door on the other side of the car, “You coming?”

Her jaw relaxed instantly, she was the one leaving with the gorgeous woman after all. She turned back to the boys standing behind the valet stand as she lifted the door handle, “Bon night les monsieurs.” _Heh, eat your heart out._

Asami was trying to stifle a laugh when she got in the car. “What?”

It took the woman a moment before she could get the words out, finally taking her hand down from her face to reveal a smile, “It’s ‘bonne soirée messieurs’.”

All the confidence she had getting into the car fled. _You’re an idiot._ “Well it’s not my fault I don’t speak French!” She went to reach back for the door handle, “I’m sure they’d understand my fist in their face just fine!”

Asami grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, “You’re cute when you get jealous.”

She didn’t even think to give her teacher a hard time about using the C word, all she could do was sit in contentment with the momentary warmth she got from her teacher’s lips.

The sound of the car engine roaring to life broke her from her trance. “So where are we going?”

There was something so attractive about seeing her teacher behind the wheel, the confidence that leaked out of her pores was so alluring… not to mention how her dress hugged her legs tighter every time she’d press down on a pedal. “Just drive as if you were heading home, I’ll tell you where to go.”

She gave the engine one more rev before putting into gear and pulling onto the street, “Whatever you say _Avatar_.”

As far as first dates go, this is the best one she had ever had, dinner went relatively smoothly besides the cutlery issue, and almost knocking everything on the table over, and the muddled attempt at French… _Okay maybe not so smoothly…_  But of course she still had the rest of her plan to go through, _hopefully Bolin has everything ready…_ She sat in the passenger seat, trying not to fiddle with her hair too often as she had done with Bolin earlier, the last thing she wanted was to have Asami know she was nervous. They didn’t have long to go anyways, the next stop on their date was approximately halfway between home and the restaurant, she only had a few more minutes of worry to go through, _please be ready…_

“Get off here,” Korra directed as she pointed to the highway sign.

“Have I told you that I’m not one for surprises?” The woman asked as she took the exit.

“No? And why is that?” This only made this whole idea all that much better, Korra planned to take advantage. She traced a finger up her teacher’s arm as she held the shifter, “Take a left.”

“I don’t like not know what’s going on.” The woman gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

Korra’s cockiness was back. She shifted in her seat, getting close enough to press her lips to the woman’s exposed shoulder. “Not a fan of not being in control,” her kisses moved to the pale neck before her, working her way up until her mouth was centimeters from her ear, “are ya Miss Sato?”

The woman let out a soft moan as Korra caught an earlobe between her teeth, “Lost your nerves have you?”

“Maybe” Korra breathed before pulling away, earning a shudder from her teacher. “Pull over here.”

The woman obeyed, pulling the car into one of the parallel spots and putting the car in park. “Now what?” she asked. Her eyes now a darker green, pupils slightly dilated, a look of desire filling them.

“What is it you’re always telling me?” Korra asked as she tucked a piece of raven hair behind the woman’s ear, “Oh right, patience.”

She bit her lip, “Now who’s the ass?”

“Still you.” She smiled before giving her teacher a quick peck on the nose, “Don’t move.” She was out of the car in an instant, making her way around the front to the driver side door, opening it and offering a hand to her date, “Come with me gorgeous.”

The raven haired woman seemed to be hesitant, but gave in and took her hand. Korra couldn’t help but smile, she loved seeing her teacher like this, out of her element, unsure of what to expect. They walked for a short while, strolling down the meandering paths through the foliage and listening to the crickets chirp. They made their way into a clearing off the path, past a few trees and up to the top of a hill. _Thank god._ Some of Korra’s tension melted away when she saw that everything was set.

“What is this?” Asami questioned as they crested the hill.

“You said you wanted dessert right?” Korra asked as she led the woman to a blanket laid on the ground.

The grip on her hand tightened as she helped her teacher to the ground, “Well yes, but I wasn’t expecting this.”

The smile on her face made Korra weak in the knees, thankfully she found herself sitting shortly after as well. “I can be romantic sometimes.” She turned to reach over into the cooler next to her, pulling out a tub of ice cream and two spoons, handing one to her teacher. “Hope you like oreo.”

Before Korra could even pull the lid off the tub her teacher’s lips were on her cheek, “I love it.”

Suddenly Korra was on fire, any time her teacher would mention the L word her entire body would react, heart racing and ears burning, waiting, hoping, that maybe someday the word to follow that forbidden one would be… _you…_

 _Snap out of it ya sap_. “More of that awesome guessing skill I suppose,” she popped the lid and offered some to her teacher.

The woman took a spoonful, and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder, “So it would seem.”

Once they’d both had their fill, Korra quickly put the lid back on the container and set it back in the cooler, eager to return her attention to the woman leaning up against her. It had gotten a little cooler now since they arrived, and it didn’t take a genius to see that it was getting to Asami. Korra shifted her weight so that she no longer hand to lean back, freeing up her hands so that she could slide her blazer off her shoulders.

“Here.” She offered her teacher as she slipped her blazer around her.

The woman graciously accepted, grabbing the fabric by the lapels and pulling it tighter around herself as she again cuddled up closer to Korra, “Thank you.”

All of these subtle touches, they were going to be the death of Korra. _How am I supposed to go back to secrecy after this…_ She shuddered at the thought. Even if it was just one night, she had gotten incredibly used to being able to hold her teacher’s hand whenever she wanted, touch her without fear of someone seeing them… _You’re in so deep…_

“You sure you aren’t cold?”

She looked down into the green eyes staring back up at her, smiling at the genuine worry in them. A thought crossed her mind, “Well now that you mention it,”

She put her arm around the woman’s shoulders and shifted again, laying them both down on the blanket and pulling her date closer, “I might be a little cold,” she grabbed the extra bit of blanket and pulled it over them.

Korra was now laying on her back, one arm bent with her hand behind her head whilst the other held her date close. Asami shifted closer still, nuzzling herself into the nook of Korra’s neck and shoulder. The warm breath on her neck caused all of her fine hairs to stand on end, she could feel the woman’s lips morph into a smile as she pressed them to her neck, “So smooth Avatar.”

“What are you implying Miss Sato? Maybe I really am just cold.”

The woman traced a finger up one of her suspenders, “You know I have slept next to you, right?”

Shudder. “Sleep being the operative word.”

“So I know that you’re basically a human heater, and that you never get cold Miss I like to sleep with the window open even in winter.”

 _Busted._ “Well, I uh, um… I was just uh”

Crimson lips were pressed to her cheek, “Relax Kor, I like seeing you try to be smooth.”

Korra cocked her head down to look at the woman, “Try?” She put on a cocky smile, “More like succeed.”

Her teacher just rolled her eyes at her and pulled her in close for a quick peck. Korra fell into the warmth it offered, no matter how brief it was, she still felt it all over her body. By the time she opened her eyes, the green orbs she fell into seconds ago were already looking away, distracted by something above them.

“Korra look!” She pointed towards the sky.

She followed her teacher's outstretched arm, catching the tail end of a shooting star as it fell across the dark night sky. She turned back to her date, “I heard there might be some tonight.”

The green eyes stayed fixed on the constellations above, “I’ve never seen one before.”

“Really?!” Korra couldn’t believe it, “My Dad used to take me stargazing all the time when I was a kid.”

“There’s another one!” The woman exclaimed, pointing upwards once again. “God they’re beautiful.”

Korra couldn’t help but smile to herself as she saw wonder in her teacher’s eyes, how the stars sparkled in them as she continued to scan the sky, how her red lipstick contrasted with pale cheeks, how her black hair always fell perfectly even when she was laying down… “So beautiful…”

Suddenly those green eyes were back on her, and even though Asami wasn’t looking up at the stars anymore, that sparkle was still there, on the fringe of her dilated pupils. Pale fingers brushed her chestnut behind her ear as the face before her inched forward, so close that she could feel her teacher’s breath on her lips, warm breath that traveled from her lips to her brain, making everything fuzzy, jasmine scent fogging her thoughts and a taste she only wanted more of.

Her teacher’s lips formed into a smile, causing all the fuzziness to fade, and after a brief moment of clarity, Korra just melted. All the strength from her body dissolved away, replaced by warmth and contentedness, contentedness to sit in this moment forever, and fall deeper and deeper into those emerald pools until she was forced to surface.

Then the woman spoke, slightly breaking Korra from her haze, “What do you say we head back Casanova?”

She absorbed the sight in front of her a while longer before agreeing, “Sure.”

She didn’t know if she was ready to move yet, or if her body would let her, but wherever this woman was, that’s where she wanted to be. Asami peeled herself upwards into a sitting position, and even this small amount of separation proved to be too much, suddenly Korra’s strength was back and she was up on her feet in a second, turning and offering a hand to her teacher. The pale hand fit so perfectly in hers, felt so soft as the fingers interlocked between hers, she gripped it and pulled the woman to her feet, taking advantage of the momentum to bring their bodies flush against each other and stealing a peck from those crimson lips.

The older woman seemed to enjoy it, peppering her with kisses as she spoke. “You,” kiss, “are,” kiss, “so,” kiss, “smooth.”

Although she could now stand, her ability to speak hadn’t yet caught up, all she could do was show off her signature lopsided goofy grin.

Asami must have known the effect she had on her because she didn’t wait for an answer, instead she just picked up the blanket and tugged on her hand. “Let’s go.”

The drive home was just as nice as the drive there, full of soft touches, stolen kisses, and shared stories. Korra felt a pang of sadness in her chest as they pulled into Asami’s driveway, their night was coming to end, which was in direct conflict with her desires. She didn’t want this night to end, she wanted it to go on forever, _I’m done for…_

An awkward silence fell between them as they reached the door of the older woman’s place. Korra’s nerves were back, with anyone else this point in the date would be easy to manage, but nothing was easy with Asami. She second guessed herself every step of the way, _do I go in or do I just walk to the boy’s apartment? I mean I have slept over before… but I don’t want to assume… fuck why is this so hard._ Apart from the brief moments getting in and out of the car, Korra still hadn’t let go of her hand since they left the park. Her free hand reached up behind her head, “I umm, had a great time with you tonight Asami.”

“I did too.” Her teacher smiled back at her after she got the door unlocked.

Korra watched as she walked in, eyes once again roaming over her teacher’s form, “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Oh,” an almost sad looked formed on her teacher’s face, “you’re not coming in?”

 _See you idiot, she wants you to come in, put your big girl pants on._ Confidence regained. “Well you know,” she slipped her hands in her pockets, “I didn’t think you were that kind of girl.”

The woman seemed to regain her confidence just as she did. She made her way towards her, heels clicking against the floor with every step she took, eyes half lidded, full of intent. “Smart ass.” She grabbed her tie and pulled her inside.

Within seconds Korra found herself pushed up against the newly closed door with red painted lips upon hers, pale hands pinning her shoulders, holding her in position. _Oh no she doesn’t. Patience Miss Sato._ Korra’s hands quickly found her teacher’s hips gripping them tightly before sliding them down over her date’s perfectly shaped ass to the back of her thighs to lift the woman up off the ground. Breaking free from Asami’s grip wasn’t an easy feat, she was surprisingly strong but Korra still managed. Pale legs wrapped around her waist instinctively, whilst arms found themselves wrapped around her shoulders for support. The minute she succeeded in peeling herself off the door, Korra carried them into the living room. Their lips never parting once as she walked, kiss deepening, tongues clashing. Her hands held her teacher’s thighs firmly in place as she walked towards the couch, only relinquishing their hold as she set the woman down. She settled herself between them, propping herself up with one hand on the couch while the other traced a slow lingering line up the inside of her teacher’s thigh from her knee. The woman moaned as she got about halfway, the heat emanating from her core evident on Korra’s stomach… _fuckkkk._ It only made the throbbing between Korra’s legs more obvious, making it harder to execute her plan, harder to control herself. She felt the material of her date’s dress on her forearm, pushing it upwards as she made her way further up the woman’s thigh. More muffled moans could be heard between them, her teacher’s hands now firmly gripping her back, nails digging into her muscles. _Unnff… hold it together Korra._ She could feel her teacher’s heat on her fingers now, mere centimeters away from the fabric of her thong. She held that distance for a few more seconds, drawing idle lines on the woman’s skin.

“Korra…” Her teacher moaned between kisses.

 _Fuckkkk meeeee._ Hearing the woman below her moan her name caused her own throbbing to turn to wetness. _Not much longer Korra…_ The older woman’s hips bucked up towards her hand, _now._ She broke the kiss as she quickly pulled her hand away and sat back on her heel, a moan of disapproval escaping her teacher’s lips as she did.

Korra couldn’t stop herself from panting, attempting to calm herself down and stop the pulsing she felt in her core. “Grad… graduation…”

Asami was much quicker to recover; within a second she was sitting back up and had her lips on Korra’s once again, catching her bottom lip between her own and releasing it with a pop. “You’re right.” The woman traced a finger down her chest, hooking it in the hem of her pants and giving them a slight tug. “It’s just two weeks right?”

Korra didn’t even react to the woman getting up from the couch and walking out of sight. All she could do was stare into space with her jaw hung open, the pulsing between her legs that she tried so desperately to control now anything but. _Did I just lose that?_

“You coming?” a sultry voice called from behind her.

Korra turned to find the woman standing on the first step, reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress. _Fuck I wish I was._ “Absolutely.”

Her teacher made her way up the stairs, pulling the zipper of her dress down further with each step, exposing more and more of her back. “Come on then, Avatar.”

Korra had to consciously stop herself from drooling as she took in the sight in front of her, following the woman up every step. She watched the material fall away as the zipper moved downward, stopping just before the swell of the woman’s ass. _Help…_

Her teacher kicked her heels off as she entered the room, dropping her dress to the floor mid step, exposing her naked form for only a second before climbing under the sheets. _She’s not even wearing a bra… I just lost._ Korra almost tripped trying to kick off her pants, which still had the suspenders attached.  She simultaneously undid the buttons of her shirt,dropping her clothing randomly as she walked to join the woman. _No shirt it is_ , she climbed under the sheets next to her teacher.

“Did you forget something?” The woman asked as she traced a finger down Korra’s spine, eliciting a shiver from her body.

It took her a second to compose herself, but she was finally able to respond. “Um, no?”

She leaned in closer, whispering into her ear, “I don’t think I could handle a shirtless Avatar in my bed…”

“Hey at least I’m wearing a bra.” Korra protested.

Asami didn’t even acknowledge it, continuing her work on the bare portion of Korra’s back. “Atleast not until after graduation. We’ll be needing two.”

 _Totally lost._ “Ughh… fine.” Reluctantly Korra peeled herself out of bed and made her way to the dresser across the room. A mischievous grin formed on her lips as she saw the selection of shirts in the drawer, _this’ll even the score._

“Here ya go.” Korra offered her one of the shirts along with a cocky grin.

“Well aren’t we clever.”

The woman grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head as Korra did the same, only to stare in awe at the woman as she pulled her luscious black locks out from the collar of the shirt. _Okay maybe that wasn’t the best move…_ The shirt Korra had selected for her was a loose fitting crop top, stopping just below the bottom of her teacher’s breasts, revealing only a small part of their bottom curve.

“Still confident with your choice?” The woman toyed.

“So… confident… ” _You should be moving Korra, snap out of it._

The woman patted the space next to her. _Come on, left, then right,_ she coached herself through the movements, _there ya go._ Finally she made it into the bed, snuggling up to her teacher.

“I really did have a good time tonight Korra.” The toying tone to her voice was gone as she draped an arm over Korra’s abdomen, in its place was now one of honesty, and almost something vulnerable.

“I’m glad,” she smiled back at the woman, “not gonna lie about it, tonight was the most stressed I’ve ever been for a date.”

“Really?” her teacher asked in disbelief.

Korra could feel the words coming, words that would reveal just how deep she was in all of this. “You really get to me Asami.”

“What do you mean?”

“In a good way of course.” _Don’t do it Korra._ “You kind of get me all flustered about eighty percent of the time.”

“The Avatar? Flustered? I don’t believe it.” she smiled.

“And I uh… ” _You’re digging yourself a bigger hole here._ “I can’t really seem to get you out of my head.”

“What about the other twenty percent?” the older woman asked as she rested her head on her chest.

 _Dial it back woman!_ “The other twenty percent of the time you drive me insane.”

She felt the woman tense up against her. She gave her a reassuring squeeze, “Also in a good way.”

The tension in the older woman’s body softened, “Well that’s good to hear.”

Fatigue was setting in, her eyelids getting heavier by the second. “It’s all good with you Asami.”

\---------------------------------------- 

They hadn’t spoken in a few moments, and she could feel Korra’s breaths getting deeper, her chest rising and falling at regular intervals. Asami’s mind was still firing on all cylinders, going through everything that happened on their date, from the flowers to Korra’s recent admissions. It was so good to hear, so reassuring to know that maybe, just maybe she wasn’t the only one this deep. She looked down at their interlocked fingers on the other side of Korra’s torso, the way they had been for most of the night, unable to stop the smile from forming on her face.

“Korra?” she whispered.

The girl didn’t respond.

She craned her head back to look up at her sleeping student. “Korra?” She tried again, this time a little louder.

Still nothing.

She propped herself up on an elbow, never letting go of the tanned hand in hers, shifting herself closer to the girl and resting her head on the pillow next to her. “Korra?”

Still no response.

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s cheek, “Je t’aime…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it what you guys hoped it would be?! Strictly fluff and no smut, because I know smut is the last thing you want right?… It’s not like our girls have been dying from sexual tension or craving each other ridiculously badly or anything… Just trying to make you guys happy! 
> 
> I threw a little French Asami in there, because let’s be real here who wouldn’t want that woman on top of you whispering French deliciousness into your ear? Am I right or am I right?  
> Here’s the translation for ya incase you had some trouble following along:
> 
> _“Ah! Miss Sato!” The restaurant host greeted her teacher, excitedly coming around the counter and giving her a kiss on each cheek. He was a tall older man with a thin mustache and gelled back hair, dressed in black pants and a matching blazer, a white button up and black tie._
> 
> _“Good evening Xavier,” she gave him a smile, “How many times must I ask you to call me Asami?”_
> 
> _“At least once more, as always.”_
> 
> _Asami rolled her eyes and laughed as the man motioned for them two follow them, “Follow me, your private room is ready.”_
> 
> _[…]_
> 
> _“So,” Xavier started as he stood at one of the empty sides of the table, “may I offer you some wine to start?”_
> 
> _Asami turned to Korra, “would you like some wine?”_
> 
> _It wasn't something she drank very often, but this seemed like an appropriate occasion. “Sure.”_
> 
> _The woman turned back to Xavier, “what kind do you suggest?”_
> 
> _———_
> 
> _She took a small sip and let it sit in her mouth momentarily before swallowing._
> 
> _“And, is it to your liking?”_
> 
> _“It’s perfect Xavier, thank you.” She handed him back her glass._
> 
> _“You’re most welcome,” He took the glass and began to pour, setting it down on the table and moving over to serve Korra some._
> 
> _“So,” he brought his hands together, “tonight—”_
> 
> _———_
> 
> _She looked up at the two before her, shifting between Xavier's concerned gaze and Asami’s cocky smirk._
> 
> _“Are you alright?” The man asked._
> 
> _Korra looked at him with confusion, unable to translate what she assumed was a question._
> 
> _“Yes, are you alright Korra?”_
> 
> _Korra wasn’t falling for her innocent facade, she didn’t break eyes with her teacher as she pulled her leg away from her hold. “I’m fine.”_
> 
> _“Perfect,” Xavier continued as he picked up the remaining plates form the table. “Would you care for some dessert?”_
> 
> _Dessert?_
> 
> _“What do you have tonight?” Asami asked._
> 
> _Has to be the same thing in english right?_
> 
> _“We have a magnificent—”_
> 
> _[…]_
> 
> _Asami smiled and turned back to Xavier, “apparently we have other plans, thank you Xavier.”_
> 
> _“A tea or coffee perhaps?”_
> 
> _“No thank you.”_
> 
> _“Disgestif?”_
> 
> _“No thank you,” she smiled, “just the bill please.”_
> 
> _“No, no, no,” he waved her off, “It was such a pleasure to see you tonight Miss Sato, It’s, how do you say…” he pondered momentarily, “oh yes, on ze house.”_
> 
> _[…]_
> 
> _“Enjoy your evening Miss Sato, come back and see us soon!”_
> 
> _“Absolutely, have a good night!”_
> 
> _———_
> 
> Korra’s unfortunate attempt at French:
> 
> _She turned back to the boys standing behind the valet stand as she lifted the door handle, “Good night the sir.” Heh, eat your heart out._
> 
> _Asami was trying to stifle a laugh when she got in the car. “What?”_
> 
> _“It’s ‘good night gentlemen’.”_
> 
> ———
> 
> As for that last line, I think you guys can figure it out ;)
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think about French speaking Asami? Let me know in the comments :D


	30. Red over blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby jesus this must be a new record. Sorry for the stupid long break between chapters this time folks! I don't even have a valid excuse for you all, except to say that life is nuts and I'm sorry. 
> 
> But it's here! And it's hella long so hopefully that makes up for a tiny little bit of the wait (and when I say 'tiny' i mean like the smallest bit ever because 7 months is ridiculously long).
> 
> I've been getting a lot of questions as to whether or not I'm planning on finishing this story, let me assure that no matter how long this takes it I will finish it, just be patient with me! This slooowwww burn will finally come to end (that I've already planned out) :) 
> 
> You're probably gonna find a bajillion mistakes in this chapter because I didn't comb through it as thoroughly as I should have, so forgive me. I'll be going through it over the next couples days and coming back to fix any errors I find.
> 
> And that's it for my excuses! Enjoy the chapter, I hope it's worth the wait. It might not be all that you expected, but after waiting so long to update I kind of had to catch myself up on where we were. So this is a mix of the plot being advanced and a personal refresher.
> 
> Hope it's to your liking!
> 
> As always, hit me up with comments after you read. I need to know if everything still flows properly and if you all still like where things are headed! Thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> Okay go read!

Normally on mornings she woke up with Korra, Asami would find herself happily entangled in a pair of tanned legs with strong arms wrapped around her waist. But not this morning… instead she found herself lying on her back staring up at the ceiling with only the sound of the curtains blowing in the wind through the slightly opened window breaking the silence in the room. _You said it… you actually said it. I mean it was in French, but still… she’s your student for fuck’s sake… what’s wrong with you?_ She ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to the sleeping body next to her, Korra’s chestnut hair was splayed about the pillow, mouth hanging open with the tiniest bit of drool threatening to escape. _How can she be so cute even semi-comatose…_ she let out a long breath before looking back up to the ceiling, _god you’re fucked._ The sound of the soft vibrations her phone against her nightstand pulled her from her thoughts, she quickly reached over to stop the noise, _as if she’d hear it anyways._ 6:30 was the time displayed as she hit the home button to silence her alarm, _better get up._

Unlike Korra, Asami never had much trouble getting up early in the morning, it’s when she was the most productive. She quietly made her way across the room to her dresser, slowly pulling the drawers open and sifting through the mass of clothing in search of today’s outfit. She had just pulled on her pants when she heard the sheets shifting on the bed couple along with soft groans. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched her half asleep student extend her arm to the opposite side of the bed as if searching for something.

“Mmm...Asami?”

She didn’t answer right away, instead just made her way back to the bed and clasped the wandering hand beneath the sheets. “Someone’s up early,” she smiled.

“I thought...you left.” The girl mumbled as she turned to face her, blue eyes barely open.

“Not just yet,” she leaned in and kissed her forehead, “soon though.”

Apparently her student still wasn’t able to make full sentences, “so...early."

She tucked the loose strands of her behind Korra’s ear, “I’ve got a busy day, need to get a head start.”

The girl’s fingers hooked in the hem of her pants, “no.”

Asami’s smile only got bigger, “I don’t have much of a choice Avatar, I’ve got lectures to prepare. You have to be up soon anyways.”

“Says who?”

Asami smirked, “Says Mrs. Izumi’s pre-prepared detention slips.”

“Mean.” The girl groaned.

“Prove me wrong then. I’ll see you at school okay?” She tried to remove her fingers from her student’s hand, but the grip on them only got tighter.

The other tan arm came across the bed and wrapped itself around her thigh. “No.”

“I’ve got to go Korra.” The slight laugh in her voice taking away all her credibility.

The girl squeezed closer. “Ten more minutes.”

“Is it just me or does the number of minutes always get bigger?”

Korra shifted her head up, eyes now fully open, looking directly into hers, “please?”

 _Ugh...I can’t say no to that face._ “Two more minutes.”

“Seven.” The grip on her thigh loosened slightly.

“Two.” She was determined to stand her ground.

“Nine?”

She was already getting back into bed, “you really don’t know how this negotiation thing works eh?”

“Give me a break,” the arm shifted from her thigh to her waist, “it’s early." 

She caught the girl’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up so she could press her lips against the ones in front of her, “two.”

“Fine.” The girl gave in before getting another quick peck and felling back to the pillow, pulling her close. “I had fun last night, even though half of it was in French.”

“I did too, it was probably one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.”

Her student quickly propped herself up on an elbow, cocked brow on her face, “one of?!”

Asami couldn’t hold back the laughter this time, “Okay fine, the best.”

“That’s what I thought.” The girl asserted before positioning herself back on the bed. 

“So much for being flustered.” Asami teased.

“It’s too early, it hasn’t had time to kick in yet.”

“Oh I see.” Asami smiled as she once again placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead and let out a sigh of contentedness. _If she makes you this happy what does it matter if she’s your student? Less than two weeks… then if she still wants this maybe we can try it for real… less than two weeks._

As much as she tried to stay true to her word, Asami ended up staying in bed for more than two minutes, unable to pull herself away from the girl who had found a way so deep into her heart in such a short amount of time. It is for this reason that she now found herself speeding towards school, it wasn’t a far distance to begin with, but this morning it would be ever shorter.

The parking lot was still mostly empty when she pulled in, _still plenty of time to get a head start_. She parked her car and strode through the main doors of the building, walking down the empty hallways, past the wall of lockers and classroom doors towards her office at a good pace. She was a couple doors down when someone collided with her, causing her to lose her balance and sending her arm full of papers flying about the hall. _What in the hell…_

“Miss Sato?!” A somewhat shocked voice asked. “What on earth are you doing here this early? There’s never anyone here at this hour.”

She looked up to find Mr. Tarrlok frantically closing his office door before offering his hand in assistance. Instead of accepting, she turned her attention to her papers and began collecting them, “lectures to prepare,” she answered with a partial annoyance in her voice. 

“No, no,” he crouched down and stopped her hand as she reached for some of the further sheets, “those are mine.” He kept his hand on hers until he finished collecting the stray papers, pulling her up until she was standing. “Such soft hands.”

A shiver went up her spine, prompting her to quickly remove her hand from his as she offered him the her best attempt at a fake smile.

“You know Miss Sato,” he motioned for her to walk down the hall before following along side her, “I really must commend you.”

“On?”

“I have here in my hands the students’ results from their practice test, and although not as promising as you boasted, Korra’s improvements were well...almost notable.” A sly grin formed on his face, “and here I thought she couldn’t be taught.”

Asami had to hold back the real words she wanted to use in exchange for something a little more civil. “Well, Tarrlok, perhaps it’s just your methods.”

The sound of the door to Tarrlok’s office latching caught her attention, but her efforts to turn around and see how the door somehow opened were halted by Tarrlok draping his arm around her shoulders and gently forcing her to remain looking forward. “You see this is why we need to bring our efforts together, I could focus my attention on the capable portion of the student body, while you focus on the more... _difficult_ cases, like Korra and some of her constituents.”

 _What is this guy’s problem?_ “Well,” she removed his arm from her shoulders, “I have lectures to review and we’ve reached my office.” She tried not to look too eager to get away as she stepped through the threshold into her office, “enjoy your day Mr. Tarrlok.”

The tall man quickly put his hand up and grabbed the door before it latched closed, “think about it, you and I are a cut above the rest of the people who call themselves teachers here, it’s only logical.”

She pressed the door closed a little further, “It would be _logical_ for me to review my lectures before the day starts.”

After a brief pause, he let go of the door and Asami was finally able to close it fully, allowing her to escape into her own space. 

\----------------------------------------

Korra walking to the boys’ apartment in the morning was becoming a regular occurrence, even Mako had stopped asking questions and accepted it as their new thing, which she was thankful for.

“Hey guys!” She greeted them as they met her on their stoop.

Mako was the first one out as usual, “morning Kor, you’re awfully chipper this morning.”

“Leave her alone bro,” Bolin patted him on the shoulder as he walked by him. “Did you have a good night last night bestie?” He asked a her picked her up in a tight hug.

“Uh… am I missing something?” Mako asked confused.

Korra’s eyes widened, _shit._ “Nope!” She was quick to respond as she gave Bolin a punch in the arm, “Bo is just being polite, you know, asking regular questions about my regular night on a regular Tuesday.”

The older brother didn’t seem convinced. “Regular eh?”

“So regular, the most regular.” Korra assured, pulling at the collar of her shirt. “Uh, shall we?” She gestured towards the street with a nod.

“Yes,” Bolin agreed as he linked his arm around hers and pulled her in the direction of their school, “we shall.”

The main part of the campus was packed when they got there, the closer they got to the end of term the more and more people stayed outside until the last possible second when the bell would ring. This obviously suited Korra well, the more people who rushed in at the last second, the less likely she was to be the only one late for classes. _Pre-prepared yellow slips for everyone._ Today, however, she did manage to get to homeroom on time, a feat which earned her congratulations and an ‘almost’ smile from Mrs. Izumi. _Someone mark that down on the calendar._

First class went by just as smoothly and quickly as homeroom, no major mess ups and no being called out by the teacher for not paying attention, even if she wasn’t for about half of it.

She couldn’t help but notice that there was a little more excitement than usual among the mass of students today, conversations were a little louder, and talk about matching colours appeared to be a common topic among the couples leaned up against their lockers. 

As she maneuvered her way through one last bunch of students, she could finally see her locker with a familiar face standing next to it.

She raised her hand and gave him a wave as she approached her best friend, “Hey Boli-”

“GREEN!”

Before she could turn her head to see who was yelling behind her, the girl sprinted by her and jumped into the arms of the boy Korra was waving at and pressed her lips to his.

“Absolutely green!” Bolin smiled back at the girl once their lips parted.

Korra couldn’t hide the confusion on her face as she looked back and forth between the pair of green eyes looking back at her. “Can someone explain to me why colours are such a hot topic today? I must have missed the memo.”

“Ugh.” The short black haired girl rolled her eyes and reached into her back only to pull out a folded piece of hot pink paper and handed it to Korra.

Korra unfolded it and read the top line, _‘Carnival Day_.’ “O, I almost blinded myself reading this last week.”

“Clearly you didn’t read it well enough.” The girl stated as she put a hand on her hip. “Sometimes I wonder why the student union even bothers putting out these flyers if people don’t even take the time to read them!”

“Give her a break babe, it was a _whole_ page to read after all. Korra’s attention span doesn’t run that long.”

“Shut up Bo.” Korra grumbled. “Jerk.”

The boy put his hands up defensively, “Hey, I’m only being honest bro!”

Opal walked over and pointed to a box at the bottom of the page, “The last line cap.”

Korra scanned down the sheet, _‘GET PROM READY.’_

 _You have got to be kidding me..._  

“Missed that bit eh bud?” Bolin asked with a slight chuckle.

“Shit…” Korra exasperated.

“And then we also put out this one today.” The girl explained as she peeled a piece of bright green paper with a similar reminder off one of the lockers.

Korra jokingly shielded her eyes, “Again with the colour selection.”

“Not my decision.” Opal crossed her arms, clearly displeased with Korra’s attitude.

“Well, whose _decision_ was it to stick prom and graduation in the same weekend?”

“It was the only time that worked!” Opal exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. Simmer down O, I was only joking. I’m sure it’s gonna work out great.”

Her teammate took a deep breath and seemed to regain her composure. “I know, I’m sorry. We’ve just been really stressed out planning it.”

“It’s gonna be great babe.” Bolin reassured, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

“I hope so,” Opal smiled, turning back to Korra. “We need to find you a date Kor, since ya know, the Ila thing kinda fizzled out the other day.”

“Fizzled?!” Bolin asked surprised at Opal choice of wording. “More like exploded.”

“I’m with Bo on that one O! Definite explosion!” Korra laughed.

“Yeah, yeah…” Opal brushed them off. “Point of the matter is, you still need a date." 

Bolin leaned in closer to her. “One you can actually take.” He whispered with a wink.

“What was that hun?”

Korra’s eyes couldn’t open any wider, she quickly turned to Opal. “Nothing! Nothing! He said nothing!” She put on a smile in an attempt to sway her friend, which clearly wasn’t working.

 _Calm down you fool._ “Besides,” she cleared her throat, “it’s not like I have time to worry about that anyways, biggest game yet coming up this weekend right?”

“I suppose that’s true…” Korra could see that Opal didn’t seem convinced, the slight crinkle forming between the girl’s eyebrows giving her away.

Finally, after her teammate shifted her gaze between herself and Bolin a couple more times, her face softened. “You don’t even have to worry about that anyways.”

“Yeah bud! You’re both great, the team’s great, and the RCHS fans are great! Namely, this guy.” Bolin explained as he pointed back at himself with his thumbs, a big smile plastered on his face.

Opal laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair before stealing a quick kiss. “Goof.”

On some level, Korra was kind of jealous of their relationship. Sure, they were a little over the top and borderline annoying at times, but the freedom of it all was appealing. She only got a small taste of it at the restaurant last night, being able to intertwine her fingers with Asami’s in public, but she desperately wanted more. Her thoughts drifted back to their evening together, the subtle touches at dinner, that damn dress, cuddling on the blanket in the park, Asami’s smile that even the stars couldn’t outshine that night.

“Dude!”

Her eyes focused back on the boy before her. “Wha...what?”

“I don’t quite know where ya were just now, but the bell just rang in the real world, better get to class! Knowing Tarrlok, you’ll get more than just a yellow slip for being late.” He warned as he draped his arm over his girlfriend’s shoulder and walked away.

“Fuck, you’re right. See ya at lunch guys!” She turned just as quickly and headed down the hall.

“Let me know what you get on your practice quiz cap!” Opal yelled over the crowd of students all trying to get to their classes.

 _Shit!_ She had forgotten that they’d be getting their results back today. She subconsciously quickened her pace as she made her way through the swarm of students, anxious to get her results after her... _unique_...tutoring session with Miss Sato. A smile formed on her face as she thought back, _even if I didn’t do well...it was still worth it_.

“Miss Korra,” Tarrlok greeted her, “it’s rare to see you enter any classroom with happiness upon your face, let alone mine.”

 _Dammit._ Her smile quickly disappeared, walking by her teacher without saying a word. Instead she found her seat and allowed her mind to return to happier thoughts while she waited for the rest of the class to file in.

“I suppose you’ll all be too distracted to focus until I return your practices quizzes.” Their teacher began after the bell rang to start class.

Korra guessed the question was rhetorical since he began to hand out their work before anyone responded. There were many ways which teachers could hand back student work, the usual way where the teacher would call off the name of the person whose work found itself on top of the pile and hand to them as they came up to the front, or to pile the documents on a desk at the front of the class and let students come up themselves and sift through the pile until they found their own, or they could stand by the door and hand students their work as they left the classroom. But none of these ways suited Mr. Tarrlok, those weren’t nearly degrading enough. It’s like the man got some sort of pleasure out of going around the classroom, stopping at each student’s desk, filtering through the pile of documents until he found the one of the student in question, and making some sort of comment on the student's result out loud. Of course the comments would vary from student to student, depending on how well you did or how much he liked you. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Korra stood on either of those scales. Thankfully she always sat at the back of the classroom, which meant that she’d be one of the last ones together results back, and by that time everyone would be too preoccupied with going over their own test that they wouldn’t pay attention to the less than positive critique she would receive.

Judging by the reactions of her fellow students, the class average wouldn’t be a record setter. This only made Korra more nervous, she needed to ace the final on Friday to solidify her scholarship opportunity. That and playing well on Saturday, of course. She got more and more antsy the closer it got to her turn, you can only distract yourself from worry with so many things after all.

“And finally Miss Korra,” he paused next to her desk and flipped through the remaining papers in his hands. “Hmmm, strange.”

 _Great, here it comes._ “Just give it to me.” She put her hand out and waited to receive her quiz.

“It would seem,” he began, continuing to search the stack in his hands.

She was getting impatient. “It would seem that what?”

“This is just so strange.”

Korra could swear he was stretching this out as much as he could, she guessed it was to ensure that as many heads turned back as possible so he could get the most satisfaction possible out of embarrassing her. _Sicko._

“What? Did I beat your low expectations of me?” Korra’s tone was getting more and more harsh.

His eyes shifted up from the documents in his hands to meet her gaze, she could swear she saw the slightest grin on his lips. “It would seem that I have misplaced your quiz.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m afraid not. I just don’t know where I could have left it.”

Her nerves turned to anger. She shot up to a standing position, the legs of her chair screeching against the floor as she pushed it back. “You expect me to believe that out of all the quizzes, the only one you _misplaced_ is mine. No one else's. Just mine.”

He turned back to walk towards the front of the class. “It would appear so. I’ll have to check my office during lunch, hopefully I’ll be able to return it to you before the day ends.”

Korra was done playing his games. “This is fucking bullshit!”

He stopped dead in his tracks. “Excuse me?” he asked as he turned back around to face her.

The rest of her classmates stopped what they were doing, she could feel their eyes shifting back and forth between her and their teacher, silently waiting to see what would happen next.

“You heard me! I’m done putting up with this!”

“I will not tolerate that language in my classroom.” He piled the remaining quizzes on Eska’s desk. “Hand the rest of these out please Eska.” He ordered before returning to his desk. The tall man opened the top drawer and pulled out a stack of yellow slips, not wasting any time before beginning to fill one out.

“Okay now you’re really joking. How am I supposed to review if I’m in the office?!”

The sound of the slip being torn from the rest of the pad could be heard perfectly through the silence in the room, as could Mr. Tarrlok’s footsteps as he made his way back down the aisle of desks towards Korra.

“I suppose you should have thought of that before you used such profanity in my classroom.” He toyed as he handed her the yellow paper.

And there it was again, that same sly grin from earlier. _This was his plan all along_. She allowed her fists to unball only to pick up her bag before grabbing the slip from his hand. “Total. Bull. Shit.”

She walked out of without waiting for his response, sure he wasn’t even going to give her one. He had won this round, but she’d find a way to even the score.

The sound of the door to the classroom latching behind her echoed through the empty hallway. The sound ricocheted off the metal lockers and the bare walls, ringing in her ears for at least a few seconds as she made her way down the hall to the principal’s office. _Stupid Tarrlok and his stupid little grin._ Her hand gripped tighter into fists, _I swear if I could I would-_

“You should probably hide a little better if you’re skipping class, in my opinion, anyways.”

He hands instantly released, that voice could change her mood no matter what was going on in her day. She turned to find Miss Sato walking down the hall towards her, heels clicking against the floor.

“Hey.” It was all Korra could get out from behind the smile occupying the better part of her face. She couldn’t get over how the woman could cause her to melt completely, no matter where they were or what she wore. Today’s outfit featured black heels, a dark skirt, a royal blue blouse and her glasses on her head holding her hair back from her face, even that one strand that always manages to escape her ponytail every time the woman ties her hair up.

The only reaction she got from the woman was a cocked brow followed by a quick look over her shoulder.

 _Shit right. Idiot._ “I mean, Hello Miss Sato.”

Her teacher strode up next to her and crossed her arms, careful to leave ample space between them should anyone come into the hallway. The slight smile on her face the only telling factor about their _connection_. “Now, what would you be doing wandering the hallways during class time?”

Korra handed her the slip, “class was boring so I decided to take a vacation to the principal's office.”

The woman pulled her glasses down to her eyes, freeing her hair to cascade around her face and releasing a burst of fragrance from her shampoo into the air. _Fuckk meeee._

“And what inappropriate word did you happen to choose for this stunt?”

“Uh…."

The woman crossed her arms again, “Korra.”

“Maybe bullshit once or twice… with a ‘fuck’ thrown in there.”

“You realize how stupid that is right?” Miss Sato handed her back the slip. “You can’t afford to be pulling these stunts so close to the end of the year Korra.”

“Yeah but-”

“Especially not with what you have on the line.”

“It’s not my fault!” She exclaimed.

“No?” The woman asked in disbelief.

“Well, I mean it kind of is… I guess I could have been more selective with my choice of words…”

“There you go.”

“But I swear he did it on purpose! He’s got it out for me!” 

“Did what on purpose?” Asami asked with a cocked brow.

“Lose my quiz! Now I don’t even know what I got AND I can’t review for our final on Friday.”

“He lost it?”

“That’s what he said.”

“Just yours?”

“Yes!”

“Hmm...” the woman rested her finger on her chin. “Let me see what I can do, for now just go see Principal Tenzin okay?”

“What are you going to do? It’s not like you can magically make my quiz appear.”

“Don’t be so sure Korra,” she flipped her hair and turned down the hall, “I’m a woman of many talents.”

_No argument there..._

After an awkward second period spent negotiating with Principal Tenzin about not giving her detention through lunch hour, Korra was finally free. The bell hand only rang for lunch about 15 minutes ago which meant the crew would most likely still be gathered in the cafeteria finishing up their lunch.

She could hear the noise from inside trying to squeeze out the cafeteria doors as she approached, judging by the lack of people in the halls, most of the students were either still there or outside enjoying the sun. Wherever her friends were, she wouldn’t complain, anything was better than being stuck in detention.

It didn’t take her long to find them when she pushed through the large doors, they were all there, sitting at their usual table off to one side of the room.

“Hey guys!” She yelled as she approached.

“Hey Kor! Where ya been?” Mako asked.

“Stupid Tarrlok sent me to the stupid principal’s office.” She grumbled as she took her seat.

Her comment was enough to get Jinora to pry her lips from Kai’s and give her a confused look. “No offence Jin.”

“Meh,” the younger girl shrugged, “none taken, it is a pretty stupid office. The actual principal, on the other hand, now that’s debatable.”

“Agreed.” Korra laughed.

“I take it your quiz results didn’t go over so well then?” Mako inquired.

“I didn’t even get them! Tarrlok _‘lost’_ my quiz!” She explained, using her fingers to make air quotations.

Bolin had a perplexed look on his face, “And you got sent to the principal’s office because…?”

“I uh… may or may not have uh... blown up at him.”

Mako facepalmed, “Korra! You can’t-”

“Woohoo! Way to stand up to him bud!” Bolin yelled as he reached over for a high five.

“Bolin!” Mako scolded, “don’t encourage her.”

“Oh come on big bro, you know he deserves it.”

“Maybe, but she still shouldn’t be taking that risk!” He turned his attention back to her, “think of your scholarship Kor!”

 _God he’s such a mom._ “Trust me, I just got that lecture, I know.”

It was Opal’s turn to ask questions. “So when are you going to get your quiz results then?”

“He said he’d look through his stuff and try and get them to me before the end of the day. But knowing Mr. Tarrlok I probably won’t get them before Friday.”

“You’re right, that is bullshit.” Kai cut in.

“Okay well if you don’t have them by tomorrow morning we’ll do something about it.” Opal rationalized, “But in the meantime…"

_What now…_

“What about your prom date!?” Her teammate continued.

Korra looked around the table, Kai and Jinora were practically glued to each other, then there was Opal and Bolin who already talking about which shades of green went best together, which only left herself and Mako dateless.

“What about Mako?!” Korra argued pointing to the older brother, “He doesn’t have a date either!”

“Hey, don’t bring me into this!”

“Dating your textbook doesn’t count?” Everyone turned to face Kai grinning at the other end of the table as they erupted into laughter.

“Ha ha.” Mako crossed his arms and returned to his normal broody nature, “You guys are so funny…”

Thankfully the joke was enough to distract Opal from prying any more into the prom subject, which Korra was grateful for. She was able to spend the rest of her lunch hour talking about complete nonsense with her friends, a perfect way to unwind from the tension second period caused. Tarrlok may have ruined her morning, but she had her very own secret agent working on the case, and if lunch hour was any indication as to how the rest of her day would go, then she would have no complaints once school was over.

\----------------------------------------

If there’s one thing Asami Sato didn’t do, it was welch on promises. If she said she’d do something, it would be done to the best of her abilities, if she said she’d be somewhere, she’d be there early. As of late, it was her promises to Korra that were of the utmost priority, and it was her last promise that was causing her anxiety. The bell to start fourth period had just rung which meant she only had one more period left to come through on her word. It’s not that she ever doubted herself, time just wasn’t on her side for the majority of the day. Now, however, she had a free period, which meant she had 75 minutes to find Korra’s test results. _No time to waste._

She had to start eliminating possibilities, so his classroom was the first place she decided to look. It wasn’t a far walk from her office, in fact, she could see that the door was open after she turned around the only corner on her way there. She peeked inside as she casually walked by to find a full classroom, _perfect._ This was better than finding an empty classroom, it meant that she would be free to check his office while he was preoccupied teaching his class.

She turned around and head back down the hall in a relaxed manner, trying to appear cool and collected to those she passed by, all while racing against the clock. Her strides were taken at a normal pace, but they didn’t lack purpose, she could already see that the door to Mr. Tarrlok’s office was closed. She gave a quick look around before attempting to open it, making sure no one saw her. _And behind door number 2…_ She opened the door slightly, peeking inside to find an empty office, dimly light by the little bit of sunlight that was creeping in from the window on the far wall. She snuck in quickly and quietly latched the door shut behind her, letting out a deep breath once it was fully closed. She made her way to the bigger of the two desks in the room, flipping through the piles of paper. _If I was Tarrlok, where would I hide a test?_ Korra’s name didn’t appear on any of the documents on top of his desk, nor did she find anything in the drawers on either side, or in the book shelves. _Why would someone go to such lengths just to hide a test?_ She double and triple checked every space, the risk of getting caught growing by the minute. _Maybe it’s in his classroom after all_. If that was the case, she didn’t know how she was going to get in there while he was teaching, but she knew she had to get out of his office, As she turned to leave, her skirt got caught on something, halting her movements. She looked down and noticed that it was caught on a key sticking out from the middle drawer of the desk. _Of course._ She pulled open the drawer, a smile instantly forming on her face when it revealed one lonely stapled bunch of paper with Korra’s name on it. _There you are._ She grabbed the quiz and carefully shut the drawer not to make too much noise and headed out of the office. Her ever-active brain caught herself as she grabbed the door handle,halting her movements. _I can’t just take it or he’ll realize it’s missing...shit._ She had to think fast, she’d have to make a copy and leave the original where she found it or risk getting Korra into more trouble. She looked around the Slimeball’s office for a photocopier, but sadly found none. _Teacher’s lounge it is._ She rolled up the quiz and left the office, _most of the teachers should be in class… so the lounge must be empty… at least I hope it is…_

It’s not like she had to hide, teachers came in and out of the lounge all the time to photocopy things. Of course they usually weren’t copying other teachers’ documents that they had stolen from said teacher’s office… _but that’s just a technicality._ He shoulders felt physically lighter when she found the lounge to be empty, a few pulled out chairs and half-empty coffee cups on the table were the only signs that someone had been in here before her. She pulled the staple out from the quiz and placed the papers on the top feeder and hit copy, willing the pages to pass through the machine as fast a they could. _Seriously who writes a quiz this long?_ They were about half way done, the pages being pulled in by the rollers and spinning through the machine before sending the original back and unloading a copy on the output tray. She picked up the warm sheets and started going over them while she waited for the rest to finish, laughing to herself at Korra’s chicken scratch left all over the pages.

“Well, Hello Miss Sato.”

 _Shit!_ Asami stiffened and quickly put the sheet back on the tray, she hadn’t even heard the door open.

“I see the end of term is keeping you as busy as the rest of us.”

Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she turned, standing awkwardly in front of the photocopier in an attempt to use her body to hide the sheets the machine was spewing out.

“Principal Tenzin,” she smiled, “very busy indeed.”

The tall bald man poured himself a cup of coffee and began to walk towards her. “You know Miss Sato,” he was getting closer.

 _Hurry up you stupid machine._ She was unknowingly tapping her foot impatiently. _I swear to God someday I’m gonna make a better version that copies at the speed of light._ “Yes Tenzin?”

He was right in front of her now, “don’t hesitate to ask for help should you need it.”

A soft beeping noise sounded behind her. _Finally._ “I will.” She smiled as she carefully turned around and methodically collected the sheets while using her body to shield the principal’s view of them.

“Good,” he replied, “we just want you to feel welcome.”

She rolled up the sheets once again and turned back to face him before walking towards the door. “I do. You have a wonderful staff here.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” He raised his cup to her as she left, “enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you!” She replied quickly, finally being able to breathe as she got into the hallway, _that was too close._

“Oh Miss Sato!”

 _Spoke too soon…_ She stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for the man to come meet her.

“I mean to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“Pema usually does a lot of the organizing when it comes to the student’s prom every year. She’ll still be there this year, of course, but I’d rather she took it easy. I mean, Meelo alone is a handful, Ikki has her moments, and now with the little guy on top of everything... I just rather she didn’t exert herself too much.”

“I had the pleasure of meeting Meelo at carnival last week,” she laughed, “he does seem to be quite uh… energetic.”

“Yes well, I have Korra to thank for that, she used to spend a lot of time at our place when she was younger and Meelo idolizes her.”

“Yes, I noticed his shirt as the carnival as well.” She hopped her answers weren’t being too short, but she really needed to get back to Tarrlok’s office.

“Exactly.” He cleared his throat, “So I was wanting to ask you if you’d like to chaperone the prom this year.”

“Sure!”

“Oh.” He paused, somewhat surprised by the speed of her response. “Well, okay then. Thank you!”

“No problem Principal Tenzin. Now if there isn’t anything else, I’m afraid I really must be going.” She started to back away, holding the rolled-up papers behind her back. “You know, end of term, papers to correct, lectures to prepare…”

“Of course, or course! Enjoy your day Miss Sato!” He made his way back to the lounge, “And thanks again!”

She didn't respond this time, she really needed to go, their conversation had cost her enough time already. She couldn’t afford any more stops, time was running out.

Tarrlok’s office was empty once again when she got there the second time. Thankfully there was no searching to do now, just sneak the original back in the drawer and get out. The key was still in the lock, and everything else seemed to be in the same place it was when she came in the first time, which meant Tarrlok hadn’t come back while she was in the teacher’s lounge. She promptly put the original back and headed out, eager to get out of this room.

She let out a long breath as she opened the door, only to have it catch in her throat when she saw who was waiting for her on the other side of it. “Mr. Tarrlok!"

“Miss Sato.” He responded flatly.

“I was...just…”

“Yes, do explain what you were doing in my office.”

 _Come on Asami, don’t let this jerk get to you, think dammit._ She regained her composure. “I was looking for you.” She rolled up Korra’s quiz and tucked into the hem of her skirt behind her back.

The man moved closer, squeezing his way through the doorway Asami was still standing in,bringing them uncomfortably close together. “Gave more thought to my proposition have you?”

“Actually I wanted to ask you if you had seen the outline for the essay assignment I’m giving my seniors. I thought maybe you might of picked it up by accident after our run in this morning.”

He studied her face for a moment. Asami took this time to back away slowly, unable to stomach being in such close proximity to the man she despised.

“I see.” He pushed the door open further, “come in while I take a look.”

She definitely didn’t want to go back in, being stuck in a small space with Tarrlok was not her ideal way to spend any of her time. “On second thought, it’s more likely I left it in my car, I was in such a rush this morning as you saw. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

“I assure you Miss Sato,” he walked towards her, “time with you is not wasted.”

 _Yuck._ “Have a good day.”

She walked away, careful not to expose her back to him. It wasn’t until the door latched at last that she pulled the documents from her skirt and finally released that stress relieve breath she had been holding all period, _thank god._

\----------------------------------------

By the time the end of fourth period rolled around, Korra could not wait for anything more than to get on the ice. After spending more than a day or so without playing some puck, she began to go a little stir crazy, craving to feel the ice crush beneath her blades and she moved up and down the rink.

She pulled her phone from her pocket as she got to her locker, hoping to see messages from a certain someone, but her lock screen didn’t have anything to show her. It’s not like that was unusual, they rarely texted during school hours. But their amount of interaction today was at a low, _I’ll need to fix that_.

She quickly put in her locker combination and pulled the small metal door open, shoving her school books in in a less than careful manner, eager to spend what little time she had before practice doing better things than reviewing notes as Mako suggested. Before she could shut the door again, a manilla envelope fell out. Korra picked it up and flipped it over to reveal an orange post-it stuck to the front of it with the word ‘ _Abracadabra’_ written on it, followed by a familiar signature of sorts. _That woman._ It couldn’t have taken her more than a couple seconds to tear open the envelop, she never thought she’d be so happy to get a quiz back, regardless of the results.

 _No fucking way!_ “Yes!” She yelled aloud.

Without waiting a second longer, she took off down the hall at a full sprint, envelop in hand. Since the nice weather had persisted all day, most of the students were eager to leave and enjoy the sunshine, which meant the halls emptied rather quickly this time of year. This was perfect for Korra, meant she wouldn’t have to worry about someone seeing her, seeing them. She slowed her pace as she rounded the last corner, to both not draw attention to herself with her rapid footsteps, and to settle her breathing down before she saw her teacher. Her breathing was hard enough to control around the woman without having just sprinted across the building.

She took one more second to compose herself before knocking on the door, taking one last breath to get back to a regular heart rate. _Okay._

“Yes?” Her teacher answered as soon as she finished knocking.

Korra opened the door a crack and snuck in, flashing the manilla envelope. “Well hello there Houdini.”

The woman seemed to relax as soon as she walked in, leaning back in her chair rather than stay focused on the assortment of papers before her. _Maybe I have the same effect on her too…_

“Does that make you my lovely assistant?” Her teacher replied with a smirk.

“Hmm,” she shook her head, “I don’t think so. Those frilly dresses aren’t really my style.”

The black haired woman put on a fake pout.

“But,” she walked closer, “I would be willing to be your volunteer...to do with as you please.”

She set the envelope on the woman’s lap and rested her hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning in real close to the crimson lips she desperately wanted.

“Whatever I want?” The woman replied, edging closer herself.

Korra could feel her breath on her lips, “Anything.”

She closed her eyes and pressed forward, waiting for the soft touch of her teacher’s kiss. To her surprise, however, instead of warmth she felt a stiff, flat surface pressed against her lips. _What the…_

She opened her eyes to see nothing but the stupid manilla coloured envelope millimeters away from her face, only to have it pulled away to reveal her teacher reclined back in her chair. “Of course, I’d only pick you depending on what mark you got on your quiz.”

A cocky smile formed on Korra’s face, _not this time._ “Well lucky for you I got a B.” She hopped up on the woman’s desk, “but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Her teacher handed her back the envelope. “I never doubted the effectiveness of my methods.”

 _How could strip math with you not be effective. Fuckkk._ “Or my skill.”

“No,” Asami smiled, “that neither. You just needed the proper _motivation_.” The older woman leaned forward to grab something from the desk. Korra couldn’t remember what it was, she was far too distracted by the way the woman’s blouse fell open, how those perfectly shaped breast sat perfectly in that perfect bra, begging to be touched. _Probably her intention all along._ _Damn woman._

“How did you manage to get this anyways?” Korra asked, gesturing to the envelope. “And why is it photocopied?”

“Well I couldn’t very well take the original or Tarrlok would have known someone was in his office.”

Korra couldn’t believe it. “Wait, wait, wait. You snuck into his lair?”

“Yup.” Her teacher leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, proud of her achievement.

“And you lived to tell the tale?!”

The green eyed woman couldn’t hold back her laughter. “Apparently.”

“You even survived the toxic air!”

“Don’t forget about the booby traps.”

Korra couldn’t stop the grin from forming on her face. “I thought you were the one with the booby-”

“Don’t.” Her teacher put her hand up as she cut her off, “just don’t.”

“Ah come on, you set me up for that one perfectly!”

“Yeah, yeah.” The woman waved her off as she stood up, moving to her desk to start collecting her documents. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” She asked jokingly.

“Trying to get rid of me are ya?”

The woman edged closer to her, just close enough so that her leg was touching Korra’s thigh, the smell of her perfume becoming more and more potent every time she moved.

“Maybe…” her teacher toyed as she reached across Korra for something on the other side of the desk, “maybe not.”

Asami’s cheek was right before her now, inches away, jasmine scent stronger than ever, her exposed neck begging to be kissed. _She fucking does this on purpose…_ She gripped the edge of the desk tighter in an effort to hold back from reaching out and grabbing the woman before her and pressing her lips to her pale neck. _Pull it together Korra, she’s baiting you._ As much as she tried to rationalize, her body wouldn’t follow. She was subconsciously leaning forward, getting closer and closer to the tantalizing flesh that was now mere centimeters away. _Fuckkkk._ She couldn’t help but bite her lip, her last line of defense to stop the moan threatening to escape her mouth.

Suddenly the woman turned, green eyes locking with her blue, “Is everything okay Korra?” Her teacher asked in a breathy tone, closing the distance further.

 _Don’t fall for it! You’re losing!_ She was so close to tasting her lips. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Somehow Korra managed to pull back, shaking her head in order to regain command of her body. “I should uh,” she cleared her throat, “hit the gym before practice, I guess.”

Her teacher smiled knowingly, she had clearly won this round. “Mhmm,” she held their proximity a while longer, never breaking eye contact as if to test Korra’s resolve, “that sounds like a good idea.”

 _You need some points here champ._ “Yeah, it’s been a while,” she paused and looked down at her stomach, pulling up her shirt ever so slightly, just enough to reveal the lower section of her abs, “wouldn’t you say _Miss Sato_?”

It took the woman a moment to pry her green eyes away from the sight and to release the lip she had caught between her teeth. “Unff…”

Korra dropped her shirt, “excuse me, what was that?”

Her teacher finally blinked and returned her gaze to Korra’s eyes, “I mean yes, you should probably go to the gym. See your teammates, talk hockey, get ready for the big game on the weekend. You know? That kind of stuff.”

“Unh hunh.” Korra hopped off the desk, “I’ll get right to that.”

She picked up her bag and walked towards the door. “Can't wait for Opal to grill me about prom some more.”

“Oh right, about prom.”

Korra turned before grabbing the door handle, “Yeah?”

“Principal Tenzin asked me to chaperone.”

She gave her teacher a confused look. “Well that won't work.”

“Why?” The woman replied just as confused.

“How are you supposed to be my date if you're a chaperone?”

“Korra,” her teacher gave her a soft smile as she walked towards her, “you know we can’t actually go together, right?”

“But there’s no one else I want to take!” She protested.

“Korra…”

“I know I know, it could never happen.” She wasn’t lying, logically she did know that there was no possible way for them to go together, or else they’d be found out in a second. She’d lose her scholarship opportunity and Asami would lose her job. But a pang of sadness still stung in her stomach, just because she knew it couldn’t work, didn’t mean she didn’t wish it would.

She sighed, “can we still match? Discretely somehow?”

“Is that what everyone is all riled up about today? Matching? I couldn’t get anyone to concentrate in class, all they wanted to talk about was what colours went better with one another.”

“Yup, apparently that’s what couples do.” _Do you realize what you just said?! Shit!_ “I mean, not that we’re a couple, but you know, we could still match, as friends or whatever, casual like.” _Nice._

Her teacher clearly wasn’t falling for it. “You’re a dork you know that?”

 _God you’re the furthest thing from smooth…_ “So I’ve heard...but it could work! Blue is usually my go to colour, but I’d consider wearing red for you.”

“Really?” Her teacher asked with fake astonishment, “you’d do that for me?”

“Only for you _babe_.” Korra replied cockily with a wink.

Pale fingers interlaced with hers, pulling her closer until their bodies were flush against each other. “I’ll see what I can do.”

The woman smiled, finally giving in and pressing her lips to Korra’s cheek. “Now get going before you’re late,” she continued, “I’m sure Coach Lin’s wrath is much worse than Mrs. Izumi’s.”

“Oh heck yes, nothing compares to Coach’s wrath.”

“Exactly.” Her teacher took off her glasses as she walked back to her desk.

“So um…” She reached up behind her head and ran her fingers through her hair nervously, “I kinda promised my Dad I’d go over game film tonight, but... could I come over tomorrow night, after practice?”

“I’d like that.” The older woman smiled.

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Korra reconfirmed as she opened the door.

“You’ll see me tomorrow then.”

“Have a good night, _Miss Sato.”_

“You too, Korra.”

After a quick peek down both directions of the hallway, Korra left her teacher’s office and headed towards the main hall. Their after school meetings always put her in the best moods and a permanent smile on her face. _Guess I have to go buy something red._

_Click._

\----------------------------------------

 _Miss Sato?_ Her lips stretched into a grin. “Since when are you two so formal.”

_Everyone else might wonder why you smile like that Korra, but they’ll find out soon enough._

She slipped her phone in her back pocket as she stood, getting out from the corner she was hiding behind, _just you wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo my first fanfic! Hope you like where its going! Leave me comments!! :)  
> Follow me on tumblr for more korrasami madness http://dwaaaaaatt.tumblr.com/


End file.
